


Vampire 7: Giftiger BISS

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 84,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Es passierte völlig überraschend, mitten im Halbfinal es DFB-Pokals, als Thomas plötzlich einem jungen Vampir gegenübersteht und angegriffen wird. Aus dem eigentlich harmlosen Biss entwickelt sich jedoch ein unvorhersehbares und gefährliches Chaos.





	1. Halbfinale

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht weiter mit unseren Vampiren. Diese Geschichte spielt 2015.

Heimspiel, tausende Kehlen riefen ihre, riefen seinen Namen. Der FC Bayern gegen den BVB, Pokalhalbfinale. Eine unglaubliche Stimmung im Stadion, und ein spannendes Spiel. 1:0 stand es, und sie, die Bayern, waren deutlich besser. Es musste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn sie das hier noch verloren.

Seit einer Stunde hatte Thomas nicht mehr geatmet, als Vampir musste er das nicht, und die vielen köstlichen Gerüche würden ihn ablenken, mehr noch, es konnte gefährlich werden. Für die anderen. Er hatte früher schon einmal unkontrolliert auf dem Fußballplatz zugebissen, das durfte keinesfalls wieder passieren.

Inzwischen hatte er sich aber deutlich besser im Griff und er hatte auch kurz vor dem Spiel noch schnell eine Dose "Tomatensuppe" geleert. Mit dieser zusätzlichen Blutzufuhr konnte er diese Stresssituationen deutlich besser überstehen.

Konzentriert spielte er und schaffte es auch, seine Mitspieler ein wenig zu beeinflussen, zumindest ihre Konzentration zu steigern.

Irgendwann nach der 70. Minute passierte dann etwas, womit Thomas nie gerechnet hätte: Bei einem eigentlich normalen Zweikampf traf er auf Sven Bender, den er eher aus Versehen gegen die Wade trat. Bis dahin war alles noch normal, doch stand Sven auf, und mit einem tiefen, unüberhörbaren Grollen kam er auf Thomas zu.

Da Thomas seine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten weitestgehend blockiert hatte - sonst würde er auf dem Spielfeld wahnsinnig werden – konnte er nicht ahnen, was nun passierte: Mit einer unglaublichen Aggressivität in den Augen sprang Sven auf ihn zu - und biss zu!  
Mitten in den Hals und nur ganz knapp an seiner Halsschlagader vorbei bohrten sich die spitzen, scharfen Zähne in seine Haut.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Thomas und stieß Sven hart von sich.

Svens Augen bohrten sich in seine und Thomas sah Blut an den Lippen des Dortmunders. Sein Blut.

"Sven!", schrie Thomas entsetzt auf.

"Halt dich fern von mir", fauchte Sven.

"Ich mich von dir? Hör verdammt noch mal auf mich zu beißen, du Idiot!"

"Daran bist du selbst schuld!"

"Ich?" Thomas sah sich schnell um, einige Spieler kamen schon auf sie zugelaufen. "Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach beißen!"

Philipp erreichte sie als erste und warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf Thomas Hals. Dann sah er mit großen Augen zu Sven.

"Vorsicht", warnte Thomas und schob sich vor Philipp.

"Lenk die anderen ab, Thomas", wisperte Philipp. "Es wird auffällig."

Thomas schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, es war laut und voll, und es waren so viele Gefühle, die schlagartig auf ihn einprasselten, aber er schaffte es, seine Mitspieler zu erfassen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Ball zu lenken.

Sven vor ihm schnaubte angewidert. "Ich sag’s noch mal, halt dich fern von mir", zischte er Thomas zu und ließ ihn dann stehen.

"Was war das?", fragte Philipp leise. "Und wisch dir den Hals ab."

"Er hat mich einfach gebissen", murmelte Thomas und fuhr sich über den Hals. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Bisswunden immer noch bluteten. Eigentlich hätten die vampirischen Selbstheilungskräfte bereits einsetzen müssen und wenigstens das Blut hätte aufhören müssen zu fließen. Doch es lief einfach weiter, ruhig und stetig.

"Verdammt", zischte er. Blutend durften sie nicht spielen, also musste er sich die Wunde verkleben lassen, wenn sie nicht - wie üblich - einfach so verschwand.

"Das ist aber nicht normal", murmelte Philipp. "Sollte das nicht heilen?"

"Ja, sollte es", knurrte Thomas. "Ich weiß auch nicht..." Hoffentlich hörte das bald auf, denn sonst... Er merkte schon, wie der Blutdurst schon einsetzte.

"Thomas, geh zum Doc und lass dir das verbinden und wenn es nicht geht... lass dich auswechseln", sagte Philipp.

"Ja, mach ich", murmelte Thomas und lief zum Doc.

Es gefiel ihm absolut nicht, vor allem weil während seiner Behandlung wie aus dem Nichts das Ausgleichstor für den BVB fiel.  
Er hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können, und seinen Mitspielern hatte diese Hilfe offenbar gefehlt.  
Vielleicht hatte Philipp Recht und er sollte sich auswechseln lassen. Dann konnte er sich wieder besser auf seine Kollegen konzentrieren.

"Hört nicht auf zu bluten, oder?", fragte er den Doc und beeinflusste ihn so, dass er es auch glaubte.  
"Ich glaub es ist besser wenn Basti für mich weiter macht."

"Ja, denke ich auch. Ich sag schnell bescheid, dann guck ich mir die Stelle hier weiter an. Sieht merkwürdig aus..."

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig", sagte Thomas und beeinflusste den Doc erneut. "Ich halt mir einfach was gegen, dann hört es gleich auf zu bluten."

"Gut, dann setz dich auf die Bank und lass es langsam angehen."

Thomas nickte. Er klatschte kurz mit Bastian ab, dann setzte er sich auf die Bank.  
In der Hand hielt er noch immer das Tuch, das der Doc ihm gegeben hatte. Noch immer blutete die Wunde, sie musste doch langsam aufhören!

"Verdammte scheiße", murmelte er. Was hatte Sven nur mit ihm gemacht?

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass überhaupt ein Vampir in der Nähe gewesen war. Aber Sven musste einer der ihren sein!

Unwillkürlich richtete er seine Sinne auf Sven, aber... da war nichts. Fast wie bei Holger, der durch seine mentale Mauer vor den vampirischen Kräften geschützt war. Vermutlich war das Svens Fähigkeit, oder so.

Nach dem Spiel würde er ein ernstes Wort mit dem Dortmunder reden müssen. Ein verdammt ernstes.  
Er konnte doch nicht einfach so in aller Öffentlichkeit zubeißen! Und dann nicht mal dafür Sorge, dass die verdammten Bisse mit dem Bluten aufhörten!

Das ging gegen jegliche Regeln!

Wütend ballte er eine Hand zur Faust. Gott, wenn wenigstens Mario jetzt bei ihm wäre.  
Aber der war weit weg in Florenz, und selbst, wenn er jetzt loslief, würde er erst in einigen Stunden bei ihm sein.

Und auch Marc war nicht in der Nähe. Nein, das hier würde er erstmal allein klären müssen.

Er versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, aber es fiel ihm schwer - und so war es seinen Mitspielern nicht möglich das Siegtor zu schießen - nicht nach neunzig Minuten, auch nicht nach einhundertzwanzig.

"Thomas, wir brauchen dich jetzt", wisperte Philipp ihm zu.

Thomas nickte und schloss wieder die Augen, so konnte er sich am besten auf die Jungs konzentrieren. Er fühlte, wie Philipp zum Elfmeterpunkt schritt.  
In diesem Moment spürte er brennende Blicke auf sich und er sah zur Seite. Sven, der ebenfalls ausgewechselt worden war, starrte ihn an.

Unfair, formte er mit den Lippen.

"Beißer", wisperte Thomas zurück. Das war ja wohl noch unfairer gewesen. Doch irgendwie konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

In diesem Moment ging ein kollektives Raunen und dann ein Jubelsturm in schwarzgelb durchs Stadion. Thomas Kopf ruckte zurück zum Platz und er sah Philipp auf dem Rasen sitzen, der völlig fassungslos auf den Ball starrte, der weit neben dem Tor gelandet war.

Sven nickte nur leicht, dann blickte er zu Ilkay, der jetzt zum Elfmeterpunkt ging, ruhig und besonnen.

Thomas fühlte eine rasende Wut im Magen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Der hatte seine Jungs doch sicher genauso beeinflusst!

Das Ilkay den Elfmeter verwandelte bekam Thomas kaum mit. Auch nicht, dass Alonso als nächster zum Elfmeterpunkt ging.

Er versuchte ihn zu beeinflussen, aber Sven hatte wieder etwas dagegen. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend saß wenig später ein Spieler auf dem Rasen und starrte verdattert vor sich hin, weil er ausgerutscht war.

Thomas ging ein paar Schritte in Svens Richtung, der ebenfalls auf ihn zukam, bis sie voreinander standen.

"Lass das, Sven", forderte Thomas ihn wütend auf.

"Hör du auf. Es ist unfair, seine Kräfte so einzusetzen, dass die eigene Mannschaft unschlagbar ist", zischte Sven zurück.

"Ach ja? Und was machst du?"

"Gar nichts", zischte Sven.

"Ach ja?"

"Ich hab das nicht nötig", sagte Sven, und in diesem Moment verwandelte Sebastian Kehl den zweiten Elfer für Dortmund.

Dann war Mario dran, gegen seine frühere Mannschaft. Er lief vorsichtig an, damit er nicht ebenfalls ausrutschte.  
Thomas stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Das Schüsschen hätte vermutlich jeder gehalten. Für einen Toptorwart wie Langeark war das nun wirklich kein Problem.

"Lass sie in Ruhe", forderte er Sven auf. Dann schloss er die Augen. Mats war der nächste Torschütze, und den kannte er gut. Es fiel ihm nicht allzu schwer ihn zu verunsichern.  
Er tat das nicht gern, grade weil er Mats mochte und ein Freund von einem fairen Spiel war, aber diesmal hatte er keine Wahl.

Mats schoss nicht schlecht, aber Manu hatte die Ecke geahnt - oder Thomas hatte es geschafft ihn auf die Entfernung zu beeinflussen - und hielt den Ball.

"Armselig", sagte Sven.

"Arschloch", beschimpfte Thomas ihn. Dann sah er, wie Manu zum Elfmeterpunkt schritt. Es stand 0:2 im Elfmeterschießen, wenn Manu verschoss oder Mitchell hielt, wäre das Spiel zuende - und sie wären draußen.

"Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum ihr immer oben steht", hörte er Sven. "Warum ihr immer gewinnt und alles Glück auf eurer Seite habt. Du bist das!"

In diesem Moment lief Manu los, trat gegen den Ball - und traf die Latte!

"Tja, diesmal nicht", raunte Sven ihm zu, ehe er jubelnd auf seine Kollegen zulief.

Mit leicht offenstehendem Mund starrte Thomas ihm hinterher. Dass sie ausgeschieden waren, hatte er noch gar nicht wirklich begriffen.

"Thomas, was zum Teufel war denn los mit dir?" fragte Philipp. "Du... hast uns nicht beruhigt, sondern eher im Gegenteil!"

"Sven... das muss Sven gewesen sein!"

"Das... warum sollte er das tun? Sven ist doch ein fairer Sportsmann", sagte Philipp und suchte den Platz unwillkürlich nach Sven ab.

"Was ich mache, ist ja auch nicht unbedingt fair..."

"Du beruhigst uns nur, sonst nichts", sagte Philipp.

"Ganz fair ist das auch nicht", gab Thomas zu. "Aber was mit Sven ist... keine Ahnung."

"Dann red mit ihm. Abgesehen von der Niederlage geht es nicht, dass er einfach so Leute anfällt", sagte Philipp. "Man muss nur daran denken, was bei dir und Schüß passiert ist. Und da hatten wir echt noch Glück, dass André so besonnen reagiert hat."

"Ja, ich red mit ihm..." knurrte Thomas wenig begeistert.

"Und... tu was gegen die Wunde", sagte Philipp. "Du blutest immer noch."

"Echt? Scheiße!"

Philipp sah besorgt aus. Er kannte sich gut genug mit dem ganzen Vampirkram aus um zu wissen, dass sowas nicht normal war. "Ist Mario hier?" fragte er leise. "Oder... hat der heute auch ein Spiel?"

"Er spielt morgen gegen Juve."

"Mist", sagte Philipp. Ihm wäre sehr viel wohler gewesen, wenn Mario hier gewesen wäre. Mit Mario in der Nähe würde Thomas sehr viel ruhiger in das Gespräch mit Sven gehen. Aber so...  
Er hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, Schiss vor dem Gespräch. Vampire waren so ungeheuer stark - und ebenso unkontrolliert...

"Ich... red besser allein mit Sven", sagte Thomas und lächelte Philipp leicht an.

"Viel Glück... du kannst es gebrauchen."

"Danke", murmelte Thomas.


	2. Blutige Wunde

Unschlüssig wartete Thomas vor der Tür zur Gästekabine. Dann klopfte er doch an - es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er mit Sven reden wollte, schließlich kannte man sich. So bat er auch den Betreuer, der die Tür öffnete, mit absoluter Selbstverständlichkeit, ihm Sven zu holen. Dann musste er wieder warten, denn Sven war offenbar gerade unbekleidet und musste sich erst eine Hose und Shirt überziehen. Thomas selbst trug noch sein Trikot - und presste ein Tuch gegen seinen Hals, der noch immer nicht wirklich aufgehört hatte zu bluten, das Blut sickerte allerdings nur noch langsam heraus.

"Was willst du?" fragte Sven kalt und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür, die er hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

"Mit dir reden. Was fällt dir ein, mich so einfach mitten auf dem Platz zu beißen? Und hier", nahm er das Tuch weg und blickte Sven vorwurfsvoll an.

Für einen winzigen Moment meinte Thomas sowas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in Svens Blick zu sehen, aber schnell verschwand der Ausdruck wieder. "Du hast mich doch angegriffen", behauptete Sven stattdessen.

"Wie bitte? Ich hab dich angegriffen? Aber ja wohl nicht mehr als du auch jeden Spieler auf dem Platz 'angreifst'!"

"Ich habe mich nur verteidigt."

"Du 'verteidigst' dich gegen jeden Spieler, der den Ball haben will? Du hast eindeutig den falschen Job!"

"Ach du hast doch echt keine Ahnung", sagte Sven wütend. "Warum red ich überhaupt mit dir. Komm, versteck dich wieder hinter Philipp. Was ist der überhaupt? Dein Haustier? Oder ist es anders rum?"

"Haustier? Halt einfach die Klappe, wenn du keine Ahnung hast!", fauchte er dann.

"Gut, dann können wir dieses sinnlose Gespräch ja beenden", sagte Sven und drehte sich zur Tür um zurück in die Kabine zu gehen.

"Was? Das ist alles, was du hierzu", Thomas deutete auf seinen Hals, "zu sagen hast?"

"Das hört irgendwann auf zu bluten", sagte Sven nur.

Zweifelnd sah Thomas ihn an. Entweder, Sven war uralt und total abgefuckt, oder er hatte gar keine Ahnung. "Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst!"

"Doch", sagte Sven und wieder blitzte eine Spur schlechten Gewissens auf. "Du kannst nur abwarten..."

"Du kannst das nicht heilen?"

"Nein..."

Ungläubig sah Thomas ihn an. "Ich glaub, wir sollten echt mal reden." Er zögerte kurz, dann atmete er ganz vorsichtig ein. Ja, Sven roch eindeutig nach Vampir, aber anders als die Vampire aus seinem Clan.

"Und worüber bitte?" fragte Sven fast ein wenig trotzig.

"Darüber, dass du unkontrolliert Leute beißt und sie dann sich selbst überlässt!"

"Du bist nicht mein Meister, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen", fauchte Sven.

"Dann hat dein Meister bei deiner Erziehung ganz schön geschlampt."

"Das muss ich mir nicht anhören!"

"Nein? Dann beiß nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute!"

Sven verdrehte die Augen. "Bist du jetzt fertig? Ich würd nämlich echt gern duschen gehen."

Thomas schnaubte. "Und welchen Schweiß abwaschen, hm?"

"Ich dusche einfach gern. Außerdem würde es meinen Kollegen auffallen. Was zum Teufel rechtfertige ich mich überhaupt vor dir? Du kannst mich mal!"

"Du musst dich dafür nicht rechtfertigen. Aber für den Biss vorhin. Und dass er nicht heilt!"

"Dafür kann ich nichts, verdammt noch mal!"

"Ich hab noch nie einen gesehen...", überlegte Thomas, der neugierig geworden war. "Wie... ähm... trinkst du dann?" Hoffentlich trank er die Leute nicht ganz aus!

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

"Okay", nickte Thomas und zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hatte er ein wenig gehofft, einen netten Vampir kennenzulernen, nachdem er keinen anderen mehr in der Bundesliga oder sonst in der näheren Umgebung kannte, aber wenn Sven nicht wollte, dann eben nicht.

"Darf ich dann gehen?" fragte Sven.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Thomas um und ging. Das hätte er sich echt nicht antun müssen!

Bisher hatte er Sven immer als ruhigen, netten Kerl empfunden. Aber das eben war wirklich die Höhe gewesen!

Diese Arroganz - und dazu diese Verschlossenheit.

Biss ihn ohne Grund und verweigerte dann jede Erklärung, warum die Wunde nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Thomas zurück zu seinen Leuten und stellte sich ohne etwas zu sagen unter die Dusche.

Bei der ersten Gelegenheit würde er Mario anrufen. Und vielleicht Jakob. Der konnte ihm doch bestimmt etwas über nicht verheilende Bisswunden sagen.  
Oder Federico. Auch wenn er den Clanführer nur selten sah, vertraute er ihm voll und ganz und wusste, dass der wirklich alles für die jungen Clanmitglieder machen würde.

"Hast du mit Sven geredet?" fragte Philipp leise, als sich auf den Weg zum Bus machten.

"Ja, aber... ich hätte es auch sein lassen können. Bis auf 'Das heilt schon' hat er nichts wirkliches gesagt."

"Na das ist ja reizend", schnaubte Philipp. "Ich versteh es nicht, Sven ist doch sonst nicht so."

"Nein, er ist ja ganz zugänglich... gewesen. Bis jetzt."

"Meinst du... ich mein, er ist jünger als du, oder?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es könnte doch sein. Also, dass er... auch jünger als Mario ist."

"Dann hat ihn vielleicht das so verändert", überlegte Phil.

Thomas nickte. "Möglich. Aber wann...?"

Phil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da bist du der Experte."

" Ein paar Wochen wird er gebraucht haben, um sich an alles zu gewöhnen. Irgendwann, als er 'verletzt' gewesen ist, oder in einer Saisonpause?"

"Ja, könnte sein. Aber ich versteh nicht warum er sich mit dir nicht unterhalten wollte..."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht alle Clans sind so offen wie wir..."

"Und nun? Ich mein Sven scheint ja doch... gefährlich zu sein, wenn er einfach so Leute anfällt..."

"Ich werde mal bei Jakob anrufen. Oder bei Federico." Sein Meister war nicht immer so gut per Handy zu erreichen, vor 4- 500 Jahren hatte es die Geräte noch nicht gegeben, und er meinte immer, im Alter gewöhnte man sich so schlecht an sowas. Federico, der Clanchef, sah das nicht anders, aber das Clanhaus hatte auch Festnetz, da war eigentlich immer jemand zu sprechen.

"Mach das", nickte Philipp.

***

Thomas hatte sich schnell fertig gemacht und war dann rasch nach Hause gefahren. Erst einmal telefonierte er mit Mario und erzählte ihm von Sven, dann versucht er Jakob zu erreichen.

Als die Mailbox anging, legte er auf. Eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen wäre ziemlich sinnlos, weil Jakob die sowieso nicht abhörte. Also versuchte er es stattdessen bei Federico.

Zu seiner Überraschung meldete sich nicht Giovanni, der menschliche Hausangestellte im Clanhaus, sondern Matteo, der eigentlich als Wildhüter zurückgezogen in den Wäldern rund um Florenz lebte. "Pronto?", meldete er sich laut und deutlich.

"Hallo Matteo hier ist Thomas", meldete sich Thomas lächelnd. "Ist Federico in der Nähe?"

"Er ist bei Eleonore, die malt gerade." Eleonore war Federicos Gefährtin. "Ich hole ihn, einen Moment bitte."

"Dank dir", sagte Thomas, aber Matteo war schon nicht mehr in der Leitung und hatte den Hörer offenbar nur irgendwo abgelegt.

Es dauerte dann eine Weile, ehe Federico sich meldete. "Thomas, wie schon von dir zu hören!"

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich im Moment so selten melde", sagte Thomas. "Ist alles so stressig hier. Wie geht es euch?"

"Ich höre ja immer von Mario, wie es dir geht, das ist schon in Ordnung", erklärte Federico milde. "Hier bei uns geht alles seinen Lauf. Luciano lässt sich immer seltener sehen, seit sein Marc-André in Spanien ist, und Christoph und Philippe sind grade häufig in Süditalien. Hier im Clanhaus sind also nur noch die Älteren, also ist es etwas langweilig."

Thomas lachte leise. "In ein paar Wochen ist die Saison hier zu Ende, dann komm ich zu euch", sagte er. "Und dann kommen Marc und Luciano bestimmt auch nach Florenz und schon ist wieder Leben in der Bude."

"Ja, das wär schön. Dann passiert endlich wieder etwas."

"Passieren tut hier auch einiges", sagte Thomas. "Ich... bin heute während meines Spiel von einem anderen Vampir angegriffen und gebissen worden."

"Oh", machte Federico, und er klang auf einmal besorgt. "Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?"

"Geht so", sagte Thomas. "Die Wunde hört nicht auf zu bluten."

"Sie hört nicht auf? Blutest du stark? Hast du schon trinken müssen?"

"Nein, es tröpfelt nur noch. Getrunken hab ich vorhin schon was."

"Trink noch etwas, Junge, und dann komm her. Bitte."

"Ok", sagte Thomas sofort. "Dann ist es nicht gut, oder?"

"Ich kann es aus der Entfernung nicht sagen, deswegen bitte ich dich herzukommen. Ich muss es mir ansehen."

"Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg", versprach Thomas.

"Danke. Und wenn etwas ist, denn melde dich bitte. Dann schicke ich Matteo zu dir. Lauf erstmal zu der Hütte." Die Hütte mitten in den Alpen hatte Jakob Mario und Thomas als Treffpunkt zwischen München und Florenz überlassen.

"Ok, bis gleich", sagte Thomas und legte auf. Schnell tippte er Mario eine SMS, das er nach Florenz lief, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Er überlegte im Wald etwas zu jagen, aber wenn Federico so besorgt war, sollte er vermutlich seine Kraft sparen und hatte deshalb drei der Konserven mitgenommen, die er im Kühlschrank hatte.

Eine der Dosen trank er schon vor dem Aufbruch, einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn unterwegs nicht die Kräfte verließen.

Die zweite Dose brauchte er schon am Fuße der Alpen, die dritte in der Hütte. Die kleinen Wunden bluteten noch immer.

In der Hütte angekommen rief er Federico an.

Der schien nicht überrascht zu sein von Thomas zu hören. "Lauf nach Verona, im Süden liegt Buttapietra, ein kleiner Ort. Am Ortsausgang im Süden geht ein Weg nach links, da geht es in ein Waldstück. Dort am Waldrand wartet Matteo auf dich."

"Ok, das müsste ich schaffen", sagte Thomas.

"Gut. Wenn nicht, dann ruf Matteo auf dem Handy an, der findet dich dann", versprach Federico.

"Von so kleinen Bisswunden lass ich mich nicht unterkriegen", versprach Thomas und machte sich dann erneut auf den Weg.

Doch die Bisswunden und das ständig heraussickernde Blut schwächten ihn unerwartet stark, so dass er froh war, als er Buttapietra schließlich erreichte und auch schnell das Waldstück fand.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich an einen Baum und lächelte, als er im nächsten Moment Marios Gegenwart spürte. Dann schlangen sich schon zwei Arme um ihn und Mario zog ihn fest an sich. "Von wegen ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen", brummte Mario.

"Mario!" Erfreut sah Thomas sich um, er hatte mit Matteo gerechnet und nicht mit seinem Gefährten.

"Matteo ist gleich da", sagte Mario. "Federico hatte mich angerufen, da bin ich gleich losgelaufen."

"Dann kommt ihr sogar beide um mich abzuholen?", fragte Thomas nach und lächelte. Er fühlte sich gut aufgehoben und merkte wieder, wie beruhigend es war den Clan zu haben. Man sorgte füreinander, und das war ein gutes Gefühl.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich dich so allein lasse, oder?" fragte Mario und strich ihm über den Hals.

Thomas schmiegte sich in die Berührung und schloss die Augen. Sicher sah Mario gerade nach, was in seinem Körper kaputt, seit einiger Zeit hatte er diese Fähigkeit.

"Das sieht komisch aus", murmelte Mario. "Gar nicht wie ein normaler Biss."

"Es war Sven, der mich gebissen hat. Sven Bender."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Sven ist doch ein netter Kerl..."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er schon zu uns gehört."

"Hast du ihn nicht gefragt?"

"Sowas geht mich nichts an. Schließlich bin ich nicht sein Meister. Sagt er."

"Dann soll er dich gefälligst auch nicht beißen...", sagte Mario aufgebracht.

"Ich hab ihn provoziert. Oder gefoult. Oder sowas. Was weiß ich", murmelte Thomas. Inzwischen war er in Marios Armen zusammengesunken, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

"Willst du von mir trinken?" fragte Mario besorgt.

Thomas nickte schwach. Er würde nur trinken, zu mehr hätte er gar keine Kraft.

Mario ließ sie beide zu Boden sinken und bot Thomas dann seinen Hals an.

Thomas lag in seinen Armen und brauchte seinen Kopf nur zu drehen um mit den Lippen - und den Zähnen - an die warme, so traumhaft duftende Haut zu kommen.  
Das Matteo inzwischen zu ihnen getreten war nahm er nur am Rand wahr. Er konzentriert sich nur darauf, möglichst zärtlich in Marios Hals zu beißen.

Aufgrund ihrer geistigen Verbindung fühlte Mario keinen Schmerz, sondern ebenfalls die Erleichterung und Entspannung, die Thomas bei dem Biss und dem Tranken verspürte.  
Thomas trank nicht viel, schließlich würde Mario seine Kraft für das Spiel morgen brauchen. Aber auch das wenige half ihm enorm - er fühlte sich viel besser, als nach den Konserven.

Nach den paar Schluck leckte er zärtlich über die Stelle, die sofort verheilte.  
Erst dann sah er auf und sah Matteo an. "Hallo Matteo."

"Hallo", lächelte Matteo ihn an. "Geht es wieder besser?"

Thomas nickte. "Ja, zum Glück ist Mario hier." Mit den Fingern tastete er nach der Wunde. Sie bluteten nicht mehr, aber sie waren auch weit davon entfernt verheilt zu sein.

"Sieht übel aus", kommentierte Matteo.

"Fühlt sich auch nicht gut an", sagte Thomas.

"Das glaub ich dir. Meinst du, du kannst laufen, oder soll jemand mit einem Wagen kommen? Das würde aber dauern."

"Ich helf dir, dann schaffen wir das, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, ich denke... lass uns los, ja?"

Mario nickte und half Thomas hoch. Dann nahm er seine Hand. "Bereit?"

"Ja, bereit. Geht schon besser", bestätigte Thomas, und gemeinsam liefen sie los.


	3. Gift?

Thomas konzentrierte sich fast ausschließlich auf Mario. Und der trotz des Bluts, das er eben erst von ihm getrunken hatte, kam ihm der Weg zum Clanhaus so lange vor wie noch nie.

Die letzten Kilometer hielt ihn nur noch die Kraft aufrecht, die Mario über ihre Bande zu ihm übertrug, und er brach zusammen, als sie vor dem Palazzo auf Einlass warteten.

Mario fing ihn grade noch auf, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. "Thomas... Thomas, mach keinen Scheiß", sagte er mit Panik in der Stimme.

"Geht schon", murmelte Thomas schwach.

"Geht nicht", sagte Mario und hob Thomas kurzerhand auf seine Arme um ihn ins Haus zu tragen.

Mario wusste nicht wieso, niemand hatte etwas gesagt, niemand hatte sie angekündigt, doch auf einmal war ein ungewohntes geschäftiges Treiben im Haus. Vampire und menschliche Angestellte wuselten um sie herum, und Mario wusste hinterher nicht, wie sie in ihr Zimmer gekommen waren.

Die Fenster wurden verdunkelt, dann setzte sich Federico zu Thomas an die Bettkante.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Mario und konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. "Er hat vorhin von mir getrunken. Er dürfte nicht so schwach sein."

"Es scheint ein Gift zu sein. Was hast du gesehen, Mario?"

"Gar nichts. Es... die Wunde wirkt total falsch", sagte Mario. "Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich sowas heilen sollte..."

Federico nickte leicht. "Was ist genau passiert?", fragte er Thomas dann.

Thomas schloss die Augen und begann dann zu erzählen. Viel war es ja nicht - Sven hatte ihn gebissen, ihn süffisant angegrinst und hinterher gemeint, es würde schon irgendwann aufhören zu bluten.

"Aber das tut es nicht", murmelte Mario und fuhr mit dem Finger über einen der Bisse. Als er ihn zurückzog haftete etwas Blut an der Fingerkuppe.

Federico nickte. "Wie lange ist der Biss jetzt her?"

"Ich... bin kurz nach dem Ausgleich raus, das etwa ne Viertelstunde vor Schluss... Also vor Beginn der Verlängerung", sagte Thomas. "Keine Ahnung wie spät es jetzt ist..."

Federico sah auf seine Taschenuhr. "Acht Uhr. Das heißt, der Biss ist neun oder zehn Stunden alt."

"Kommt hin", nickte Mario, der das Spiel natürlich am Fernsehen verfolgt hatte und sich an Thomas Auswechselung gut erinnern konnte.

"Und seit dem blutet es... Das wäre selbst bei einem Menschen ungewöhnlich."

"Ich hab... drei Konserven getrunken", sagte Thomas. "Und von Mario. Aber es hat nichts geholfen..."

Federico sah sich die Wunde noch einmal genau an, dann winkte er einen der Vampire herbei - Piedro, wenn Thomas das richtig sah - und wies ihn an Thomas' Wunde zu versorgen.  
Piedro hatte eine altertümliche lederne Arzttasche dabei, aus der nun einige kleine Glasfläschen, etwas Watte und feine Gazestreifen holte.

Vorsichtig säuberte er die Wunde, dann gab er etwas von einer hellrosa Flüssigkeit darauf und klebte ein großes Pflaster darauf.

"Erstmal müsste das halten", sagte er und sah Thomas an. "Aber du solltest noch liegen bleiben und den Hals wenig bewegen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu in der Lage wäre."

Mario wartete, bis Piedro das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann sah er Federico an. "Was ist los? Wie kann Sven sowas tun?"

Federico schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne ihn ja nicht. Ist er jung, alt, gehört er einem Clan an? Welchem?"

"Er wollte nicht reden", sagte Thomas leise.

"Wo kommt er her?"

"Er spielt in Dortmund", sagte Thomas und sah fragend zu Mario. "Aber ursprünglich kommt er irgendwo aus Süddeutschland, oder?"

"Rosenheim oder so, also an der österreichischen Grenze."

"Sagt dir das was?" fragte Thomas Federico.

"Hmm... eher in Dortmund, da in der Ecke ist ein Clan. Sie sind im Ruhrgebiet aktiv, bis hin nach Holland und Belgien."

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Sven noch jünger ist", sagte Thomas. "Das... würde doch passen, oder? Wenn er erst in Dortmund verwandelt worden wäre."

"Ja, das könnte sein. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt? Keine Namen genannt?"

"Nein. Das würde mich nichts angehen hat er gesagt."

"Ginge es auch nicht. Wenn er dich nicht gebissen hätte."

"Gott, ich mach den Kerl fertig", sagte Mario und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Dieser verdammte..."

"Mario", ermahnte Federico ihn leise, "Das bringt euch nur in Schwierigkeiten."

"Er hat Thomas angegriffen und verletzt!"

"Ja, aber ihr solltet trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Wenn sein Clan so hinter ihm steht wie wir hinter euch..."

"Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun. Dieser... Mistkerl kann doch nicht durch die Gegend laufen und Leute beißen!"

"Ja, aber überstürzt nichts. Wir haben Zeit."

Thomas griff nach Marios Hand und versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

Doch die Berührung beunruhigte ihn nur noch mehr, weil er so nur zu deutlich fühlte, wie schwach Thomas war.  
"Mario, bitte mach nichts dummes", bat Thomas.

"Nein, mach ich nicht. Aber... du siehst so krank aus."

"Das wird schon wieder", sagte Thomas und hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Handrücken.

Mario nickte, dann sah er Federico an. "Was kann ich für ihn tun?"

"Erstmal bei ihm bleiben", sagte Federico. "Ich will ein paar Telefonate führen. Und hol ihm etwas von dem guten Blut aus dem Keller. Wir müssten noch etwas Flamingo und Zebra dahaben."

"Mach ich", lächelte Mario ihn an. Diese Blutsorten waren immer etwas besonders - die Wirkung war nicht unbedingt anders als bei anderen Blutsorten, aber der Geschmack war etwas ganz Besonders.

"Und du bleibst ruhig hier liegen", sagte Federico noch einmal zu Thomas.

"Mach ich", versprach Thomas.

Federico nickte und stand auf. "Ich komme wieder, wenn ich mehr weiß", versprach er und ließ die beiden allein.

"Ich komm gleich wieder", versprach Mario, küsste Thomas kurz und verschwand dann.

Auf schnellstem Wege eilte er in den Keller, noch immer war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass er sich so selbstverständlich hier bedienen konnte, als würde es auch ihm gehören. Weil es auch ihm gehörte.

Aus den gelagerten Flaschen suchte er sich einmal Zebra und einmal Flamingo heraus und brachte die beiden Flaschen dann hoch zu Thomas.  
Der lag irgendwie noch matter auf dem Bett und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Mario schluckte. Thomas so zu sehen machte ihm unglaubliche Angst. Wie hatte Sven ihm das antun können? Wenn er den in die Finger bekam...

Schnell setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und tastete im Geist nach seinem Gefährten. Er fühlte Müdigkeit und Schmerz ihn übermannen.

Mario fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Da hatte er endlich seine Fähigkeit entdeckt - eine heilende Fähigkeit - und konnte jetzt ausgerechnet Thomas nicht helfen!

Er legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um. "Thomas, mach mal die Augen auf, ja?", bat er leise. "Ich hab hier das Blut für dich. Magst du Flamingo oder Zebra?"

Thomas öffnete die Augen und lächelte Mario schwach an. "Mach dir nicht solche Sorgen. Das wird schon wieder. Federico und die anderen werden schon ne Lösung finden."

"Ich weiß - aber ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen. Und wenn ich Sven in die Finger kriege...!"

"Wirst du nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Federico hat Recht. Wenn du Sven angreifst, hast du vielleicht gleich einen ganzen Clan gegen dich, gegen uns, aufgebracht."

"Aber der darf dich nicht einfach beißen! Schon gar nicht so!" Er goss etwas von dem Zebrablut in ein Wasserglas und half Thomas sich ein wenig aufzurichten, dann hielt er ihm das Glas hin. "Trink erstmal."

Thomas nickte und trank das Blut. "Wer weiß denn schon, was mit Sven los ist. Erinner dich mal, wie Marc am Anfang drauf war."

"Aber er hätte niemals jemanden so hilflos zurückgelassen."

"Vielleicht... vielleicht wusste Sven nicht, wie ich auf den Biss reagieren würde. Er meinte ja, es würde von selbst wieder aufhören."

"Er wird doch wohl wissen, wie sein Biss wirkt - immerhin wusste er, dass er nicht so ohne weiteres heilt!"

Thomas seufzte erschöpft. "Ich weiß es ja auch nicht..."

Mario schloss die Augen und blickte wieder in Thomas hinein. Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie das Zebrablut durch seinen Körper strömte und dann den Biss am Hals erreichte. Die Blutzellen wurde von der Wunde aufgesogen, das war normal, und eigentlich musste die Wunde damit schrumpfen, aber statt dessen wurde die Stelle dunkel, und tote, zerstörte Blutzellen wurden wieder in Thomas' Körper ausgeschwemmt

.Hoffentlich beeilte sich Federico und fand die Ursache dafür schnell heraus. Es ging Thomas immer schlechter, und die schwarzen Blutzellen breiteten sich aus.

"Kein Blut mehr für dich", beschloss er schließlich.

"Legst du dich zu mir?" fragte Thomas leise. Mario lächelte, stellte das Glas zur Seite und schob sich neben Thomas um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Er fühlte, wie schlecht es ihm ging, konnte aber wohl ein wenig Energie zu ihm übertragen.

Thomas schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an Marios warmen Körper. Er spürte, wie es ihm langsam besser ging, aber auch, wie er Mario damit Energie entzog.

"Du brauchst deine Kraft für heute Abend", wisperte Thomas schließlich.

"Ich trink den Rest vom Zebra, dann wird das schon", war Mario zuversichtlich.

"Ok", murmelte Thomas und küsste Marios Hals.

"Nicht", zog Mario gleich seinen Kopf weg. "Das Blut scheint alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen."

Thomas fluchte leicht und wünschte Sven in diesem Moment alles Mögliche an den Hals.

"Shht", machte Mario und zog Thomas ganz fest in seine Arme.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr, so so sehr", flüsterte Mario und versuchte auch seine tiefen Gefühle zu übertragen. "Es wird alles wieder gut", murmelte er und strich Thomas über den Rücken.

Seine Zuversicht schwand aber, als er merkte, wie Thomas langsam in eine tiefe Schwärze abdriftete.

"Thomas, du darfst mich nicht allein lassen", flüsterte er. "Ich brauch dich doch..."

Er spürte noch einen letzten Schwall tiefer Liebe und Wärme - dann war Thomas nicht mehr zu spüren.

"Thomas?" rief Mario panisch und begann seinen Freund instinktiv zu schütteln. "Thomas!"

Doch Thomas regte sich nicht. Stattdessen öffnete sich einen Moment später die Tür, und Federico und Eleonore kamen in das Zimmer gestürmt.

"Er... ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren", sagte Mario und sah Federico an.

"Ich weiß", sagte Federico beruhigend mit seiner tiefen, sonoren Stimme. "Wir sehen ihn auch nicht mehr."

Mario zog Thomas dichter an sich, als würde er durch seine Nähe irgendwie wieder wach werden. "Er darf nicht sterben", wisperte er.

"Das wird er auch nicht so schnell", war Federico sicher. "Er ist vergiftet worden, dieser Vampir scheint da recht unangenehm zu sein."

"Und jetzt?" fragte Mario heiser.

"In einer Stunde sollten Marc und Luciano hier sein. Sie werden sich um dich kümmern. Ich habe schon einige Clanmitglieder beauftragt Informationen zusammenzusuchen."

"Dann hast du nichts herausgefunden?" wisperte Mario.

"Es gibt einfach so viele Möglichkeiten. Was hast du denn in ihm gesehen?"

"Das... Blut schien es schlimmer zu machen", sagte Mario und versuchte Federico zu beschreiben, was er gesehen hatte.

Federico nickte. "Wir haben vor einigen Jahren mal eine Studie in Auftrag gegeben. Wenn wir beißen, werden mit dem Speichel einige Substanzen übertragen. Schmerzstillende vor allem, Lustauslösende und Heilende. In diesem Fall scheint noch mehr mit dabei zu sein."

"Wenn Thomas was passiert, bring ich Sven um", murmelte Mario und sah Thomas an.

"Wir Vampire sind zäh, das weißt du doch, mein Junge. Thomas ist jetzt krank, aber das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."

Mario nickte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Dann sah er wieder zu Federico. "Wenn Sven das getan hat, dann müsste er das doch auch wieder grade biegen können, oder?"

"Ich habe Samuele schon losgeschickt, er soll Erkundigungen über diesen Sven einholen."

"Wenn er herausgefunden hat, wer Svens Meister ist, können wir die beiden hierher holen", fügte Eleonore hinzu.

"Danke", lächelte Mario die beiden an, wenn auch etwas mühsam. Sie hatten in ihrem Clan wirklich eine Familie gefunden, die füreinander sorgte. Und für die sie ebenfalls sorgten, immerhin hatte er seine Teilnahme an der WM abgesagt, weil er gebraucht worden war.

"Wir haben außerdem Matteo losgeschickt, damit er nach Jakob sucht", fuhr Eleonore fort. "Er müsste zurzeit irgendwo in Portugal sein."

"Wir hatten ihn nicht erreicht", erklärte Mario leise.

"Sein Handy liegt auch hier", sagte Federico trocken.

Mario seufzte leise, dann schloss er kurz die Augen. "Wenigstens hier im Clanhaus ist immer jemand zu erreichen." Ehe sie ihren Clan gefunden hatten, hatten sie größere Probleme gehabt, im Notfall Hilfe zu bekommen.

"Natürlich", sagte Eleonore mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Und jetzt versuch dich ein bisschen zu entspannen Mario. Ich weiß dass es schwer ist, aber du hilfst Thomas am besten, indem du die Ruhe bewahrst."

"Ich versuche es ja. Aber... ach Thomas..."

"So leicht sind wir Vampire nicht zu besiegen Mario", sagte Federico. "Und dein Thomas ist ein so starker Vampir."

"Er ist noch jung... und ich fühle ihn nicht mehr."

"Trotzdem ist er sehr stark", sagte Federico.

"Kann ich irgendwas machen? Für ihn? Oder für den Clan?"

"Bei ihm bleiben", sagte Eleonore. "Und auf Marc und Luciano warten."

Mario seufzte leise, hoffentlich kamen die beiden bald.

"Wir schicken die beiden gleich zu uns, wenn sie eintreffen", versprach Federico.

"Danke", nickte Mario und zog seinen bewusstlosen Freund wieder eng an sich.


	4. Familie

Federico und Eleonore zogen sich wieder zurück und ließen die beiden allein. Oder eher, sie ließen Mario alleine. Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange, ehe es an der Tür klopfte, und zwei aufgeregte Vampire in das Zimmer stürmten: Marc und Luciano.

"Was ist mit Thomas?" fragte Marc sofort und trat an das Bett. "Ich spüre ihn nicht..."

"Er ist vergiftet worden", erklärte Mario bedrückt. "Sven. Bender. Hier", deutete er auf das Pflaster an Thomas' Hals, "es heilt nicht."

Marc presste die Lippen zusammen. "Soll ich ihn töten?" fragte er mit harter Stimme.

"Shht", machte Luciano sofort und legte eine Hand auf Marcs Unterarm. "Vielleicht weiß dieser Sven, wie er geheilt werden kann. Außerdem... wollen wir hier im Clan doch keinen Krieg."

"Thomas ist mein Meister. Wer meinen Meister angreift, verdient den Tod", sagte Marc.

Luciano lächelte ihn gutmütig an. Auch wenn er fast einhundert Jahre jünger war, war er doch der weisere der beiden, vermutlich, weil er eben diese Jahre im Schutze des Clans und nicht bei einem gefährlichen, brutalen, unberechenbaren Meister verbracht hatte wie Marc. "Vermutlich", sagte er nur leise. "Aber das hilft uns nicht."

"Federico hat schon jemand auf Sven angesetzt", sagte Mario, lächelte Marc aber trotzdem dankbar an. "Ich war auch schon drauf und dran mir Sven vorzunehmen. Allerdings würde Thomas das nicht wollen..."

"Wobei er im Moment gar nichts wollen kann", knurrte Marc bedrohlich.

"Nein. Aber... bevor er... wir haben geredet", sagte Mario und musste schlucken.

Luciano setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog Marc mit sich. "Erzählst du uns mal alles in Ruhe?"

Mario nickte und erzählte, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

"Heftig", war Marcs Kommentar. "Und jetzt müssen wir einfach abwarten."

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Mario. Der Clan war seine Familie, aber Marc und Luciano waren noch viel mehr. Grade Marc war ein Teil von ihnen. Und seit Luciano zu Marc gehörte, galt das für ihn auch.

Außerdem waren sie die jüngsten Vampire im Clan, zwei, mit denen sie schon viel Spaß gehabt hatten.

"Kennt ihr diesen Sven schon länger?" fragte Luciano. "Also habt ihr schon mit ihm zusammen gespielt? Bei der WM war er nicht dabei, oder?"

"Nein, er war verletzt, sein Bruder auch. Wir kennen ihn, ja, aber nicht besonders gut. Man begegnet sich halt hin und wieder."

"Aber er wirkte immer... nett", murmelte Marc, der seine Wut immer noch nur mühsam zügeln konnte. Er wusste, dass Thomas keine Vergeltung wollen würde, aber bei seinem alten Meister hätte es für seinen Angriff nur eine Antwort gegeben. Und in machen Situation musste er sich immer noch daran gewöhnen, dass bei Thomas alles viel besser war.

Luciano schien das zu fühlen, denn jetzt legte er ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich und zog ihn näher. "Habt ihr nie etwas gemerkt? Vielleicht ist er noch nicht so lange Vampir?"

Mario überlegte leicht. Seit er nicht mehr in Deutschland spielte, bekam er nur wenig aus Bundesliga mit. "Keine Ahnung. Das könnte Thomas... besser beantworten", sagte er stockend und sah wieder auf seinen bewusstlosen Gefährten.

"Wir müssen diesen Sven herholen, er wird vielleicht wissen, was zu tun ist."

"Federico und Eleonore haben versprochen sich darum zu kümmern."

Luciano lächelte. "Ihr seid hier in guten Händen."

"Ich bin so froh, dass ihr beiden hier seid", sagte Mario leise.

"Wir können euch doch nicht alleine lassen." Luciano lächelte Mario an. "Nicht nur, weil Thomas Marcs Meister bist und du sein Bruder. Sondern weil ihr einfach tolle Freunde seid."

Mario lächelte. "Erzählt ihr mir, wie es euch so geht? Lenkt mich ein bisschen ab, bis es Neuigkeiten gibt, ja?" bat er dann.

"Natürlich", lächelte Marc und erzählte von seinem neuen Leben in Barcelona. Luciano fügte immer wieder einiges hinzu und sie lenkten Mario damit effektiv ab.

Irgendwann spürte Mario eine bekannte Präsenz im Palazzo. "Jakob ist da", sagte er zu den beiden.

Marc und Luciano merkten, wie Mario aufatmete. "Er kommt gleich her", nickte Luciano, der Jakob ebenfalls gespürt hatte.

Und tatsächlich öffnete sich wenig später die Tür und Jakob trat ein, gefolgt von Eleonore.

"Mario", trat Jakob gleich auf ihn zu. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt.

"Nicht gut", sagte Mario ehrlich. "Ich fühl mich, als hätte man mir mein wichtigstes Körperteil einfach... weggeschnitten."

Jakob nickte verständnisvoll. "So ging es Thomas damals, als er dich verwandelt hatte."

"Hast du sowas schon mal erlebt? Dass ein Vampir durch einen Biss..."

Jakob überlegte sichtbar. "So direkt nicht. Es waren schwerere Verletzungen als das, was Thomas da hat."

Mario schluckte. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Jakob eine Lösung haben würde. Das er wissen würde, was mit Thomas los war.

"Es tut mir leid, mein Junge." Er sah von Mario zu Thomas, dann wieder zurück. "Du siehst mindestens so schlecht aus wie Thomas."

Luciano sah zu Eleonore, die an der Tür stehen geblieben war. "Gibt es was Neues wegen Sven?"

"Samuele hat sich gemeldet, er ist in Dortmund angekommen und sucht jetzt."

"Dann können wir nur warten?" fragte Marc.

"Ja, wir müssen weiter warten. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier, Mario. Ich werde bei Thomas Wache halten - und du gehst hier raus. Es ist schon Nachmittag, und du sitzt hier und stierst in die Gegend - du hast sicher nicht mitbekommen, wie die Zeit vergangen ist."

Mario schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Ich kann Thomas jetzt nicht allein lassen.“

"Doch", sagte sie fest. "Geht zu deinem Haus und setzte euch in den Garten. Geht in den Park. Oder geht ein wenig laufen in Matteos Wald."

"Du hast heute Abend ein Spiel, oder?" fragte Marc ihn.

"Ja... aber ich kann da nicht hin. Ich kann Thomas nicht alleine lassen."

Marc nickte. "Aber du solltest deinem Trainer Bescheid geben."

"Ja... muss ich wohl." Mario seufzte. "Und ihm irgendwie klar machen, dass ich nicht zum Arzt muss."

"Und wenn du erklärst, dass es in der Familie einen Notfall gab? Das wäre ja nicht einmal gelogen...", schlug Luciano vor.

Mario nickte. "Damit kann ich auch gleich ein paar Tage wegbleiben." Er zögerte kurz, dann zog er sein Handy heraus und rief seinen Trainer an. Mit erstickter Stimme - die ja nicht einmal gespielt war - erzählte er von einem familiären Notfall, und auch, wenn es dem Trainer schwer fiel, wurde er von dem Spiel befreit.

"Und jetzt geht ein bisschen spazieren", sagte Eleonore.

Mario nickte. So lieb und zurückhaltend Eleonore auch war, hatte sie als Clanmutter - oder was auch immer genau ihr Titel war - genug Durchsetzungskraft, dass Mario keine Chance gegen sie hatte, hatte sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt.

Er drückte Thomas einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich bin bald wieder da", wisperte er.

Eleonore lächelte und hielt ihm die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen, dann setzte sie sich zu Thomas auf das Bett.

Zögernd verließ Mario dann mit Marc und Luciano das Zimmer. Er zuckte förmlich zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

"Thomas ist bei ihr in guten Händen", sagte Luciano sanft.

"Ja, ich weiß", nuschelte Mario.

"Komm, raus hier. Wir gehen ein bisschen laufen."

Mario nickte leicht und ließ sich von den beiden durch Florenz führen. Aber alles, jede noch so kleine Ecke, erinnerte ihn plötzlich an Thomas. An kleine Dinge, die sie da und dort erlebt hatten.

Der kleine Laden, in dem es das köstliche Milcheis gab, das er mit Thomas genascht hatte. Das kleine Kaufhaus, in dem sie ihre T-Shirts kauften. Die Ecke, an der Thomas ihn auf einmal geküsst hatte...

"Raus aus der Stadt", sagte Marc nach einem Moment. Vielleicht würde es da etwas besser sein.

"Okay. Zum Fluss? Wald? Berge? Oder zum Meer?"

"Egal", murmelte Mario.

"Dann zum Meer", beschloss Luciano.

"Gute Idee", nickte Marc und die beiden nahmen Mario in die Mitte und liefen los.


	5. Ablenkungsprogramm

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Meer erreicht hatten - die Ostküste, mit schönem Sandstrand. Auch hier kannte Luciano sich gut aus und führte sie zu einer abgelegenen Bucht.

"Wollen wir ein bisschen schwimmen?" schlug Luciano vor.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Marc sofort, so dass Mario gar nicht hätte widersprechen können.  
Seufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und zog sich langsam aus.

Marc und Luciano warteten schon auf ihn, splitterfasernackt, was Marc offenbar noch immer unangenehm war.

"Dann mal rein ins kühle Nass", lächelte Luciano und scheuchte Marc und Mario ins Wasser.

Mario zögerte noch kurz, dann lief er los in das kühle Meerwasser. Er spürte die Kälte natürlich nicht so wie ein Mensch. Es war eher angenehm und erfrischend. Und, das musste er zugeben, es tat einfach gut.

Für ein paar kostbare Augenblicke konnte er seine Gedanken einfach ausschalten. Er konnte das Wasser genießen, und die Ruhe. Irgendwann forderte Luciano sie heraus Fische zu fangen, mit bloßen Händen.

"Die schmecken doch nicht", murrte Marc.

"Ich will sie nicht trinken, ich will sie nicht mal anbeißen, sondern einfach nur fangen."

Marc sah seinen Freund einen Moment an, als wäre das die dümmste Idee des Jahrtausends, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Und was bekommt der Gewinner?"

"Hm - ich hab noch eine Flasche Krokodil..."

"Ein guter Einsatz", entschied Marc und sah Mario an. "Bist du dabei?"

"Ich bin dabei", nickte Mario. "Wer am schnellsten ist, die meiste fängt oder den größten?"

"Hm... wer am schnellsten die meisten und größten fängt?" schlug Luciano grinsend vor.

"Stronzo", lächelte Marc ihn an. „Also los."

"Auf mein Kommando", sagte Luciano.

Marc und Mario nickten, dann zählte Luciano herunter, von fünf bis null. Dann spritzte es, und drei Vampire tauchten in das Wasser ein.

Trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten war Fische fangen nicht einfach. Die Fische waren schnell und vor allem unglaublich glitschig und flutschten ihnen immer wieder aus den Fingern.

So dauerte es, bis sie den Trick raus hatten und nach und nach einige Fische fingen. Der Sieg wurde jedoch nicht dem größten Fisch zugesprochen, sondern Mario, der auf einmal mit einem kleinen, zerbrechlichen Seepferdchen in der Hand auftauchte.

"Guck mal, ist das nicht hübsch!" sagte Luciano begeistert.

"Es ist wunderschön", lächelte Marc andächtig.

Luciano lächelte Marc an und küsste ihn ganz kurz. Dann sah er wieder zu Mario. "Bring es wieder runter, ja? Seine Familie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um das kleine Ding."

"Ja, natürlich", lächelte Mario und tauchte wieder unter, um das Seepferdchen wieder an die Stelle zu bringen, an der es gefunden hatte.

Als er wieder hochkam, deutete Marc zum Ufer. "Wollen wir raus? Ich würde gern noch was jagen, bevor wir zurück zu Thomas gehen."

"Macht das, es wird euch gut tun", meinte Luciano.

Mario grinste schief. Luciano war in dieser Hinsicht ein wirklich merkwürdiger Vampir. Er konnte kein Blut sehen, auch nach all den Jahren noch nicht. Deshalb war die Jagt für ihn eher eine Qual, als ein Vergnügen und er ernährte sich fast ausschließlich von den Flaschen.  
Hin und wieder wurde im Clan darüber gescherzt, aber im Grunde wurde diese kleine Macke akzeptiert und darauf Rücksicht genommen.

"Wartest du auf uns?", fragte Mario ihn deswegen auch nur.

"Natürlich", sagte Luciano sofort.

Inzwischen waren sie wieder an Land und zogen sich ihre Kleidung an. "Wir beeilen uns und kommen dann hier her zurück", schlug Marc vor.

Luciano nickte und schlang kurz die Arme um Marc. "Gute Jagd euch beiden."

"Danke - bis nachher." Sie küssten sich kurz, dann liefen Mario und Marc los.

"Wildschweine", wisperte Marc nach einem Moment kaum hörbar und Mario nickte. Fast lautlos hefteten sich auf die Fersen der Rotte.

Sie war nahe, ganz nahe, schon bald rochen sie die Tiere ganz deutlich. Ein paar schnelle Schritte, schon hatten sie die Gruppe erreicht. Einige Bachen, einige Jungtiere, drei im mittleren Alter, die waren am ungefährlichsten zu jagen.  
Marc und Mario liefen los und erwischten zwei der Tiere. Schnell, damit die Tiere nicht leiden mussten, tranken sie.

Erst jetzt spürte Mario wieder, wie viel Kraft er Thomas vorhin gegeben hatte.

Sie tranken sich satt, aber nicht so viel, dass sie den Schweinen damit schaden würden. Dann heilten sie die Wunden durch darüber lecken und ließen die Tiere wieder laufen.

"Lass uns schnell zurück", bat Mario. Auch wenn der Ausflug gut getan hatte, spürte er nun deutlich wieder eine steigende Unruhe in sich. Er wollte zurück zu Thomas.

"Natürlich", nickte Marc verständnisvoll. Er reichte Mario ein Taschentuch und wischte sich selbst die letzten Blutreste von den Lippen.

Dann machten sie sich auf zu der Stelle, an der Luciano auf sie wartete.

Der begrüßte Mario freundschaftlich und Marc wirklich liebevoll. Es war deutlich, wie sehr die beiden in den letzten Monaten in Spanien ihre Beziehung vertieft hatten.

"Dann lasst uns mal nach Hause laufen", drängelte Mario.

Luciano lächelte ihn an, dann liefen die drei los. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie am Palazzo des Clans an.

Entgegen aller Vernunft hatte Mario gehofft, dass er Thomas wieder spüren würde. Aber da war nichts.

Nicht das kleinste Bisschen, nicht einmal, als er wenig später wieder neben Thomas auf dem Bett saß. Er konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als er die kalte, tote Hand in seine nahm.

Marc und Luciano hatten sich auf die Suche nach Federico gemacht um zu hören, ob es was Neues gab, so dass Mario im Moment allein mit Thomas war.

Diese Stille und Einsamkeit war schwer zu ertragen. Sonst wusste Mario Thomas immer gesund und munter, wenn auch weit weg - jetzt hielt er ihn in den Armen, und er war doch nicht da.

"Komm zu mir zurück", wisperte Mario und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. "Bitte, komm zurück."

Doch Thomas hörte ihn nicht, oder er konnte nicht - und Mario wurde immer verzweifelter. Was, wenn Thomas es nicht schaffte? Wenn Svens Biss seine Existenz beendete?

Wie sollte er ohne Thomas denn weitermachen?

Er hatte zwar viele tolle Freunde, aber Thomas war ein Teil von ihm, ihre Verbindung war so tief. Wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, war er nicht einmal sicher, ob er körperlich weiter existieren konnte, wenn Thomas fehlte.

Mario vergrub seinen Kopf an Thomas Hals. Er roch nicht mal mehr wie Thomas. Als wäre das hier wirklich nur noch eine leere Hülle.

Er merkte nicht, wie er leise anfing zu schluchzen.

Erst als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken fühlte, sah er auf. Marc saß neben ihm und blickte niedergeschlagen auf Thomas leblosen Körper.

"Es gibt nichts Neues", stellte Mario fest. "Oder..." Ein Gedanken kam ihm und erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Furcht. "Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr?"

"Nein!" sagte Marc sofort. "Die Unterhaltungen mit dem deutschen Clan laufen wohl nur sehr schleppend. Ich hab Federico noch nie so wütend erlebt..."

"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass er überhaupt wütend werden kann."

"Er hat Thomas auch sehr gern. Außerdem ist es seine Aufgabe als Clanoberhaupt sich um das Wohlergehen der Clanmitglieder zu kümmern."

"Ich weiß. Aber er ist immer so ruhig und besonnen. Aber... zumindest haben sie Svens Clan gefunden?"

Marc nickte. "Luciano ist noch dort und hört sich alles mit an. Aber ich dachte... du brauchst mich."

"Ja, danke. Es ist schrecklich... als ob er nicht mehr da wäre."

"Ist er aber", sagte Marc fest. "Er würde dich nie allein lassen."

Mario lächelte bei dem großen Vertrauen, das Marc in ihn setzte. "Manchmal... kann man das nicht entscheiden."

"Wir sind aber keine Menschen, Mario. Wir sind nicht so leicht umzubringen."

"Sven ist auch kein Mensch. Und wir haben... auch schon einen Vampir umgebracht." Sinibaldus, Marcs alten Meister. Sie hatten zwar mit drei Vampiren zusammengearbeitet, aber sie hatten ihn besiegt.

"Mit Mühe und Not. Und zu dritt", sagte Marc.

"Aber Sven hat wohl dieses Gift..."

"Thomas schafft das. Du musst an ihn glauben."

"Ich versuche es", murmelte Mario und zog den schlaffen Körper dicht an sich. "Magst du mir was erzählen? Von Barcelona?"

Marc nickte, auch wenn er Mario vorhin ja schon fast alles erzählt hatte. Er kramte aber noch ein paar Anekdoten heraus und erzählte genauer von seinem Leben in Spanien.  
Dabei spürte er, wie Mario etwas ruhiger wurde.

Thomas' Zustand änderte sich nicht, aber er konzentrierte sich nicht mehr nur da rauf.

Sie saßen fast eine Stunde so da, bis sich Luciano zu ihnen ins Zimmer schob. "Sie kommen her", sagte er leise.

Erleichtert atmete Mario auf, dann sah er Luciano an. "Wer genau? Sven und...?"

"Sein Meister und noch ein oder zwei Vampire von dem Clan."

"Ein diplomatischer Besuch", nickte Marc.

"So in etwa", sagte Luciano und setzte sich neben Marc aufs Bett.

Mario seufzte tief. Auch noch solche diplomatischen Verstrickungen - und das nur, weil dieser verdammte Sven seine Zähne nicht bei sich behalten konnte!

"Hey, es wird jetzt alles gut", sagte Luciano. "Sobald dieser Sven hier ist, werden wir einen Weg finden, Thomas aufzuwecken."

"Sven weiß es doch wohl selbst nicht..." Wieder einmal schloss Mario die Augen und blickte in Thomas' Körper hinein. Die Schwärze breitete sich weiter aus.

"Er vielleicht nicht, aber der Kerl, der ihn gemacht hat", sagte Marc mit einem dumpfen Grollen in der Stimme.

"Wenn wir Glück haben...", murmelte Mario. "Es wird immer schlimmer - wann werden sie herkommen?"

"Sie sind schon auf dem Weg. Ich hoffe, dass sie schnell laufen."

"Mit Glück könnten sie dann heute Nacht oder morgen früh ankommen." Mario sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach Mitternacht.

"Und vorher solltest du dich ein bisschen ausruhen", sagte Luciano. Auch wenn sie als Vampire keinen Schlaf benötigten, wirkte Mario einfach erschöpft. "Marc und ich bleiben auch hier und passen auf euch beide auf."

Mario nickte leicht und kuschelte sich an seinen kühlen, reglosen Gefährten. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Als würde er sich an eine Puppe schmiegen.

Doch vielleicht würde Thomas doch etwas mitbekommen- auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war.

Er klammerte sich einfach an diesen Gedanken, schloss die Augen und ließ sich in diese merkwürdige Ruhephase gleiten, die Vampire als Schlafersatz hielten.


	6. Delegation aus Deutschland

Ein Teil von Marios Bewusstsein blieb dabei an der Oberfläche, so dass er deutlich wahrnahm, als vier fremde Vampire den Palazzo betraten.

Sofort schlug er die Augen auf. "Sie sind da", sagte er.

Er sah, wie Luciano Marc an einem Arm festhielt und ihn, Mario, besorgt ansah. "Bleibt hier, alle beide. Wir müssen uns an das Protokoll halten."

"Sven hat sich auch an kein beschissenes Protokoll gehalten", knurrte Marc.

"Es wird aber so nicht besser. Und vermutlich hat sein Clan sich schon etwas für ihn ausgedacht, als Strafe für das, was er getan hat."

"Hoffentlich", sagte Mario.

"Ich kenne den Clan nicht gut, aber ich glaube, sie werden sowas nicht durchgehen lassen", meinte Luciano.

"Hauptsache sie machen Thomas wieder gesund", sagte Mario. "Dann ist es mir egal, was mit Sven passiert."

"Genau, das ist das wichtigste", nickte Luciano. "So, und jetzt macht es euch noch mal bequem. Sie sitzen jetzt erstmal bei Federico und Eleonore und trinken Blut." Er grinste. "Schwein oder Rind. So etwas Gutes wie hier", deutete er auf die Flaschen auf dem Tisch, "werden sie ganz sicher nicht bekommen."

"Toll", sagte Mario. "Die verköstigen diese Leute erst noch, bevor sie sich um Thomas kümmern?"

"Das Protokoll muss gewahrt werden. Sonst können diese Leute einfach wieder gehen."

"Das ist nicht richtig", murmelte Mario und tastete nach Thomas schlaffer Hand. "Er liegt hier und die trinken Blut und unterhalten sich vermutlich auch noch über belangloses Zeug."

Luciano nickte. "Das ist wirklich nicht richtig. Aber wir können es nicht ändern - höchstens schlimmer machen. Federico hat versprochen, das Protokoll auf das absolute Minimum zu kürzen."

Mario seufzte. "Na gut... also warten..."

"Ja, fürchte ich. Du hast ja schon erlebt, wie lange Verhandlungen unter Vampiren sein können. Immerhin sind wir schneller als die Ents!"

Marc schnaubte und sah Mario an. "Mein Freund ist verrückt nach den Herr-der-Ringe-Filmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er die schon gesehen hat, aber er bekommt nicht genug davon."

"Sind ja auch tolle Filme. Und besser als Vampire Diaries oder True Blood. Oder Twilight!"

"So schlimm ist True Blood nicht. Und wenn es einen heißen Fernsehvampir gibt, dann ja wohl Eric!"

Luciano lachte. "Der einzige Grund die Serie zu gucken!"

Mario grinste leicht. Er wusste, dass die beiden sich für ihn um so einen Blödsinn kabbelten. Um ihn abzulenken.

Aber sie schafften es, sie lenkten ihn ab, und sie unterhielten sich über Vampir- und Zombiefilme, bis Giovanni höflich an die Tür klopfte.

"Können wir kommen?" fragte Luciano.

"Federico bittet Mario hochzukommen. Ihr beiden mögt bitte noch draußen bleiben - ihr könnt auch gerne hier warten."

Marc sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, hielt aber nach einem Blick von Luciano den Mund. Mario unterdessen drückte Thomas einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich bin bald wieder da", wisperte er.

Er fühlte, wie Marcs und Lucianos Blicke ihn hinausbegleiteten. Giovanni führte ihn durch den Palazzo in den gelben Salon - ein eher karg eingerichteter Raum, der nur selten von den Bewohnern genutzt wurde.

Marios Blick glitt sofort zu den fremden Vampiren, die auf einem Sofa saßen. Eine Frau und drei Männer, einer davon war Sven, der ihn völlig fassungslos ansah.

Herausfordernd, vermutlich auch ein wenig arrogant erwiderte Mario den Blick.

"Mario, komm rein und setzt dich", bat Federico.

Mario nickte kurz und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf ein recht unbequemes Sofa.

"Darf ich dir unsere Gäste vorstellen? Das sind Elisabeth und Gregor", sagte er und deutete auf die beiden außen sitzenden Vampire. "Und Hagen und seinen Schützling kennst du ja schon."

Mario nickte den Anwesenden nur kurz zu. Es war unhöflich, aber zu mehr konnte er sich nicht überwinden. Er konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten, sich auf Sven zu stürzen, da konnte er sich nicht um Floskeln der Höflichkeit bemühen.

"Mario ist ein Mitglied unseres Clans und Thomas' Gefährte", stellte Eleonore gerade vor.

Erneut weiteten sich Svens Augen und er starrte Mario an.

Mario starrte zurück. Sven sah noch immer so unschuldig aus wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte, bei ihren wenigen Begegnungen - und doch war er dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Gefährte gerade im Sterben lag!

Eleonore legte ihm sacht eine Hand auf den Unterarm und erst da bemerkt er, dass er sich halb vom Sofa erhoben hatte, als wollte er sich im nächsten Moment wirklich auf Sven stürzen.

Langsam setzte er sich wieder, ließ Sven aber nicht aus den Augen. "Warum?", fragte er gezwungen ruhig, und dann, als Sven nicht sofort antwortete, noch einmal deutlich lauter, "Warum?!?"

"Das ist nicht meine Schuld", sagte Sven und sah kurz zu seinem Meister.

"Ach nein? Haben sich deine Zähne selbständig gemacht, oder was?“

Sven presste die Lippen zusammen und funkelte Mario wütend an.

Ebenso wütend starrte Mario zurück.

Federico seufzte. "So kommen wir nicht weiter. Das warum ist jetzt erstmal Zweitrangig. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, den Biss zu heilen."

"Das kann ich nicht", stellte Sven recht beiläufig fest.

"Das hatte Thomas uns gesagt, bevor er... bewusstlos geworden ist", nickte Federico. "Aber ich kenne keinen Vampir, der seinen eigenen Biss nicht heilen könnte."

"Sven ist noch sehr jung", mischte sich Hagen ein.

Federico nickte. "Das spüre ich. Aber das ist eine der ersten Fähigkeiten, die ein junger Vampir lernt."

"Bei Sven ist das anders. Seine Wunden heilen nicht so wie andere. Er hat bisher aber auch nur Menschen gebissen."

"Und bei denen ist es nach ner Weile von selbst geheilt", murmelte Sven und blickte auf seine Finger. Zum ersten Mal spürte Mario so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen bei Sven.

"Bei Thomas aber nicht", sagte er dennoch - oder gerade deswegen - vorwurfsvoll.

"Das konnte ich aber nicht wissen!"

"Man beißt nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute, das solltest du auch wissen!"

"Das ist richtig", sagte Hagen. "Und darum kümmern wir uns. Es ist also nicht nötig, diese Tatsche immer wieder zu wiederholen."

"Ich wiederhole das weiter, solange mein Gefährte bewusstlos in unserem Zimmer liegt!"

"Es ist nicht richtig, dass ein so junger Vampir an so einer Besprechung teilnimmt", meldete sich Georg zu Wort. "Man sieht ja, wie unbeherrscht er ist."

"Er ist direkt betroffen", erwiderte Federico. "Mario, du solltest dich dennoch ein wenig zurückhalten, si?"

Mario ballte wütend eine Hand zur Faust, nickte aber.

"Danke", lächelte Eleonore ihn an.

"Nun... wir haben ein Problem", stellte Federico fest. "Offenbar hat Svens Biss eine andere Wirkung auf Vampire, als auf Menschen. Und ehrlich gesagt, ist mir sowas neu. Jedenfalls in diesem Ausmaß."

Elisabeth nickte. "Ich habe von so etwas auch noch nie gehört. Sven scheint da anders zu sein als... andere Vampire."

"Das scheint die jüngere Generation von Vampiren so an sich zu haben", seufzte Federico.

"Habt ihr auch solche Fälle?", fragte Georg nach.

"Nun ein paar besondere Fähigkeiten haben sich auch hier entwickelt", sagte Federico nur vage.

Georg nickte leicht. "Dann wisst ihr ja, dass es nicht so leicht ist."

"Das wissen wir. Aber unsere jungen Vampire haben keinem anderen Vampir geschadet."

"Dann hattet ihr Glück, dass eure Jungvampire keine Fähigkeiten in dieser Richtung haben."

"Könnten wir mal wieder zum Thema kommen?", sagte Mario aufbrausend.

"Mario", wisperte Eleonore kaum hörbar, dann sah sie Hagen an. "Was habt ihr bisher über diese Sache herausgefunden?"

"Das haben wir euch gesagt", sagte Elisabeth. "Svens Bisse verhalten sich nicht normal. Solange er vorsichtig ist, kommt niemand zu schaden. Kein Mensch jedenfalls."

"Aber bei Thomas ist es egal? Ein kleiner Kollateralschaden?", fauchte Mario.

"Wir müssen uns diese Anschuldigen nicht anhören", sagte Gregor. "Wir sind aus freien Stücken hier. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn die erwachsenen Vampire sich jetzt allein unterhalten. Du kannst gehen", sah er Mario kalt an.

"Mario, bitte reiß dich zusammen", bat Eleonore noch einmal, "Sonst solltest du wirklich zurück zu Thomas gehen."

"Vielleicht ist das keine schlechte Idee", sagte Hagen, der noch der ruhigste der fremden Vampire war. "Sven, geh mit Mario mit und schau dir Thomas an."

Federico zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ich rufe Luciano hoch, der kann die beiden abholen."

Einen Moment später klopfte Luciano höflich an die Tür.  
Luciano begrüßte die fremden Vampire mit einer leichten Verbeugung und wartete dann auf Mario und Sven.

Er fühlte, wie angespannt Mario war, sagte aber nichts dazu. Dafür musterte er neugierig den anderen jungen Vampir.

Mario nickte den anderen Vampiren kurz zu, auch Sven verabschiedete sich so, dann folgten sie Luciano aus dem Raum.

Sven wirkte ziemlich unsicher, als er zwischen den beiden Vampiren herging. Das schlechte Gewissen war ihm anzusehen, dazu hatte er sichtbar Angst vor Luciano.

"Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben", sagte Luciano.

Sven nickte kaum merkbar und ziemlich verkrampft.

Luciano grinste Mario an. "Endlich findet mich auch mal jemand beängstigend."

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen, einen Moment war er von seinem Problem abgelenkt. "Hast ja auch lange genug drauf gewartet."

"Ja. Dann haben die ganzen Übungsstunden bei Marc also doch was gebracht."

"Es kann noch besser werden, aber Marc hat schon einiges erreicht." Unwillkürlich grinste Mario beim Gedanken an Svens Reaktion wenn er feststellte, wer Marc war.

"Ja, ich hab’s begriffen, ihr seid zwei ganz gefährliche Vampire", brummte Sven.

Ein einziger böser Blick traf Sven.

"Sven", sagte Luciano und blieb vor der Tür zu Thomas Zimmer stehen. "Ich geb dir mal einen Rat. Thomas, wird von uns allen hier sehr geliebt. Und da drin wartet Thomas Schützling, der dich am liebsten in möglichst viele Einzelteile zerfetzen würde. Versuch doch wenigstens ein bisschen höflich zu sein."

"Geliebt", knurrte Sven. "Und Schützling? Thomas ist noch nicht alt genug."

"Manchmal ist nicht das Alter entscheidend. Also bitte, halt dich etwas zurück."

Sven nickte kaum merklich.

"Dann komm rein", sagte Luciano und öffnete die Zimmertür.

Sven blieb in der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen. "Marc", hauchte er entsetzt.

Mario gab Sven von hinten einen leichten Stoß, so dass er ins Zimmer stolperte. Mario folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich gleich zu Thomas auf das Bett.

Sven starrte derweil immer noch Marc völlig fassungslos an.

Marc blickte kühl zurück, bewundernswert kühl, wie Luciano fand, schließlich war er schon drauf und dran gewesen zu Sven nach Dortmund zu laufen.

"Du... bist Thomas Schützling?" krächzte Sven. "Aber du... du bist viel älter!"

Marc nickte nur. "Und?"

"Das... versteh ich nicht", sagte Sven, der sich mit der Situation völlig überfordert fühlte.

"Akzeptier es einfach. Die Konstellation ist für alle Beteiligten gut", sagte Luciano dazu,

"Außerdem ist das jetzt völlig egal", sagte Mario. "Es geht hier nur um Thomas."

"Ich kann nichts dafür."

"Klar, Thomas ist versehentlich in deine Zähne gelaufen", knurrte Marc.

"Ich hab nicht gewusst...", fing Sven an, aber Mario unterbrach ihn, "Dann beißt man halt nicht! Man beißt eh nicht einfach so!"

Luciano nickte sofort. "Dafür gibt’s Flaschen. Das ist hygienischer, ungefährlicher und viel sauberer."

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was war."

"Dann sag es uns", sagte Mario.

"Er hat mich provoziert. Und er hat unfair gespielt, hat die ganze Zeit seine Leute beeinflusst. Und unsere Jungs verunsichert. Das ist schlimmer als Doping! Wie kann er das als Sportsmann machen?"

"Ach und du machst das natürlich nicht!"  
"Nein!"

"Und warum behauptest du dann, dass Thomas das machen würde?"

"Ich habe es doch gespürt!"

"Er beruhigt die Spieler ein wenig. Mehr nicht", fauchte Mario.

"Und das ist in Ordnung? Das ist nicht unfair? Weil jede Mannschaft ihren Hausvampir hat?"

"So stark ist die Beeinflussung nicht. Du weißt selbst, dass man genug damit zu tun, normal zu wirken", sagte Marc.

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, ich hab es doch gemerkt."

"Deshalb fällt man trotzdem niemanden an", mischte sich Luciano ein.

"Ich hab mich provozieren lassen. Ständig hat er gefoult!"

"Hat er nicht. Ich hab das Spiel gesehen."

"Er kann das gut verstecken, die Kameras kriegen das gar nicht mit."

"Aber ich kenne Thomas. Er foult nicht", sagte Mario scharf und funkelte Sven an.

"Du warst nicht dabei."

Luciano seufzte tief. "Das kann ja wirklich noch lustig mit euch werden. Sven, vielleicht guckst du dir jetzt einfach mal Thomas an.“

Sven sah kurz zu dem Bewusstlosen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich seh da sicher auch nicht mehr als ihr."

Mario schluckte. "Ist dir das wirklich so völlig egal?" fragte er heiser.

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich beiß nicht so oft, und wenn, dann hat es immer irgendwie geklappt."

Mario sank sichtbar in sich zusammen. Auch seine Wut auf Sven konnte ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Er beugte sich über Thomas und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Hals, damit Sven wenigstens seine Tränen nicht sah.  
Doch seine bebenden Schultern, die konnte er sehr wohl erkennen.

Marc warf Sven einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann setzte er sich zu Mario und begann ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln.

"Was... Vampire berühren sich nicht."

"Schwierig, wenn man sich liebt", sagte Luciano. "Und Marc und Mario sind sowas wie Brüder."

"Brüder? Das heißt, Thomas hat... zwei Schützlinge?"

"Thomas hat Mario verwandelt. Allerdings sieht er ihn nicht als Schützling. Die beiden sind Gefährten."

"Er hat seinen Geliebten verwandelt?", fragte Sven ungläubig nach. "Und das hat Federico erlaubt?"

"Es war ein Unfall. Aber ganz ehrlich, dass müssen die beiden dir erzählen", sagte Luciano.

Sven war immer leiser und zurückhaltender geworden, und jetzt verstummte er ganz.

"Ich habe Thomas und Mario viel zu verdanken", sagte Luciano leise. "Ohne sie, hätte ich Marc vielleicht nie kennengelernt. Und Marc ist mein größtes Glück. Er akzeptiert mich, trotz meiner dummen Macken."

Marc lächelte ihn an, dankbar, dass er diesen Gefährten gefunden hatte. "Wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte..."

"Ihr seid zusammen", stellte Sven leise fest.

"Ja. Ähm... warum auch nicht?"

"Weil das nicht üblich ist. Solche Verbindungen sind unnötig."

"Sven!", widersprach Mario entsetzt, der sich jetzt vorsichtig aufgesetzt hatte.

"Was?" fragte Sven. "Das... mein Clan erlaubt das nicht. Wozu auch? Wir pflanzen uns nicht wie die Menschen fort und ein Vampir sollte sich nicht durch Lust und Leidenschaft beherrschen lassen."

"Ein Vampir kann und sollte sich von Liebe lenken lassen", erklärte Marc - ausgerechnet Marc, der das von seinem alten Meister nie gelernt hatte.

"Dann ist euer Clan anders als meiner", sagte Sven schulterzuckend. Aber Mario konnte den kurzen, sehnsüchtigen Blick in Svens Augen erkennen.

„Federico könnte ohne Eleonore nie so ein guter Clanchef sein", war Luciano sicher. "Er... 'regiert' nur mit Liebe und Verständnis und Einfühlungsvermögen."

"Wie lange bist du überhaupt schon ein Vampir?" fragte Mario.

"Seit... noch nicht so lange...", druckste Sven ein wenig herum.

"Dann musst dich doch noch erinnern können, wie du dich als Mensch gefühlt hast. Wie es ist, verliebt zu sein."

"Wenn man sich dafür entscheidet Vampir zu werden, dann muss man eben darauf verzichten."

"Muss man nicht", sagte Mario. "Wozu sollte eine Ewigkeit gut sein, wenn man die allein verbringen muss? Ohne jemanden, der einen liebt und den man lieben kann? Ohne Thomas... was sollte ich dann noch hier?"

"Du kannst dich auf deine große Aufgaben konzentrieren", erklärte Sven, allerdings nicht so fest, wie er es wohl gewollt hatte.

"Welche Aufgabe denn? Wofür? Ohne Thomas ist alles sinnlos!"

"Als Vampir hat man andere Aufgaben."

"Und was für welche?"

"Für den Clan arbeiten. Erfolgreich sein. Die Macht des Clans erweitern."

"Du spinnst doch", sagte Mario.

Sofort wurde Sven wütend. "Ich hab das alles nicht aufgegeben um mich von dir beschimpfen zu lassen!"

"Ruhig", sagte Luciano sofort. "Nicht wieder anfangen zu streiten, wir waren doch grade auf so einem guten Weg."

"Ja? Waren wir das?", fragte Marc aggressiv. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell die Stimmung umgeschlagen war - aber die jungen Vampire waren doch noch recht unbeherrscht.

"Bitte. Wir haben hier ein Problem, auf das wir uns konzentrieren sollten", sagte Luciano und deutete auf Thomas.  
Dann legte er Marc eine Hand auf den Unterarm und beruhigte ihn so.

"Wie lange dauert es bei deinen Bissen normalerweise bis sie verheilt sind?" fragte Luciano und sah Sven an.

"Es blutet noch ein bisschen nach - vielleicht ne Stunde oder zwei, bis man nichts mehr sieht."

"Also wirklich ganz anders als bei Thomas..."

"Es ist noch keiner deswegen zusammengeklappt", erklärte Sven.

"Mario kann heilen", sagte Luciano, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Mario einbrachte. "Aber Thomas Wunde..."

"Heilen?", fragte Sven erstaunt nach. "So etwas können Vampire nicht."

"Ich schon", sagte Mario knapp.

"Und... du kannst Thomas nicht heilen?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sieht... alles falsch in ihm aus. Und als er vorhin getrunken hat... das hat es nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

Sven nickte leicht, dann sah er wieder zu Thomas. "Er sieht... nicht gut aus. Wird es schlimmer?"

Mario schluckte und brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

"Bei den Menschen... es hat geholfen, wenn sie getrunken haben. Wasser oder so."

"Bei Thomas hat das Blut aber nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil!"

Etwas genervt stöhnte Sven auf. "Sie haben ja auch kein Blut getrunken."

"Und was soll Wasser ihm bringen? Wir sind Vampire falls du es vergessen hast", fauchte Mario.

"Meinst du, es würde ihm schaden? Oder habt ihr hier kein Wasser?", stichelte Sven.

"Ich... wir holen was", sagte Luciano und griff Marc beim Arm. Sven gleich mit beiden Vampiren allein zu lassen, erschien ihm nicht wie eine gute Idee. Er konnte auch so nur hoffen, dass die beiden sich nicht zerfleischen, solange er mit Marc unterwegs war.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern setzte sich Sven auf einen Sessel, der beim Fenster stand. "Ich wollte das nicht", sagte er schließlich leise.

"Ja, und? Du hättest gar nicht erst zubeißen dürfen."

"Ich konnte aber nicht wissen, was das bei Thomas auslöst!"

"Aber wenn es bei Menschen schon nicht heilt. Außerdem - mitten auf dem Platz?!"

"Es heilt ja, aber halt langsam und von selbst."

"Bei Thomas nicht. Aber abgesehen davon - man beißt nicht einfach so zu!"

"Ich hab’s begriffen, ok?"

"Und... warum hast du es getan?", fragte Mario etwas ruhiger.

"Hab ich vorhin doch schon gesagt..."

"Weil er dich provoziert hat." Mario schüttelte den Kopf, das war eine sehr miese Erklärung.

"Nimm es doch einfach hin. Das warum bringt uns jetzt eh nicht weiter und die Zeit zurückdrehen kann ich auch nicht."

Ehe Mario noch etwas sagen konnte, kamen Luciano und Marc wieder ins Zimmer. Luciano sah deutlich erleichtert aus, als er die beiden so ruhig beieinander sitzen sah.

"Die unterhalten sich übrigens immer noch", erzählte Luciano und stellte eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf den Nachttisch.

Mario achtete nicht auf ihn. Er griff nach einem Glas und goss Wasser ein, dann rutschte er eng an Thomas heran und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf. "Hey, mein Schatz", wisperte er, "du musst jetzt trinken."

Vorsichtig hielt er ihm das Glas an die Lippen und flößte ihm einige Tropfen Wasser ein. Er wartete einen Moment, dann träufelte er wieder etwas Wasser in seinen Mund, und wieder und wieder.

"Schluck", bat Mario leise und begann Thomas Hals zu massieren um einen Schluckreflex hervorzurufen.

Sven beobachtete ihn dabei aufmerksam. Schon bei dieser Handlung, diesen leisen Worten schwang so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, auch so viel Sorge mit, wie er einem Vampir nicht zugetraut hatte.

Unwillkürlich blickte er zu Boden und unterdrückte mühsam die aufkommende Eifersucht. Nicht auf Thomas oder Mario, sondern einfach auf die Tatsache, dass sie jemanden hatten, den sie so sehr lieben konnten.  
Er selbst - er hatte auch mal so geliebt. Doch das hatte er nie gedurft, und jetzt schon gar nicht mehr.

"Ist alles ok?" wisperte Luciano plötzlich neben ihm.

"Ja, klar", kam es von Sven, aber nicht wirklich glaubwürdig.

"Du siehst aber nicht so aus."

"Ich bin mir manchmal nicht sicher..." Energisch schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Es ist alles okay."

"Womit bist du dir nicht sicher?" fragte Luciano hartnäckig.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an", fauchte Sven. "Du bist nicht mein Meister - du bist nicht mal aus meinem Clan!"

"Nein, das ist richtig. Aber deshalb bin ich nicht automatisch dein Feind."

"Du bist aber auch nicht mein Freund!"

"Aber ich könnte es werden."

Sven schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen - und verunsichert.

"Na komm. Du scheinst doch kein schlechter Kerl zu sein", sagte Luciano. "Und wir sind eigentlich auch ganz verträglich."

Wieder erntete Luciano nur ein Kopfschütteln. Ein Husten ließ ihn aufschrecken und zur Seite, zu Thomas, blicken.

"Thomas", wisperte Mario erstickt.

Wieder hustete Thomas, dann schlug er die Augen auf.

Mario strahlte und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass ihm Tränen über die Wange liefen. "Thomas..."

Ohne daran zu denken, dass Sven im Raum war, zog er seinen Gefährten fest in seine Arme und schmiegte sein Gesicht an seine Brust. Unwillkürlich blickte er in seinen Körper - das Schwarz war noch immer da, auch noch bedrohlich, aber die Stellen schienen ganz langsam kleiner zu werden.

"Mario, was... ist los?" fragte Thomas heiser und hob eine Hand um über Marios Nacken zu streicheln.

"Du... du bist wieder da. Ich fühle dich wieder", wisperte Mario gebrochen.

Thomas runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und bemerkte erst jetzt die anderen Vampire im Raum. "Was macht ihr... Sven?!?"

"Ich glaub, wir lassen die beiden mal alleine", beschloss Luciano und stand auf. Zusammen mit Sven und Marc verließ er das Zimmer.

Mario sah ihnen kurz hinterher, dann griff er nach Thomas' Hand. "Woran... erinnerst du dich?"

Thomas schloss die Augen und dachte einen Moment nach. "Du hast neben mir gelegen, nachdem ich getrunken hatte. Das Blut... das hat mir nicht gut getan, oder?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Hat aber nicht am Blut gelegen, sondern... an dir."

"An mir?" fragte Thomas verwirrt.

"Es ist komisch geworden, schwarz, verdorben, als es in dir war.“

"Und dann?"

"Sven ist da, mit einigen Leuten aus seinem Clan. Und er meinte, den Menschen, die er beißt, hilft es, wenn sie Wasser trinken."

"Wasser? Aber... ich brauche kein Wasser. Wir sind Vampire..."

"Nein, du brauchst kein Wasser. Aber es hat dir offenbar geholfen."

"Ich versteh das alles nicht", murmelte Thomas und schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Und ich bin so müde..."

"Ruh dich aus", wisperte Mario. "Aber hau nicht wieder ab, ja?"

"Würd dich nie allein lassen", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich hab dich nicht mehr gespürt..."

"Tut mir leid... wollt dir keine Angst machen."

"Ich weiß. Aber... es war schrecklich. Als ob ein Teil einfach weg wäre. Mir war nicht klar, dass ich dich so sehr fühle, auch wenn du in München oder in Brasilien bist. Und jetzt ruh dich aus", sagte Mario sanft. "Ich bleib hier."

"Ja, komm her zu mir, du solltest auch ruhen."

Sofort schob sich Mario komplett zu Thomas aufs Bett. Er zog seinen Freund so fest an sich wie es ging.  
Er fühlte, wie sich Thomas müde an ihn kuschelte und langsam in ihren Ruhezustand abdriftete.

Mario wusste, dass auch er ruhen sollte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Er hatte Angst, dass er Thomas dann wieder verlieren würde.

So blieb er wach neben ihm liegen, bis er fühlte, wie Luciano und Marc wieder zu ihrem Zimmer kamen.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Marc. "Ist die Wunde verheilt?"

"Ich hab noch nicht geguckt", gab Mario zu. "Er ist unheimlich müde. Aber ich fühle ihn."

"Das ist gut. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wie ausgerechnet Wasser helfen konnte."

"Nein, ich auch nicht. Vielleicht hat es das Blut irgendwie verdünnt oder so."

"Egal", sagte Marc. "Ich werde Sven nicht mehr in Thomas Nähe lassen, dann kann sowas auch nicht mehr passieren."

"Darum musst du dich nicht kümmern, das machen wir schon.“

"Danke", nickte Mario, "Das ist gut. Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Im Gästehaus", sagte Luciano. "Und seine Begleiter auch. Die sind... irgendwie komisch."

"Wieso?", fragte Mario nach.

"Weiß nicht. Dieser Gregor und Elisabeth, das sind wohl Geschwister, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen hab. Ziemlich alt und sehr streng."

"Und Hagen ist Svens Meister?"

Luciano nickte. "Der scheint mir noch am normalsten. Allerdings macht auch er aus seiner Abscheu keinen Hehl, dass unser Clan Liebesbeziehungen unterstützt."

"Bestimmt nur, weil Gregor und Elisabeth nicht dürfen..."

Luciano schüttelte sich. "Bitte, darüber will ich nicht nachdenken. Wenn ich mir die beiden nur dabei vorstelle... Bäh!"

Marc kicherte leise. "Ich bin froh, dass wir in diesem Clan gelandet sind."

"Ich auch", sagte Luciano. "Aber mir tut Sven leid."

"Ja, er hat wohl erst jetzt gemerkt, was das alles bedeutet. Ob sie nicht so eine lange Einführungsphase haben?"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir tut er ehrlich gesagt nicht aus. Wir hätten Thomas fast verloren, nur weil er sich nicht im Griff hat."

"Ist das nicht nur ein Ergebnis dessen, was passiert ist? Er hat ja noch immer nicht gesagt, warum er Thomas angegriffen hat."

"Ist das denn noch wichtig?" fragte Marc.

"Vielleicht. Wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass so etwas noch mal passiert."

Marc seufzte. "Fragen wir einfach Thomas, was er davon hält."

"Wenn er aufwacht!" Mario setzte sich auf, als ob er ihn gegen die Freunde beschützen müsste.

"Natürlich", sagte Marc sofort. "Wir... wollten nur bei ihm sein. Und bei dir."

Entspannter ließ sich Mario wieder nach hinten an Thomas' Seite sinken. "Danke."

"Wir sollen Federico und Jakob Bescheid geben, wenn Thomas sich kräftig genug fühlt mit ihnen zu sprechen", fügte Luciano hinzu.

"Wie lassen ihn noch etwas ruhen, in ein paar Stunden wird noch früh genug sein."

"Dann versuch du dich auch ein bisschen zu erholen", sagte Marc. "Du warst doch die ganze Zeit wach."

"Ich muss nicht schlafen."

"Aber dich ausruhen", sagte Luciano. "Du siehst erschöpft aus Mario."

Mario nickte leicht, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. "Danke, dass ihr hier bleibt."

"Wir passen auf, dass niemand euch beide stört", versprach Marc.

"Danke", lächelte Mario schwach, dann schloss er die Augen und folgte Thomas in den Ruhezustand.


	7. Blutabnahme

Mario wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Draußen vor dem Fenster war es dunkel, nur ein schmaler Strahl Mondlicht schien herein.

Auf den beiden Sesseln neben dem Bett saßen Marc und Luciano und unterhielten sich bei einem Glas Blut.  
Und Thomas lag immer noch in seinen Armen, immer noch im Ruhezustand, aber spürbar.

Er bewegte sich leicht, das hörten die beiden Vampire und drehten sich zu ihm.

Luciano lächelte ihn an, stand auf und goss ein Glas Blut voll. Dann reichte er es Mario. "Hier, trink etwas."

"Danke", nahm Mario ihm das Glas ab und trank. Es tat gut.

"War Thomas zwischendurch mal wach?" fragte er und stellte das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab.

"Er hat sich einmal bewegt, aber nicht viel."

"Dann sollte ich ihn langsam wecken, damit er was trinken kann", meinte Mario nachdenklich.

"Willst du das Risiko eingehen? Ihn trinken lassen?"

"Er muss doch wieder Kraft schöpfen... Ohne Blut wird er immer schwächer werden."

"Und mit Blut wird er womöglich wieder bewusstlos."

"Und was soll ich dann tun?" fragte Mario verzweifelt.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Dass auch Christoph und Philippe nicht da sind...", knurrte Luciano.

"Vielleicht... wenn Jakob ihn sich mal anguckt? Er hat ja auch ein paar medizinische Grundkenntnisse..."

"Ich werde ihn holen", stand Marc sofort auf.

"Danke", sagte Mario und schmiegte sich wieder an Thomas. Dabei konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Thomas Innenleben.

Die Schwärze war bis auf kleine Stellen zurückgegangen, aber es wirkte alles nicht so lebendig wie zuvor.  
Nein, völlig geheilt war Thomas nicht. Luciano hatte recht. Er durfte noch kein Blut trinken. Nicht solange es noch diese schwarzen Stellen gab.

Vielleicht würde ihm ein wenig Wasser gut tun?

Aber dafür würde er ihn wieder aufwecken müssen.

Ganz leicht strich er über Thomas' Rücken und stupste gleichzeitig seinen Geist an.  
Es dauerte viel länger als sonst, bis Thomas aus der Ruhephase auftauchte und einen Moment wirkte er fast verwirrt. Als wüsste er nicht, wo er war.

"Es ist alles okay", wisperte Mario ihm zu. "Ich passe auf dich auf."

"Mario", lächelte Thomas und hob eine Hand um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln.

"Ja, ich bin hier. Und Marc ist auch da. Luciano ist im Palazzo unterwegs."

"Ich... wir sind im Palazzo? Ich dachte, wir wären allein..."

Irritiert sah Mario ihn an. "Der Palazzo ist sogar ziemlich voll."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Da bist du... aber sonst... ich dachte, wir wären in unserer Hütte."

"Fühlst du Marc nicht? Er sitzt doch da!"

Marc erhob sich und trat ans Bett, so dass Thomas ihn sehen konnte. "Ich bin hier", sagte er leise.

"Ich seh dich, aber... ich fühle dich nicht."

Marc sah verstört zu Mario.

Der blickte von Marc zu Thomas. "Du... fühlst ihn nicht? Nicht das kleinste Bisschen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nichts. Nur dich."

Wenigstens das, schoss es Mario durch den Kopf. Thomas brauchte ihn doch ebenso wie er ihn, und ihn vorhin nicht spüren zu können, das war die Hölle gewesen.

Thomas seufzte tief. "Ich bin immer noch schrecklich erschöpft", wisperte er.

"Trink was. Wasser.", bot Mario an und reichte ihm ein Glas mitkühlem Wasser.

"Kein Blut?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte Thomas, was er gesehen hatte.

"Na gut", sagte Thomas. "Dann Wasser..."

"Komm, vorhin hat es dir doch auch geholfen."

Marc hatte schon ein Glas mit Wasser gefüllt und hielt es Thomas nun hin.

Langsam nahm Thomas die Hand hoch, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken - es fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft.

"Ich mach das", sagte Mario und nahm Marc das Glas aus der Hand. Dann hielt er Thomas das Glas an die Lippen und ließ ihn langsam trinken.

Thomas trank nur ein paar Schlucke, ehe er den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte.

Sofort nahm Mario das Glas weg. "Und? Geht es?"

"Ich fühl mich immer noch schwach", sagte Thomas. "Als hätte ich seit Wochen kein Blut mehr getrunken..."

"Das Blut, das du getrunken hast, hat sich irgendwie zersetzt. Es hat dich wohl noch mehr geschwächt."

"Aber ich muss doch irgendwann wieder was trinken."

"Warte noch, ja? Das Schwarz wird ja weniger, wenn es weg ist, können wir es mit Blut versuchen."

Thomas lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen.

"Willst du wieder ruhen?"

"Ja, bitte..."

"Dann..." Mario legte sich an seine Seite und hielt ihn fest. Die neusten Erkenntnisse machten ihm Angst - Thomas war so schwach, und dass er die anderen Vampire nicht fühlte, war unerklärlich.

Thomas war schon wieder in seiner Ruhephase versunken, als Luciano mit Jakob kam.

"Jakob", grüßte Mario ihn.

Jakob lächelte Mario an und sah dann auf Thomas. "War er wach?"

"Ja, nur kurz. Und... er hat getrunken, Wasser."

"Dann siehst du diese Schwärze immer noch in ihm?"

"Sie wird weniger."

"Wirklich sehr seltsam. Dinge wie Wasser haben normalerweise keinen Einfluss auf uns."

"Sven hatte gemeint, dass es den Menschen helfen würde."

"Aber wir sind keine Menschen mehr. Und das Thomas so schwach ist..." Jakob schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Das macht mir auch Sorgen:"

"Aber du kannst ihn ganz normal spüren?"

"Ja, ganz normal. Und mich spürt er auch. Zum Glück. Nur sonst niemanden."

"Ich wünschte, Sven wäre etwas kooperativer", sagte Jakob. "Aber jetzt, wo Thomas wieder wach ist, wollen unsere Gäste am liebsten sofort wieder abreisen."

"Aber er ist doch noch nicht wieder gesund!"

"Du hast sie selbst erlebt, Mario. Der Clan von Gregor und Elisabeth hält sich... für etwas Besseres."

"Es ist der erste andere Clan, den ich kennenlerne."

"Ja, und kein sehr gutes Beispiel. Sie sind nicht aggressiv oder ähnliches. Sie denken nur, dass sie besser als die anderen Clans sind. Weil sie sich nicht mit Gefühlen aufhalten. Wer in den Clan aufgenommen wird, durchläuft eine Reihe von... Prüfungen um festzustellen, ob er würdig ist."

"Und Sven hat diese Prüfungen bestanden? Er war immer so emotional und so, das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", meinte Marc.

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht viel mehr als das, was ich euch eben erzählt hab. Jeder Clan hütet seine Geheimnisse und dass ich überhaupt von den Prüfungen weiß, würde Gregor nicht gut heißen.'"

"Wir werden es nicht weitererzählen", versprach Luciano.

"Oh ich hab keine Angst vor Gregor", sagte Jakob schmunzelnd. "Vor Elisabeth schon eher. Auch wenn ihr Bruder eigentlich das Oberhaupt ist, zieht sie im Hintergrund die Fäden."

"Ich find sie beide irgendwie unheimlich", meinte Mario leise.

"Ich auch", stimmte Luciano ihm zu.

Marc lächelte leicht, das wunderte ihn nicht. Für einen Vampir war Luciano definitiv zu ängstlich - und dabei unheimlich liebenswert.

"Ich würde dich trotzdem um etwas bitten, Luciano", sagte Jakob. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Sven dir nicht ganz so ablehnend gegenübersteht, wie Marc und Mario. Vielleicht könntest du noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm reden."

"Das mache ich, versprochen."

"Schön", lächelte Jakob. "Und ich würde trotzdem gern einmal mit Thomas sprechen. Auch, wenn wir seine Ruhe dafür kurz unterbrechen müssen."

"Ich werde ihn aufwecken", nickte Mario und begann damit Thomas zu streicheln und auch geistig aus seinem Ruhezustand zu holen.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis Thomas die Augen aufschlug und Mario ansah.

"Hey", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Geht so", sagte Thomas. "Immer noch ziemlich erschöpft."

"Und du fühlst noch immer niemanden - außer mich?"

"Nein. Ist denn noch jemand hier?"

"Ja", seufzte Mario leise. "Marc und Luciano, und Jakob auch." Vorsichtig half er Thomas dabei sich aufzusetzen.

"Oh... hallo", sagte Thomas und lächelte die drei an. "Ihr seht alle ziemlich besorgt aus..."

"Du bist schwach und fühlst niemanden, da sind wir natürlich besorgt", meinte Marc.

Jakob setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah Thomas an. "Beschreib mir einmal ganz genau, wie du dich fühlst, ja?"

"Müde. So müde hab ich mich zuletzt als Mensch gefühlt. Und wenn ich ruhe, das ist... anders als sonst. Tiefer, irgendwie. Mehr wie echter Schlaf. Aber ich scheine mich dabei nicht zu erholen."

"Und hast du Durst?" fragte Jakob.

"Ja, großen Durst. Aber keine Angst, ich könnte jetzt nie aufstehen und jemanden anfallen. Dafür fühle ich mich viel zu schwach."

"Marc schenk doch bitte etwas Blut ein, ja? Aber nicht zu viel."

Marc nickte und gab einen kleinen Schluck Blut in ein Glas, das reichte er Jakob.

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Mario. "Was, wenn das Blut den Schaden wieder vergrößert?"

"Es ist ja nur wenig. Und wir sollten es ausprobieren. Kannst du in ihn gucken, während er trinkt?"

Mario nickte sofort. Er griff Thomas' Hand, so konnte er klarer sehen, und suchte nach dunklen Stellen. Einige wenige Bereiche gab es noch.

"Hier", sagte Jakob und half Thomas dann beim Trinken. Nur ein paar wenige, kleine Schlucke, dann war das Glas leer.

"Mehr", raunte Thomas mit einem Aufblitzen von Blutdurst in den Augen.

"Nein", sagte Mario. "Warte kurz..."

"Was ist?", fragte Jakob besorgt nach.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich nur auf das zu konzentrieren, was in Thomas Körper vor sich ging.  
Es war, als würde das Blut durch seinen Körper sickern. Sobald es eine der dunklen Stellen passierte, war es, als würde es die Infektion weitertragen.

"Kein Blut mehr", sagte Mario heiser. "Wasser... er braucht Wasser."

Er hielt weiter Thomas' Hand und beobachtete weiter, was in seinem Körper passierte. Es dauerte etwas, dann wurde das Blut verdünnt, und die Schwärze wurde zu einer Art Grauschleier.

Thomas hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und wirkte fast so weiß, wie der Kissenbezug. "Ich hab Durst, Mario. Wie... soll ich ohne Blut überleben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber... mit Blut wirst du sterben."

"Thomas, ich würde dir gern etwas Blut abnehmen", sagte Jakob.

Thomas nickte. "Wenn du noch etwas in mir findest..."

"Nur ein paar Tropfen. Philippe sollte in ein paar Stunden da sein, dann werden wir uns das ganze gemeinsam im Labor ansehen."

Thomas nickte und streckte Jakob den Arm hin. "Ich hoffe, du bist nicht ganz aus der Übung..."

Schnell zog Jakob eine vorbereitete Kanüle aus seiner Tasche und nahm Thomas vorsichtig etwas Blut ab. "Ich würde gern noch was probieren", sagte er dann. "Ich möchte gern gucken, wie es mit Menschenblut aussieht."

"Mit... Menschenblut?", fragte Thomas entsetzt.

Jakob nickte. "Ich dachte, dass uns vielleicht Philipp behilflich sein würde. Ich würde ihm das Blut natürlich abnehmen, du sollst ihn nicht beißen oder so. Aber ich möchte wissen, ob dein Körper auf das Menschenblut so reagiert, wie auf das tierische."

"Ja, aber... er ist in München."

"Kann er herkommen?" fragte Jakob.

"Mario kann ihn anrufen. Aber... sind hier keine... Spender?"

"Doch. Ich dachte nur, dass es dir lieber wäre, wenn es kein anonymes Blut ist."

"Im Moment... ist mir alles egal."

"Gut, dann kümmere ich mich um etwas Spenderblut", sagte Jakob und stand auf. Er sah Luciano an. "Sprichst du solange mit Sven?"

"Natürlich", nickte Luciano und stand auf. Er verabschiedete sich kurz und verschwand dann, vermutlich in Richtung Gästehaus.


	8. Flamingo

An der Tür des Gästehauses, das man über den Innenhof erreichte, klopfte Luciano.

Es dauerte etwas, dann öffnete Elisabeth die Tür.

Luciano verbeugte sich leicht. "Ich möchte mit Sven sprechen", sagte er dann.

"In welcher Angelegenheit?"

"Es geht um Thomas."

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum du mit ihm reden solltest."

"Wir haben einfach noch ein paar Fragen."

"Ich werde ihn fragen."

"Ich warte hier", nickte Luciano.

Klack - fiel die Tür vor seiner Nase ins Schloss.

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Manieren... Er stand sich eine Weile die Beine in den Bauch, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder, und Sven stand vor ihm. "Warum ausgerechnet du?"

"Weil wir keine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben", sagte Luciano. "Wollen wir ein bisschen Spazierengehen während wir reden?"

Sven sah sich kurz um in das Gästehaus, und offenbar bekam er ein Zeichen, denn dann nickte er. "Ja, wohin?"

"Warst du schon mal in Florenz?"

"Noch nie", gab Sven z.

"Dann zeig ich dir ein bisschen von der Stadt. Wir könnten mal bei Marios und Thomas Anwesen vorbeigucken", schlug Luciano vor.

"Anwesen?"

"Ja, ein alter Palazzo. Ein schönes Haus. Bis auf den Keller", sagte Luciano mit einem Lächeln.

"Wieso haben sie einen Palazzo? Ich meine... Thomas ist noch nicht alt, und Mario erst recht nicht. Sie müssen doch beide noch ständig unter Überwachung stehen."

"Unser Clan unterscheidet sich offenbar ziemlich von deinem", sagte Luciano und lotste Sven durch den Innenhof und dann zur Eingangstür hinaus.

"Aber... wenn da was passiert?"

"Was sollte denn passieren?"

"Man könnte einen Menschen überfallen und beißen."

"Warum sollten sie? Wir haben hier im Palazzo genug Blut und Spender, falls man lieber Menschenblut trinkt. Und Thomas hat seine Konserven immer mit dabei."

"Spender und Konserven?"

Luciano sah Sven an. "Ja. Wie trinkst du denn?"

"Unser Clan hält Tiere. Hauptsächlich Rinder und Schweine, auch ein paar Ziegen."

Luciano nickte. "Und dann füllt ihr das Blut in Flaschen ab, oder?"

"Nein, wir trinken es direkt."

"Das machen wir auch manchmal. Im Wald. Aber wir haben den Weinkeller umfunktioniert und dort lagert nun Blut in Flaschen. Und zwar nicht nur von einheimischen Tieren."

"Man kann Blut lagern? Und... nicht einheimische Tiere?

"Hast du nie was anderes probiert außer Rindern und Schweinen? Kein Flamingo oder Wildschwein oder Büffel?"

"Wir haben auch ein paar Ziegen, aber die schmecken nicht."

"Stimmt Ziege ist ziemlich streng", nickte Luciano.

"Und ihr trinkt Flamingo?"

"Ab und an", nickte Luciano.

"Das klingt... exotisch."

"Möchtest du es mal probieren?"

Sven nickte ohne etwas zu sagen

"Das machen wir in Marios Haus."

"In... du kannst doch nicht einfach in Marios Haus gehen und Blut holen!"

Luciano lachte. "Aber ich hab nen Schlüssel. Außerdem wollte ich Thomas ein paar frische Sachen holen."

Ungläubig sah Sven ihn an. "Er... er vertraut dir", stellte er fest.

"Ja natürlich. Marc ist sein Bruder und ich bin Marcs Gefährte. Wir sind Familie."

"Familie. Vampire haben keine Familie. Wir haben einen Clan, der einen überwacht, und einen Meister, dem man gehorcht."

"Auch der Clan ist eine Familie. Nur eben nicht so nah wie Thomas, Mario und Marc es für mich sind."

Sven zögerte ein wenig. "Bei euch ist alles anders. Und es scheint so viel einfacher zu sein."

"Das Gefühl hab ich auch", sagte Luciano.

"Ihr vertraut euch. Ihr habt Freunde. Familie. Ihr liebt."

Luciano nickte. "Aber... ihr nicht. Wieso nicht?"

"Es macht einen verletzlich. Und es macht einen schwach. Und man braucht es nicht."

"Die Liebe macht einen nicht schwach. Mich jedenfalls nicht. Vor Marc... da war ich schwach und ziemlich nutzlos. Aber seit ich Marc habe..."

"Marc ist der älteste von euch, oder?"

"Ja. Mit Abstand."

"Und Thomas ist euer Meister?"

"Der von Mario und Marc. Und dadurch auch irgendwie meiner. Aber er hat nur Mario selbst verwandelt."

"Und Marc... wurde von ihm besiegt. Und Thomas hat ihn nicht getötet."

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Es wäre normal gewesen."

"Für viele", nickte Luciano. "Aber nicht für Thomas."

"Er ist schon so alt und hat sich doch noch nicht angepasst an die neue Existenz."

"Das siehst du falsch Sven. Wir jungen Vampire, wir sind eine Generation. Vieles was früher für die Clans wichtig war, ist es heute nicht mehr."

"Es sind die Regeln der Alten, die unsere Existenz überhaupt erst ermöglichen."

"Regeln, die uns einsam gemacht haben. Die uns verboten haben, an den schönen Dingen der Menschen teilzuhaben. Selbst bei euch ist das doch inzwischen anders. Du darfst auch weiter Fußball spielen."

"Sonst hätte ich nie zugestimmt."

"Trotzdem ist das eine Abweichung der Regel."

Nachdenklich nickte Sven, dann sah er sich ein wenig um. "Wo sind wir hier?"

"Bei Marios Anwesen", sagte Luciano und deutete nach vorn.

Ein beeindruckender Palazzo ragte vor ihnen auf, alt und mit aufwändigen Verzierungen schon an der Fassade.

"Das Haus gehörte einem sehr alten Clanmitglied. Mario hat es gewissermaßen geerbt", erzählte Luciano, als er Sven zur hölzernen Eingangstür führte.

Auch die war für sich schon ein Kunstwerk, das Luciano jetzt aufschloss - und dann kurz über den Rahmen streichelte.  
Sven folgte Luciano staunend in die Eingangshalle. Eine große Treppe führte in die oberen Stockwerke, ein kurzer Flur in den hinteren Teil des Hauses und zwei Flügeltüren führten jeweils nach Links und Rechts.

Auch hier war alles einfach... von Meisterhand verziert. Sven sah sich mit offenstehendem Mund um.

"Das ist alles restauriert worden", erzählte Luciano. "Natürlich ist einiges modernisiert worden, aber ganz vorsichtig, damit der Charme des Hauses nicht verloren geht."

"Es ist... wunderschön", hauchte Sven bewundernd.

"Ja, ist es. Komm mit in die Küche, dort müssten ein paar Flaschen Flamingo zu finden sein."

"Flamingo", wiederholte Sven noch immer ungläubig und folgte Luciano. Die Küche war wie der Rest des Hauses mit wunderschönen Möbeln ausgestattet, viele schienen original zu sein, selbst der Kühlschrank versteckte sich in einem alten Schrank.

"Wofür brauchen die einen Kühlschrank?" fragte Sven.

"Für das Blut", erklärte Luciano und öffnete Kühlschrank. "Okay... Okapi... Elefant... Wasserschlange... Er hat wirklich ein paar leckere Sachen hier. Wildschwein... Rind... ah, hier, Flamingo."

"Da steht aber auch Milch drin", murmelte Sven kopfschüttelnd.

Luciano lächelte. "Mario ist ein Milchvampir. Er liebt das Zeug."

"Er... liebt Milch? Das... wir sind Vampire! Wir trinken oder essen keine Menschennahrung!"

"Wir brauchen es nicht, aber viele haben so ihre Lieblingsessen. Marc mag Erdbeeren."

Sven schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Das ist nicht richtig. Warum sollten wir sowas unsinniges tun?"

"Weil es schmeckt."

Sven seufzte. "Ihr haltet euch wirklich an gar keine Regeln, oder? Vermutlich wissen auch Menschen über euch Bescheid..."

"Einige wenige, ja. Natürlich gelten für uns Regeln. Aber ich denke weniger als für euch in eurem Clan. Sie wurden... angepasst."

"Lass das lieber nicht Gregor und Elisabeth hören. Menschen von uns zu erzählen, ist eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen überhaupt."

"Keine Sorge, das vertrau ich nur dir an. Also, magst du einen Schluck Flamingo probieren?"

Luciano hatte inzwischen die Flasche geöffnet und auch schon zwei Weingläser herausgeholt.

Sven nickte sofort.

Mit einem Lächeln goss Luciano ein, dann reichte er Sven eines der Gläser.

Nervös sah Sven in sein Glas. "Und... man kann das wirklich gefahrlos trinken?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Es ist anders als anderes Blut, leichter und ein wenig süß. Wir trinken es gern als Nachtisch."

"Blut als Nachtisch", wisperte Sven. Er holte tief Luft, dann hob er das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

Er dauerte einen Moment, dann leuchteten seine Augen.

Luciano grinste, als Sven einen deutlichen größeren Schluck trank. Dann trank er selbst einen kleinen Schluck. "Gut, was?"

"Unglaublich", wisperte Sven. "Darf... darf ich noch was haben?" fragte er fast schüchtern.

"Ja, natürlich", lächelte Luciano und goss nach.

Genüsslich trank Sven das zweite Glas leer. Bis auf Menschenblut war das hier, das Beste Blut, was er je getrunken hatte. Mit Abstand!

"Wir trinken auch anderes normales Blut, aber ein bisschen... naschen... ist ja auch nett."

Sven nickte und leckte sich über die Lippen, um auch jeden Tropfen Blut aufzufangen. Dann sah er Luciano an. "Warum bist du so nett zu mir?"

Luciano zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du scheinst ein netter Vampir zu sein. Noch sehr jung, aber nett. Und noch nicht zu verbohrt wie die Alten."

"Aber ich war nicht sehr nett zu euch", meinte Sven.

"Nein, warst du nicht. Aber du bist es jetzt. Wir können uns gut unterhalten."

"Ich hab nichts gegen Thomas. Oder Mario und Marc", sagte Sven leise. "Ich kenn die drei ja schon ein bisschen. Durch die Natio und so..."

"Sie sind alle drei sehr liebe Vampire und gute Freunde."

"Ich denke, meine Freunde werden sie wohl kaum werden."

"Das würd ich so nicht sagen." Er goss noch etwas Blut nach, die Flasche war jetzt leer, und setzte sich auf die gemütliche Sitzbank am Fenster.

"Ich hab Thomas gebissen und dabei offensichtlich mit irgendwas infiziert, was ihn ins Koma oder so geworfen hat. Warum sollten sie mit mir befreundet sein wollen?"

"Marc hat ihn angegriffen und wollte ihn töten."

"Stimmt auch wieder... Aber was ist eigentlich mit Marcs altem Meister? Hat der das einfach so hingenommen?"

"Nach den Regeln musste er das ja. Aber... er war nicht gerade das, was man ein nettes Kerlchen nennen würde. Einer vom ganz, ganz alten Schlag - dagegen ist dein Clan geradezu revolutionär.“

"Und Thomas Meister?" fragte Sven. "Was sagt der zu alldem?"

"Jakob? Du hast ihn doch schon kennengelernt."

"Aber Jakob hat Thomas nicht erschaffen. Das meinte jedenfalls Hagen."

"Nein, das stimmt. Aber Thomas' Erschaffer ist nicht mehr sein Meister. Er hat... nein, das ist Thomas' Geschichte, aber er ist dann irgendwie an Jakob geraten, der sich seiner angenommen hat."

"Ihr seid wirklich eine komische Gruppe."

"Vermutlich ja. Alles etwas zusammengewürfelt. Aber es geht uns gut damit, und wir dienen dem Clan auf die bestmögliche Weise."

Sven lächelte schwach. "Ich... muss langsam zurück zu meinem Meister."

"Er ist sehr streng, was?"

"Er ist ein guter Meister und erwartet nur das, was ein Meister von seinem Zögling zu erwarten hat", sagte Sven sofort verteidigend, wenn auch wenig glaubwürdig.

Luciano nickte, er wollte Sven ja nicht gegen seinen Meister aufbringen. "Wir können uns ja morgen noch mal treffen um zu reden, oder?"

"Wir reisen heute noch ab", sagte Sven und mit deutlichem Bedauern.

"Oh, schade. Ich dachte, ihr würdet noch bleiben. Wegen Thomas."

"Er ist doch wieder wach, oder?"

"Ja und nein. Er ist zwischendurch immer ein wenig wach, aber er ist unheimlich schwach und ruht fast die ganze Zeit."

"Aber das ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit. Wir sind gekommen und haben euch alles gesagt."

"Wir hatten halt gehofft, dass ihr ihm weiter helfen könntet."

Sven presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ihr gehört nicht zum Clan", sagte er dann leise. "Wir sind nur gekommen, weil Gregor irgendwie bei Federico in der Schuld stand. Das ist jetzt erledigt und deshalb werdet ihr keine Hilfe mehr erhalten."

Irgendetwas verkrampfte sich in Luciano. Keine Freundschaft, nur geschäftliche Beziehung.

"Selbst wenn ich etwas wüsste, ich dürfte es euch nicht sagen", fuhr Sven fort und wurde dabei so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen war.

"Du solltest Thomas weiter so leiden lassen?"

"Thomas lebt in Deutschland, das ist das Gebiet unseres Clans. Und... ihr habt nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Außerdem... Elisabeth denkt, dass euer Clan kein guter Clan ist..."

"Er wurde nicht freiwillig verwandelt und dort zurückgelassen."

Sven hob die Hände. "Ich weiß davon doch nichts. Das ist nur das was ich gehört habe. Und ich hätte nicht mal das hören sollen. Ich bin nur ein Zögling, Politik und sowas geht mich nichts an."

Luciano lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an. "Ist schon gut. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Aber wenn mal die Rede auf ihn kommt - kannst du das ja erwähnen, ja?"

"Besser nicht. Wenn Hagen hört, dass ich mit dir über sowas gesprochen hab..."

"Okay, dann sag lieber nichts - ich will nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

"Danke", sagte Sven. "Nicht nur für das Blut, sondern vor allem, weil du so nett zu mir warst."

"Ich bin halt ein netter Vampir", lächelte Luciano ihn an. "So, wir sollten schnell die Gläser waschen, das Blut geht sonst so schlecht ab, und dann bringe ich dich zurück."

Sven nickte und half Luciano die Gläser zu spülen. Dann verließen sie Marios Palazzo wieder und machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Clanhaus.

"Ich würd dir gern meine Handynummer geben...", erklärte Luciano auf dem Rückweg leise.

Sven zögerte sichtbar, nickte dann aber und zückte sein Smartphone.

Erleichtert lächelte Luciano und diktierte seine Nummer.

"Ich... schick dir eine SMS, dann hast du auch meine Nummer", sagte Sven.

"Danke", lächelte Luciano. "Wenn du mal außerhalb jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder so, ich bin immer für dich da."

"Danke", sagte Sven und lächelte Luciano leicht an.

Luciano erwiderte das Lächeln erleichtert.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Sven. "Hagen wird bestimmt schon unruhig."

"Dann komm, lass uns laufen."

Die beiden Vampire liefen los und waren so nur wenige Minuten später beim Palazzo angelangt.  
Sofort lieferte Luciano Sven wohlbehalten am Gästehaus ab.

Sven huschte schnell ins Innere, während Luciano ins Haupthaus zurückging um nach Thomas zu sehen.

Noch immer saßen Marc und Mario an Thomas' Bett und unterhielten sich leise, während Thomas ruhte.

"Nichts Neues, oder?", fragte Luciano nach, als er sich neben Marc setzte.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Jakob hat sich ins Labor verzogen und wartet auf Philippe. Und menschliches Blut wirkt wie das von Tieren..."

"Scheiße", fluchte Luciano leise. "Sven und ich waren in deinem Haus und haben uns unterhalten. Ich glaub, die Flasche Flamingo hat seine Zunge ein wenig gelöst."

"Und was hat er gesagt? Weiß er was mit Thomas los ist?"

"Nein, er weiß es nicht. Und ich glaube, er hätte es mir gesagt. Er scheint mir ein wenig zu vertrauen - obwohl er eigentlich kaum mit mir reden darf. Sie sind da wohl sehr streng. Und angepisst, dass Thomas in ihrem Revier lebt."

"Ist das der Grund, warum er ihn gebissen hat?" fragte Mario.

"Nein, das hat er nicht gesagt. Ich glaub, er weiß es gar nicht. Er ist noch sehr, sehr jung und scheint nicht immer ganz beherrscht zu sein."

"Ich schätze, dass er noch nicht mal ein halbes Jahr Vampir ist", sagte Marc.

"Denke ich auch. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass er mal zubeißt. Und für seine Nebenwirkung kann er nichts."

"Das hilft uns aber auch nicht weiter", sagte Mario leise und streichelte Thomas Hand.

"Nein, leider nicht. Aber er hat meine Nummer, und ich glaub, wenn er eine Idee hat, wird er sich melden."

Mario nickte nur leicht.

"Sein Clan ist wirklich sehr streng, ich wunder mich, dass ich überhaupt Zeit mit ihm verbringen durfte."

"Aber du hast ihn trotzdem aus der Reserve gelockt", sagte Marc mit deutlich hörbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

Luciano lächelte. Vielleicht war das ja ein Teil seiner Fähigkeit - nicht nur diese peinlichen Ängste vor Dunkelheit, Getier und Blut. "Wir haben uns halt ein wenig unterhalten - bei einer Flasche Flamingo."

"Aber gebracht hat es nichts", sagte Mario erneut.

"Das weißt du nicht. Jetzt noch nicht, aber er ist offener als zuvor. Er hat mir Dinge verraten, die er selbst eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte. Ich glaube, er vertraut mir."

Mario seufzte tief. "Das ist toll Luciano. Es freut mich für Sven. Aber ich mach mir Sorgen um Thomas. Wie soll er denn überleben, wenn er kein Blut mehr verträgt?"

"Blutallergie", murmelte Luciano. "Vielleicht kann Philippe etwas finden, das diese Reaktion vermeidet. Und was Sven angeht - vielleicht fällt ihm noch etwas ein, was uns helfen kann - ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich dann melden wird."

Mario lächelte schwach. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihn diese Vielleichts nicht weiterbrachten und schon gar keinen Mut machten.

"Thomas ist stark, der wird durchhalten, bis Philippe etwas findet."

"Ach ja?"

"Ganz bestimmt. Und... er sollte mal so lange fasten, bis die dunklen Stellen ganz weg sind, von denen du erzählst hast - und es dann noch mal versuchen."

"Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn es hier um Marc gehen würde", sagte Mario und drehte sich wieder zu Thomas.

"Mario - ich möchte deine Bedenken nicht herunterspielen", erklärte Luciano einfühlsam. "Ich würde krank werden vor Sorge - und ich sorge mich auch sehr um Thomas. Aber in düstere Gedanken versinken bringt nichts - gerade bei eurer engen Bindung kann das alles eher noch schlimmer machen. Versuch ein bisschen positiver zu denken. So schnell vergeht ein Vampir nicht, und Thomas ist stark und hat einen modernen, vielseitigen Clan um sich. Deine Aufgabe ist jetzt nur ihm Stärke zu geben. Leg dich zu ihm, halte ihn fest, das wird schon etwas bringen."

"Luciano hat recht", sagte Marc. "Thomas ist so unglaublich stark. Denk doch nur, was ihr schon alles überstanden habt."

Mario nickte leicht und kuschelte sich an seinen Gefährten, so, wie Luciano es vorgeschlagen hatte. Er sah, wie sich Marc und Luciano wieder in die Sessel setzten. Offenbar hatten sie vor, bei ihnen zu bleiben und aufzupassen.

Mario war froh darüber, mit seinem bewusstlosen Gefährten allein zu sein hätte ziemlich an seinen eh schon so dünnen Nerven gekratzt.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich einfach nur auf Thomas. Alles andere - auch Marc und Luciano - blendete er total aus.

Er fühlte ihn intensiver, jetzt, wo er ihn wieder berührte. Und er versuchte ihm seine Energie zu übertragen, versuchte, sie in ihn hineinzudrücken.


	9. Zurück nach Dortmund

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Luciano stand auf und öffnete die Tür und sah zu seiner Überraschung Sven davor stehen.

"Oh, hallo! Komm rein!", trat er gleich zur Seite.

"Ich hab nicht viel Zeit", sagte Sven leise.

"Ihr reist gleich ab, oder?"

Sven nickte. "Ich hab gesagt, dass ich mein Handy irgendwo hab liegen lassen, sonst hätte ich gar nicht herkommen können. Aber... ich wollte mich nochmal bei dir bedanken."

Luciano lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab’s gern gemacht. Und du weißt ja, du kannst dich jederzeit melden, ja? Mach das auch."

"Ich versuchs", sagte Sven. "Ich... wie geht’s Thomas?"

"Unverändert. Er verträgt kein Blut mehr", erklärte Luciano bedrückt.

"Das tut mir leid", wisperte Sven.

Mario stützte sich auf und blickte zu Sven. Man sah ihm wirklich an wie leid es ihm tut, und wie niedergeschlagen er wirkte.

"Meldest du dich, wenn dir noch was einfällt, was Thomas helfen konnte?" bat er Sven.

"Natürlich", versprach Sven. "Ich... ich muss jetzt los."

Ohne noch mehr zu sagen drehte sich Sven um und eilte den Gang entlang zurück in die Eingangshalle. Alles wirkte hier so freundlich und licht, wie auch in dem Haus, das Mario gehörte.

Und die Vampire hier waren so freundlich!

Es war alles so ganz anders als in seinem eigenen Clan.

Selbst so junge Vampire wie Mario wurden nicht bewacht sondern konnten sogar in ihrem eigenen Haus wohnen.

Thomas hatte sogar schon jemanden verwandelt!

Und vor allem durften sie lieben. Lieben - etwas, das in seinem Clan absolut undenkbar war.  
Warum hatte nicht dieser Clan auf ihn aufmerksam werden können? Dann wäre jetzt alles viel einfacher.  
Warum hatte er damals dem Wechsel nach Turin nicht zugestimmt, als sie vor einem Jahr angefragt hatten, dann wäre er auf dem Gebiet des Florenzer Clans gewesen, und nicht auf seinem.

"Da bist du ja!" wurde er von Elisabeths Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Wir warten nur auf dich, Sven."

"Es tut mir leid", erklärte Sven mit der gebotenen Höflichkeit und blickte zu Boden. "Ich habe mein Handy jetzt gefunden."

"Gut, dann komm", sagte Elisabeth und rauschte ohne auf eine Antwort zu erwarten an ihm vorbei zur Eingangstür.

Sven folgte ihr, dabei hielt er noch immer den Blick gesenkt.

Gregor und Hagen warteten schon vor dem Palazzo. Offenbar hatten sie sich schon von Federico verabschiedet, denn auf ein kurzes Nicken von Elisabeth hin, liefen die Vampire los.

Die ersten paar hundert Kilometer fiel es Sven leicht mitzuhalten, aber er war einfach noch jung, sehr jung, und bald hinter den Alpen verließ ihn die Kraft.

Es war Hagen, der mit ihm zurückblieb, während Elisabeth und Gregor einfach weiterliefen. "Wir werden jagen müssen", stellte Hagen nach einem Blick auf seinen Zögling fest.

"Ja, ich werde den Weg sonst nicht schaffen", gab Sven zu.

"Dann zeig, was du gelernt hast", sagte Hagen.

Vor diesen unangekündigten und spontanen Prüfungen hatte Sven immer Angst, denn wenn er sie nicht bestand, bekam er die Konsequenzen zu spüren.  
Er schloss die Augen, stellte sich aufrecht hin und atmete tief durch, das beruhigte ihn. Dann horchte er in die Landschaft, roch und ortete, bis er eine kleine Gruppe Rehe entdeckte.

Lautlos lief er los, nach links, Westen, gegen den Wind, und näherte sich so unbemerkt den Tieren. Als sie losliefen, war es für eines der Tiere schon zu spät - er griff seinen Hals, hob das zappelnde Tier hoch und biss zu.

Er hatte etwas ungenau zugebissen, so dass viel Blut daneben lief und sein Hemd beschmierte. Erst beim Nachbiss hatte er seinen Mund richtig angesetzt um das Tier ordentlich zu leeren.

"Das war nicht schlecht", sagte Hagen, als Sven sich erhob und mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte. "Allerdings hast du eine ganz schöne Sauerei hinterlassen."

"Ich war zu hektisch und habe nicht richtig getroffen", analysierte Svens selbstkritisch, er wagte nicht zu zeigen, wie er sich über das Lob seines Meisters freute.

"Beim nächsten Mal erwarte ich einen einwandfreie Leistung", sagte Hagen.

Sven nickte. "Natürlich."

"In der Nähe fließt ein kleiner Bach, dort kannst du dich sauber machen", fuhr Hagen fort.

"Danke, Meister." Sven sah ihn nur ganz kurz an, dann lief er in die Richtung, in der er das Wasser hörte.

Die Flecken aus seinem Hemd würde er so natürlich nicht rauskriegen, aber immerhin konnte er so Gesicht und Hände säubern.

Das frische Wasser tat gut, und es war angenehm nicht mehr an den Händen und dem Mund zu kleben. Doch viel Zeit ließ er sich nicht, Hagen würde schon warten, und er wurde leicht ungeduldig.

Also lief er schnell zu Hagen zurück, der sich wortlos umdrehte und wieder Richtung Clanhaus lief.

Nach dem Imbiss ging es Sven bedeutend besser, so dass er die restliche Strecke gut durchhalten konnte.

Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen, als sie am Dortmunder Clanhaus ankamen.

Sven wurde ohne weiteren Kommentar in seine kleine, dunkle Kammer geschickt. Hier würde er bleiben, bis er am nächsten Morgen zum Training fuhr.

Seufzend setzte sich Sven auf sein Bett. Die Kammer hatte kein Fenster, kein Fernseher oder sonstigen Schnickschnack. Nur ein Bett, ein Tisch mit Stuhl und ein Kleiderschrank. Mehr brauchte er nicht.  
Seine schicke Wohnung in der Dortmunder Innenstadt hatte er nur noch zur Tarnung und schlafen tat er dort seit seiner Verwandlung überhaupt nicht mehr.

Er hatte sein Leben ganz dem Clan geschenkt, das war ihm schon vor der Verwandlung klar gewesen. Dass er seine Wohnung so vermissen würde, das war ihm nicht klar gewesen.

Er war wohl noch von den Versprechungen der Vampire und der Aussicht auf ein solch vollkommenes Leben geblendet gewesen.

Für ihn war eigentlich nur wichtig gewesen, dass er weiter Fußball spielen dürfte und das hatte der Clan erlaubt. Dass er nur noch so wenig Zeit für seine Familie, seine Freunde hatte, dass der Kontakt unterbunden werden würde, wusste er nicht.

Und dann noch die Sache mit Lars...

Er liebte seinen Bruder so sehr. Er war sein Zwilling, seine andere Hälfte. Und jetzt - durfte er ihn nicht mehr sehen.

Weil Lars - laut Clan - unwürdig war.

Er war ebenso wie Sven beobachtet worden, aber nicht einmal so gut gewesen, dass ein Clanmitglied ihn angesprochen hätte. Er wusste noch immer nicht, dass es Vampire gab - und schon gar nicht, dass sein geliebter Bruder zu ihnen gehörte.

Dabei hatte Sven Hagen angefleht - auf Knien angefleht! - seinen Bruder einweihen zu dürfen.  
Es zerriss ihm das Herz, sich von Lars fernhalten zu müssen. Er vermisste ihn so unglaublich.

Aber Hagen war hart geblieben. Vampire waren nun mal hart, das hatte Sven schon auf viele - zu viele - Weisen erfahren müssen.

Nur ganz selten telefonierte er mit Lars, heimlich, anders würde er es erst gar nicht aushalten können. Der Gedanke daran, dass er selbst unsterblich war, und Lars überleben würde, um eine Ewigkeit überleben, machte ihn krank.

Inzwischen bereute er es schon fast, dass er zu einem Vampir geworden war. Ein ewiges Leben ohne seinen Bruder, seine Familie, ohne Freunde und ohne einen Partner an seiner Seite - was brachte ihn da Macht und Reichtum weiter?

Selbst seinen heißgeliebten Fußball hatten sie ihm nur für einige, wenige Jahre zugestanden, schließlich würde er älter werden, und wenn er mit achtzig noch immer wie Mitte zwanzig spielen würde, würde das auffällig werden.

10 vielleicht auch noch 15 Jahre, dann war Schluss damit und er würde sich vollständig um den Clan kümmern müssen. Es würde für ihn nichts anderes mehr geben, außer dem Clan.  
Wenn er mit keiner Aufgabe betreut werden würde, die ihn zu Kontakten nach Außen zwang, würde er nur noch zu den anderen Vampiren seines Clans Kontakt haben.

Nicht einmal zu Thomas und seinem Clan.

Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund gewesen, warum er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Und jetzt war er alleine hier - und hatte auch noch Thomas' Krankheit zu verantworten.

Dabei hatte er das wirklich nicht gewollt. Er wollte niemandem wehtun - weder Menschen noch anderen Vampiren. Er hatte schon genug daran zu knapsen, dass Menschen seine Bisse nicht vertrugen.

Dabei war menschliches Blut das köstlichste, das er je probiert hatte.

Aber es war zu gefährlich für ihn von Menschen zu trinken, wenn der Bisse nicht heilen konnte. Deshalb durfte er seitdem nur noch Tierblut trinken.

Er hatte Glück, dass ihm das reichte, manche Vampire brauchten hin und wieder menschliches Blut. er bisher noch nicht.

Sven zog seine dünne Bettdecke über sich. Als Vampir spürte er zwar keine Wärme oder Kälte mehr, aber innerlich war ihm im Moment eiskalt.

Seine Decke half ihm nicht, nichts half ihm. Vielleicht eine Umarmung, aber die würde er nicht bekommen.

Nein, er brauchte nicht nur irgendeine Umarmung. Er brauchte Lars.

Scheiße, er hatte nie gedacht, wie sehr er Lars brauchte!

Sven schluckte und lauschte einen Moment. Im Clanhaus war es ruhig und im Moment war auch niemand in der Nähe seines Zimmers. Oder er es riskieren sollte und Lars anrufen sollte?

Er zog die Decke über den Kopf und wählte Lars' Nummer.


	10. Lars

Sven hatte Glück, obwohl es so früh war, ging Lars fast sofort ans Handy. "Sven! Ich dachte schon, du meldest dich gar nicht", begrüßte Lars ihn mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme.

"Lars", lächelte Sven unwillkürlich. Seine Stimme, sie hatte ihm so gefehlt!

"Ich hab versucht dich nach dem Pokalspiel zu erreichen. Ich war so stolz auf euch!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich Sven die Erinnerung an das Spiel wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte - so viel war inzwischen passiert. "Danke - es war echt großartig!"

"Und ihr habt so wild gefeiert, dass du deinen armen Bruder völlig vergessen hast?" fragte Lars nur halb im Scherz.

"Nein, ich war ziemlich fertig. Aber ich hab dich ja jetzt angerufen, hm?"

"Ja und das find ich wahnsinnig schön", sagte Lars lächelnd.

Wieder einmal zog es sich in Svens' Brustkorb zusammen. Scheiße, er vermisste Lars, so sehr, dass es wehtat. Wie er es bereute, diese eine, dumme, fehlgeleitete Entscheidung.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Lars. "Du bist traurig. Das bist du in der letzten Zeit immer wenn wir telefonieren."

"Ich bin müde. Und du bist so weit weg."

"Du weißt das ein Wort genügt und ich setze mich sofort ins Auto und komm zu dir."

"Ich weiß. Aber dann musst du morgen früh wieder zurück - das ist doch auch doof." Es fiel ihm immer schwerer Ausreden zu finden und überzeugend zu wirken, so sehr sehnte er sich nach seinem Zwillingsbruder.

"Das war früher auch kein Hinderungsgrund."

"Ich weiß...aber es ist echt spät.“  
"Es ist früher Morgen Sven."

"Echt? Oh...", machte Sven. Durch die Reise nach Italien war er völlig durcheinandergekommen.

"Sven ich mach mir Sorgen um dich", wisperte Lars.

Sven schluckte schwer, und das dicke Band um seine Brust zog sich weiter zu. "Musst du nicht..."

"Ich komme heute Nachmittag zu dir", sagte Lars. "Und keine Ausreden. Wir haben uns seit der Winterpause nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt haben wir April. Das sind vier verdammte Monate."

Am liebsten hätte Sven geweint. Vor Sehnsucht, vor Erleichterung - und vor Angst. Er durfte Lars nicht sehen, das war verboten!

"Also, sag ab, mit wem auch immer du verabredet bist und sei pünktlich zu Hause. Ich bring was vom Chinesen mit und dann reden wir."

"Nein", widersprach Sven schnell.

"Lieber was vom Italiener?"

"Nein, wir... ähm... wir essen immer im Verein", suchte er schnell eine Ausrede.

"Ok... dann bring ich mir aber was mit", sagte Lars.

"Ja, das kannst du gerne machen." Scheiße, jetzt kam Sven da nicht mehr raus - und eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht.

"Schön", sagte Lars hörbar erleichtert. "Dann sehen wir uns nach dem zweiten Training."

Sven nickte - und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie er das irgendwie geregelt bekommen konnte.

"Freust du dich denn gar nicht darauf mich zu sehen?" fragte Lars nach einem Moment leise.

"Doch, natürlich!"

"Davon merke ich nur so wenig..."

"Ich sehne mich nach dir", rutschte es Sven heraus.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb", flüsterte Lars.

Sven hätte fast aufgeschluchzt, so sehr tat es weh - und gut.

"Soll ich jetzt schon kommen? Ich würde mich krank melden. Das geht schon einmal..."

"Nein, ich muss doch auch zum Training. Wir sehen uns nachher." Und bis dahin musste Sven sich etwas überlegen.

"Na gut. Aber heute Nachmittag kommt nichts dazwischen. Vergiss nicht, ich hab nen Schlüssel für deine Wohnung, ich komm also rein."

"Ich weiß - ich werd da sein", versprach Sven.

"Dann mach dich mal fertig, sonst kommst du noch zu spät. Und ich auch", lachte Lars.

"Bis... nachher." Sven legte auf - und ließ sich nach hinten auf das harte Bett fallen. Er fühlte sich unfassbar gut, endlich würde er Lars wiedersehen. Und gleichzeitig riskierte er die schlimmsten Strafen, dass er es überhaupt wagte.

Aber er musste seinen Bruder sehen.

Er war schon seit vier Monaten nur noch ein halber Mensch... eine halbe Person... was auch immer. Seit er Lars das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, fehlte etwas in ihm.

Die Frage war nur, was er Hagen erzählen sollte. Lars würde über Nacht bleiben, also würde er auch bleiben müssen.

Aber das hier, das war der einzige Ort, an dem er ruhte. Nicht in seiner Wohnung, das hatte Hagen immer wieder deutlich gemacht.

"Scheiße", murmelte er. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er aus der Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte er das Handy in den Fingern. Niemanden konnte er um Hilfe bitten - denn niemand wusste, was für Probleme er hatte.

Nein. Das stimmte nicht. Er kannte jetzt einige andere junge Vampire und zumindest Luciano hatte ihm gesagt, er könne ihn anrufen, wenn er Probleme hatte.

Er zögerte und suchte nach Alternativen, aber er fand keine. Also rief er schließlich Luciano an.

"Hallo Sven", begrüßte Luciano ihn.

"Luciano."

"So schnell hätte ich gar nicht mit einem Anruf von dir gerechnet."

"Ich weiß... ich... ich hätte mich wohl auch nicht so bald gemeldet, wenn ich... Luciano, ich hab ein Problem."

"Dann schieß los", sagte Luciano.

"Ich... ich weiß, dass ihr anders lebt, aber... ich darf kaum Kontakt zu Menschen haben. Nur wenn es nicht anders geht also beim Fußball. Ich habe Lars seit vier Monaten nicht gesehen."

"Wer ist Lars?" fragte Luciano. "Dein Freund?"

"Freund? Nein, nein, mein...mein Zwillingsbruder."

"Dein... oh!" sagte Luciano überrascht. "Aber warum darfst du ihn dann nicht sehen?"

"Er... er ist ein Mensch. Er weiß nichts von uns Vampiren."

"Aber er ist doch trotzdem dein Bruder."

"Ja, aber... wir sind Vampire. Da gibt es keine Familie mehr."

"Warte mal kurz", sagte Luciano und Sven hörte, wie er mit jemandem sprach. "Sven, hier ist Mario", hörte er dann überraschend Marios Stimme.

"Mario... hallo." Sven war sich nicht sicher was er denken sollte.

"Was ist das für ne Geschichte mit Lars?" fragte Mario.

"Er ist ja kein Vampir, deswegen dürfen wir eigentlich keinen Kontakt haben", erklärte er und erzählte dann von ihrem Telefonat und der Verabredung.

"Das ist Schwachsinn", seufzte Mario. "Thomas hat immer noch Kontakt zu seiner Familie in Pähl. Und meine Familie weiß auch über mich Bescheid. Philipp und Holger wissen über uns Bescheid. Und Mario. Also Götze. Oh und Schüß. Es gibt also jede Menge Menschen, die Bescheid wissen."

Sven schluckte. "Es klingt so einfach und normal bei euch. Aber... hier bei uns ist es anders."

"Aber Lars gehört doch zu dir. Ich kenn euch beiden nicht gut, aber ich weiß trotzdem, wie nah ihr euch steht. Das darfst du dir von niemandem kaputt machen lassen."

"Es sind die Regeln des Clans. Da kann ich mich nicht so einfach drüber hinwegsetzen. Schlimm genug, dass wir beide hier gerade telefonieren."

"Warum zum Teufel wolltest du Vampir werden, wenn du in so einem Clan leben musst?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht", gab Sven zu. "Ich dachte, Lars würde auch... weil wir uns so ähnlich sind. Und... sie hatten gute Argumente. Sich nicht ständig verletzen. Immer spielen. Gut spielen. Naja, und dann die üblichen Sachen mit Geld und Macht und ewigem Leben. Und ehe ich wirklich drüber nachgedacht habe - und wusste, dass Lars nicht verwandelt werden würde - war es schon zu spät."

Mario schwieg einen Moment. "Weißt du warum ich Vampir werden wollte?"

"Warum?"

"Wegen Thomas. Es ging mir nicht um den Fußball oder um Geld oder Macht. Es ging nur um Thomas. Immer mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Thomas wollte mich erst gar nicht verwandeln. Er wollte mich auch nicht beißen. Am Anfang wollte er mir nicht mal Nähe kommen, weil er mich nicht verletzen wollte...", Mario stockte kurz und Sven meinte ein leichtes Schluchzen zu hören. "Ich hab Thomas geliebt, auch schon als Mensch. Es war mir egal, dass er ein Vampir war..."

"Bei euch klingt das alles so einfach - wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre und alles kaputtgemacht hätte. Aber hier ist es anders. Ich darf Lars nicht sehen. Und er kommt heute Abend."

"Ich... wollte dir damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass mich kein Clan der Welt davon hätte abhalten können Thomas zu sehen", sagte Mario ein wenig heiser. "Und Thomas hätte sich auch von niemandem abhalten lassen mich zu sehen."

"Dann... dann soll ich heut einfach hinfahren, nach Hause und ihn treffen? Und dann? Hagen wird es mitbekommen. Und Elisabeth und Gregor auch."

"Kannst du mit Hagen nicht reden? Der schien gar nicht so streng wie Elisabeth und Gregor."

"Du kennst ihn nicht. Und die Regeln stehen fest. Allein die Frage zu stellen ist verboten."

"Dann lüg", sagte Mario. "Bei Dortmund gibt’s heute Abend eine Veranstaltung, die du nicht schwänzen darfst."

Das war eine gute Idee, "Das mach ich", beschloss er. "Aber was sag ich Lars?"

"Die Wahrheit."

"Nein!" Das konnte, durfte Sven nicht.

"Sven, Lars wird merken, dass es etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Dass du anders bist. Willst du wirklich ausgerechnet ihn anlügen?"

"Ich... ich habe keine Wahl", wisperte Sven mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Wer soll es denn erfahren? Oder überwacht dein Clan Lars?"

"Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber... was wird er sagen?"

"Er wird überrascht sein. Vielleicht wird er Angst haben. Vielleicht wird er dir am Anfang nicht glauben. Aber... er liebt dich, also wird er dich niemals verraten. Und wenn du ihm Zeit lässt, dann wird er es verstehen."

"Ich... das ist... ich kann das nicht. Sie erlauben es nicht. So sind die Regeln - egal, ob man erwischt werden könnte oder nicht."

"Ist deine Entscheidung. Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich an deiner Stelle tun würde."

"Ja, das ist echt nett von dir. Immerhin... bin ich daran Schuld..."

"Es tut dir leid, das hab ich gesehen", sagte Mario leise. "Überleg es dir noch einmal Sven. Je länger du es Lars verschweigst, desto schwerer wird alles."

"Ich hab Angst", gab Sven zu.

"Kann ich gut verstehen. Aber es ist Lars. Du musst vor Lars keine Angst haben."

"Ich habe auch vor dem Clan Angst.“

"Wenn sie dir was tun oder so, dann rufst du uns an. Dann finden wir eine Lösung dafür."

"Ich hab das gar nicht verdient..."

"Als wir Marc kennengelernt haben, da wollte er uns beide umbringen. Du wolltest uns nicht mal umbringen, also bist du eindeutig die harmlosere Variante."

"Ihr seid echt unglaublich. Und das Schlimme ist - ich glaube dir trotzdem."

"Kannst du auch."

"Danke. Ich kann nicht mehr als..." Sven machte eine Pause, lauschte, dann wisperte er, "Ich melde mich", und legte auf.

Er schob das Handy schnell unter sein Kopfkissen und legte sich hin. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Hagen, ohne zu klopfen, ins Zimmer.

"Sven, komm." Mehr sagte er nicht, er erwartet einfach, dass Sven sofort aufstand und ihm folgte. "Durch die Zeit in Italien hast du einige Einheiten versäumt", sagte Hagen auf dem Weg. "Die holen wir heute nach. Heute Morgen und heute Nachmittag nach deinem Training."

Sven zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick. "Nach dem Training muss ich noch beim Verein bleiben.“

"Warum?"

"Anordnung vom Trainer."

Hagen drehte sich um und sah Sven an. "In deinem Terminplan steht nichts davon."

Scheiße, Hagen ahnte etwas. "Hab vergessen das einzutragen."

"Du wirst dich krank melden."

Nein, nein, nur das nicht. "Hagen, Meister, bitte, das ist wichtig."

"Was ist denn so wichtig? Worum geht es bei diesem Termin, der dir ja so plötzlich wieder eingefallen ist?"

"Mannschaftsabend. Nach dem Sieg im Halbfinale."

"Das ist nicht wichtig. Du bist krank und damit basta."

"Nein, ich darf da nicht fehlen."

Hagen trat einen Schritt näher. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Meister, bitte." Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken ging Sven auf die Knie. "Bitte, Meister, erlaubt mir heute Abend da hinzugehen."

"Diese Bande von Jungvampiren in Florenz hat dir eine ganze Reihe ungesunder Gedanken eingegeben. Ich habe nicht vor, dir das durchgehen zu lassen."

"Mannschaftsabende hatten wir zuvor auch schon, und da durfte ich hingehen." Sven versuchte das Argument einfach zu übergehen.

"Die hast du mir vorher auch angekündigt", sagte Hagen.

"Entschuldige bitte, Meister."

"Komm jetzt", sagte Hagen und drehte sich wieder um.

"Ja, Meister", antwortete Sven, stand auf und folgte ihm.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er konnte Lars nicht absagen.

Gerade dann würde er kommen und nach ihm sehen. Und eine leere, unbewohnte Wohnung vorfinden.

Lars würde den völlig leeren Kühlschrank vorfinden, das unbenutzte Bett, die inzwischen vermutlich völlig eingegangen Pflanzen... Staub überall, und muffige Luft, weil nie gelüftet wurde.

"Sven", hörte er Hagens mahnende Stimme. "Wenn du weiter so unkonzentriert bist, dann fällt das Training für dich heute komplett aus!"

Scheiße, schoss es Sven durch den Kopf, das konnte er sich gar nicht leisten. Er nickte demütig und versuchte sich auf alles andere als Lars zu konzentrieren. Sein Meister spürte, wenn er abgelenkt war, das hatte er ihm schon oft deutlich gemacht - und das nicht auf die angenehme Weise.

Schließlich gelangten sie in einen kleinen, düsteren Raum, in dem Sven unterwiesen wurde. Viele Regeln, die er wörtlich auswendig lernen musste, die Geschichte des Clans, alle Mitglieder - ob sie noch existierten oder nicht, und ihre Besonderheiten. Außerdem gab es körperliches Training, vor allem Kampftraining.

Das Kampftraining machte ihm nichts aus, weil er es als weitere Sporteinheit ansah und meistens sogar genoss. Er war gut darin, und nach solchen Einheiten war Hagen meistens ziemlich mit ihm zufrieden. Anders sah es bei den Geschichtsstunden aus. Die hatten ihn schon früher in der Schule eher gelangweilt und Zahlen und Daten Auswendiglernen war nie sein Ding gewesen.

Aber auch hier war Hagen unerbittlich. Vampire, die vor tausend Jahren dem Clan angehört hatten, waren ebenso wichtig wie Elisabeth und Gregor, die die besten Vampire waren, die je auf Erden gewandelt waren. Zumindest nach Hagens Meinung.

Und bei seinem Zustand war es wenig verwunderlich, dass die Einheit mehr als schlecht lief. Er brachte Namen und Daten durcheinander oder vergaß Clanmitglieder sogar.

Für jede Verfehlung kassierte er eine Ohrfeige, so dass ihm bald der Kopf dröhnte.

Schließlich sah Hagen ihn genervt an. "Verschwinde. Hau ab zum Training, aber deinen Mannschaftsabend kannst du vergessen. Wir werden heute Abend ein paar Sondereinheiten einlegen. Und zwar notfalls die ganze Nacht."

Sven nickte gehorsam, auch wenn er innerlich verzweifelte. Er konnte Lars nicht einfach absagen!

Ehe Hagen noch ungehaltener wurde, zog er sich zurück und lief in seine Kammer. Er musste sich schnell fertig machen, sonst bekam er gleich den nächsten Ärger, diesmal aber von seinem Trainer.


	11. Horrormärchen

Svens Wagen parkte vor dem Clanhaus, so dass er zügig zum Training fahren konnte. Von unterwegs rief er Lars an.

"Zwei Anrufe in zwei Stunden von meinem Lieblingsbruder", begrüßte Lars ihn. "Muss ich Angst haben?"

"Ich muss das für heute Abend absagen."

Lars schwieg einen Moment. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

"Ich würd dich so gerne sehen, Lars." Allein seinen Namen auszusprechen schmerzte. "Aber ich kann nicht."

"Warum nicht? Was ist dir wichtiger, als endlich mal wieder Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?" fragte Lars eindeutig verletzt.

"Ich... ich darf nicht. Eigentlich darf ich gar nicht mit dir sprechen", wisperte Sven mit rauer Stimme. "Gott, ich vermiss dich so!"

"Sven, was ist los? Was heißt das, du darfst nicht mit mir sprechen?"

"Das... kann ich dir nicht sagen. Lars, glaub mir bitte, dass ich... das ich das nicht will. Also nicht mit dir sprechen. Sonst würde ich dich nicht heimlich anrufen."

"Ich versteh kein Wort mehr Sven. Sag mir jetzt endlich was los ist, oder ich fahr sofort zu dir nach Dortmund!"

"Ich darf nicht mit dir reden. Ich darf keinen Kontakt zu dir haben. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen - selbst das darf ich dir eigentlich nicht sagen."

"Ich komme zu dir", sagte Lars. "Ich warte auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Stadion."

"Ja", murmelte Sven kaum hörbar. Es war so falsch - und so richtig zugleich.

"Gut, dann bis gleich", sagte Lars.

Sven nickte leicht und legte auf. Ja, er würde Lars wiedersehen - und ihm vermutlich alles erzählen. Das musste er, Lars hatte das verdient.  
Mario hatte recht gehabt. Es gab nur diesen einen Weg, wenn er Lars nicht verlieren wollte.

Also fuhr er zum Trainingsgelände und rechnete auf dem Weg. Eine Stunde würde Lars brauchen - er würde sich also entschuldigen, individuell trainieren und in einer Stunde Lars reinlassen. Das sollten sie nicht draußen irgendwo besprechen.

Dies war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er seine vampirischen Überzeugungskräfte einsetzen durfte. Er überzeugte seinen Trainer und den Doc, dass er sich im Pokalspiel eine leichte Zerrung zugezogen hatte und vorsichtshalber nur leichtes Training machen sollte.

So war er die nächste Stunde alleine im Kraftraum beschäftigt, dann zog er sich an und trat vor die Tür um auf Lars zu warten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Lars' Wagen auf den Parkplatz einbiegen sah.

Sein Bruder kannte sich aus, er parkte, als würde er hier hergehören, stieg aus und ging schnurstracks auf das Gebäude zu. Die Fans grüßte er freundlich und vertröstete sie wegen der Autogramme und Fotos auf später.

Lars zögerte nicht einen Moment und zog seinen Bruder in eine feste Umarmung.

Auch Sven umarmte Lars fest, er musste sich sehr zurückhalten ihn mit seinen großen vampirischen Kräften nicht zu verletzen. "Ich hab dich so vermisst", raunte er heiser.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Lars.

"Gott, Lars", wisperte Sven kaum hörbar. Ein ganz klein wenig Luft sog er ein - Lars roch so unfassbar gut. Nach ihm, nach Zuhause, Geborgenheit, nach all dem, was er so vermisst hatte.

"Lass uns zu dir nach Hause fahren, ja?" bat Lars leise, aber ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

Sven zögerte, dann schüttelte den Kopf. Was, wenn einer der Vampire ihn mit seinem Bruder in seiner Wohnung entdeckte?

"Ich will das aber nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit besprechen", sagte Lars und sah ihn an. "Warum willst du mich nicht in deiner Wohnung haben?"

"Ich... ich..." In diesem Moment traf Sven den Entschluss. "Ich werde es dir erzählen. Alles. Aber hier. Wir gehen in einen der Besprechungsräume, die sind jetzt frei."

Lars sah ihn einen Moment an. "Du bist so blass Sven", murmelte er, dann nickte er. "Ok, dann also hier."

Sven führte ihn in einen der Räume und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann setzte er sich Lars gegenüber auf einen der recht bequemen Sessel. "Lars... es ist mir wichtig, dass du mir glaubst. Und dass du niemanden etwas erzählst."

"Dass du das überhaupt erwähnst... hab ich jemals was weiter erzählt, was du nicht wolltest? Hab ich dir jemals nicht geglaubt?"

"Nein, niemals. Aber das, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, ist sehr unglaubwürdig." Sven zögerte, überlegte kurz, dann fing er an. "Als wir nach Weihnachten wieder hergekommen waren, da hat mich jemand angesprochen. Ein Mann, etwa Mitte vierzig. Du kennst sie ja auch, diese dubiosen Spielervermittler und so."

Lars schnaubte. "Ja. Lästige Kerle."

"Der war aber anders. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, warum, aber ich habe ihm zugehört. Und er hat mir etwas versprochen. Diese ständigen Verletzungen würden aufhören. Ich würde besser spielen als je zuvor. Ruhm, Reichtum, ewiges Leben. Fähigkeiten, von denen niemand zu träumen wagt. Offenbar auch die, Menschen zu beeinflussen", fügte Sven bitter hinzu.

Lars runzelte die Stirn. "Nimmst du irgendwas?"

"Nein, keine Angst, ich nehm nichts. Es ist... noch schlimmer." Sven zögerte, es fiel ihm so schwer es zu sagen. "Er hat mich... in einen Vampir verwandelt."

Lars sah ihn minutenlang an, dann lachte er los. "Also Sven wirklich", sagte Lars grinsend. "Fast hättest du mich gehabt."

Sven grinste schwach, ihm war nicht danach, und es wirkte auch sehr gequält. "Ich verarsche dich nicht. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es wird dir schwer fallen mir zu glauben."

Lars lehnte sich vor und griff nach Svens Hand. "Sven, wenn du was nimmst - Drogen, Doping, irgendwas - dann kriegen wir das schon wieder hin. Niemand muss was erfahren. Ich helf dir, von dem Zeug los zu kommen."

Verdammt, Lars glaubte ihm echt nicht. "Guck mich bitte mal an", wisperte Sven. Er konzentrierte sich auf Blut, auf das Reh, das er gestern getötet hatte, und wie erhofft fingen seine Eckzähne an unangenehm zu ziehen - und zu wachsen.

Lars Augen wurden groß und er zuckte zusammen, ließ dabei allerdings nicht Svens Hand los. "Verdammt, was haben die mit dir gemacht. Irgendwas... Experimentelles?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf - und drückte Lars' Hand, so froh, dass er nicht gleich weggelaufen war. "Er hat mich in einen Vampir verwandelt. Ich... ich trinke Blut. Ich beiße Tiere dafür. Ich kann unglaublich schnell laufen, wenn ich mich verletze, heilt es rasend schnell. Ich kann besser hören und riechen als vorher, und schmecken. Und... ich darf dich nicht sehen."

"Sven, das ist doch Blödsinn. Es gibt keine Vampire. Du weißt doch, wie ich Gonzo immer wegen seinen ganzen Vampir- und Fantasy-Büchern aufziehe. Ich weiß nicht, was man dir gegeben hat - oder was man mit dir gemacht hat - aber so etwas wie Vampire gibt es nicht. Und dass du mich nicht sehen darfst... wer verbietet dir das? Dieser Spielervermittler?"

"Der Vampir, der mich verwandelt hat. Mein Meister."

"Sven du machst mir Angst. Meister, das klingt als ob du wem hörig bist."

"Er kann über mich bestimmen - und er trägt die Verantwortung. Lars, wie kann ich dir das beweisen?"

"Er kann über dich bestimmen? Sven, was ist das für ein Kerl?"

"Er ist mein Meister. Ich habe mich darauf eingelassen. Als sie... als sie mir versprachen, dass sie dich auch verwandeln würden. Aber... dann meinten sie wohl, einer sei genug. Und sie haben dich nicht mal weitere beobachtet. Und mir haben sie nichts gesagt. Und jetzt...." Sven senkte den Kopf und schluchzte leise.

Lars stand auf und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. "Hey... beruhig dich. Egal wer dieser Kerl ist und egal, wie er dir das mit den Vampiren hat einreden können, wir kriegen das wieder hin."

"Oh Lars", raunte Sven und klammerte sich an seinen Bruder.

Beruhigend begann Lars über Svens Rücken zu streicheln. "Ist alles gut. Ich lass dich damit nicht allein."

"Aber... du glaubst mir nicht. Wie soll ich es dir beweisen?"

"Ich glaube dir, dass du dich offenbar in einen Scheißkerl verliebt hast und der irgendwas mit dir gemacht hat. Vielleicht hat er dir irgendwelche Drogen ins Essen gemischt. Halluzinogene Drogen, die dir irgendwas vorgaukeln. Vielleicht hat er dich sogar dazu gebracht, irgendwelche komischen Eingriffe machen zu lassen. Aber nein, an Vampire glaube ich nicht. Ich bin Realist."

Svens Rücken, sein ganzer Körper bebte. Warum konnte Lars ihm nicht wenigstens glauben? Lars, der Mensch, der ihm so ungeheuer viel bedeutete? "Ich... ich möchte doch, dass du mir glaubst, Lars, bitte", schluchzte er.

"Ok", sagte Lars. "Ich glaub dir. Zumindest, dass du das glaubst. Wir... sollten zu einem Arzt gehen, der dich untersucht."

"Nein, nein, ich... ich darf nicht. Lars, ich darf dich noch nicht mal treffen, wie soll ich dann zum Arzt? Das heißt..." Ihm fiel etwas ein - und dann verwarf er die Idee gleich wieder. Thomas' Meister war Arzt. Aber er hatte kein Recht dazu ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, zumal er gar nicht hier her kommen durfte als Mitglied des Florentiner Clans. Es war schon ziemlich dreist gewesen Luciano anzurufen.

"Was Sven? Was wolltest du eben sagen?" fragte Lars sanft.

"Hör mir zu und versuch mir zu glauben", bat Sven leise und schmiegte sich an hin. "Es gibt mehr Vampire als nur mich und meinen Meister. Die Vampire... wir... sind in Clans aufgeteilt. Mein Clan kontrolliert den Westen Deutschlands. Ich habe jetzt Vampire aus einem anderen Clan kennengelernt. Und... ich durfte es nicht, aber ich bin mit einen von ihnen durch Florenz gegangen. Sie sind so anders..." Unwillkürlich lächelte Sven.

"Erzähl weiter", bat Lars.

"Sie sind offener, freier irgendwie. Moderner. Und... sehr nett. Luciano - er hat mir Flamingo gegeben. Also Flamingoblut. Es schmeckte so anders. Ich... ich beneide sie. Sie hätten mich sicher nicht angelogen und mir erzählt, dass du auch ein Vampir werden würdest."

Lars seufzte tief und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Sven. "Glaubst du das wirklich? Das du ein Vampir bist?"

"Ich bin ein Vampir, Lars. Wie... wie kann ich es dir beweisen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich mein... wenn du ein Vampir wärst, wie funktioniert das dann mit dem Sonnenlicht? Deinem Spiegelbild? Schläfst du im Sarg und verträgst keinen Knoblauch mehr?"

"Das mit den Spiegeln und dem Knoblauch ist Unsinn. Die Alten - also die wirklich alten Vampire - schlafen in Särgen, ich habe im Clanhaus eine Pritsche. Und das Sonnenlicht..." Sven hob seine Hand und zeigte Lars den kleinen Anhänger, der um sein Handgelenk baumelte. "Ohne das Amulett würde ich nicht in die Sonne gehen können."

Lars sah ihn an und griff wieder nach seiner Hand. "Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht, hm?"

"Ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht!", brachte Sven verzweifelt heraus, dann fing er wieder an zu schluchzen.

"Nicht weinen", sagte Lars und drückte einen Kuss auf Svens Wange.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst, Lars. Und jetzt - jetzt glaubst du mir nicht", wimmerte Sven.

"Ich glaube, dass du ganz fest glaubst, was du mir erzählst", sagte Lars.

Sven schluchzte noch einmal leise. Verdammt, warum glaubte ihm Lars nicht? Wie konnte er es ihm klar machen?

"Ich möchte diesen Kerl kennenlernen", sagte Lars. "Diesen... Meister. Wie heißt er überhaupt richtig?"

"Nein!", entsetzt sah Sven ihn an. "Du kannst Hagen nicht kennenlernen! Er..." Sven senkte seine Stimme. "Schlimmstenfalls wird er dich umbringen."

"Umbringen?" fragte Lars. "Was ist das für ein Kerl? Ist das so ne Gang? Oder steht der auf komische Rollenspiele? Du sein Sklave, er dein Meister, für den du alles tun musst?"

Sven schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Wie konnte er es Lars nur klarmachen? Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich an seinen Bruder, wie hatte er es bloß so lange ohne ihn aushalten können?

"Wird alles wieder gut Sven", wisperte Lars. "Ich hätte schon viel früher kommen müssen... Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich damit allein gelassen hab..."

"Nein, es wird nicht wieder gut. Wie kann ich dir das bloß klarmachen...?" Verzweifelt sah Sven ihn an.

"Für jedes Problem gibt es eine Lösung", sagte Lars lächelte. "Sagt Mama auch immer."

"Vielleicht..." Sven schluckte, er konnte Luciano doch nicht schon wieder belästigen!

"Vielleicht was?"

"Ich kann ihn doch nicht schon wieder belästigen..." Dennoch zog er sein Handy heraus. "Ich hab dir von Luciano erzählt, dem Vampir aus Florenz..."

"Dem anderen Vampir", seufzte Lars und strich Sven über den Kopf. "Was ist mit diesem... Luciano?"

"Vielleicht kann er mir helfen dir klar zu machen, dass ich mir das nicht einbilde."

"Dann ruf ihn mal an", sagte Lars.

"Ich... ich muss dir noch sagen... Ich habe da einen Fehler gemacht, vorher. Und er ist ein ganz toller Mensch.... Vampir. Er nimmt mir das nicht übel. Er will... ein Freund sein." Inzwischen hatte Sven gewählt, und schon meldete sich Luciano.

"Pronto?"

"Ich bins schon wieder", sagte Sven mit ziemlich schlechtem Gewissen. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich schon wieder nerven muss..."

"Sven!" Lucianos Stimme klang nicht genervt, sondern erfreut. "Was ist los?"

"Hagen... wollte mir verbieten heute Abend Lars zu sehen und jetzt... ich hab es ihm erzählt, aber er glaubt mir nicht."

"Du bist bei Lars?"

"Nein, er ist hier. Bei mir im Verein."

"Und dein Meister weiß nichts davon", stellte Luciano fest.

"Er würde mich schrecklich bestrafen, wenn er es wüsste", wisperte Sven.

"Das befürchte ich. Aber lassen wir das erstmal beiseite. Lars ist bei dir? Und glaubt dir nicht?"

"Nein... er denkt, ich würde etwas nehmen. Drogen oder so und mir das alles einbilden."

Luciano seufzte. "Gibst du ihn mir mal, bitte?"

Sven nickte und sah Lars an. "Luciano möchte mir dir sprechen."

Lars nickte leicht und nahm den Hörer an. "Hallo?"

"Lars?" fragte Luciano nach.

"Ja, ich bin Lars."

"Wow... ihr hört euch ja sogar gleich an", sagte Luciano. "Ich bin Luciano, ein Freund von deinem Bruder."

"Und du willst mir jetzt erklären, dass sein Verhalten völlig normal ist? Dass er hier heulend vor mir sitzt und irgendwelche Horrormärchen erzählt?"

"Das sind keine Märchen Lars. Dein Bruder hat dir die Wahrheit erzählt."

"Gehört du also auch zu denen, die meinen Bruder so fertig machen?"

"Ich mache deinen Bruder nicht fertig. Im Gegenteil, ich versuche ihm zu helfen. Sven ist einsam und offenbar in einem nicht sehr netten Clan gelandet. Wir haben ihm gut zugeredet, damit er die Wahrheit erzählt."

"Dass er von irgendeiner Gang unter Drogen gesetzt und erpresst wird? Ihnen hörig ist?"

"Er nimmt keine Drogen und er ist auch in keiner Gang. Er ist in einem ziemlich alten Clan. Wie alt weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich hab ein Buch über den Clan in unserer Bibliothek gefunden, da hab ich schon einige interessante Sachen drin gelesen."

"Ich finde es nicht toll so verarscht zu werden."

"Lars, warum sollten wir dich verarschen? Was hätten wir davon?"

"Ich weiß es nicht..." Lars wirkte auf einmal nachdenklich. "Aber... ihr könnt doch keine Vampire sein!"

"Sind wir aber. Mit allem Drum und Dran. Also... ich vermeide die Sache mit dem Beißen. Ist nicht mein Ding. Aber dafür gibt’s ja Flaschen und Dosen und so."

"Flaschen und Dosen", wiederholte Lars dumpf und sah seinen Bruder an. Er sah ihn anders an, forschender, genauer. "Du bist blass... und... du trinkst Blut aus Dosen?"

"Ich trinke kein Blut aus Dosen. Wir... halten Tiere, von denen trinke ich."

Lars nickte leicht. Irgendwie schien er ihm jetzt ganz langsam doch zu glauben, und dennoch blieben Zweifel. "Warum haben sie das getan? Dir das angetan?"

"Ich wollte es", sagte Sven leise. "Sie haben wir so viel versprochen. Und sie wollten dich auch verwandeln."

"Aber was, wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte?"

Sven sah ihn überrascht an. "Hättest du nicht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie konnten dir doch nicht versprechen mich zu verwandeln, wenn ich nie gefragt wurde!"

"Ich dachte... du würdest es auch wollen. Immer jung sein, immer stark... immer mit mir zusammen sein..."

"Und so ein verängstigtes Kind werden..."

"Ich dachte doch nicht, dass es so werden würde", murmelte Sven.

"Lars?", meldete sich Luciano am Telefon.

"Oh, Luciano, das tut mir leid", sagte Lars. Er hatte den Italiener total vergessen.

"Nein, das ist kein Problem. Ich wollte nur noch mal sagen, dass Sven es anscheinend wirklich nicht besonders gut getroffen hat mit seinem Clan."

"Ach ja? Was ist denn so toll daran, Blut zu trinken und ewig jung zu sein?" fragte Lars.

Luciano schwieg einen Moment. "Es ist gar nicht das ewig jung zu sein, sondern eher, was du alles in deinem Leben machen kannst. Wie viel du sehen kannst, wie viel zu erleben und lernen kannst. Das mit dem Blut - das ist halt eine... Nebenwirkung."

"Aber warum ewig leben? Du siehst wie deine Familie stirbt, deine Freunde, deine Bekannten. Sven wird bald aufhören müssen mit dem Fußball, und dann? Was dann?"

"Deswegen hat man seinen Clan. Der wird zur Familie. Ich habe hier wundervolle Freunde - Brüder - die für mich da sind. Und meinen Gefährten. Ja, es ist hart Freunde und Familie sterben zu sehen, aber... wir konzentrieren uns dann ja auch auf den Clan."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, das hört sich alles... unwirklich an. Wie ein Märchen, das sich jemand ausdenkt. Der Clan wird die Familie... Das klingt, als wärt ihr die Mafia."

"Vielleicht ist es auch ein bisschen so." Luciano lächelte hörbar. "Aber zumindest bei uns ist es sehr liebevoll. Vielleicht kannst du uns besuchen und es dir ansehen."

"Ja... aber ich glaube, wir müssen erstmal Svens Problem mit diesem... Hagen lösen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Hagen ist einer vom ganz alten Schlag. Er meint, es ist wichtig, junge Vampire von ihrem alten Leben abzuschneiden - ein Wunder, dass Sven noch Fußball spielen darf."

"Dieser Hagen... was genau ist der? Sven sagte etwas von Meister. Was heißt das? Geht der Typ mit meinem Bruder ins Bett?"

"Nein, nein!", Luciano klang geradezu entsetzt. "Er ist sowas wie... Vater und Anleiter. Ausbilder vielleicht auch. Er hat deinen Bruder erschaffen - also zum Vampir gemacht - und ist jetzt dafür verantwortlich ihn zu einem echten Vampir zu... erziehen."

Lars schnaubte. "Na das scheint er ja ganz großartig zu machen!"

"Er ist sehr streng und sehr altmodisch."

"Er ist offenbar völlig unfähig, sonst wäre mein Bruder nicht so fertig. Verdammt, wenn der Kerl so ein Scheißtyp ist, dann soll er doch keine Kinder... Vampire... was auch immer in die Welt setzen!"

Luciano lachte leise am Telefon. "So seh ich das auch, aber... wir können das leider nicht entscheiden."

Lars sah zu Sven. "Ich will den Kerl immer noch kennenlernen. Und dann sage ich ihm mal, was ich von seinen Methoden so halte. Niemand behandelt meinen Bruder so!"

"Nein, Lars... ich werde schon genug Ärger kriege, wenn rauskommt, dass wir nicht nur heimlich telefoniert haben, sondern auch noch getroffen. Wenn er dich sieht... nein, das... das würde ich nicht ertragen."

"Ich halte das auch nicht unbedingt für ne gute Idee'", sagte Luciano.

"Dann soll ich also weiter zugucken, wie er meinen Bruder kaputtmacht?"

"Nein", sagte Luciano. "Wir... wir überlegen hier auch schon, wie wir Sven helfen können."

"Ihr... das... das ist lieb von euch. Sven ist total am Ende, das... die machen ihn doch kaputt da!"

"Verdammt, wenn es Thomas doch nur nicht so schlecht gehen würde... Er hat immer ne Idee...", murmelte Luciano unglücklich.

"Thomas ist dein Gefährte?", fragte Lars nach.

Luciano lachte. "Nein. Der Meister von meinem Gefährten Marc."

"Meister...", murmelte Lars. "Und der soll helfen wollen?"

"Natürlich. Thomas ist extrem hilfsbereit. Selbst wenn man ihn erst umbringen wollte oder verletzt hat. Und Sven hat sich inzwischen ja auch entschuldigt."

"Sven hat ihn umbringen wollen?", fragte Lars entsetzt und sah zu seinem Bruder.

"Nein!" riefen Sven und Luciano fast zeitgleich.

"Okay...", murmelte Lars, der jetzt gar nichts mehr verstand.

"Marc hatte versucht Thomas umzubringen. Er war da in einer etwas..." Luciano stockte und Lars hörte eine andere Stimme im Hintergrund. "Ist ja gut... Marc meinte, das könnten wir dir irgendwann anders mal erzählen. Aber Sven soll dir von seinem Unfall mit Thomas erzählen."

"Ich frag ihn...", irgendwann mal. "Also würde Thomas eine Idee haben?"

"Ich glaube schon."

Lars nickte leicht. "Ich hoffe, wir finden eine Lösung. Sven so zu sehen... und das nach vier Monaten..."

"Wir überlegen weiter", versprach Luciano. "Wir fragen auch hier im Clan nach, ob einer der Älteren ne Idee hat."

"Danke."

"Und jetzt kümmer dich noch ein bisschen um deinen Bruder", sagte Luciano.

"Mach ich. Darf Sven mir deine Nummer geben?"

"Klar!" kam es ohne Zögern von Luciano. "Ich bin immer erreichbar. Also fast immer. Aber du musst nicht auf Zeitunterschiede oder so achten. Wir Vampire schlafen nicht wie Menschen."

"Danke, Luciano. Dann... ja, danke."

"Nicht dafür. Drück Sven von mir und wir finden ne Lösung."

"Mach ich. Dann... grüß mal deine Leute von..." Er sah kurz zu Sven, der fast unmerklich nickte. "von uns beiden."

"Werd ich ausrichten. Bis bald Lars!"

"Bis bald." Damit legte Lars auf und wandte sich wieder Sven zu.


	12. Gebrochene Versprechen

Sven sah Lars unsicher an.

"Komm her, mein kleiner... Vampir", flüsterte Lars nach einem Moment.

Sven schluckte und vergrub sich in Lars Armen.

„Shht, wir kriegen das hin, irgendwie."

Sven schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Sie würden das nicht wieder hinbekommen. Er war ein Vampir, Lars nicht. Er durfte Lars nicht sehen.

"Luciano meint, dieser Thomas würde schon eine Idee haben."

"Thomas... ich wüsste nicht wie er helfen sollte. Oder warum", murmelte Sven.

"Warum und wie - das wird er schon wissen."

"Selbst wenn, weiß ja niemand, wie man Thomas wieder heilen kann."

"Dann wird Luciano eine Idee haben. Oder dieser Marc."

Erschöpft lehnte sich Sven noch dichter an Lars. "Hoffentlich..."

"Shht... ganz bestimmt." Lars zog ihn dicht an sich.

"Ich musste unsere Verabredung heute Abend absagen, weil Hagen unsere Einheiten nachholen will. Ich war unkonzentriert heute Morgen und hab zu viele Fehler gemacht", murmelte Sven plötzlich.

Lars schluckte leicht. "Wird er dir was antun?"

"Er wird mich bestrafen, wenn ich wieder Fehler mache. Vielleicht darf ich ein paar Tage nicht trainieren. Oder ich bekomme nur ein paar Tropfen Blut..."

"Oh Sven...", raunte Lars und hielt ihn fest. "Wenn du Blut brauchst - würde dir meins helfen?"

"Nein!" sagte Sven, auch wenn der Gedanke Lars Blut zu trinken viel zu verlockend war. "Ich würde dir wehtun Dich verletzen. Ich darf keine Menschen beißen."

"Dann... Tiere?"

Sven nickte, schüttelte aber sofort den Kopf. "Hagen würde es wissen, wenn ich heimlich trinke. Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen."

"Wie kann ich dir nur helfen, Sven?"

"Du hasst mich nicht, das hilft schon", sagte Sven mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Nein, und langsam fange ich an dir zu glauben."

Diesmal wirkte Svens Lächeln deutlich echter. "Das war mir wichtig. Das du mir glaubst."

Lars' Finger strichen durch seine Haare, über seine Wangen und die Seiten seines Halses.  
"Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" fragte er schließlich leise.

"Du hast gleich Training, und ich auch. Und dann telefonieren wir heute Abend. Jeden Abend. Ich will dich nicht so lange alleine wissen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe Lars. Es muss heimlich sein und du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

"Dann... telefonieren wir so oft wie möglich, und wenn du nicht kannst, dann schreib mir."

"Ok", sagte Sven. "Das... das schaffe ich."

"Schön. Und wenn es irgendwie geht, dann sehen wir uns."

"Das wird schon schwieriger..."

"Ich weiß. Aber wir werden es schaffen. Luciano wird uns auch helfen."

"Er ist nett, oder? Also Luciano."

"Ja, sehr nett. Er scheint gerne zu erzählen, oder?"

"Ja... Italiener halt", grinste Sven.

"Auch für einen Italiener", lachte Lars. "Aber ich denke, er ist echt ein Lieber."

Sven nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Wir müssen langsam. Du musst schließlich wieder bis nach Leverkusen zurück..."

"Und du musst weiter trainieren. Dann... bleibst du erstmal hier drin und ich gehe, oder andersrum?"

"Nein, lass es uns so machen. Dann hab ich noch fünf Minuten für mich um... wieder klar im Kopf zu werden."

Lars umarmte ihn noch einmal fest. "Ich lass dich damit nicht alleine, ja? Ich bin immer für dich da."

"Weiß ich", sagte Sven und lächelte seinen Bruder an.

"Dann ist gut. Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen." Lars küsste ihn kurz auf die Schläfe, dann ließ er von ihm ab und ging.

Sven blieb zurück und spürte, wie Lars sich langsam entfernte.

In ihm wurde es wieder kälter, aber nicht so kalt wie zuvor. Er hatte Lars gesehen, berührt, hatte mit ihm gesprochen - und Lars versuchte zumindest ihm zu glauben.

Er hatte zwar absolut keinen Plan, wie es weitergehen würde, aber immerhin wusste Lars nun endlich Bescheid.

Und er hatte jemanden außerhalb des Clans, der ihm helfen würde. Luciano. Wie auch immer er zu dieser Ehre kam!

Aber offenbar mochte Luciano ihn einfach. Obwohl er Thomas angegriffen hatte und obwohl er so unfreundlich gewesen war.

Wenn er dürfte, und Luciano keinen Gefährten... Schnell schüttelte Sven den Kopf, darüber hatte er nicht nachzudenken. Es war wie es war, und damit musste er leben. Oder eher existieren.

Und langsam sollte er versuchen, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Gleich noch mal in den Kraftraum, dann zurück zum Clan, zu Hagen, und die Nacht über... trainieren und gedemütigt werden.  
Und diesmal sollte er sich nicht so dumme Fehler erlauben, sonst würde er das nächste Spiel vermutlich verpassen...

Stattdessen würde er zur Strafe in seiner schwarzen Zelle sitzen müssen. Ohne Licht, ohne Geräusche, ohne Beschäftigung.

Zum Glück dachte Hagen nicht immer daran, ihm auch sein Handy wegzunehmen. Hagen selbst hatte gar kein Handy und übersah es deshalb einfach manchmal.

Vielleicht würde er Glück haben und wenigstens mit Lars schreiben oder reden können.

An diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich fest und verließ so den Besprechungsraum um endlich zurück zum Training zu gehen.

Wieder blieb er alleine im Kraftraum, es hätte komisch ausgesehen, wenn er die zweite Einheit hätte voll durchziehen können.  
Allerdings ging er danach zu Jürgen und teilte ihm mit, dass es ihm schon besser ging und er morgen bestimmt wieder voll mitmachen könnte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hagen ihm keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Aber das hatte er zum Teil selbst in der Hand und er würde sich anstrengen und sein Bestes geben.

Dann würde Hagen ihn auch nicht bestrafen. Zumindest darauf konnte er sich verlassen.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich alles andere als gut, als er schließlich wieder beim Clanhaus angelangt war und mit dem Wagen in die Tiefgarage fuhr.

Langsam und unsicher stieg er aus - wenn Hagen das sah, würde das gleich wieder Ärger geben.

Reiß dich zusammen, rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung und ging mit großen Schritten zum Fahrstuhl.

Er gab seinen persönlichen Code ein, mit dem er nur bestimmte Bereiche des Gebäudes betreten durfte - was das anging, war der Clan hochmodern.

Auch das war etwas, was ihn am Anfang so begeistert hatte. Der Clan hatte Zugriff auf die allerneuste Technik und die stand auch ihm als Zögling schon zur Verfügung. Es wurde sogar erwartet, dass er sich damit auskannte.

Und jetzt saß er meist alleine in seiner kalten, dunklen Zelle - technikfrei. Selbst fernzusehen musste er sich verdienen.

Als der Lift in seiner Etage hielt, stand einer von Hagens anderen Zöglingen vor ihm. Emil war schon fast 100 Jahre und die beiden hatten sich von Anfang an nicht verstanden. Auch jetzt sah Emil ihn mit dem üblich arroganten Blick an. "Hagen will dich im Trainingsraum sehen."

Sven hatte nicht das Recht zu widersprechen, ihn zurechtzuweisen oder auch nur schief anzusehen - in der Hierarchie war er das letzte. Also nickte er nur und blickte dann zu Boden, ehe er zum Trainingsraum ging.

Innerlich war er aber erleichtert. Trainingsraum, das war deutlich besser als eines der Zimmer, wo die Clangeschichte durchgenommen wurde.

Doch seine Hoffnung auf ein einigermaßen angenehmes Training wurde zunichte gemacht, als er Hagen sah. So wütend hatte er seinen Meister noch nicht erlebt.

Er schluckte mühsam und sank sofort auf die Knie und sah zu Boden.

Er fühlte, wie Hagen sich mühsam zusammenriss, dann fragte er ihn mit kalter Stimme, "Was hast du falsch gemacht?"

"Ich war heute Morgen unkonzentriert", sagte Sven leise.

"Und?"

Sven überlegte fieberhaft. Was konnte Hagen... er konnte nichts von Lars wissen, oder?

"Und?", fragte Hagen lauter, drängender nach.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Du bist seit fast einem halben Jahr hier - und kennst die wichtigsten Regeln noch nicht? Nun, sie werden dir noch einfallen."

"Hagen, was meinst du?" fragte Sven und wagte einen Blick nach oben.

"Du hast gegen alle Regeln verstoßen!"

Hagen wusste es, das wurde Sven sofort klar. Er wusste von seinem Treffen mit Lars.

"Lars'" hauchte er kaum hörbar.

"Ja", sagte Hagen. "Dein verdammter Bruder. Ein Mensch, der dir inzwischen völlig egal sein sollte. Den du nicht treffen sollst."

"Ihr hattet versprochen, dass ihr ihn auch verwandeln würdest", wisperte Sven.

"Wir haben gesagt, dass wir die Möglichkeit prüfen, deinen Bruder ebenfalls zu verwandeln. Du hast schon damals schlecht zugehört."

"Ja, Meister", nickte Sven, auch wenn es anders gewesen war.

"Aber das ist dein Problem, oder? Du hörst nicht zu. Auch jetzt nicht. Egal, wie oft man dir etwas sagt!"

"Ja, Meister."

"Das du allerdings so ungehorsam bist, trotz der Freiheiten die du genießt, ist ungeheuerlich."

'Nein', schoss es Sven durch den Kopf. Hagen hatte nicht vor, was er gerade andeutete, oder?  
"Gib mir dein Handy", sagte Hagen und streckte die Hand aus.

Svens Hände zitterten, als er ihm das Gerät reichte.

Hagen sah es einen Moment an, dann warf er es auf den Boden und trat mit dem Absatz drauf.

Es war, als würde mit dem Glas auf dem Display auch Svens Herz zersplittern.

"Geh in dein Zimmer", sagte Hagen kalt. "Wir werden dir nachher mitteilen, wie es mit dir weitergeht."

Sven nickte, wagte dabei aber nicht aufzusehen. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich er aus dem Trainingsraum und in seine Kammer. Zelle. Ja, dieser dunkle, kleine Raum war eine Zelle. Trostlos fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss.  
Er schaffte es grade noch so zu seiner Liege, ehe ihm die Beine den Dienst versagten. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Seine einzige Verbindung nach draußen, zu Lars, zu Luciano, war ihm genommen worden. Er war... alleine, ganz alleine. Nur langsam wurde ihm die Tragweite klar. Er würde sich nicht wie versprochen bei Lars melden können. Er würde nicht mit Luciano reden können. Selbst wenn ihm etwas einfiel, das Thomas helfen würde - er würde es niemandem mitteilen können.  
Er war endgültig und restlos allein.

Sein Körper zitterte, bebte, und er fühlte schwarze Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen.  
Hagen war so wütend - vielleicht würde er ihn jetzt für immer hier einsperren. Oder zumindest so lange, bis seine Familie und Lars nicht mehr am Leben waren. Oder... oder er würde Lars etwas antun!

Er würde ganz sicher nicht rauskommen um Fußball zu spielen oder irgendwelchen Kontakt zu Menschen oder andere Vampire zu haben.

Warum nur hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Warum hatte er sich verwandeln lassen?

Wäre er noch ein Mensch, würde Hagen sich strafbar machen - Freiheitsberaubung, Folter, Missbrauch Schutzbefohlener. Aber er war ein Vampir und hatte keine Rechte mehr.

Sven sah zur Tür. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen - das war sie nie. Die Vampire verließen sich auf die Angst ihrer Zöglinge. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er jetzt einfach ging? Weg von hier, weg vom Clan.

Wenn er floh, würde er ein Ausgestoßen sein, schutzlos - ein wirklicher Unterschied zu seiner jetzigen Situation wäre das nicht.

Aber es gab auch Fälle, wo solche Flüchtlinge gejagt und getötet worden waren. Zum Schutz des Clans.

So, wie er seine jetzige Situation sah, würde das wohl der Fall sein. Er war noch zu jung - und ihn zu entsorgen wäre kein allzu großer Verlust.

Aber vielleicht war das auch die Lösung des Ganzen. Er könnte dieser... Existenz ein Ende setzen.  
So wie im Moment - so konnte er nicht weiterexistieren.

Sven vergrub sein Gesicht in der dünnen, kratzigen Decke, die auf seiner Pritsche lag. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen und sein Leben so zerstört?

Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Man konnte die Verwandlung nicht rückgängig machen. Er musste damit leben - oder den anderen Weg wählen.

Er hätte damit leben können, wenn er weiterhin seinen Fußball, seine Freunde, seine Freiheit haben konnte. Doch das war ihm jetzt genommen worden. Endgültig.

Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Wenn er das tun wollte, dann musste er es jetzt tun. Jetzt war Hagen noch abgelenkt und sein Zimmer nicht abgeschlossen. Jetzt könnte er hier noch entkommen.

Also würde er das tun.


	13. Entscheidung

Sven wischte sich über das Gesicht und stand auf. Kurz sah er sich um in seiner Kammer, seiner Zelle, und die letzten Zweifel waren ausgeräumt.  
Er hatte hier nichts, was er mitnehmen wollte. Sein Handy war hinüber und mehr Besitz hatte er hier nicht gehabt.

Er straffte die Schultern, er würde nicht mehr vor Hagen oder einem der anderen Vampire im Staub kriechen.  
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn vor seinem Ende auch noch quälte. Nein, er würde hier verschwinden und es selbst zu Ende bringen. Und vorher... vorher würde er einen Brief schreiben.

An Lars. Damit er wusste, was mit ihm passiert war.

Aber das würde er außerhalb des Clanhauses machen, beschloss er. Er schlich zur Tür seiner Zelle und schob sie vorsichtig auf. Niemand zu sehen.

Diesmal würde er nicht den Lift nehmen, sondern die Treppen. Im Lift waren Kameras und da er auf einen Wagen verzichten würde, brauchte er auch nicht in die Tiefgarage.

Durch den Hinterausgang gelangte er in den Hof, und behände kletterte er über die Mauer, die das Gelände von der Umgebung trennte.

Ohne sich umzublicken, begann er zu laufen. Es war ihm egal wohin, Hauptsache weit weg von seinem Clan.

Er war schnell, das hatte selbst Hagen mal erwähnt, und so war er schnell außer Sichtweite des Clans. Jetzt würde auch die Ortung der Vampire abnehmen.  
Er musste nur bekannte Orte meiden, damit er nicht zu schnell gefunden würde. Also nicht seine Wohnung, nicht zu Lars und auch zu keinem Teamkollegen. Er sollte erstmal komplett raus aus Dortmund.

Auf dem Weg kam er an einem großen Supermarkt vorbei. Kurzentschlossen holte er sich Papier, einen Kugelschreiber und eine Packung Briefumschläge heraus.  
Seine Geschwindigkeit erleichterte es ihm ungesehen aus dem Laden herauszukommen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er nicht, er würde sowieso nicht mehr lange da sein.

Er lief fast die halbe Nacht durch ohne darauf zu achten, wo er war.

Schließlich blieb er auf einem Feld stehen. Weit entfernt sah er ein Bauernhaus und er konnte Tiere im Stall riechen.  
Er hatte Durst bemerkte er in diesem Moment. So schrecklich großen Durst. Es waren Kühe, das roch er sofort. Ob er es wagen konnte sich in den Stall zu schleichen und zu trinken?

Nur ein kleines bisschen, damit er noch die Kraft hatte seinen Brief zu schreiben.

Dann würde die Sonne aufgehen... Er hatte nicht vor den Tag zu überstehen. Er sah sich noch einmal um, dann lief er zu dem Stall. Es roch verführerisch nach Tieren, nach Leben, er konnte das Blut in ihren warmen Körpern erahnen.

Er suchte sich eine Kuh am Ende des Stalls aus. "Es tut mir leid", wisperte er dem Tier ins Ohr.  
Er strich der Kuh über den Kopf, dann bohrten sich seine langen, scharfen Zähne in seinen Hals.  
Sven stöhnte leicht auf, als er das warme Blut schmeckte und trank mehr, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Doch die Kuh war groß und stark, und sie würde den Biss schadlos überstehen. Sven ließ die Wunde heilen - bei Tieren klappte es merkwürdigerweise zumindest besser als bei Menschen - und streichelte sie noch einmal. "Danke", wisperte er ihr zu, dann schlich er sich wieder aus dem Stall.

Frisch gestärkt sah er sich um. Er würde noch etwas weiter laufen, bis zur nächsten Stadt. Dort würde er den Brief schreiben und ihn per Post an Lars schicken. Und dann... würde er sich einen Ort suchen, um es zu Ende zu bringen.

Er hielt die Schreibsachen eng an sich gedrückt, während er lief, weiter durch den Wald bis in das Dorf. Er sah verwundert auf das Ortsschild - war er bis in die Schweiz gelaufen? Nun, auch hier konnte er den Brief schreiben.

Er setzte sich an den Rand eines Brunnens, der mit bunten Blumen bepflanzt war, und begann zu schreiben. Fünf Mal fing er an, zerriss die Seite, und versuchte es noch einmal, ehe sein Brief einigermaßen zufriedenstellend war.

"Mein lieber Lars,  
es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns so lange nicht gesehen hatten, dass ich es dir nicht gleich erzählt habe, und dass... dass du von nun an alleine sein wirst. Er, mein Meister, hat herausgefunden, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Ich möchte mir seine Strafe nicht vorstellen, und erleben will ich sie auch nicht. Deswegen bin ich abgehauen. Ich werde nicht lange durchhalten, aber es war meine Entscheidung.  
Lars, bitte wisse, dass ich an dich denke, dass ich dich liebe, und dass ich so unendlich froh bin, dich noch einmal getroffen zu haben.  
Pass auf dich auf, Lars. Ich liebe dich,  
Sven."

Er schluckte mühsam, als er den Brief faltete und dann in den Umschlag schob. Kurzentschlossen zückte er ein weiteres Blatt und schrieb ein paar Zeilen an Luciano:

"Lieber Luciano,  
Ich kann dir nicht genug danken. Du warst so nett und freundlich zu mir und das hat mir viel bedeutet. Es hat mir auch klar gemacht, dass ich so wie es jetzt ist, nicht weitergehen kann. Deshalb möchte ich dich um einen letzten kleinen Gefallen kümmern: hab doch ein Auge auf Lars. Er wird es nicht verstehen, aber ich denke, du kannst es ihm vielleicht ein bisschen erklären.  
Sven."

Er schrieb die Adressen auf die Umschläge, dann steckte er nach kurzem Überlegen sein Amulett in Lars' Umschlag. Ohne Briefmarke - er hatte keine und auch kein Geld - landeten die beiden Umschläge in den Briefkasten des Dorfs.

"Machs gut", wisperte Sven, ehe er sich erneut auf den Weg machte um einen geeigneten Ort zu suchen.

Der Kopfschmerz setzte recht bald ein, schon kurz nachdem die Sonne aufging. Aber er war auszuhalten, nicht so schlimm wie er befürchtet hatte, nicht so schlimm wie Hagen ihn beschrieben hatte.

Aber es war auch noch sehr früh und der Himmel noch von Wolken bedeckt. Als die Sonne weiter aufging, verzog sich Sven instinktiv in den Wald. Nein, er wollte nicht länger leben, wollte seine Existenz beenden, aber ein wenig Überlebensinstinkt blieb doch.

Schließlich fand er einen schmalen Bach, der durch den Wald floss. Hier, dachte Sven. Hier würde er warten. Es war schön hier. Friedlich und ruhig. Ein schöner Ort.

Er setzte sich und ließ seine Füße im Wasser baumeln. So hatten Lars und er es gern als Kinder gemacht.

Der Bach plätscherte munter vor sich hin, ein paar Vögel sangen und ein leichter Wind raschelte in den Blättern. Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich im Wasser des Bachs.

"Ich wünschte du wärst hier", wisperte Sven und dachte an Lars.

Er legte sich nach hinten auf das weiche Moos und schloss die Augen. Er würde seine letzten Stunden, vielleicht auch Tage, hier im Wald bleiben und die Ruhe genießen.


	14. Erste Nachforschungen

Nach dem Telefonat mit Lars und Sven hatte Luciano noch eine ganze Zeit lang gegrübelt. "Er tut mir einfach so leid", sagte er zu Marc und kuschelte sich unwillkürlich an ihn.

Marc lächelte leicht. "Du bist echt zu gut für diese Welt. Erst rettest du mich, und jetzt wirst du auch Sven noch retten."

"Ich hab halt ein großes Herz", sagte Luciano grinsend.

"Ja, deswegen liebe ich dich auch."

Lucianos Lächeln vertiefte sich und er hob den Kopf um Marc sanft zu küssen.

"Und was hast du jetzt wegen Sven vor?", fragte Marc schließlich.

"Wenn ich das wüsste", seufzte Luciano. "Ich will gleich mal mit Federico sprechen, ob er mir was über den Clan erzählen kann."

"Ja, das ist gut. Bestimmt weiß er etwas."

"Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit, dass wir Sven... irgendwie adoptieren. Ihn zu uns in den Clan holen", überlegte Luciano.

Immer noch strahlend küsste Luciano Marc erneut. "Kommst du mit zu Federico?" fragte er dann. "Oder willst du wieder zu Mario und Thomas?"

"Nein, ich komme mit. Mario ruht wohl auch gerade, ich will ihn nicht stören."

"Dann lass uns gleich gehen. Ich weiß, dass Federico nachher noch Termine hat."

Marc nickte und stand auf, dabei griff er nach Lucianos Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Die beiden gingen nach unten in die große Bibliothek, in der Federico gern seine freie Zeit verbrachte. Luciano klopfte und wartete, bis er ein leises "Kommt rein" hörte.

"Hallo Federico", grüßten sie ihren Clanchef und setzten sich zu ihm in die gemütliche Sitzecke.

"Bitte bedient euch", sagte Federico und deutete auf eine Flasche, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. "Nilpferd. Ich bin noch nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll."

Begeistert nickte Luciano und schenkte zwei Gläser voll, dann probierte er neugierig, während Marc etwas zurückhaltender an dem Blut nippte.

"Hm" kommentierte Luciano "Ziemlich schwer. Vielleicht zusammen mit etwas leichtem? Schwan oder so?"

"Ja, das könnte gehen", nickte Federico, dann stellte er sein Glas ab und legte auch das Buch zur Seite, in dem er gelesen hatte. "Also ihr beiden, ihr habt doch etwas auf dem Herzen. Raus damit."

"Es geht um Sven", fing Luciano an und erzählte dann von dem jungen Vampir und was sie über ihn wussten.

Federico hörte dem ganzen ruhig zu. Als Luciano fertig war, lächelte er leicht. "Ich hab selten einen Vampir erlebt, dem das Leid anderer so nahe geht wie dir Luciano."

"Sven muss einem einfach leidtun", bemerkte Luciano.

"Das ist nicht so einfach. Jeder Clan hat Regeln, wie auch jede Familie Regeln hat. Und grade diese strengen Regeln haben es uns überhaupt erlaubt, bis heute zu existieren."

"Aber ein Clan darf seine Mitglieder nicht so behandeln wie dieser Clan Sven. Er hat Angst, er wird gequält - er hat sich nur wegen leerer Versprechungen verwandeln lassen."

Einen Moment schwieg Federico, dann nickte er. "Ich habe mich auch etwas umgehört. Hagen, Svens Meister, ist ein sehr ehrgeiziger Vampir. Sven ist bereits sein sechster Zögling und es heißt bei jedem neuen Zögling, geht Hagen strenger und härter vor, als bei seinem Vorgänger."

"Härter - und erbarmungsloser. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich mach mir Sorgen um Sven."

"Ich traue mich fast nicht zu fragen, aber... worauf willst du hinaus Luciano?" fragte Federico.

"Können wir ihm irgendwie helfen?"

"Sven gehört nicht zu unserem Clan."

"Ja, aber... er geht kaputt da. Und... kann er nicht zu unserem Clan gehören?"

"Ach Luciano", seufzte Federico. "Wie sollte das gehen? Willst du Hagen herausfordern und um Sven kämpfen? Du hättest keine Chance. Hagen ist an die 300 Jahre alt und er würde dich in der Luft zerreißen. Wenn er dir nicht einfach nur einen seiner Zöglinge auf den Hals hetzen würde."

"Wir können Sven doch nicht zugrunde gehen lassen!"

"Luciano hat recht", sagte Marc. "Wir müssen ihm helfen. Ihm und Lars, seinem Bruder."

"Ihr seid wirklich liebenswerte, großartige Vampire, ihr beiden, mit einem riesig großen Herzen. Aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen. Außer, ihr wollt einen Krieg zwischen unseren Clans riskieren."

"Gab es denn noch niemals so einen Fall? Das ein Vampir freiwillig und ohne Krieg seinen Clan gewechselt hat?"

Federico überlegte. "Vielleicht kann man das, was Jakob gemacht hat, so bezeichnen. Er hat sich vor mehreren hundert Jahren von seinem Clan losgesagt - und gehört nun mehr oder weniger unserem an. Aber das geht nicht von heute auf morgen."

"Was müsste Sven dafür machen?“

"Seine Ausbildung durchstehen. Hundert Jahre oder so dabei bleiben. Dann hundert Jahre alleine sein. Dann könnte er darüber nachdenken. Luciano, Marc, ihr seid noch so jung..."

"Aber Sven könnte sich hier doch einen neuen Meister suchen und seine Ausbildung vollenden", meinte Luciano

"Nein, das geht nicht. Das ginge nur, wenn wir sie herausfordern. Der Clan ist größer und älter. Wir hätten keine Chance."

"Das ist nicht fair", sagte Luciano enttäuscht.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Aber ich muss vor allem euch beschützen."

"Und wer beschützt Sven?" fragte Luciano leise.

Federico schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das können wir leider nicht beeinflussen."

"Es gibt einen Weg. Es gibt immer einen Weg", murmelte Luciano.

Federico nickte nachdenklich. "Du kannst noch weiter gucken, was du über diesen Clan herausfinden kannst. Vielleicht finden wir eine Möglichkeit."

"Wenn ich was finde würde, dann würdest du uns also dabei helfen?" fragte Luciano nach.

Federico zögerte nicht, als er sagte. "Wenn es euch und uns nicht gefährdet, ja."

"Gut. Dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit", sagte Luciano und sah zu Marc.

Marc nickte zustimmend. "Wir können ja erstmal hier weitergucken? Oder hast du schon eine Idee?"

"Tobt euch nur aus", sagte Federico. "Ich muss mich langsam für meinen Termin fertig machen, ihr habt die Bibliothek also für euch."

"Und wenn du noch eine Idee hast...?"

"Dann sage ich euch bescheid."

"Danke", lächelte Luciano ihn an.

Federico nickte. "Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich im Moment eher über eine Heilung für Thomas nachdenke..."

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Luciano. Ihr zweites Problem - das größere - würden sie auch nicht aus dem Blick verlieren.

"Vielleicht geht ihr nachher einmal kurz runter zu Philippe und guckt, ob er mit Jakob etwas in Thomas Blut gefunden hat."

"Ja, machen wir", versprach Marc sofort.

Federico nickte und ließ die beiden in der Bibliothek allein, die sofort begannen, die Regale zu durchforsten.

"Also - der Clan ist schon sehr alt, sogar noch älter als unserer. Hier in diesen Büchern steht etwas darüber. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob und das helfen kann. Hier sind noch ein paar Sachen über die Beziehung unserer Clans - sie war noch nie gut."

"Hm... wir sollten uns denke ich mit ausgestoßenen Vampiren beschäftigen", meinte Marc. "Mit solchen, die ihren Clan verlassen haben. Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Hinweis, wie ihnen das geglückt ist."

Luciano nickte und suchte weiter durch die alten Bücher. Marc kannte sich hier bedeutend weniger aus, doch Luciano hatte gerade in seiner Anfangszeit viele Nächte hier verbracht, einfach aus Interesse und zum Zeitvertreib.

"Und wir sollten versuchen was über Hagen und seine anderen Zöglinge rauszufinden."

"Da werden wir hier wohl weniger finden." Luciano überlegte. "Thomas und Mario haben doch Kontakt zu diesen beiden Vampiren aus Spanien? Vielleicht wissen die etwas."

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Marc. "Ich glaube die Nummer von Darius habe ich sogar", sagte er und zückte sein Handy.

"Ja, klasse, dann müssen wir Mario damit nicht belästigen."

"Hoffentlich hat er sein Handy auch dabei. Der ist da ja ähnlich... schusselig wie Jakob", murmelte Marc.

Er wählte, lauschte dem Freizeichen - und sprach dann auf die Mailbox. "Hoffentlich weiß er, wie man die abruft...", murmelte er.

"Zur Not rufen wir einfach öfter an", murmelte Luciano, der schon völlig in einem der Bücher vertieft war.

"Ja, das sollten wir." Auch Marc suchte jetzt nach Büchern, die er verstand - er war in Spanien so eingebunden, dass er zwar inzwischen Italienisch und eben Spanisch gelernt hatte, aber noch kein Latein.

Und es war mühsam die Bücher zu lesen, weil die meisten halt sehr alt und damit in einer sehr altertümlichen Sprache geschrieben waren.

Luciano machte ein paar Notizen, aber das große Aha-Erlebnis war nicht dabei.

"Hier", sagte Marc auf einmal. "Hier wird eine... Kassandra erwähnt. Es heißt, sie wäre ein Zögling von Hagen gewesen, aber in den späteren Aufzählungen fehlt sie. Es steht aber auch nicht da, dass sie vernichtet wurde oder so."

"Oh, dann... ist sie vielleicht auch jetzt eine Ausgestoßene?"

Marc nickte. "Vielleicht ist sie auch nicht mit Hagen klar gekommen. Vielleicht... könnte sie uns was erzählen, was uns hilft."

"Wenn wir wüssten, ob es sie noch gibt, und wo sie ist...", murmelte Luciano. "Schreib mal auf, was du von ihr findest. Vielleicht weiß Federico etwas, oder jemand anderes aus dem Clan. Einer der Alten."

Marc nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit mehr über diese Kassandra herauszufinden.  
"Geb. 1784, Verw. 1809, Hagens Zögl., letzter Verm. 1889", notierte er, unsicher, ob sie nach so langer Zeit etwas herausfinden würden. Neben dem Namen fand er auch noch Erwähnungen von Hagens anderen Zöglingen Agnes, Eduard und Emil, allerdings keine genaueren Daten.

"Hagens Clan scheint ziemlich technikbegeistert zu sein", meinte Luciano. "Vielleicht sollten wir es auch mal im Internet versuchen."

Zweifelnd sah Marc ihn an. "Und dann googeln wir nach 'Vampirclan Dortmund'?" Spaßeshalber suchte er über sein Handy und fand unglaubliche 1340 Suchergebnisse.

Luciano lachte leise. "Ich mein ja nur... wir dürfen halt nichts auslassen."

Marc durchstöberte die Suchergebnisse und fand tatsächlich seine Seite, die ihm möglicherweise helfen konnte. Die Seite war wie eine Rollenspielerseite aufgebaut, aber zu viele Dinge waren wahr und zu weit hergeholt. Und dann fand er tatsächlich eine Liste der "Mitspieler" - unter anderem ein Hagen von Eversdorf.

"Hier guck mal", sagte er und zeigte Luciano die Seite.

"Oh", machte Luciano tatsächlich überrascht.

"Vielleicht also wirklich ne ganz gute Idee", sagte Marc und drückte Luciano einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Der lächelte leicht, dann ließ er Marc weiter seine Notizen machen. Diese Kassandra tauchte nicht auf der Seite auf, außerdem schien Hagen nur drei Zöglinge zu haben - Sven eingeschlossen. "Da sind noch mehr verloren gegangen - Kassandra und zwei weitere."

"Da scheint jemand aber nicht gut mit seinen Zöglingen umzugehen", meinte Luciano.

"Ich glaubs auch. Wenn schon so viele abgehauen sind... hier bei uns dürfte er vermutlich niemanden mehr verwandeln."

"Wie sind denn die Namen der anderen beiden Zöglinge?" fragte Luciano.

"Hier auf der Seite sind Emil und Johanna. Damit fehlen neben Kassandra noch Agnes und Eduard. Die können schon fast einen Clan zusammen aufmachen", murrte Marc.

"Hm... wir sollten mal bei den anderen Clans nachforschen, ob die drei sich irgendwo angeschlossen haben", überlegte Luciano.

"Wie kommen wir da an... Mitgliederlisten? Auch über Internet?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wir könnten Federico fragen."

"Ja, das machen wir. Vielleicht weiß er auch jemanden, der uns da noch helfen kann."

"Und wir könnten auch Jakob fragen, ob ihm die Namen was sagen. Wir sollten ja sowieso nach unten ins Labor."

"Dann los - Christoph und Philippe wissen vielleicht auch etwas."


	15. Eine Idee

Schnell räumten sie die Bücher zurück an ihre Plätze und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Kellergewölbe, wo das Labor untergebracht war.

Vorsorglich klopfen sie an, Philippe hatte schon einige 'Unfälle' gehabt, wenn er überrascht wurde.

"Kommt rein ihr beiden!" rief Philippe.

Langsam schob Marc die Tür auf. "Hey. Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Philippe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Thomas Blut verhält sich tatsächlich etwas... seltsam."

Marc seufzte. "Seltsam ist nicht gut, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Philippe ehrlich. "Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen. Und das der Vampir, der das angerichtet hat auch noch so jung ist! Unfassbar."

"Monate", murmelte Luciano. "Und es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht." Er war froh dass Philippe Sven von sich aus angesprochen hatte.

Philippe sah die beiden fragend an. "Ihr habt doch was, oder?"

Marc nickte leicht. "Ja. Es geht um den jungen Vampir."

"Kommt, setzt euch", sagte Philippe und deutete zu ein paar Drehstühlen an den Arbeitstischen. "Und dann erzählt."

Die beiden nahmen Platz und erzählten dann, fassten alles zusammen und äußerten dann ihre Bedenken und Sorgen, was Sven anging.

"Das klingt wirklich nicht gut. Ich kenne den Clan nicht, aber Christoph hatte schon öfter mit ihm zu tun."

"Es waren ja vier von ihnen gerade erst hier - es war nicht unbedingt angenehm. Und Sven scheint es da nicht gut zu gehen."

Philippe nickte. "Aber da kann man nichts machen. Wie der Clan mit seinen jungen Vampiren umgeht, das geht nur den Clan etwas an."

"Aber wenn der Zögling das nicht will?"

"Ungehorsam wird überall bestraft Luciano. Erinner dich nur an Nicolaos."

Luciano nickte leicht. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn."

"Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir Sven... zu uns in den Clan holen können", sagte Marc.

"Was?", fragte Philipp geradezu entsetzt. "Das gibt Krieg."

"Ja... das hat Federico auch schon gemeint. Aber irgendeine Möglichkeit muss es doch geben!"

"Ich glaub, er muss da durch." meinte Philippe. "Du musst wissen - ich glaube, wie haben hier wirklich das Paradies auf Erden. So ist es nicht in anderen Clans."

"Aber wir können Sven doch nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen", sagte Luciano geknickt.

"Er ist ein starker Mensch gewesen, sonst hätten sie ihn nie ausgewählt. Und damit wird er es auch durchstehen. Wenn er seine Leistung erbringt, wird es nicht so schlimm werden."

"Das ist nicht fair..."

"Nein, aber... wir können da nichts machen."

"Aber dieser Hagen, der hat schon drei seiner Zögling... verloren", sagte Marc und erzählte, was sie in den Büchern und im Internet gefunden hatten.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Domenicos Zöglinge sind auch nicht alle im Clan geblieben."

"Und wo sind die hin? Haben die sich einen anderen Clan gesucht?"

"Einer, glaube ich, ist jetzt bei einem Clan in Griechenland. Einer in Nordafrika. Die anderen laufen alleine herum."

"Aber dann könnte Sven doch seinen Clan verlassen und zu uns kommen", sagte Luciano.

"Erst, wenn er hundert Jahre Zögling war. Denn davor ist er nicht fertig ausgebildet."

"Fällt dir kein einziger Fall ein, wo es vor den 100 Jahren passiert ist?" fragte Marc.

Philippe überlegte. "Nein, mir fällt da nichts ein. Gut, bei euch, das ist ein Sonderfall, aber ihr ward ja auch keine Clanmitglieder, als ihr verwandelt wurdet."

Luciano seufzte, während Marc ihm einen Arm umlegte. "100 Jahre sind nicht so lang und dann könnte Sven gehen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so lange durchhält. Er ist jetzt schon am Ende, und er ist erst fünf Monate da."

"Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann hör ich mich noch einmal um", bot Philippe an.

"Ja, das wäre lieb", meinte Luciano. "Es wäre schade, wenn er da kaputtgemacht werden würde."

Philippe lächelte. "Und ihr beiden ihr geht euch jetzt ausruhen. Ihr wirkt erschöpft. Nehmt euch eine von den schönen Flaschen aus dem Keller und nehmt euch ein paar Stunden eine Auszeit. Im Moment könnt ihr hier weder für Thomas noch für Sven tun."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Luciano. "Komm, Marc - vielleicht fällt uns noch was ein."

Marc nickte und folgte Luciano.

Sie zogen sich in ihr Zimmer im Clanhaus zurück und setzten sich auf das Bett. Gleich zwei so große Probleme - und für keines schienen sie eine Lösung zu finden.

"Wir sollten uns wirklich ausruhen", sagte Marc schließlich und zog Luciano in seine Arme.

Luciano kuschelte sich an ihn und legte seinerseits die Arme um Marc. Irgendwie musste er ihn festhalten, sichergehen, dass sein Gefährte bei ihm blieb und nicht einfach verschwand.

Marc küsste Lucianos Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Er fühlte, wie sich Luciano nach und nach entspannte und irgendwann in die schlafartige Ruhe überglitt. Erst dann schloss auch Marc seine Augen.

Er hatte ein bisschen das Bedürfnis auf Luciano aufzupassen, der sich so große Sorgen um Sven machte. Und natürlich auch um Thomas.  
Er hatte auch Mitleid mit Sven, allerdings konnte er auch nicht ganz verdrängen, dass Sven für Thomas Lage verantwortlich war. Und Thomas war sein Meister. Wenn er sich entscheiden musste, dann war ganz klar, wo seine Loyalität lag.

Außerdem war es unfassbar, wie so ein junger Vampir es überhaupt wagte...

Aber dieser Clan von Sven schien sowieso seltsam zu sein. In früheren Zeiten hätte Svens Verhalten einen Krieg auslösen können. Und nun kam nicht einmal eine richtige Entschuldigung von dem deutschen Clan.

Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur zu arrogant dafür. Solche Clans hatte es auch immer gegeben - aber so waren eher die osteuropäischen Clans

Allerdings ließ er ihn der Gedanke nicht ganz los. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, dann könnte man eine Wiedergutmachung verlangen... Marc setzte sich abrupt auf. Das war es!

"Hm?", machte Luciano etwas mürrisch, er wurde nicht gerne aus der Ruhe gerissen.

"Wir verlangen Sven als Wiedergutmachung", sagte Marc. "Ein Babyvampir, noch kaum ausgebildet, hat für einen Clan keinen hohen Wert. Man könnte den Schaden, den Sven verursacht hat, also durchaus durch Svens Übergabe... ausgleichen oder so."

Luciano brauchte noch einen Moment um zu verstehen, was Marc wollte. "Als Ersatz für Thomas?"

"Als Entschädigung für den Schaden, den Sven verursacht hat. Thomas kann seinen Aufgaben im Moment nicht nachgehen und das bedeutet für den Clan einen Schaden, den Svens Clan uns eigentlich ersetzen müsste. Und dafür verlangen wir halt Sven."

"Wir können es Federico vorschlagen", nickte Luciano und streckte sich. Sein Shirt rutschte dabei über seinen schlanken Bauch hoch.

"Mhm... später", sagte Marc und schob seine Hand auf die nackte Haut.

Unwillkürlich spannte Luciano die Bauchmuskeln an.

"Meinst du ich hab für meinen genialen Einfall eine Belohnung verdient?" fragte Marc mit einem Grinsen.

"Hast du, eindeutig. Außerdem ist Federico jetzt eh nicht da."

"Dann komm her", wisperte Marc und beugte sich vor um Luciano zu küssen.

Sofort ließ sich Luciano auf den Kuss ein. Gott, er liebte diesen Vampir über alles, er war so glücklich seinen Gefährten gefunden zu haben

Marc schob sich über ihn und vertiefte den Kuss. Er fühlte Lucianos Hände auf dem Rücken, die ihn enger an ihn zogen.

Mit einer Hand schob er Lucianos Shirt weiter nach oben. Sein Gefährte roch einfach phantastisch, und seine Haut schmeckte so gut. Vorsichtig tippte er mit der Zunge gegen seinen Hals.

Im Gegensatz zu Mario und Thomas tranken sie zwar nicht voneinander, aber ein paar spielerische Bisse an dieser empfindlichen Stelle waren einfach unheimlich erregend.  
Dazu verstärkten diese leichten Bisse den Duft des anderen. Er fühlte und hörte Luciano leise seufzen.

Marc gab ein raues Grollen von sich und riss am Stoff von Lucianos Shirt, der sofort nachgab.  
Die Hose strampelte sich Luciano schnell selbst von den Beinen, dann spreizte er einladend die Beine.

Marc setzte sich auf und leckte sich einmal über die Lippen, als er seinen Freund so sah. Dann entledigte er sich blitzschnell seiner eigenen Kleidung.

Wenigstens musste er als Vampir dafür nicht allzu viel Zeit verschwenden.

"Jetzt mach schon", raunte Luciano ein wenig ungeduldig.

Marc grollte leise und sehr tief, dann schob er sich auf Luciano - und in ihn. Er spürte wie sich Lucianos Finger in seine Schulterblätter bohrten und seine Hüfte sich ihm fordernd entgegenschob.

Nach dem schnellen Eindringen ließ er sich Zeit und bewegte sich erst einmal gar nicht. Dafür sah er Luciano in die Augen, sah die tiefen Gefühle darin und konnte einmal mehr nicht fassen, dass dieser wundervolle Vampir sein Gefährte war.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich, dann endlich begann er sich zu bewegen.

Luciano stöhnte heiser auf.

"Ich liebe dich", raunte Marc, dann beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen. Dabei schob er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Lucianos Schwanz.

"Jaaaaa", raunte Luciano heiser und riss dann die Augen auf.

Fast gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.

Dann ließ sich Marc geschafft auf Luciano sinken.

Luciano schlang die Arme um Marc und hielt ihn so auf sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Marc an ihn.  
Diesmal dauerte es nicht lange und sie beide versanken in ihrer Ruhe.


	16. Verschwunden

Das Handy riss Luciano und Marc aus ihrer Ruhephase. Etwas mürrisch suchte Luciano nach dem kleinen Gerät und nahm ab. "Pronto?", meldete er sich neugierig.

"Luciano? Hier ist Lars. Der Bruder von Sven."

"Lars, hallo", grüßte Luciano ihn verwundert.

"Luciano es tut mir leid, dass ich so früh störe, aber... hast du was von Sven gehört? Er hat versprochen, dass er sich meldet, aber... ich erreiche ihn nicht..."

"Früh oder spät gibt es bei uns nicht, und wenn du dir Sorgen machst, kannst du eh jederzeit anrufen. Was Sven angeht - von dem hab ich auch nichts gehört."

"Sein Handy ist tot", sagte Lars und ganz deutlich schwang Angst mit. "Und er... ich hab keine Nummer von dort, wo er jetzt lebt."

"Ich werde mal nachhorchen und mich dann melden", versprach Luciano und legte auf. Kurz wiederholte er für Marc, was Lars erzählt hatte, dann stand er auf und zog sich an. "Ich muss zu Federico."

"Ich komme mit", sagte Marc sofort.

In Windeseile war er ebenfalls wieder bekleidet, und nach einem kurzen Nachfühlen gingen sie in die Bibliothek.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Federico sie.

"Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Thomas?", fragte Marc gleich nach seinem Meister.

"Keine Veränderung", seufzte Federico. "Philippe hat nichts rausgefunden, auch wenn er noch immer im Labor ist und alles Mögliche versucht."

Marc seufzte leise und lehnte sich an Luciano an. "Aber wir haben noch etwas anderes", fing er an und erzählte dann von Lars' Anruf.

"Aber das kann viele Gründe haben. Vielleicht hat man Sven das Handy vorläufig weggenommen", sagte Federico.

"Dann würde es klingeln."

"Habt ihr es denn auch schon einmal versucht?" fragte Federico.

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf, dann wählte er die Nummer. Wieder gab es dieselbe Durchsage, die auch Lars gehört hatte.

„Vielleicht hat er es vergessen... aufzuladen", sagte Federico. "Oder es ist tatsächlich kaputt. Das passiert schließlich öfter."

"Können wir uns erkundigen?" fragte Luciano nach.

Federico sah Luciano an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich mich erkundigen? Mit was für einem Grund? Er ist nicht mein Zögling, der gehört nicht zu unserem Clan. Es tut mir leid Luciano."

Luciano seufzte. "Ich habe Angst um ihn."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nichts tun."

Luciano nickte leicht, dann mussten sie es anders herausfinden. Sie würden schon einen Weg finden.

"Federico wir hatten gestern Abend noch eine Idee", sagte Marc und erklärte seine Idee der Wiedergutmachung.

Wieder zögerte Federico. "Diese Art Austausch war früher nicht unüblich, aber ich habe seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr von so etwas gehört. Dafür muss Thomas aber auch ziemlich lange so krank sein, und das hoffen wir ja nicht."

"Aber es wäre möglich, oder?" fragte Marc.

"Theoretisch ja. Aber... wir müssen da vorsichtig sein, schließlich wollen wir keinen Krieg riskieren, und dieser andere Clan wäre dem wohl nicht abgeneigt."

"Was haben die gegen uns?" fragte Luciano. "Wir haben ihnen doch nichts getan."

"Vor sechs- oder siebenhundert Jahren waren die Gebiete der Clans noch anders aufgeteilt. Heute geht unser Bereich bis zum Nordrand der Alpen - das war nicht immer so. Ähm... da hinten links, das große, rote Buch, da müsstet ihr etwas darüber finden."

Marc stand auf und holte das Buch, auf das Federico gezeigt hatte.

Hier lasen sie von dem Krieg damals 1328. Es war eine sehr blutige Angelegenheit gewesen, bei der viele Menschen und Vampire ums Leben gekommen waren. Die Menschen waren dabei eher... Kollateralschäden, die nur nebenbei erwähnt wurden.  
Danach waren die Grenzen neu festgelegt worden und jegliche Verbindungen der beiden Clans waren gekappt worden. Geschäftliche Verbindungen unterhielt mal man erst wieder seit knapp 100 Jahren und auch die waren mühsam.

Der Besuch der Clanchefs war der erste seit dem Krieg gewesen, die vorherigen Kontakte hatten auf der Grenzlinie stattgefunden.

"Na super, das klingt wirklich wie die große Freundschaft", bemerkte Marc.

"Oh ja...ich glaub, Romeo und Julia hatten es damals einfacher", meinte Luciano.

"Ihr seht also, dass das alles nicht so ganz einfach ist", sagte Federico.

"Hätte er sich nicht von irgendwelchen Griechen verwandeln lassen können? Mit denen können wir doch ganz gut."

"Das wäre einfacher, stimmt. Aber dann wäre es vermutlich auch gar nicht erst zu so einem Vorfall gekommen."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Die behandeln ihre Zöglinge auch besser, oder?"

Federico nickte. "Ja. Obwohl sie in einigen Dingen ziemlich altmodisch sind. Jemanden der so in der Öffentlichkeit steht, wie Sven als Fußballer, hätten sie gar nicht erst verwandelt."

"Sie scheinen Sven auch ziemlich... reingelegt zu haben, ehe er zugestimmt hatte."

"Luciano ich verspreche euch, dass ich mir eure Idee mit dem Austausch oder der Wiedergutmachung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lasse und sie auch mit Eleonore und den Ältesten besprechen werde", sagte Federico. "Aber bitte, tut so lange nichts Unüberlegtes."

"Danke", nickte Luciano. "Wir werden uns zurückhalten. Und ich glaub, wir sollten mal zu Mario gucken."

Federico nickte. "Er braucht euch jetzt. Uns alle, aber euch besonders. Ihr seid eine Familie."

"Dann... bis später", verabschiedete sich Marc und stellte das Buch zurück, dann verließen sie die Bibliothek.

Sie beide liefen nach oben und klopfen an die Tür zu Thomas und Marios Zimmer.

"Kommt rein", rief Mario von innen.

"Hey", sagte Marc. "Wie geht es euch?"

"Wir machen uns Sorgen. Um Thomas - und um Sven."

"Es wird nicht besser", murmelte Mario niedergeschlagen.

Marc setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah Thomas an, der offenbar immer noch ruhte. "Aber du spürst ihn noch?"

"Ja, schwach, aber ich spüre ihn. Er bekommt aber nichts von dem mit, was hier passiert."

"Ist er zwischendurch denn mal wach?" fragte Luciano.

"Ich kann ihn wecken, wenn ich mich auf ihn konzentriere, kann ich ihn erreichen. Willst du etwas von ihm?"

"Nein...", sagte Luciano. Thomas könnte ihnen vermutlich sowieso nicht helfen.

"Was gibt’s denn?"

Luciano zögerte, erzählte Mario dann aber doch was inzwischen alles passiert war.

Mario seufzte leise. "Ich hatte nie viel mit Sven zu tun - oder auch mit Lars. Die beiden waren einfach auch oft verletzt. Aber das klingt echt mies, was er da mitmacht. Andererseits..." Mario sah nur kurz zu Thomas, der bewusstlos neben ihm lag und wohl gerade verhungerte, weil er kein Blut mehr vertrug.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Luciano. "Ich will dich damit nicht belasten."

"Nein, ist schon okay. Vielleicht auch ganz gut sich über andere Sachen Gedanken zu machen. Sven ist also nicht mehr erreichbar..."

"Nein. Und Federico meint, er könnte sich auch nicht beim Clan nach ihm erkundigen."

Mario zögerte. "Er ist so schwach", murmelte er und sah wieder zu seinem Gefährten.

"Bitte vergiss es", sagte Luciano. "Du hast größere Sorgen, als dich auch noch mit Sven zu beschäftigen. Können wir denn irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Mich ablenken. Alle sagen, ich kann nichts für ihn tun - das ist unerträglich."

"Möchtest du ein bisschen rausgehen?" schlug Marc vor. "Ich würde solange hier bei ihm bleiben und aufpassen."

Mario lächelte. "Das wär lieb. Darf ich dir Luciano entführen?"

Marc nickte. "Mach das."

Mario verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von Thomas, bekam aber - natürlich - keine Reaktion von ihm. Dann verließ er zusammen mit Luciano das Zimmer.

Es tat gut ein paar Schritte zu gehen, das schien auch Luciano zu merken, und führte Mario aus dem Palazzo hinaus in den großen Park in der Nähe.

"Du magst Sven gern, oder?" fragte Mario nach einer Weile.

Luciano nickte leicht. "Als er herkam... er wirkte arrogant und abweisend. Aber als wir uns unterhalten haben, da war er so anders. Geradezu verängstigt."

"Vielleicht hat er deshalb auch so reagiert", murmelte Mario. "Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung für das, was er mit Thomas gemacht hat."

"Nein, das ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Nicht einmal, wenn er nicht wusste, was er damit anrichtet."

"Ich wünschte nur, Philippe würde was finden, was Thomas hilft. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange er ohne Blut...", Mario brach ab.

Luciano sah ihn an. "Ich weiß, dass Vampire normalerweise sehr lange ohne Blut auskommen. Sie werden schwach, ja, aber... in den alten Büchern steht auch etwas von Blutentzug als Strafe, der konnte auch mal ein bis zwei Monate dauern. Vermutlich wird Thomas nicht so lange... aber einige Wochen sicher."

Mario lächelte schwach. "Aber es ist keine Rettung in Sicht. Keiner aus dem Clan hat sowas schon mal gesehen. Und... ich erreiche auch Sandro und Darius nicht."

"Was sagt Jakob? Der hat doch so viel Erfahrung."

"Er ist ratlos. Normalerweise müsste Sven die Macht haben, seinen Biss zu heilen."

"Entweder, er hat sie nicht, oder er weiß nicht wie. Dieser Hagen scheint auch keinen Wert darauf zu legen, oder? So, wie Federico von ihm spricht... Er hat wohl schon einige Zöglinge verloren, das haben wir in einigen Bücher jedenfalls gelesen."

"Und da darf der noch neue Vampire machen?" fragte Mario.

"Das scheint in seinem Clan wohl okay zu sein. Und denk an Domenico, von ihm haben sich auch einige Zöglinge losgesagt. Auch, wenn es schon Jahrhunderte her ist."

"Trotzdem versteh ich sowas nicht."

"Nein, ich auch nicht. Und Sven leidet darunter. Sie hatten ihm versprochen Lars auch zu verwandeln... und jetzt ist er ganz alleine. Darf noch nicht mal Kontakt zu ihm haben", erzählte Luciano.

"Das ist nicht richtig. Die beiden stehen sich so nah..."

"Hätte Sven das gewusst, hätte er nie zugestimmt."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ihr beiden hattet nun die Idee, dass Sven zu uns in den Clan kommt?"

"Irgendwie schon. Man muss ihm doch helfen - oder?"

"Ich könnte das im Moment nicht", sagte Mario ehrlich. "Aber ich finde es gut, dass du das machst."

"Das erwartet niemand von dir. Ich bin schon froh, dass du nicht sauer auf mich bist."

"Warum sollte ich? Du hast Thomas schließlich nicht gebissen", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ich unterstütze den, der es getan hat", erklärte Luciano.

Mario seufzte. "Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken Luciano. Es ist richtig, was du machst. Auch, wenn es ja offenbar keinen Weg gibt, um Sven zu uns in den Clan zu holen."

"Würdest du das überhaupt ertragen? Sven in unserem Clan? Er würde dann sicher viel mit uns zusammen sein, schließlich sind wir die jüngsten."

Mario schwieg einen Moment. "Das kommt vermutlich darauf an, wie es mit Thomas weitergeht."

Für einen winzigen Moment - und das war für einen Vampir schon äußerst lange - legte Luciano Mario einen Arm um.

"Ich hab solche Angst, dass ich ihn verliere", wisperte Mario.

"Ich weiß." Mehr sagte Luciano nicht, aber mehr musste er auch nicht sagen.

Mario holte tief Luft. "Also... was machen wir nun mit Sven?"

"Ich würde gerne herausfinden wo er ist, und was mit ihm ist. Lars macht sich Sorgen um ihn, und ich auch."

"Aber wie wollt ihr ihn finden?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wenn er in Dortmund bei seinem Clan ist, dann... wird es schwierig ihn da rauszuholen. Und sonst..." Luciano holte sein Handy heraus und rief die Sportnachrichten auf. "Er war gestern nicht beim Training."

"Und heute?" fragte Mario. "Geh mal auf das Forum vom BVB, da sind die Fans ja immer schnell mit solchen Nachrichten."

"Bender wieder nicht beim Training - weiß wer, was da los ist", las Luciano nach einem Moment vor. "Hier wird über eine Verletzung spekuliert, aber nichts Genaues."

"Hm...", machte Mario. "Das klingt wirklich nicht zu gut."

"Entweder hat sein Meister es ihm verboten, oder..."

"Oder es ist etwas passiert", murmelte Mario.

"Oder es ist etwas passiert", wiederholte Luciano. "Ich glaube, davor hatte Sven auch Angst gehabt."

"Meinst du das dieser Hagen ihm was angetan hat?" fragte Mario.

"Möglich ist es. Er scheint einer vom alten Schlag zu sein, und früher ist man mit Zöglingen nicht zimperlich umgegangen."

"Wäre Thomas... fitter, dann könnte er versuchen Sven zu finden", sagte Mario. "So wie er damals Marcs alten Meister gefunden hat."

"Er würde es auch wollen", war Luciano sich sicher.

"Mhm... wir können es versuchen", sagte Mario. "Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es klappt. Thomas spürt ja außer mir nicht mal mehr andere Vampire..."

Erleichtert sah Luciano ihn an. "Danke. Danke, dass du es probieren willst."

"Wenn du dann aufhörst wie ein getretenes Hundebaby zu gucken", sagte Mario schief grinsend.

"Das getretene Vampirbaby ist eher Sven..."

"Ja, aber du guckst wie eins. Da kann man dir gar keinen Wunsch abschlagen", meinte Mario.

"Sven wird es dir danken - wenn wir ihn irgendwie finden können."

"Dann lass uns mal zurückgehen und ich wecke Thomas kurz auf. Aber lass uns nen Umweg zu unserem Haus machen. Dort müsste eine Ausgabe vom Kicker liegen, da kommen wir an ein aktuelles Bild von Sven."

"Du... das ist echt toll von dir", lächelte Luciano ihn ehrlich an. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass er ihn findet."

"Dann gucken wir mal", sagte Mario und stand von der Bank auf, auf der sie gesessen hatten.

Sie liefen zu Marios Haus, holten den Kicker und fanden dort tatsächlich ein Bild von Sven, wie er mit anderen Spielern zusammen jubelte. Mit der Zeitschrift in der Hand liefen sie zurück zum Palazzo und dort direkt zu Thomas.

"Was habt ihr denn damit vor?" fragte Marc, als er den Kicker in Lucianos Händen sah.

"Mario will Thomas wecken", begann Luciano und erzählte leise von ihren Plänen, während Mario sich auf dem Bett an Thomas schmiegte und ihn behutsam aus seiner Ruhe holte.

"Hey", wisperte Thomas, als er wenig später die Augen öffnete und Mario ansah.

"Thomas", wisperte Mario und lächelte ihn an. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich hab Durst... und ich bin müde..."

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz", wisperte Mario. "Und ich würde dir so gerne etwas zu trinken geben. Aber... ich hab hier noch etwas Wasser, vielleicht hilft das ein wenig." Er griff nach einem Glas, das Luciano schon gefüllt hatte, und half Thomas beim Trinken.

"Ich hasse Wasser langsam", murmelte Thomas, trank aber ein paar Schlucke.

"Ich weiß. Blut ist viel besser. Aber es geht einfach nicht." Vorsichtig legte er Thomas' Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen ab. Bei der Gelegenheit warf er einen schnellen Blick in seinen Körper - es gab keine Veränderung. Ganz kleine dunkle Stellen waren noch vorhanden und würden sofort wieder wachsen, sobald Thomas Blut zu sich nahm.

"Du siehst müde aus", sagte Thomas und strich über Marios Wange.

Mario lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Mach mir halt Sorgen um dich. Sie suchen noch immer nach einer Heilung." Er sah zu Luciano und dem Kicker. "Du... meinst du, du kannst noch ein paar Minuten wach bleiben?"

"Wer ist denn noch hier?" fragte Thomas und hob den Kopf. "Ach ihr beiden. Hätt ich mir denken können."

"Einer von uns ist immer bei dir, du bist nie alleine", versprach Mario.

"Aber ihr könnt doch nichts machen. Und ihr habt Verpflichtungen", sagte Thomas.

"Vor allem haben wir unsere Verpflichtung dir gegenüber", stellte Marc fest. Für ihn war die Beziehung zu seinem Meister noch immer ein wichtiger Faktor in seiner Existenz. "Und die anderen Verpflichtungen - das haben wir früher auch schon hinbekommen."

Thomas lächelte. "Ich möchte aber nicht, dass ihr hier die ganze rumsitzt und mich anstarrt."

"Wir starren dich nicht an, Thomas. Wir haben nur ein besseres Gefühl, wenn du hier nicht alleine liegst, sondern jemand bei dir ist, wenn... irgendwas sein sollte", erklärte Luciano.

"Danke", sagte Thomas und drückte dabei Marios Hand.

Mario sah auffordernd zu Luciano, der jetzt vortrat und Thomas den Kicker reichte. "Wir haben ein Problem... also... es geht um Sven."

Thomas richtete sich wieder etwas mehr auf. "Was ist mit Sven?" fragte er.

"Er ist verschwunden, und wir machen uns Sorgen um ihn", erklärte Mario. "Besonders Lars. Und Luciano. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja... sehen?"

"Ich kann es versuchen", sagte Thomas. "Aber ich... ich spüre ja nicht mal euch beide. Ich weiß nicht, wie verlässlich meine Kräfte funktionieren."

"Mach dir keinen Stress", beruhigte ihn Luciano gleich. "Aber wenn du was sehen solltest - das könnte uns ja helfen."

"Ihr habt ein Bild von Sven?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, hier", schlug Luciano den Kicker auf Seite 8/9 auf.

Thomas seufzte. "Verlorenes Halbfinale, ausgerechnet. Das Spiel werd ich wohl so schnell nicht vergessen..."

"Und der Tag, an dem Sven dich gebissen hat. Aber guck ihn mal an... siehst du was?"  
Thomas Blick suchte Sven auf dem Bild. Da war er, Arm in Arm mit Mats Hummels und breit grinsend.

Dann, tatsächlich, blitzte etwas auf. In der letzten Zeit hatte er viel mit seiner Fähigkeit geübt und sah jetzt nicht nur, was alles auf dem Foto, in der abgelichteten Situation passiert war, sondern manchmal auch ein wenig von dem, was aktuell passierte.

"Wald", wisperte er, "dunkler Wald. Ein Bach. Sonne, viel zu viel Sonne. Kopfschmerzen. Alles tut weh. Ruhe. Kühle Luft, kalte Füße im Bach. Und die Sonne..." Er schloss kurz die Augen, erschöpft, zwang sich dann aber noch einmal hinzusehen. "Bin über dem Wald. Berge. Da hinten kahle Berge mit Schnee. Ein See. Österreich oder Schweiz, glaub ich. Da, ein Zug... ein spitzer Berg. Eine Brücke, mit großen, ganz hohen Bögen.. roter Zug mit weiß..." Er schloss die Augen und wisperte matt, "Ich kann nicht mehr."

 

 

"Shh", machte Mario sofort und küsste Thomas zärtlich auf die Lippen. "Du warst toll. Und jetzt ruh dich wieder aus. Ich bin bei dir, die ganze Zeit."

"Hmm", knurrte Thomas, dann war er schon wieder weg.

"Das, was Thomas da gesagt hat... ich glaube, Sven ist weggelaufen", sagte Marc leise.

Luciano nickte. "Schweiz oder Österreich - da ist er nicht mehr im Gebiet seines Clans. Wenn er nicht zu weit im Osten ist, ist er sogar schon in unserem. Sonst in dem aus Lyon."

Marc nickte. "Ich will hier keine Panik schüren oder so... aber da Sven nicht zu seinem Bruder gelaufen ist oder zu dir Luciano... ich fürchte, der Kleine hat was Dummes vor."

"Wenn Thomas die Sonne erwähnt, das klingt nicht gut."

"Du meinst, dass er das Beenden will?" fragte Luciano nach. "Seine Existenz?"

Marc nickte leicht. "Es klingt so. Wenn er nicht mehr kann, wenn er solche Angst hat, wenn er seinen Bruder nicht mehr sehen darf..."

"Ok, wir müssen Sven finden. Und am besten ohne das Lars erfährt, was sein Bruder vor hat", sagte Mario. "Was für Hinweise haben wir noch?"

"Berge", erinnerte sich Luciano. "Wald und Bach und Sonne, das ist nicht so vielsagend, das kann überall sein. Aber der Zug und die Brücke, das könnte weiterhelfen. Züge gibt’s auch einige in der Ecke, aber lass uns mal nach so einer Brücke suchen."

Marc überlegte einen Moment. "Solche Brücken, wie Thomas sie beschrieben hat, kenne ich. Das sind Viadukte, die führen meistens über Täler oder Senken hinweg. Die gibt es hier in Europa einige."

"Dann sicher auch in der Schweiz. Hast du einen Rechner hier? Dann können wir nach einem roten Zug auf einem Viadukt suchen."

"Da hinten auf dem Tisch liegt mein Tablet", sagte Mario.

Einen Moment später hatte Luciano es schon geholt und suchte nach Viadukten. Er fand sehr schöne Landschaftsaufnahmen, die meisten aus der Schweiz.

"Da sollten wir mal Urlaub machen", meinte Marc.

"Aber jetzt sollten wir hinreisen und versuchen Sven zu finden."

"Ich... bleibe hier", sagte Mario. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann Thomas nicht allein lassen..."

"Nein, du kannst nicht mitkommen, das ist klar. Ich bin dir und Thomas schon unendlich dankbar, dass Thomas nach ihm gesucht hat."

"Findet Sven und bringt ihn heil zu Lars", sagte Mario. "Vielleicht... vielleicht ist er dann ja auch bereit bei einem Mittel für Thomas Heilung mitzuarbeiten."

"Das wird er bestimmt sein", war Luciano zuversichtlich. "Wenn irgendwas ist, dann meldet euch, ja?"

"Luciano warte kurz", sagte Mario und stand auf. Er trat zum Schrank und kramte einen Moment darin herum, bis er ein kleines Kästchen fand. Aus dem Kästchen holte er ein Amulett. "Für den Notfall haben wir immer ein paar Ersatzamulette da."

"Danke", lächelte Luciano ihn an. "Sven wird seines nicht mehr dabei haben."

"Nein, wohl eher nicht. Und nehmt Blut mit, das wird er brauchen."

"Habt Ihr Dosen da? Die sind für den Transport besser."

Mario nickte und zog eine Sporttasche unter dem Bett hervor. "Ist nur normales Rinder- und Schweineblut."

"Egal - er wird es brauchen. Vielen Dank!"

"Nicht dafür", sagte Mario.

"Doch. Dafür, dass du uns hilfst."

"Thomas will Sven offenbar auch helfen, sonst hätte er das eben nicht gemacht. Also würde er auch wollen, dass ich euch helfe", sagte Mario. "Ruft mich an, wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt."

"Ja, natürlich", versprach Luciano. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell, dann verschwanden sie.  
Mario fühlte sie noch eine Weile in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, offenbar packten sie einige Sachen zusammen, dann verließen sie den Palazzo. Kurz darauf konnte Mario sie nicht mehr fühlen.


	17. In der Schweiz

Marc und Luciano machten sich sofort auf den Weg Richtung Schweiz.

Einige Stunden später waren sie in Zermatt, dem Startbahnhof des Glacier-Expresses. Hier wollten sie anfangen zu suchen, die Linie war bekannt für die vielen Brücken und Tunnel - und eben auch Viadukte.  
Außerdem war der Zug rot-weiß, wie Thomas ihn beschrieben hatte.

Sie liefen die Strecke entlang, und immer wieder blieben sie stehen und lauschten, rochen und fühlten, ob ein Vampir in der Nähe wäre.

"Er könnte hier überall sein", sagte Luciano, als sie ein weiteres Waldstück durchsucht hatten. "Und so schwach wie er ist, weiß ich nicht mal, ob wir ihn spüren würden..."

"Wir müssen ihn finden...", versuchte Marc sie beide zu motivieren.

"Ich weiß! Und wir müssen ihn schnell finden. Er ist noch so jung... lange wird er es ohne Amulett und Nahrung nicht aushalten."

"Das wird sein Ziel sein", murmelte Marc und lief einfach weiter. Irgendwo musste er doch sein.

Erneut liefen sie eine ganze Weile, bis sich Lucianos Handy meldete. "Warte mal!" rief er Marc zu. Hier in den Bergen war der Empfang teilweise schlecht, deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass sein Handy bereits fünf verpasste Anrufe anzeigte. "Das ist Lars!"

Sofort meldete er sich. "Lars? Was ist?", fragte er aufgeregt.

"Endlich! Ich versuch seit Stunden dich zu erreichen!"

"Entschuldige. Wir sind hier unterwegs... was gibt es? Hast du etwas von Sven gehört?"

"Ja... er...", Lars Stimme zitterte. "Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Luciano, ich glaube er will sich was antun..."

"Ganz ruhig... wir suchen ihn schon. Was steht in dem Brief?"

"Moment", sagte Lars und Luciano hörte das Knistern von Papier. Dann las Lars den kurzen Brief von Sven vor.

Er war nicht überrascht, etwas Ähnliches hatte er erwartet. "Wo ist der Brief abgestempelt?"

"Abgestempelt?" fragte Lars verwirrt.

"Briefmarke? Da steht doch der Ort. Dann wissen wir, wo wir suchen müssen."

"Moment, der Brief war unfrankiert, aber...", erneut knisterte Papier. "Da... Schweiz. Sven ist in der Schweiz?"

"Ja, das haben wir schon gedacht. Steht da eine Stadt?"

"Filisur", las Lars vor. "Kanton... Graubünden. Hilft euch das weiter?"

"Ja, hilft sehr", nickte Luciano. "Wir melden uns, wenn wir was finden."

"Luciano!" rief Lars. "Sven hat mir noch was mitgeschickt. So einen komischen Anhänger."

"Mit einer Sonne drauf? Cazzo!", fluchte Luciano kurz.

"Was ist das? Es... ist was wichtiges, oder?"

"Ja. Damit können wir in die Sonne."

Einen Moment war es still. "Und... und ohne?" wisperte Lars dann.

"Keine Sorge, wir zerfallen nicht beim ersten Sonnenstrahl zu Staub. Aber es ist... unangenehm."

Marc tippte Luciano plötzlich auf die Schulter. "Gib ihn mir bitte einmal."

Luciano reichte das Handy weiter.

"Lars? Hier ist Marc. Ter Stegen", meldete er sich.

"Marc? Wie kommst du...?"

"Ich bin auch ein Vampir. Und Lucianos Gefährte."

"Du? Oh...", machte Lars. "Okay..." Es schien ihn nichts mehr schocken zu können.

"Lars, ich habe eben mit einem Freund in Italien telefoniert. Er heißt Jakob. Ich habe ihn gebeten, dass er zu dir geht. Damit du nicht allein bist und... als Schutz, falls der Clan deines Bruders Rache nehmen will", erklärte Marc knapp. "Er ist auch ein Vampir, aber du kannst ihm vertrauen."

"Jakob, sagst du? Dann... soll ich ihn reinlassen, wenn er kommt?"

"Ganz genau. Er wird dir etwas mitbringen, von Thomas – Müller - daran wirst du ihn erkennen", sagte Marc.

"Gut", stimmte Lars zu ohne sich über einen weiteren Fußballspielenden Vampir zu wundern. "Wenn du meinst, ich muss beschützt werden. Wenn er ein Vampir ist... wird er mich beißen?"

"Wir beißen nicht einfach so Menschen. Wir sind keine Barbaren."

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, was Sven so erzählt hat. Aber... ich vertraue dir. Immerhin suchst du meinen Bruder."

"Ja und darum müssen wir uns jetzt kümmern. Wenn wir Sven gefunden haben, dann bringen wir ihn zu dir."

"Danke. Dann... viel Glück bei der Suche. Und passt auf euch auf, diese Leute von Svens Clan... die scheinen gefährlich zu sein."

"Das bin ich auch", sagte Marc.

"Das ist gut." Lars verabschiedete sich, dann legte er auf.

Luciano lächelte Marc an. "Das war eine gute Idee mit Jakob."

"Er ist schon unterwegs. Ich glaub, er ist der richtige dafür."

Luciano nickte. "Und wir müssen Sven finden. Lars hat gesagt, dass er den Brief in Filisur aufgegeben hat."

"Filisur ist noch ein Stück weiter, dann laufen wir erstmal da hin und suchen dort. Wenn er den Brief da eingesteckt hat, ist er hoffentlich nicht mehr weit gelaufen."

"Dann los!" sagte Luciano und lief los.

Marc folgte ihm, durch den Wald, immer den Gleisen entlang, bis sie in Filisur waren. Hier orientierten sie sich an der Brücke, die Thomas beschrieben hatte, und liefen in den Wald.

"Moment mal", bat Marc plötzlich und blieb stehen. "Ich... glaube da ist was."

Auch Luciano stockte in seiner Bewegung. Die letzten Kilometer waren sie einem Bachlauf gefolgt, jetzt lief Luciano los Bachaufwärts, mit riesigen Schritten.

Marc folgte ihm und überholte ihn schließlich sogar. "Da vorn!"

Luciano sagte nichts, sondern lief nur weiter - bis zu der Gestalt, die reglos am Bach lag.

"Sven!" rief er und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen.

Der junge Vampir rührte sich nicht.

Aus seiner Tasche zog Luciano das Amulett und band es Sven ums Handgelenk.

Dann hockte er sich neben ihn und zog den schlaffen Körper an sich. "Sven", rief er ihn leise. Er spürte seine Existenz kaum noch.

Marc hatte sich auf Svens andere Seite gekniet und holte eine der Blutkonserven hervor. "Er braucht Blut und dann müssen wir ihn schnell in den Schatten schaffen. Vielleicht eine Höhle oder sowas."

Luciano sah sich um. "Hier ist nichts... Lauf mal los, ob du was findest, sonst decken wir ihn mit Zweigen zu."

"Bekommst du das mit dem Blut allein hin?" fragte Marc.

"Ich denke schon. Such du nach einer Unterkunft, zumindest für den Tag." Er beugte sich wieder über Sven und hörte nur noch, wie Marc sich entfernte. "Sven, bitte, wach auf. Ich bin es, Luciano."

Vorsichtig legte er Svens Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und griff nach der geöffneten Konserve. "Komm Sven, trink", wisperte er.

Vorsichtig ließ er einige Tropfen in Svens Mund gleiten. So ähnlich war es vermutlich bei einer Verwandlung, wenn man den eigentlich toten Menschen dazu bringen musste Vampirblut zu trinken.

Mit der freien Hand begann er Svens Kehle zu massieren und ihn so zum Schlucken zu bringen.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe sich Sven regte, tatsächlich schluckte - und sich sein Körper dann fürchterlich verkrampfte.

"Shh", machte Luciano ein wenig hilflos. "Es wird alles wieder gut."

Er konnte Sven kaum halten, so zuckte er, und Luciano fürchtete schon Knochen brechen zu hören.  
"Sven, ich bin es, Luciano", sagte er und versuchte gleichzeitig ihn mental zu beruhigen. Aber er war nie wirklich gut darin gewesen, andere auf diese Art zu beeinflussen. Nicht wie Thomas.

Wieder zuckte der Körper heftig und rollte zur Seite, zum Bach.

"Sven!" rief Luciano und hielt ihn gerade noch fest.

Langsam bekam er Angst. Diese Krämpfe waren doch nicht normal, auch und gerade nicht für so einen ausgehungerten, schwachen Vampir.

Vielleicht hätte er Marc nicht wegschicken dürfen. Marc war älter und kannte sich mit solchen Dingen einfach besser aus.

Aber andererseits kannte er Sven besser, und Sven vertraute ihm. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Marc bald zurückkam.

Mühsam zog er Sven wieder in seine Arme und dann ein Stück zurück unter die Bäume.

Er hoffte, dass Marc bald wiederkam. Es dauerte aber noch eine ganze Weile, ehe er hörte, wie er über den Waldboden zurückkam. "Nichts gefunden", erklärte er sofort und setzte sich zu Luciano und Sven. "Aber ich hab eine Idee, ich hoffe, das hilft." Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Luciano sah Marc nur fragend an, während er weiter Sven im Arm hielt.

Dann fühlte er, wie es kühler um sie wurde. Wie die Sonne sie irgendwie nicht mehr erreichte und es sich verdunkelte.

"Was... bist du das?" fragte Luciano erstaunt.

Marc nickte leicht. Von seinem alten Meister, Sinibaldus, hatte er die Fähigkeit bekommen, einen Schild um sich und andere zu errichten; offenbar konnte er unterschiedliche Arten von Schilden aufbauen.

"Wahnsinn", meinte Luciano und sah dann wieder auf Sven, der etwas ruhiger geworden war.

Das bisschen Blut und die fehlende Sonneneinstrahlung schienen ihm zu helfen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihm frisches Blut geben", überlegte Marc. "Ich könnte was Kleines fangen. Ein Eichhörnchen oder so."

"Kannst du das hier", deutete Luciano um sie herum, "auch auf die Entfernung machen?"

"Weiß ich nicht", gab Marc zu.

"Dann bleib du bei Sven, und ich geh jagen", beschloss Luciano. Ehe Marc widersprechen konnte, hatte er Sven vorsichtig auf seinen Schoss umgebettet und Marc die angebrochene Dose gereicht.

Marc wusste, was für ein Opfer das für Luciano war, nickte aber trotzdem. Es war zu gefährlich, Sven ohne seinen Schutzschirm zu lassen.

Luciano traf auf etwas Widerstand, als er den Schild durchbrach, aber er kam relativ problemlos hindurch. Dann konzentrierte er sich, horchte, lauschte - und lief los.

Tatsächlich fand er einen kleinen Hasen, den er mit etwas Mühe einfing.

Sofort lief er zu Marc und Sven zurück. Wieder fühlte er die Barriere, als er zu den beiden durchdrang, und setzte sich neben Marc.

Ohne zu fragen nahm Marc Luciano das Tier ab. "Hältst du ihn fest?" bat er ihn.

Luciano hockte sich wieder neben Sven und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, während Marc das Tier tötete und Sven die blutende Wunde an den Mund hielt.

"Komm schon trink", murmelte Marc dabei.

Er rieb vorsichtig über Svens Hals, und schließlich fühlte er eine Bewegung darin. Sven trank.

Erleichtert lächelte Marc. "Ja, so ist gut. Das ist besser, als Dosenblut, hm?"

"Es ist mehr Leben drin", nickte Luciano, der Sven erleichtert beobachtete.

"Und es ist nicht kalt", sagte Marc. "Das mag ja auch nicht jeder Vampir."

Er selbst hatte sich auch erst an das kalte Blut gewöhnen müssen.

Luciano nickte, auch wenn er damit nie Probleme gehabt hatte. Er strich Sven leicht über die Wange. "Ich ruf schnell bei Lars an, ok?"

"Ja, gute Idee", stimmte Marc zu, während Luciano schon wählte.

Schon nach dem ersten Klingeln meldete sich Lars. "Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

"Ja, wir haben ihn", bestätigte Luciano. "Er trinkt gerade - langsam geht es ihm besser." Das war zwar ziemlich übertrieben, aber es würde ihm besser gehen, bald.

"Gott sei Dank", wisperte Lars mit erstickter Stimme.

"Ist Jakob schon bei dir?", wollt Luciano wissen.

"Vor fünf Minuten angekommen. Mit Thomas WM-Medaille", erzählte Lars und schniefte leicht. "Ist... kann ich Sven sprechen?"

"Nein, leider noch nicht. Er trinkt, aber er ist dabei noch bewusstlos."

"Ist das normal?"

"Für seinen Zustand ja, auf jeden Fall. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es wird besser."  
"Keine Sorgen machen? Mein Bruder ist ein Vampir und hat offenbar versucht sich umzubringen! Wie soll ich mir da keine Sorgen machen?"

"Aber wir haben ihn rechtzeitig gefunden, und er hat schon einen Hasen getrunken."

Lars schluckte hörbar. "Ich... glaube die Details muss ich nicht wissen..."

"Keine Sorge, wenn, dann wird Sven sie dir erzählen. Kannst du mir Jakob kurz geben, bitte?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Lars und reichte das Handy an Jakob weiter.

"Hallo Jakob", grüßte Luciano den älteren Vampir. "Erst einmal wollte ich dir danken, dass du zu Lars gereist bist. Ich... wir sind so viel jünger als du, und es steht uns nicht zu, dich herumzukommandieren."

"Es war eine Bitte, die ich gern erfüllt habe", sagte Jakob. "Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie ich damals Thomas gefunden hab. Alleingelassen und dem Tode nahe. Ich finde es gut, dass ihr einem anderen Vampir helft."

"Dann... danke dafür", lächelte Luciano. "Ungefähr wie Thomas damals geht es Sven auch gerade", erzählte er und fasste zusammen, wie sie den jungen Vampir gefunden hatten

"Das mit dem Hasen war eine gute Idee von euch, aber fürs erste reicht das. Haltet ihn kühl und vermeidet Sonnenlicht. Macht euch also erst nach Sonnenuntergang mit ihm auf dem Rückweg. Und bevor ihr loslauft, fangt ihm einen weiteren Hasen."

"Das machen wir, danke. Was machst du jetzt? Wirst du Lars mitbringen oder werdet ihr in Leverkusen bleiben? Du wirst dort nicht gern gesehen sein."

"Nun, ihr jungen Leute habt offenbar alle eins gemeinsam und zwar einen schrecklichen Dickkopf", seufzte Jakob. "Wir werden also erstmal hier in Leverkusen auf euch warten und uns melden, falls sich die Pläne ändern."

"Danke, Jakob, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh wir sind, dass du uns hilfst. Wir werden hier im Wald warten, bis die Sonne untergeht und dann gucken, wie schnell wir unterwegs sein können."

"Ich bleibe solange hier bei Lars", versprach Jakob.

"Danke, das bedeutet uns sehr viel."

"Kümmert euch gut um Sven", sagte Jakob nur noch, dann legte er auf.


	18. Wachsende Fähigkeiten

Auch Luciano ließ das Handy jetzt sinken. "Wir laufen heute Abend los. Vermutlich müssen wir Sven tragen."

"Dann sollten wir auch was trinken", sagte Marc.

"Ich lauf noch mal los, jetzt kann ich mir ja etwas Zeit lassen, wo es Sven besser geht."

Marc nickte. "Lass dir Zeit. Bis die Sonne untergeht dauert es ja noch etwas."

"Du kannst ja leider nicht mitkommen..."

Marc lächelte Luciano an. "Ist schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du sowieso nicht gern jagst und dich dann auch noch dabei beobachten lässt. "

"Für dich tu ich sogar sowas. Immerhin muss ich es nicht austrinken." Luciano lächelte ihn leicht gequält an, küsste ihn kurz zum Abschied und lief dann los.

Diesmal musste er deutlich weiter laufen. Die Tiere hatten die drei Raubtiere am Fluss gewittert und hielten seitdem großen Abstand. Aber schließlich fand Luciano einen kleinen Frischling. Es zerriss ihm zwar fast das Herz, aber das Tier hatte deutlich mehr Blut als ein Hase.

 

Er streichelte dem Tier über den Kopf, in den Nacken - dann brach er ihm das Genick. Schnell und schmerzlos, das war das Mindeste, das er tun konnte.

"Tut mir leid", wisperte er und hob den Körper auf um ihn schnell zurück zu Marc und Sven zu bringen.

Er drängte sich wieder in den von Marc geschützten Bereich und setzte sich neben ihn. Hier war es wirklich angenehm kühl und dunkel, so dass sich auch ein schwer verletzter oder entkräfteter Vampir erholen konnte. "Hier", reichte er Marc das junge Wildschwein. "Wie geht es ihm?"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube etwas besser, aber sich bin ich mir nicht."

Luciano rutschte näher an Sven heran. "Er sollte noch etwas trinken", meinte er.

"Hatte Jakob nicht gesagt, dass wir noch warten sollen?"

"Das Schwein ist noch frisch..."

Marc zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Hast recht. Dann hilf mir mal."

Behutsam nahm Luciano Sven hoch und zog seinen schlaffen Körper an sich. "Na komm, Sven, vorhin hats ja schon gut geklappt, hm?", sprach er mit dem Bewusstlosen, dann sah er Marc an. "Machst du das mit dem Schwein...?"

Marc nickte. Er nahm Luciano das Tier ab, riss mit den Zähnen die Halsschlagader auf und hielt die Wunde an Svens Lippen.

Luciano hatte die Augen geschlossen, massierte aber mit einer Hand wieder Svens Hals um ihn zum Schlucken zu bringen.  
Tatsächlich fühlte er leichte Bewegungen unter den Fingern, instinktiv nahm Sven die lebenspendende Flüssigkeit auf.

"So ist es gut", murmelte Marc.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile getrunken, ehe er den Mund verschloss.

"Sven?" fragte Luciano leise.

Svens Hand bewegte sich leicht, es war deutlich, dass er gehört hatte.

Luciano öffnete die Augen und sah Marc lächelnd an.

"Sven, komm, mach mal die Augen auf, ja?", bat Luciano leise.

Er sah, wie sich Svens Augen hinter den Lidern leicht bewegten. Aber offenbar wollte er nicht aufwachen. Luciano versuchte ihn weiter zu locken, doch bis auf die leichten Bewegungen kam keine weitere Reaktion.

"Sven, wir bringen dich zu Lars", sagte Marc. "Sobald die Sonne ganz untergegangen ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Leverkusen."

Kaum merklich schüttelte Sven den Kopf.

"Lars macht sich aber schreckliche Sorgen um dich", sagte Luciano.

Ein leises Krächzen kam von Sven, das Luciano kaum verstand, "Lass mich doch einfach alleine, Hagen."

"Ich bin Luciano, nicht Hagen", sagte er sanft.

Sven schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen.

"Komm schon", sagte Marc. "Mach die Augen auf. Bitte."

"Du täuschst mich nicht noch mal..."

"Warte mal", murmelte Luciano und zückte sein Handy. Er wählte Lars Nummer und wartete ungeduldig, bis sich endlich der Ruf aufbaute. Die Verbindung hier im Wald war einfach nicht die Beste.

Aufgeregt meldete sich Lars. "Luciano, ist... ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, aber ich möchte mal was probieren", sagte Luciano. "Ich halte Sven jetzt das Telefon ans Ohr. Sprich mit ihm, ja? Er glaubt uns nicht, dass wir ihm helfen wollen. Er hält uns wohl für Hagen..."

Er hielt Sven das Telefon ans Ohr. Der lauschte einen Moment, dann wandte er den Kopf ab.

"Sven, was hast du?" fragte Luciano. "Das ist dein Bruder am Telefon."

"Du kriegst mich nicht mehr zurück, auch mit deinem Hokuspokus nicht. Lass mich einfach gehen."

Luciano sah hilflos zu Marc. "Er glaubt uns nicht..."

"Hagen scheint ihn getäuscht zu haben, ihm etwas vorgegaukelt zu haben um ihn gefügig zu machen", vermutete Marc.

Luciano nickte und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. "Lars, ich bins wieder. Sven... glaubt uns einfach nicht."

"Er... er erkennt mich nicht?", fragte Lars fassungslos. "Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er will einfach die Augen nicht aufmachen. Er muss wirklich schreckliche Angst vor seinem Meister haben."

"So viel Angst, dass er lieber sterben wollte", bemerkte Lars leise.

"Ja... Du kennst deinen Bruder besser. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir ihn überzeugen können, dass er mal kurz die Augen öffnet?"

"Hm... kneif ihn in die linke Pobacke. Das haben wir als Kinder oft gemacht. Oder streich ihm die Haare in die falsche Richtung."

Luciano unterdrückte ein Lachen und sah Marc an. "Schatz, darf ich nen anderen Mann in den Hintern kneifen?"

"Ausnahmsweise", grinste Marc, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte - seine Vampirohren hatte er dafür kaum spitzen müssen.

"Tut mir leid, Sven, aber du hast es nicht anders gewollt", sagte Luciano und kniff Sven fest in die linke Pobacke.

Sven zuckte zusammen, riss für einen Moment die Augen auf - und schloss sie gleich wieder.

"Hey, nicht wieder zu machen", protestierte Luciano. "Sonst kneif ich nochmal!"

Darauf reagierte Sven nicht.

Luciano zuckte mit den Schultern und kniff erneut zu.

Wieder bewegte sich Sven, diesmal aber weniger, und öffnete auch die Augen nicht. Er schien sich wieder weiter zurückzuziehen.

"Wir müssen ihn zu Lars bringen", sagte Marc. "Das hat so offenbar keinen Sinn."

Luciano nickte. "Am besten bald. Kannst du diesen Schild auch machen, wenn wir laufen?"

"Das müssen wir probieren", sagte Marc.

"Okay", nickte Luciano. "Ich nehm ihn, und du machst den Schild." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten setzte sich Luciano auf, nahm Sven hoch als wäre er ein Federdecke, und stand dann ganz auf. "Fertig?"

Marc konzentrierte sich einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Lass uns erstmal langsam gehen, bis ich ein Gefühl dafür hab."

"Klar. Ich bleib auch immer dicht bei dir." Vorsichtig und langsam gingen sie los, durch den Wald. "Was kann dein Schild eigentlich alles?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Marc. "Ich... hab das noch nicht wirklich ausprobiert."

"Auf jeden Fall ist es faszinierend. Wir sollten uns mal damit beschäftigen."

Marc lächelte. "Erstmal müssen wir den Kleinen hier nach Hause bringen. Und Thomas gesund machen. Und danach... möchte ich glaub ich ein paar Tage mit dir in unserem Häuschen auf der Insel verbringen. Nur wir beide..."

"Oh ja, nur wir beide. Und keiner findet uns."

"Das haben wir uns dann auch verdient."

Inzwischen waren sie auf einem Waldwanderweg angelangt und wagten ein wenig schneller zu laufen. "Geht es mit dem Schild?", fragte Luciano immer wieder nach, wenn sie beschleunigten.

Tatsächlich fiel es Marc erstaunlich leicht, den Schild aufrecht zu halten. Er war klein, grade ausreichend für sie drei, aber dadurch beweglich und ohne Mühe zu halten.

Sie liefen schließlich wirklich schnell, so dass sie nach wenigen Stunden Leverkusen und Lars' Wohnung erreicht hatten.

Sven hatte während der ganzen Zeit kein Wort gesagt und sich auch sonst nicht geregt.

Es war wieder, als hätte Luciano einen Toten auf dem Arm - doch hin und wieder blitze Svens Anwesenheit noch durch.

Marc klingelte bei Lars und sah dabei zu Sven. "Gleich sind wir bei deinem Bruder Sven. Dann glaubst du uns hoffentlich."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann meldete sich eine Stimme an der Sprechanlage. "Ja?"

"Lars, wir sind’s", sagte Marc.

"Jakob hat schon gesagt, er hätte euch... gefühlt? Kommt hoch."

Der Summer ertönte und Marc hielt die Haustür für Luciano und Sven auf. Lars hatte noch nicht die Wohnungstür geöffnet, da standen die drei schon davor.

"Sven", wisperte Lars, als er seinen Bruder wie ein nasser Sack über Lucianos Schulter hängen sah.

"Er... er will nicht", murmelte Luciano. "Wo kann...?"

"Kommt rein", sagte Lars schnell. "Ins Schlafzimmer am besten."

Er deutete auf die Tür, und Luciano trat in das Zimmer um Sven ganz behutsam abzulegen.

Auch Jakob war inzwischen zu ihnen ins Zimmer gekommen und sah Sven aufmerksam an.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Lars ängstlich.

"Hm... ein bisschen schwach scheint er noch zu sein, aber sonst..." Jakob sah zu Marc und Luciano. "Hat er noch was getrunken?"

"Ja, die Dose ging nicht, aber frisches Blut hat er getrunken."

"Gut", nickte Jakob.

"Aber warum... ist er dann so?"

"Er will es offenbar so..."

"Er will es so? Weil... weil er meint, er wäre bei Hagen?"

"Genau. Ich weiß nicht, was Hagen für Fähigkeiten hat, aber offenbar hat er Sven schon öfter mit ihnen in die Irre geführt."

"Gestaltwandeln... nicht sehr verbreiten, aber möglich", überlegte Jakob.

Lars riss die Augen auf. "Sowas könnt ihr?"

"Die meisten Vampire haben besondere Fähigkeiten, jedenfalls, wenn sie etwas älter sind. Gestaltwandeln ist eine davon - Hagen scheint das zu können."

"Wie... ein Werwolf? Gibt’s die etwa auch?"

"Nein, Werwölfe gibt es nicht, da sind wir uns... ziemlich sicher", sagte Jakob. "Gestaltwandler können sich oft in jede beliebige Person wandeln, das scheint jedenfalls Hagen zu können. Und er muss Sven damit ziemlich gequält haben, wenn er noch immer glaub, dass wir nicht echt wären."

"Das... hört sich alles ziemlich unglaublich an..."

"Ja, das glaube ich dir. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Erstmal ist dein Bruder nur ein ganz normaler Vampir."

Lars schnaubte. "Ganz normaler Vampir. Sehr beruhigend."

Marc lächelte. "Für Jakob ist das ganz normal - er ist einer von den ziemlich alten Vampiren. Und einer von den besonders liebenswerten."

"Jakob ist quasi Thomas Meister, auch wenn er ihn nicht selbst erschaffen hat", fügte Luciano hinzu.

"Okay..." Lars schien alles einfach nur hinzunehmen, er war völlig überfordert. "Und was ist mit Sven?"

"Wir müssen versuchen ihn aufzuwecken", sagte Marc.

"Vielleicht sollten wir rausgehen, alles bis auf Lars. Dann hat er Ruhe, und es riecht nicht nach Vampir."

Marc und Luciano nickten. "Wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer Lars. Wenn was ist, ruf einfach."

Lars nickte leicht, es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte.

"Red mit ihm. Über Dinge, die nur ihr beide wissen könnt", riet Jakob ihm.

Lars nickte, und während sie rausgingen, sahen sie, wie er Sven an sich zog und leise auf ihn einredete.

"Ihr beiden habt das sehr gut mit Sven gemacht", sagte Jakob, als sie im Wohnzimmer waren.

Etwas erstaunt sahen die beiden den alten Vampir an, dann lächelten sie. "Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben."

"Thomas wird sehr stolz auf dich sein, Marc", sagte Jakob.

Marcs Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er hatte sich zwar schon ein wenig von seinem alten Leben und Verhalten lösen können, dennoch war es eine wichtige Aufgabe in seinem Leben, seinen Meister -Thomas - zufriedenzustellen. Ihn stolz zu machen war ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Luciano strich Marc lächelnd über den Rücken.

"Jetzt muss er nur noch wieder aufwachen..."

"Ja... lasst uns den beiden noch etwas mehr Freiraum geben", sagte Jakob in diesem Moment. "Wir sollten vielleicht nach draußen gehen."

Luciano nickte. "Vermutlich am besten, wenn er nur seinen Bruder fühlt und keine Vampire in der Nähe sind."

"Das denke ich auch. Er hat Angst vor Hagen und deshalb im Moment vor allem vampirischen."

Marc nickte leicht. Er mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Sven ging. Er hatte diese Entscheidung selbst getroffen und bereute sie so sehr, dass er seine Existenz sogar ein Ende setzen wollte.

"Kommt", sagte Jakob und führte die beiden jüngeren Vampire aus der Wohnung.

Sie spazierten durch den Park, während Luciano und Marc noch einmal genau erzählten, was passiert war.

"Das mit deiner Schutzwand hört sich sehr interessant an Marc", sagte Jakob. "Vor allem, dass sie beweglich ist. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, konnte dein früherer Meister das nicht."

Überrascht sah Marc ihn an. Dass er auf irgendeine Weise stärker als sein alter Meister sein sollte, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.

"Du meinst, dass sich die Fähigkeit bei Marc anders entwickelt?" fragte Luciano.

"Ja, das kann in der Tat sein. Besonders, wenn er sich auf einen anderen Aspekt der Fähigkeit konzentriert."

Luciano lehnte sich leicht an Marc und lächelte ihn voller Stolz an.

"Ich will auch keinem wehtun."

"Dann wirst du das auch nicht", sagte Jakob zuversichtlich.

"Du meinst, der Schild wird sich bei Marc noch mehr zu einem Schutz entwickeln, weil es besser zu seiner Persönlichkeit passt?", fragte Luciano nach.

Jakob nickte. "Das denke ich. Und ich denke, dass ihr daran auch arbeiten könnt. Testen könnt, was und wie Marcs Schild alles kann.“

Marc lächelte. Bisher hatte er kaum gewagt mit seiner Fähigkeit zu arbeiten, sie überhaupt auszuprobieren, weil sein alter Meister gerne und häufig Menschen und anderen Vampiren große Schmerzen zugefügt hatte.

„Und Luciano, hast du schon deine Fähigkeit herausgefunden?", fragte Jakob nach.

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich hab ja auch noch ein bisschen Zeit."

"Ja, du bist ja auch noch jung. Das kommt noch. Bei meinen beiden war es ja auch etwas anderes. Thomas ist eh ein sehr starker Vampir, und Mario hat seine Fähigkeit geerbt."

"Und was ist mit Sven?" fragte Marc. "Dieser... Biss von ihm, das scheint doch auch eine Art Fähigkeit zu sein."

"Das ist möglich, aber es kann auch eine Art allergische Reaktion oder so sein."

"Meinst du wir finden einen Weg Thomas zu heilen?" fragte Luciano leise.

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl, oder? Vielleicht, wenn Philippe sich mal Sven angucken könnte..."

"Dann müssen wir Sven überreden", sagte Marc.

"Erst einmal müssen wir ihn nach Florenz mitnehmen."

"Ist Federico denn damit einverstanden?"

"Nicht als Clanmitglied, aber als Gast auf jeden Fall."

"Und Svens Clan?" hakte Luciano nach.

"Der wird Sven zurückholen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es friedlich bleibt."

"Das sind ganz schön viele wenns", murmelte Marc. "Sollten wir nicht langsam zurück zu Sven und Lars?"

"Ja, wir sollten mal gucken, ob Lars etwas erreichen konnte."

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Lars Wohnung.

Die Haustür stand offen, so dass sie nicht klingeln mussten. So gingen sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf.

"Moment", sagte Jakob und blieb plötzlich stehen. "Da stimmt was nicht."

Marco und Luciano hielten sich hinter ihm. "Ja... Vampire? Nicht nur Sven?"

Jakob nickte. "Ich ahne nichts gutes..."

"Meinst du, Hagen...?"

"Lasst uns nachsehen. Schnell."


	19. Überfall

Sie beeilten sich die Treppe hochzukommen und betraten die Wohnung durch die zerbrochene Wohnungstür.

"Scheiße", fluchte Marc, als er das sah.

"Kommt mit", bat Jakob sie und ging über den Flur zum Schlafzimmer.

"Geh zur Seite, du nutzloser Mensch", hörten sie in diesem Moment eine kühle Stimme.

"Ich lasse dich nicht zu meinem Bruder!", widersprach Lars mit aufgeregter Stimme.

"Dein Bruder? Das ist nicht mehr dein Bruder!"

"Das ist mein Bruder, und das wird er auch bleiben!" Lars' Stimmer überschlug sich leicht.

"Emil, sorg endlich dafür, dass der Mensch den Mund hält", mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein, die Luciano als die von Hagen erkannte. "Wir haben Besuch bekommen. Unsere lieben Verwandten aus Italien wollen sich offenbar erneut einmischen."

Bei diesem Stichwort trat Jakob hervor. "Eure lieben Verwandten haben euer jüngstes Mitglied gerettet."

"Dieses armselige Stück? Wir hätten ihn schon noch gefunden. Oder das Problem hätte sich von selbst erledigt. Aber nun..."

"Das Problem hätte sich erledigt. Er hat nicht mehr existiert. Er existiert jetzt kaum noch. Deswegen ist er jetzt unser."

Hagen lachte auf. "Ach ja?"

"Ja. Oder was wollt ihr mit einem toten Vampir anfangen?"

"Das geht euch nichts an. Emil, nimm Sven, wir gehen", sagte Hagen.

"Ihr nehmt meinen Bruder nicht mit!" Entschlossen stellte sich Lars zwischen Sven und diesen Emil.

Emil holte einmal locker mit der Hand aus und schlug sie Lars ins Gesicht, als würde er nur eine lästige Fliege vertreiben wollen.

Es war unglaublich, wie Lars vom Boden abhob und an die Wand geschleudert wurde. Er blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen, dann rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Ihr nehmt mir meinen Bruder nicht - nicht noch einmal!"

"Lars nicht!" sagte Marc und warf ohne nachzudenken seinen Schutzschild über Lars.

Den schien Lars nicht zu bemerken, er drängte sich am Bett vorbei und stellte sich wieder zwischen Emil und Sven.

"Emil, langsam zweifele ich daran, dass du dieser Situation gewachsen bist. Vielleicht hätte ich lieber jemand anders mitnehmen sollen", sagte Hagen kühl.

Geradezu unterwürfig sah Emil zur Seite. "Es tut mir leid, Meister." Dann blickte er wieder zu Lars, sah ihm in die Augen - und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Aber kurz bevor Emils Faust in Lars Gesicht landen konnte, krachte sie gegen Marcs Schutzschirm.

"Verdammt, was ist das?", fluchte Emil laut.

"Du wirst Lars nichts tun!" sagte Marc und stellte sich vor Lars. "Und Sven auch nicht."

"Aber dir!", fauchte Emil und versuchte Marc zur Seite zu stoßen. Aber sein Schlag endete in dem Schild.

"Oh, ein netter Trick", lachte Hagen. "Emil, kümmer dich darum. Ich werde Sven nehmen und hier verschwinden."

"Ja, Meister", nickte Emil gehorsam.

"Tut mir leid Hagen, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagte Jakob und stellte sich vor das Bett in dem Sven lag.

"Der stolze, freie Vampir wurde zum Schoßhündchen der Itaker?", grinste Hagen schmierig.

Jakob seufzte. "Ach Hagen. Können wir das hier nicht auf zivilisierte Art und Weise regeln?"

"Ja. Tritt einfach zur Seite und lass mir mein Eigentum."

"Was willst du denn mit ihm? Sieh ihn dir doch an? Du hast dich ganz offenbar in ihm geirrt. Er ist weder besonders stark, noch besonders klug. Er ist aufmüpfig, kann Anweisungen nicht befolgen... Du solltest uns dankbar sein, dass wir dir das Problem abnehmen wollen."

"Wenn, dann entledige ich mich dem Problem. Beiden Problemen", sah er kalt zu Lars.

"Das geht nicht Hagen. Unser Clan hat Ansprüche auf Lars angemeldet und Lars hat das akzeptiert", sagte Jakob.

"Euer Clan?" Hagen lachte kalt. "Es ist nicht dein Clan. Du hast keinen Clan."

"Nun, da aber mein Zögling zu Federicos Clan gehört, fühle ich mich dort doch inzwischen sehr... heimisch. Außerdem bin ja ich jetzt nicht das Thema."

"Oh doch, das ist das Thema. Du kannst nicht für den Clan sprechen."

"Aber ich kann das", sagte Luciano.

"Ein Kind wie du? Wo ist dein Meister?"

Luciano presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Was willst du Hagen? Was verlangst du, damit du Lars und Sven in Ruhe lässt?" schaltete sich Jakob wieder ein.

"Sven ist meins. Und Lars muss sterben. Er ist nur ein Mensch. Und zu schwach."

"Dir ist klar, dass du gegen mich keine Chance hast, oder?" fragte Jakob.

"Wieso glaubst du das?"

"Weil wir das beide wissen. Du bist groß in Worten, aber im Kampf?"

"Wir haben uns das letzte Mal vor hundert Jahren getroffen."

"Ja. Damals hieß dein Lieblingszögling noch nicht Emil. Erzähl doch einmal, wie geht es der guten Agnes so? Ach, tut mir leid, ich vergaß. Sie ist dir ja... abhandengekommen. Wie Eduard und Kassandra..."

"Sie waren schwach. Wertlos."

"Nein. Du bist ein schlechter Meister, das ist der Grund."

"Und du bist ein guter Meister? Von wem denn? Du Schwächling hast dich nie getraut."

"Hagen, es reicht mir. Entweder du gehst freiwillig oder wir zwingen dich dazu."

"Kein Problem - ich gehe und nehme mein Eigentum mit."

"Oh Emil kannst du mitnehmen, den braucht hier niemand", sagte Jakob großzügig.

Wortlos trat Hagen auf das Bett zu - und prallte gegen den Schild.

Hagen stieß einen wüsten Fluch aus und drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Marc um.  
Der blickte ihn nur stumm an.

Hagen trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte sich gegen den Schild. Noch immer sah Marc ihn an, ganz still, aber Luciano sah, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostete.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe!" schrie er und warf sich auf Hagen um ihn so von Marc abzulenken.

Doch auch, wenn er Hagen so außer Gefecht setzte - Emil war noch da und bedrängte Marc jetzt.

"Luciano..." Marc machte einen Schritt in Lucianos Richtung, dann spürte er, wie der Schild um ihn herum zusammenbrach.

Schlagartig schien sein Körper auch den letzten Rest Energie loszuwerden, und seine Beine sackten ihm weg.

Luciano schrie auf und wollte zu Marc, aber Emil packte ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen Lars, so dass sie beide gegen die Wand prallten.  
Dann trat er auf die beiden zu und zerrte an Lars' Unterschenkel um ihn hervorzuholen.

Luciano zischte wütend und biss ohne lange nachzudenken in Emils Unterarm.

Der riss sich aggressiv los und stieß Luciano zur Seite. Emil war älter und vor allem stärker als er.

"Ist das nicht niedlich?" fragte Hagen. "Vielleicht überlasse ich den kleinen Jungvampir ja Emil. Als Spielzeug. Emil mag Spielzeuge."

Emi grinste nur böse, und Luciano wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Emil mit ihm spielen würde.

"Ich nehm mir den Kleinen als... Entschuldigung", sagte Hagen zu Jakob. "Weil ihr in unser Gebiet eingedrungen seid und mein Eigentum beschädigt habt."

"Luciano gehört zu unserem Clan", stellte Jakob fest. Marc konnte das alles nur ängstlich beobachten, er war zu schwach sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

"Das mag sein. Jetzt gehört er Emil. Und jetzt geh mir endlich aus dem Weg."

Jakob blieb stehen - und Lars stellte sich neben ihn. Er hielt seinen rechten Arm fest, offenbar schmerzte er.

Hagen lachte auf. "Du lässt also nicht nur Kinder sondern auch Menschen für dich kämpfen?"

"Immerhin habe ich Freunde."

"Emil, hör auf zu spielen und schaff mir endlich diesen Menschen vom Hals", zischte Hagen seinem Zögling zu.

"Ja, Meister", nickte Emil gehorsam und trat auf Lars zu. Mit der Faust schlug er heftig gegen Lars' Schläfe, und es knackte Übelkeit erregend.

Lars verdrehte die Augen und sackte zu Boden.

Offenbar war das der letzte Auslöser gewesen, den Jakob gebraucht hatte. Er trat über Lars' bewusstlosen Körper und auf Hagen zu.

"Na komm und zeig, was du kannst."

Jakob nickte nur kurz, dann stürzte er sich unvermittelt auf Hagen.

"Emil bring Sven hier weg!" sagte Hagen, ehe er sich auf den Kampf mit Jakob konzentrierte.

Während er diese Anweisung gegeben hatte, hatte Jakob seinen Vorteil gewittert, er warf Hagen um, der gegen eine Kommode prallte. Das Möbelstück zersplitterte, und Holzstücke bohrten sich in Hagens und auch Jakobs Haut.

Hagen lachte nur. "Möbel kaputt machen, das kannst du also."

"Besser als Zöglinge kaputt machen!", fauchte Jakob und drängte Hagen zu Boden.

"Wenn sie nicht stark genug sind, haben Sie es nicht besser verdient."

"Wenn sie nicht stark genug sind, muss man sie fördern. Das ist deine Verantwortung!"

Hagen schnaubte und warf Jakob mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung ab.

Der nutzte die Chance, drehte den Kopf und biss kraftvoll zu, in Hagens Hand.

Hagen brüllte auf und schlug mit seiner freien Hand gegen Jakobs Kopf.

Jakob ging zu Boden, rappelte sich aber gleich wieder auf und stürzte sich wieder auf Hagen. Er fühlte, wie Luciano näher kam und sich nun auch auf Hagen warf - noch eher Jakob reagieren konnte, hatte auch Luciano zugebissen, in Hagens Hals. Waren die vorherigen Wunden nur oberflächlich gewesen, so spritzte jetzt das Blut aus Hagens Halsschlagader - offenbar hatte er sich vor seinem 'Besuch' noch gestärkt.

Hagen versuchte sich zurückzuziehen, weg von den beiden Vampiren, die ihn angriffen, doch die Wand und die Reste der Kommode waren im Wege. Wieder stürzte sich Luciano auf ihn, doch ehe er erneut beißen und Hagen verletzten konnte, hatte der ihn ebenso wie Jakob zuvor zur Seite gestoßen.

Mit Fußtritten hielt er die beiden Vampire fern und mühte sich aufzustehen. Er griff nach Holzlatten und Gegenständen, die nach dem Kampf verstreut lagen, und schlug damit auf die beiden Vampire zu. Er drängte sie so weit zurück, dass er aus dem Zimmer fliehen konnte.

Jakob drehte sich zu Emil, der bis an die Wand zurückgewichen war. "Verschwinde!"

Emil sah ihn erschrocken an, dann blickte er seinem Meister hinterher. Kurzentschlossen griff er nach Svens Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Ohne Sven!" fauchte Jakob und griff nach Svens anderem Arm.

"Er ist meiner!", zischte Emil und zerrte an Svens leblosen Körper.

Jakob knurrte, ließ Sven los und stürzte sich auf Emil.

Der wich aus und machte einen Schritt zurück. Dennoch schaffte Jakob es ihn zu beißen und ihm dabei Sven zu entziehen.  
Emil gab zwar ein wütendes Knurren von sich, griff aber nicht an, sondern floh und lief seinem Meister hinterher.

Geschafft sank Jakob in sich zusammen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war kein kämpfender Vampir, er liebte die Ruhe und den Frieden, entsprechend hatte ihn die Auseinandersetzung mitgenommen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er auf. Lars lag auf dem Boden, er blutete aus Mund und Nase, und sein Kopf wirkte verdreht. Sven lag bewusstlos in der Tür. Marc hing auf dem Bett, reglos, völlig entkräftet. Und Luciano... tatsächlich, der saß in einer Ecke und würgte, offenbar hatte er sich übergeben.

Was für ein Haufen... und doch hatten sie Hagen und Emil in die Flucht geschlagen.

Jakob entschloss sich, zuerst nach Lars zu sehen, der als Mensch eindeutig in der größten Gefahr schwebte.  
Er schien schwer verletzt zu sein, er blutete aus einem Ohr und der Nase und reagierte nicht. Jakob untersuchte ihn vorsichtig, dann zuckte er zurück, als sich Lars' Körper auf einmal heftig verkrampfte.

"Verdammt", fluchte Jakob.

Lars war schwerer verletzt als er befürchtet hatte.

Er drehte den Kopf in Svens Richtung. "Sven! Komm zu dir, dein Bruder braucht dich. Jetzt!"

Sven bewegte sich leicht, dann murmelte er etwas, das wie "Hagen" klang.

"Ja, Hagen war hier. Und er ist Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos hier", schnaubte Jakob und sah zu Luciano. "Luciano? Kannst du nach Marc sehen?"

Mühsam rappelte sich Luciano auf. Er war blass, sein Mund war blutverschmiert - aber er stand auf und ging langsam zu seinem Gefährten.

"Marc?" wisperte er und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. "Marc, hörst du mich?"

Ein leises Stöhnen war die Antwort - Marc war bei Bewusstsein, aber sehr geschwächt.

"Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, wir werden Hilfe holen müssen", sagte Jakob.

"Das kann dauern, bis jemand da ist - der uns wohlgesonnen ist."

"Ruf bitte trotzdem bei Federico an. Ich versuch solange Sven wachzubekommen."

„Und ich guck danach zu Lars."

Jakob nickte und sah Luciano an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er es schaffen wird..."

Luciano nickte. "Und Mario ist nicht hier."

"Nein...", murmelte Jakob. "Los, ruf an. Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

Luciano trat aus dem zerstörten Schlafzimmer auf den Flur und rief im Clanhaus in Florenz an.  
Es war aber nicht Federico, der ans Telefon ging, sondern Philippe.

"Philippe... wir haben ein Problem", begann er und fasste dann die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zusammen.

Philippe sog mehrmals scharf die Luft ein. "Problem, du bist ja lustig. Das ist kein Problem, das ist... egal. Ist jetzt eh zu spät. Ich nehme mal an, dass Lars nicht transportfähig ist?"

"Nein, keine Chance. Marc und Sven könnten wir vielleicht wecken, aber Lars würde einen Transport nicht überstehen."

"Ich ruf dich gleich zurück", sagte Philippe und legte auf.


	20. Überall Blut

Einen Moment starrte Luciano auf das Handy, dann steckte er es ein. Kurzentschlossen ging er ins Bad um sich rasch das Blut abzuwaschen, dann kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Hier hatte Jakob Lars auf das Bett gelegt und untersuchte ihn jetzt eingehend.

Luciano sah kurz zu Marc, kniete sich dann aber zu Sven. "Sven, bitte mach die Augen auf", flüsterte er. "Lars braucht dich."

"Hagen... nicht...", wisperte Sven, dabei klangt er total verängstigt.

Luciano legte eine Hand auf Svens Schulter. "Sven bitte! Hagen ist weg und Emil auch."

"Du täuschst mich nicht noch mal..."

"Verdammter du sturer Esel!" fluchte Luciano wütend. "Dein Bruder stirbt, also reiß dich mal zusammen!"

Svens Augen flatterten leicht.

"Ja, mach sie schon auf", sagte Luciano und einen Moment überlegte er wirklich, ob er es mal mit einer Backpfeife versuchen sollte.  
Aber das wäre vermutlich das, was Hagen tun würde, also sollte er das vermeiden Er riss sich zusammen und versuchte seine Wut zurückzudrängen. Stattdessen strich er Sven über die Wange. "Bitte, Sven - Lars braucht dich."

Und endlich, endlich schien er zu Sven durchgedrungen zu sein, denn Svens Augen öffneten sich.

Erleichtert atmete Luciano auf. "Hey..."

Sven sah ihn nur wortlos an.

"Sven, wir täuschen dich nicht. Ich bin Luciano, und da drüben sitzt Jakob, Thomas' Meister. Lars geht es sehr schlecht..."

"Wo... Lars?" wisperte Sven heiser.

"Auf dem Bett. Hagen und Emil... sie waren hier."

"Sie werden mich umbringen", wisperte Sven.

"Wir finden eine Lösung. Versprochen. Du musst keine Angst haben."

"Darum kümmern wir uns später", schaltete sich Jakob ein. "Sven, kannst du aufstehen?"

Sven bewegte sich schwerfällig. "Hilfst du mir?"

Luciano nickte und half Sven vom Boden hoch.

Auf Luciano gestützt ging er zum Bett und sah seinen Bruder, schwer verletzt und bewusstlos.

"Sein Kopf...", deutete er auf eine Delle an der Schläfe. "Er... ist er...?"

"Er ist schwer verletzt", sagte Jakob.

"Aber er lebt?"

"Ja. Noch."

"Lars... was machst du nur für Sachen...?", fragte Sven kaum hörbar.

"Er wollte dich beschützen", sagte Luciano. "Vor Hagen und Emil."

"Oh Lars..." Schwerfällig ließ sich Sven neben seinem Bruder nieder.

"Jakob, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Luciano leise.

„Hast du Federico erreicht?"

"Nein, Philippe. Er will gleich wieder anrufen hat er gesagt."

"Wenn er überleben soll... dann müssen wir ihn verwandeln." Ernst sah Jakob ihn an.

Luciano biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Das hatte er auch schon befürchtet.

"Luciano, Sven... wir haben vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde. Er hat noch eine halbe Stunde. Sein Puls wird schwächer, er atmet flach - sein Gehirn ist schwer verletzt."

Sven schluckte krampfhaft. "Er darf nicht sterben..."

"Willst du ihn verwandeln? Würde er das wollen?"

"Ich... darf noch niemanden verwandeln", sagte Sven sofort. "Und mein Biss..."

"Du gehörst nicht mehr zu dem Clan", stellte Jakob fest. "Bei uns gelten andere Regeln. Wir werden versuchen Federico zu erreichen und fragen ihn um Erlaubnis."

"Aber du musst wissen, ob Lars das wollen würde", sagte Luciano.

"Wir haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen“, murmelte Sven. Da war zwar dieses eine Gespräch gewesen, aber das war ja nur blanke Theorie gewesen. Außerdem war die Situation jetzt ja eine ganz andere. „ Aber ich weiß, dass er noch nicht sterben will."

Jakob nickte und sah Luciano an. "Ruf bitte noch einmal im Palazzo an."

Luciano nickte und wählte erneut.

"Ah Luciano, ich wollte euch grade anrufen", meldete sich Federico. "Philippe und Christoph sind auf dem Weg zu euch."

"Danke. Wir haben hier noch ein dringendes Problem. Es geht um Lars - Svens Zwillingsbruder."

"Philippe sagt, dass er verletzt ist."

"Hagen und sein Zögling Emil haben ganze Arbeit geleitet. Auf jeden Fall ein Schädelbruch, sicher mehr.

"Hm", machte Federico. "Gib mir bitte einmal Jakob."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reichte Luciano das Handy weiter.

"Es tut mir leid Sven", sagte er leise, als sich Jakob mit dem Telefon ein Stück zurückzog.

Sven sank an Lars' Seite zusammen. "Lars, bitte... verlass mich nicht!"

"Er war unglaublich mutig", sagte Luciano.

"Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen..."

"Hey, du bist hierfür nicht verantwortlich."

"Lars... du bist doch mein kleiner Bruder, du darfst nicht sterben."

"Sven, Federico gibt dir die Erlaubnis deinen Bruder zu verwandeln", sagte Jakob. "Es ist eine Ausnahmesituation und da Philippe und Christoph nicht rechtzeitig hier sein werden..."

Mit offenem Mund sah Sven ihn an. "Ich soll Lars...? Aber meine Bisse?"

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl Sven", sagte Jakob.

"Aber... kann nicht einer von euch...?"

"Marc ist zu schwach, Luciano... scheidet auch aus. Und ich...", Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Du musst es tun Sven."

"Wie muss ich das machen? Ihn nur zu beißen reicht nicht, oder?"

"Nein... wir brauchen einen Menschen. Menschliches Blut."

"Einen Menschen... muss er... sterben?"

"Nein", sagte Jakob und seufzte tief. "So ein Glück wie bei Marios Verwandlung haben wir hier nicht..."

Sven verstand nicht viel, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er kannte es, seit er Vampir geworden war, ja nicht anders. "Ein Nachbar? Jemand von der Straße? Ein Passant? Oder einen Freund? Jemand aus der Mannschaft?", schlug er vor und verstummte dann.

"Hast du jemand bestimmten im Kopf?" fragte Luciano.

"Wird die Person es hinterher wissen?"

"Wir werden versuchen sie zu so zu beeinflussen, dass sie sich nicht mehr erinnert", versprach Jakob.

"Dann... seine Nachbarin. Sie ist jung und steht total auf ihn."

"Ich hol sie her", sagte Luciano.

"Direkt hier über uns."

Luciano nickte und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Wohnung. Wenig später kam er mit Sarah im Schlepptau zurück.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Sven Jakob.

"Sarah - das hier ist sehr wichtig. Wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit es dir zu erklären. Sven kennst du ja - er wird dich gleich beißen und dir etwas Blut abnehmen. Danach gehst du mit Luciano ins Wohnzimmer."

Sarah nickte nur, woraufhin Luciano erleichtert aufatmete. Er hätte die junge Frau garantiert nicht so unter Kontrolle halten können, wie Jakob das tat.

"Setz dich bitte hier her. Es wird kaum wehtun, ja? Halte bitte einfach still, während Sven..." Auf ein Nicken hin setzte sich Sven neben sie, schob die langen Haare zur Seite und nährte sich der Halsschlagader, die so verführerisch pulsierte.

"Wie... wieviel muss ich trinken?" fragte Sven.

"Nicht zu viel - einen Liter vielleicht."

"Ich ziehe Sarah weg, wenn es genug ist", sagte Luciano.

"Okay..." Unsicher sah Sven auf die Stelle, in die er beißen sollte - und biss zu. Warmes, köstliches Blut floss über seine Lippen.

Er stöhnte leicht. Das war so viel besser als Tierblut. Wie gerne würde er das öfter kosten, oder mehr trinken... doch dann zog Luciano Sarah zurück.

Schnell leckte Sven über die Wunde, doch wie üblich schloss sie sich nicht. "Pflaster sind im Badezimmer..."

"Und schau nach, ob etwas Saft im Kühlschrank ist", sagte Jakob zu Luciano. "Den soll sie trinken."

"Mach ich", versprach Luciano und brachte Sarah nach draußen. Er war froh, bei der nächsten, bedeutend blutigeren Sache nicht dabei sein zu müssen - er hatte heute definitiv genug Blut gesehen.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Sven, der Sarah schon wieder vergessen hatte und wieder seinen Bruder ansah.

"Jetzt saugst du ihn aus. Ganz."

Sven riss die Augen auf. "Ich soll...?"

"Ihn ganz aussaugen. Dann gibst du ihm dein Blut - also das von Sarah."

Sven schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann beugte er sich zu Lars. Er musste es tun, wenn er seinen Bruder nicht verlieren wollte.  
Vorsichtig biss er zu, wieder durch die Halsschlagader, und trank. Unglaublich, dieses Blut war so anders als alles, was er je getrunken hatte.

"Ja, das machst du gut", hörte er dumpf Jakobs Stimme. "Immer weiter so."

Durstig trank Sven weiter, er fühlte dabei, wie das Leben allmählich aus dem Körper seines Bruders wich. Als sich der Herzschlag verlangsamte, sträubte sich aber etwas in ihm. Er konnte nicht weitertrinken.

"Sven, du musst weiter trinken", sagte Jakob eindringlich. "Schnell."

Sven nickte leicht und sog weiter. Er wusste, dass er weitermachen musste, aber es fiel ihm so schwer.

"Noch ein kleines bisschen Sven, dann hast du es geschafft."

Sven merkte, wie es mit Lars zu Ende ging. Er durfte nicht daran denken, dass er gerade seinen Bruder tötete...  
Trotzdem spürte er wie seine Hände zitterten und als Lars Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, schluchzte er auf.

"Alles okay", wisperte Jakob beruhigend und legte eine Hand auf Svens Rücken. "Es ist alles okay. Beruhige dich, du hast ein wenig Zeit."

"Ich hab ihn getötet", wisperte Sven.

"Und du wirst ihn wieder erwecken."

Sven nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. Er hatte seinen Bruder umgebracht! Stumme Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, als er Lars' schlaffen Körper, das bleiche Gesicht, den blutverschmierten Hals ansah.

"Du musst Lars jetzt dein Blut geben, Sven", sagte Jakob nach einem kleinen Moment.

Sven nickte. "Und wie mache ich das?", fragte er leise und wieder ziemlich gefasst nach

"Nimm am besten dein Handgelenk", sagte Jakob.

Sven nickte und biss sich das Handgelenk auf, dann hielt er die stark blutende Wunde an Lars' Mund.  
Mit der freien Hand öffnete er Lars Lippen, so dass sein Blut in Lars Mund gelangen konnte.

Jakob half ihm, indem er Lars' Hals streichelte und massierte. Langsam floss das Blut in seinen Körper, ganz allmählich, doch noch zeigte Lars keine Reaktion.

"Es dauert", sagte Jakob leise.

"Was, wenn er es nicht...?"

"Er wird es schaffen."

"Es ist so schwer verletzt..." Sven sah Lars' Kopf genauer an, an der Schläfe war der Schädel deutlich eingedrückt, und er blutete irgendwie überall.

"Als Mario verwandelt wurde, war sein Genick gebrochen", erzählte Jakob.

Sven sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte er. "Es ist wieder geheilt."

"Genau. Und das wird Lars auch."

Sven nickte tapfer, während er weiter das Blut in Lars' Mund einflößte. Alles hier war blutverschmiert, vor allem Lars, von seinen eigenen Wunden, und von dem Blut aus Svens Handgelenk. Das Bett war voller Blut, das ganze Schlafzimmer. Es sah aus wie nach einem Gemetzel.

"Luciano hat Sarah wieder nach oben gebracht", sagte Jakob in diesem Moment.

"Sie wird sich nicht erinnern?", fragte Sven noch einmal nach.

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein und sie hat auch nur wenig Blut verloren."

Beruhigt nickte Sven, dabei drückte er weiter Blut aus seinem Handgelenk in Lars Mund. "Ja", seufzte Jakob in diesem Moment erleichtert, "er trinkt."

Sven lächelte schwach.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen, mein Junge, dein Bruder wird es schaffen."


	21. Schlachthof

Inzwischen war Luciano zurück ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte sich zu Marc gesetzt. Er versuchte all das Blut zu ignorieren, das hier im Zimmer verspritzt war, und sich nur auf seinen Gefährten zu konzentrieren.

"Du warst großartig, Marc", wisperte er, als er ihn in seine Arme zog.

Marc lächelte schwach und schmiegte sich an Luciano. "Du warst noch viel großartiger", wisperte er.

"Wir haben zusammengehalten, das hat uns stark gemacht", meinte Luciano und küsste ihn kurz.

"Wie geht es Lars?", fragte Marc.

"Er trinkt."

"Das ist gut", sagte auch Marc eindeutig erleichtert.

"Ja, er wird durchkommen."

"Und Hagen und Emil sind weg?"

"Ja, sie sind weg. Aber wir sollten hier bald verschwinden."

"Wir müssen Lars in Sicherheit bringen", nickte Jakob. "Aber wir warten, bis die Verstärkung da ist."

"Verstärkung? Wer kommt?"

"Philippe und Christoph."

"Gut", murmelte Marc erschöpft. "Haben wir noch Blut da? Oder bringen die beiden was mit?"

"Ich hoffe sie bringen was mit. In Dosen", murmelte Luciano.

"Sonst müssten wir jagen gehen. Ich könnte jetzt nicht nach Florenz laufen... nicht mal zu Marios und Thomas Hütte.“

"Deshalb warten wir ja auch auf Philippe und Christoph", sagte Jakob.

"Und hoffen, dass Hagen und Emil jetzt nicht kommen - wir könnten sie nicht wieder vertreiben."

"Ich glaube, die beiden haben erstmal genug", sagte Jakob beruhigend.

"Und sie kommen auch nicht mit Verstärkung zurück - dieser Zusammenhalt in unserem Clan ist nicht überall so eng."

"Hagen würde sich auch nie die Blöße geben und das hier weiterzuerzählen. In seinen Augen, hat er gegen einen Haufen Kinder verloren"

Luciano nickte. "Unterstützt von einem Menschen."

"Ja... Peinliche Angelegenheit für ihn."

"Ich... ich habe kein Blut mehr", meldete sich Sven in diesem Moment.

"Dann ruh dich aus", sagte Jakob. "Fürs erste sollte das genügen."

Sven nickte leicht und schob sich zu Lars auf die Matratze. Er war völlig erschöpft - nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem auch psychisch. Vor zwei Tagen war er noch bei Hagen gewesen, sein Zögling, dann geflüchtet, hatte an diesem Bach auf das Ende gewartet - und jetzt seinen Bruder verwandelt.

Er schmiegte sich enger an Lars kalten Körper. Hoffentlich würde Lars verstehen, dass er ihn hatte verwandeln müssen. Und hoffentlich wachte Lars bald auf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er die Augen und sank schnell in seinen Ruhezustand.

Jakob holte tief Luft. "Sven ruht jetzt, das ist gut. Marc, wie geht es dir?"

"Geht schon. Ich brauche halt Blut, dann ist alles wieder okay."

"Schaffst du es mit Lucianos Hilfe aus der Stadt raus?" fragte Jakob. "Wir brauchen dringend Blut, auch für Sven und Lars."

"Aus der Stadt raus... ja, müsste ich schaffen. Oder... wir nehmen Lars' Wagen, der müsste doch hier stehen."

"Kannst du denn fahren?" Fragte Luciano.

"Besser als laufen", meinte Marc. "Wir müssen dann nur den Schlüssel finden."

"Ich such ihn", sagte Luciano und stand auf.

Marc richtete sich vorsichtig auf und folgte ihm. In der Tat fiel es ihm schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten, aber er würde es schon schaffen. Kaum war er im Flur angekommen, hielt Luciano triumphierend den Autoschlüssel hoch.

"Mein Held", lächelte Marc.

"Dann lass uns mal losfahren. Hast du schon eine Idee, wohin? Du hast doch mal in der Nähe gewohnt"

Marc nickte. "Ist nicht weit von hier."

Luciano lächelte. "Dann fahr los - du brauchst was, unbedingt, und die anderen auch."

Marc nickte und machte sich langsam an den Weg die Treppen nach unten. Luciano stützte ihn dabei und führte ihn dann in die Tiefgarage. Ein Druck auf den Schlüssel verriet ihnen, wo Lars' Wagen stand - ein großer, schwarzer Wagen.

Von dem kurzen Weg nach unten, fühlte sich Marc völlig erschöpft und er sank seufzend hinters Steuer. "Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann lernst du fahren", sagte er zu Luciano.

"Laufen geht viel schneller", meinte Luciano.

"Ja, aber manchmal geht das halt nicht", sagte Marc und startete den Wagen.

"Dann kannst du ja fahren", grinste Luciano.

"Autofahren macht Spaß", sagte Marc.

"Na gut, kannst es mir ja beibringen."

Marc nickte und musste sich einen Moment darauf konzentrieren, wo er hin wollte.  
Schlachthof - seit Thomas sein Meister war, hatte er ihm zuliebe öfter konserviertes Tierblut getrunken. Auch, wenn es nicht wirklich schmeckte, musste er zugeben, dass es sehr viel praktischer als frisches Blut war.

Außerdem war es in den Wald zu weit und bei seiner Verfassung würde er nicht mal ein einbeiniges Kaninchen fangen können.

"Hier gibt’s Blut... kannst du es ihnen abnehmen? Ich könnte sie jetzt nicht beeinflussen."

Luciano nickte. "Krieg ich schon hin. Wieviel brauchen wir?"

Marc überlegte kurz. "Ich brauche was, du, Jakob... Christoph und Philippe vielleicht auch.. nimm sechs, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Luciano und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Luciano mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand zurückkehrte. "Willst du gleich hier?"

"Bitte", sagte Marc.

Luciano lächelte und reichte ihm eine Dose. Schnell hatte Marc den Deckel abgerissen und trank nun durstig.

Luciano wartete, bis Marc die Dose geleert hatte. "Noch eine?" fragte er dann.

"Nein, danke. Das geht erstmal. Lass uns zurückfahren..."

"Sicher?" fragte Luciano besorgt.

"Ja, vielleicht brauchen die anderen mehr."

"Ok, dann fahr los", sagte Luciano.

Marc startete den Motor und fuhr zurück zu Lars' Wohnung.

"Was meinst du, wie lange dauert es noch, bis Philippe und Christoph da sind?"

Marc sah auf die Uhr. "Sie sind seit zwei Stunden unterwegs... sie brauchen also noch mindestens eine."

Eine Stunde, dann könnten sie Lars und Sven in Sicherheit bringen. "Das sollten wir überstehen."

"Ja, sicher. Wenn wir sie fühlen, können wir noch immer in den Keller und in den Wagen flüchten. Ich mag nicht noch mal kämpfen."

Luciano lächelte. "Ich auch nicht. Ich habe genug Blut gesehen für die nächsten... drei oder vierhundert Jahre."

"Dann ab in den Wagen, wenn jemand kommt", beschloss Marc, während er einparkte.

Sie stiegen aus und Luciano nahm die Tüte mit den Konserven mit nach oben in Lars Wohnung.

Jakob hatte die Zeit genutzt und die Tür wieder eingehängt und so gut es ging zugemacht. Aufhalten würde das natürlich niemanden, aber es hinderte andere Menschen daran, einfach in die Wohnung zu kommen.

Außerdem hatte er einen Teil des Blutes aus dem Schlafzimmer aufgewischt und die Bettwäsche getauscht. Sven hielt Lars noch immer im Arm und ruhte.

"Hier", sagte Luciano und stellte die Tüte auf den Boden. "Wir waren bei einem Schlachthof."

"Sehr schön", lächelte Jakob und griff sich eine der Dosen. Er brauchte offenbar auch etwas Blut.

"Wie geht es den beiden?" fragte Marc.

"Sie ruhen. Es wird ihnen gut tun. Aber beide sind gesund - fühl mal hin."

Marc nickte und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Jungvampire. Er lächelte. "Sie sind stark, alle beide. Sven kann stolz auf sich sein, dass er in seinem Alter schon eine Verwandlung hinbekommen hat."

"Es ist sein Bruder, sein Zwilling. Niemand anderes hätte ihn verwandeln sollen."

Marc nickte. "Und nun? Ich meine Sven kann schlecht Lars Meister sein."

"Federico wird sich etwas einfallen lassen."

"Hauptsache sie müssen nicht zu Hagen zurück", sagte Luciano.

"Das werden wir verhindern", es schien für Jakob keine Alternative zu geben.

Marc nickte und zog Luciano an sich. "Die beiden gehören jetzt in unseren Clan."

"Ich glaube, sie werden gut zu uns passen. Und Mario wird auf einmal großer Bruder sein", grinste Luciano.

"Stimmt! Endlich jemand, der jünger als er ist", lachte Marc.

"Wollt ihr euch auch ausruhen, ehe Philippe und Christoph kommen? Und Luciano, du hast noch nicht getrunken."

"Die beiden brauchen das Blut auch dringender als ich. Ich... hab ja kaum was gemacht. Außer gekotzt", nuschelte Luciano.

Jakob lächelte ihn gutmütig an. "Du hast dich wacker geschlagen, Luciano."

Luciano schnaubte. "Das ist nett von dir Jakob."

"Nein, ich meine das ernst. Du warst echt tapfer."

"Find ich auch", sagte Marc.

"Und jetzt nimm das Blut", drückte Jakob Luciano eine Dose in die Hand.

"Na gut", sagte Luciano und öffnete die Dose. Sobald der Geruch des Bluts in seine Nase drang, war es mit der Zurückhaltung vorbei. Er setzte die Dose an und trank sie in wenigen Schlucken aus.

"Hast es doch auch gebraucht", lächelte Jakob ihn an. "Und jetzt geht ins Wohnzimmer und ruht auch ein wenig."

"Weck uns, wenn Philippe und Christoph kommen. Oder sonst was ist", sagte Marc und zog Luciano mit sich.

"Natürlich mache ich das", versprach Jakob.

Marc nickte und nahm Luciano mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo es eine breite Couch gab, auf die sie sich legten.  
Sie schlossen die Augen und fielen wie Sven in ihren Ruhezustand.


	22. Im Wald

Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, spürten sie die Anwesenheit von zwei weiteren Vampiren in der Wohnung.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sie feststellten, dass es Philippe und Christoph waren.

"Ah, ihr seid wach", sagte Christoph und kam ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo Christoph", grüßt Marc ihn und setzte sich auf. "Schön, dass ihr hergekommen seid."

"Das ist selbstverständlich."

"Trotzdem danke."

Christoph lächelte. "Habt ihr beiden Durst?"

"Wir haben schon getrunken", meinte Marc, blickt aber doch hungrig auf die Dose, die Christoph in der Hand hatte.

Christoph lachte. "Wir haben was mitgebracht, als greift zu."

"Danke", lächelte Marc und nahm ihm die Dose ab.

"Hier", sagte Christoph und gab eine weitere Dose an Luciano. "Wenn ihr fertig mit trinken seid, dann kommt mit ins Schlafzimmer. Wir wollen die beiden versuchen zu wecken, damit sie auch was trinken. Und dann müssen wir hier verschwinden."

"Wird Lars schon aufwachen können?"

"Das müssen wir dann sehen. Ich hätte vor ein paar Tagen auch noch gesagt, dass ein so junger Vampir wie Sven niemanden verwandeln kann."

"Jakob meinte, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass sie Zwillinge sind."

"Das kann sein."

"Also können wir versuchen Lars zu wecken", nickte Luciano und stand auf.

"Trinkt erst in Ruhe aus", sagte Christoph.

Marc nickte und trank die Dose leer. Auch Luciano trank seine schnell aus, dann folgten sie beide Christoph ins Schlafzimmer.

Hier lag Sven noch immer eng an seinen Bruder gekuschelt, schien aber gerade aufzuwachen. Er sah zu Lars und streichelte ihm über die Wange. "Es geht dir gut, hm?", wisperte er.

Lars reagierte nicht, aber Sven lächelte trotzdem.

"Du fühlst ihn", stellte Jakob leise fest.

Sven nickte. "Ganz deutlich. Er ist müde."

"Das ist normal. Meinst du, du kannst ihn wecken? Er sollte etwas trinken."

"Aber trink vorher etwas", sagte Philippe und hielt Sven eine Dose hin.

"Danke." Er sah etwas kritisch auf die Dose, öffnete sie dann aber und trank.

"Wenn wir zu Hause sind, dann bekommt ihr frisches Blut von menschlichen Spendern", sagte Philippe. "Das ist besser, vor allem für Lars. Aber jetzt muss es mit den Konserven gehen."

"Die sind okay. Mir geht es gut." Sven wandte sich wieder Lars zu. "Komm, Lars, wach auf, bitte."

"Du musst versuchen ihn mit deinen Gedanken zu wecken", sagte Christoph. "Wie... ein anstupsen."

Sven nickte und tat wie geraten, stupste ihn mit seinem Geist an. Tatsächlich glaubte er zu spüren, wie Lars darauf reagierte, also versuche er es noch einmal.  
Und dann, tatsächlich, schlug er die Augen auf.

"Hey", wisperte Sven strahlend.

"Sven", krächzte Lars.

"Ja, ich bin hier. Und du auch."

"Ich auch..."

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Müde. Was ist passiert?"

"Viel... Hagen hat uns... angegriffen und ich...", Sven sah hilflos zu Jakob.

Der lächelte Sven nur auffordernd an.

"Du... wurdest verletzt Lars. Schwer", sagte Sven zögernd.

Er sprach nicht weiter, er merkte, wie es in Lars arbeitete. "Schwer verletzt?"

Sven nickte leicht.

"Tödlich...?"

Erneut nickte Sven.

"Und dann?" Lars schloss die Augen. "Neulich... und jetzt bin ich selbst einer?"

"Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen", wisperte Sven.

"Nein."

"Bist du mir böse?"

"Nein. Nein, niemals."

"Lars, du musst etwas trinken", meldete sich Jakob.

"Trinken... Blut?"

"Aus der Konserve", nickte Sven.

"Ich muss niemanden beißen?"

"Nein", sagte Luciano sofort. "Wir haben Blut in Konserven und Flaschen. Wenn du nicht drüber nachdenkst, kannst du dir auch vorstellen, dass es... Wein ist oder so."

Lars nickte leicht. "Dann... gib mir bitte etwas." Er klang müde.

Jakob öffnete eine der Dosen und gab sie Sven. "Hilf deinem Bruder am besten."

Sven nickte und hielt Lars' Kopf hoch, dann flößte er ihm vorsichtig das Blut ein.

"Wir sollten bald aufbrechen", sagte Philippe leise zu Jakob. "Ich fühl unwohl hier. Hagen könnte jederzeit mit Verstärkung kommen."

"Wir haben eigentlich nur auf euch gewartet. Könnt ihr Lars tragen? Wir sollten erst einmal nicht die ganze Strecke reisen."

"Das sollte kein Problem sein", sagte Christoph.

"Ich habe... nein, ich hatte... Moment, ich muss kurz telefonieren."

"Ein paar Minuten haben wir schon nach. Lars sollte auch erst genug trinken."

"Dann..." Jakob zückte sein Handy und verschwand im Flur.

"Luciano, Marc, vielleicht könnt ihr ein paar Sachen von Lars einpacken", schlug Philippe vor.

"Ja, machen wir. Sven, gibt es etwas, das wir keinesfalls hier lassen sollen?"

"Handy und Tablet", überlegte Sven.

"Okay. Irgendwelche Unterlagen?"

"Ja... im Wohnzimmer in dem Schränkchen mit dem Telefon, da ist ne schwarze Mappe drin."

"Nehmen wir mit", versprach Marc. "Irgendwelche Erinnerungsstücke? Wir wissen nicht, was Hagen macht, wenn wir weg sind."

"Im Kleiderschrank", meldete sich Lars zu Wort. "Ganz oben sind zwei Fotoalben, die will ich mitnehmen. Alles andere... ist ersetzbar."

"Kommen mit, versprochen."

"Und wir sagen in Florenz Bescheid, dass jemand vorbeikommt und rettet, was dann noch zu retten ist", versprach Christoph.

Lars nickte leicht, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

"Sven, ich nehme an Lars kann nicht einfach so verschwinden, oder? Und du auch nicht", sagte Philippe. "Ihr spielt auch Fußball, das hatte Mario erzählt."

"Ja, das ist richtig. Mein Meist... Hagen hat es mir immer noch erlaubt zu spielen."

"Dann werden wir euren Vereinen Bescheid geben müssen", murmelte Philippe.

"Was werdet ihr sagen?"

"Irgendwas mit der Familie?" schlug Marc vor. "Und so viele Spiele sind es ja auch nicht mehr, oder?"

"Würde erklären, warum beide weg sind", nickte Christoph. "Wir überlegen uns etwas."

"So, wir können los", sagte Jakob in diesem Moment.

"Okay." Philippe sah zu Christoph. "Ich nehm ihn, ja?"

Christoph nickte und griff sich eine der Reisetaschen, die Luciano und Marc in Windeseile gepackt hatten.  
Währenddessen nahm Philippe Lars behutsam auf die Arme und positionierte ihn so, dass er bequem lag.

Marc half Sven auf. "Gehts?"

"Ja, ich glaub schon. Haben wir noch Blut - also, für unterwegs?"

Jakob nickte. "Und da wo wir hinlaufen gibt es auch Vorräte."

"Klar", nickte Sven, das hatte er ja schon beim letzten Besuch im Clanhaus erlebt. Flamingo, das Blut war einfach unglaublich lecker gewesen.

"Dann los. Jakob, du läufst voran?"

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Jakob. "Alle Sachen gepackt? Dann los."

Jakob nahm den Rucksack, in dem noch zwei Dosen waren, und verließ die Wohnung. Luciano blieb an Svens Seite, und Marc und Christoph trugen Lars' Taschen.

"Sven, was ist eigentlich mit deinem Zeug?" fragte Marc.

"Das ist in meiner Wohnung..."

"Gib uns mal den Schlüssel", sagte Christoph. "Wir machen einen kurzen Umweg und holen dein Zeug."

"Das würdest ihr machen? Das... das wäre echt toll."

"Jakob, lauft ihr direkt nach Florenz?" fragte Christoph.

"Nein, das würde Lars nicht guttun, und Sven würde es nicht durchhalten. Wir laufen erstmal Richtung Süd-Osten, und dann bei Gamisch Richtung Alpen."

 

"Ok, dann versuchen wir euch einzuholen. Sonst lasst uns ein paar Zeichen da, damit wir euch finden."

"Machen wir", versprach Philippe. "Wenn wir Pause machen, rufen wir euch an."

"Passt auf euch auf", sagte Luciano.

"Ihr auch. Ihr vor allem. Ihr wisst nicht, was euch in der Wohnung erwartet. Wenn es zu gefährlich wird, dann lasst es sein."

"Ja, machen wir", versprach Marc und sah seinen Gefährten intensiv an. Luciano lächelte sofort und ließ Marc ebenfalls seine Gefühle spüren.

Dann lösten sie ihre Blicke und Gefühle voneinander, und Marc und Christoph verließen die Wohnung. Sven hatte ihnen seine Adresse mitgeteilt, und dorthin würden sie jetzt laufen.

Jakob schlug ein nicht zu schnelles Tempo, damit vor allem Sven mitkam. So junge Vampire wie er hatten noch nicht ihre vollen Kräfte - und meistens auch noch nicht die nötige Kontrolle darüber.  
Außerdem war er durch die Verwandlung seines Bruders zusätzlich geschwächt.

Luciano blieb immer an seiner Seite und achtete darauf, dass es ihm gut ging. Nach ihrem Spaziergang durch Florenz fühlte er sich ein wenig wie sein Beschützer, zumal Sven ihm offenbar sehr vertraute.

"Sven du gibst Bescheid, wenn du eine Pause brauchst?" fragte Jakob.

"Ja, mach ich. Es geht aber schon."

"In einer Stunde machen wir eine Pause, damit du was trinken kannst."

Sven nickte und lief dann stumm weiter. Sie waren in etwas langsamer Geschwindigkeit unterwegs als sonst, aber die Landschaft flog nur so an ihnen vorbei. Köln, Bonn, Frankfurt, dann weiter nach Stuttgart und Ulm, bis sie bei Gamisch-Patenkirchen vor den Alpen standen.

Immer wieder hinterließen sie Zeichen, die vor allem Christoph erkennen würde.

Schließlich musste er doch um eine Pause bitten. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

"Es ist okay, Sven - Marc und Christoph brauchen auch eine Chance uns einzuholen. Schaffst du es noch bis da hinten, da in dem Wäldchen sind wir etwas geschützter."

Sven nickte und schaffte es mit letzter Kraft zu dem kleinen Waldstück.

"Leg dich hier hin", deutete Luciano auf eine moosbewachsene Stelle, "und mach es dir gemütlich. Wir warten hier einfach auf Marc und Christoph. Das meiste haben wir geschafft, und hier wird uns Hagen sicher nicht finden."

Sven lächelte und Philippe legte Lars vorsichtig neben ihm ab.

Sofort rutschte Sven dicht an ihn heran. "Soll er auch trinken?"

"Nein, lass ihn ruhen", sagte Philippe.

Er hielt schon eine Dose mit Blut in der Hand und riss sie jetzt auf um sie Sven zu reichen. Mit großen Schlucken trank Sven das Blut und kuschelte sich dann eng an seinen Bruder.

"Ruh ein wenig, Sven - wir passen auf euch auf", versprach Luciano und setzte sich neben ihn.

Sven nickte und schloss sofort die Augen. Er vertraute ihnen ganz offensichtlich.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Luciano, es war ein schönes Gefühl. Sven war so voller Misstrauen gewesen, als er in Florenz gewesen war, aber er hatte schon dort angefangen ihn anders als die anderen Vampire zu sehen.

Und auch das mit Mario und Thomas würde sich schon einrenken. Hatte es ja zum Teil auch schon. Sie müssten nur noch ein Heilmittel für Thomas finden.

Er sah wieder zu Sven. Irgendwie bedauerte er es, dass er zu jung war, um der Meister dieses jungen Vampirs zu werden. Er selbst war ja noch Zögling, auch wenn sein Meister selten zugegen war. Er vertraute ihm, und wenn es etwas gab, war er immer für Luciano da.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Philippe leise.

"Was wird mit den beiden?", überlegte Luciano und betrachtete Sven, der wieder ruhte.

"Gute Frage. Federico wird einen Meister für die beiden finden müssen, der es mit ihren Dickköpfen aufnehmen kann. Und mit deinem", grinste er Luciano an. "Du wirst da bestimmt ein wachsames Auge drauf haben wollen."

"Sven vertraut mir. Er... wir waren zusammen in Florenz unterwegs, das hätte er eigentlich gar nicht gedurft."

"Das ist gut. Du bist einer der jüngeren Vampire bei uns. Es ist gut, wenn ihr euch gut versteht."

Luciano nickte leicht. "Wir werden das schon schaffen."

"Natürlich werden wir das. Immerhin kennen wir uns langsam mit ungewöhnlichen Zöglingen aus."

"Mit einem Zögling, der gleich zwei Zöglinge hat", grinste Luciano. "Und dessen Meister kein echtes Clanmitglied ist."

"Ja und einer der Zöglinge ist auch noch eine ganze Ecke älter als er selbst", lachte Philippe. "Und dann spielen die auch noch alle Fußball."

"Ja, da passen sie ja zu den neuen Zöglingen des Clans."

"Ich hoffe nur, dass Svens alter Clan das nicht als Kriegserklärung auffasst. Wir haben uns da... ziemlich eingemischt."

"Sie hätten auf jeden Fall Recht dazu. Auch, wenn Sven schon so gut wie tot war, als wir ihn gefunden haben."

"So geht man nicht mit jungen Vampiren um. Selbst, wenn sie was falsch gemacht haben."

"Nein, aber da scheint dieser Clan andere Ansichten zu haben. Und Marcs alter Meister war da auch alles andere als angenehm."

"Das stimmt, aber Sinibaldus gehörte ja keinem Clan mehr an und war in alten Verfahrensweisen festgefahren. Hagens Clan gibt nach außen immer vor, sie wären so modern und viel weiter entwickelt als alle anderen."

"Sven hat von der vielen Technik im Clanhaus erzählt", nickte Luciano. "Und dann sind sie doch wirklich mittelalterlich."

"Vermutlich konnten sie ihn nur damit so blenden, dass er einer Verwandlung zugestimmt hat."

"Und damit, dass sie ihm weisgemacht haben, dass sie Lars auch verwandeln. Dabei hatten sie es nie vor."

"Ja... allerdings frage ich mich, warum sie das nicht wollten. Die beiden sind sich so ähnlich... und ich denke, dass sie zusammen doppelt so stark sein werden, wie es jeder allein ist."

"Mehr als doppelt so stark. Ich habe mal etwas über Zwillingsvampire gelesen, das war beeindruckend. Dagegen ist die Verbindung zwischen Thomas und Marc gar nichts."

Philippe lachte. "Es ist gut, dass wenigstens irgendwer außer Federico endlich die Bibliothek zu schätzen weiß."

"Sie ist faszinierend, ich versteh nicht, warum ich so oft alleine da bin."

"Tja... ich bin im Labor ja auch meist allein", seufzte Philippe.

"Sie wissen das alles nicht zu schätzen..."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. "

"Ihr könnt einem schon leidtun", grinste Jakob ."Wollt ihr auch ein wenig ruhen? Es dauert bestimmt noch etwas, bis Marc und Christoph kommen. Und ihr wirkt erschöpft."

Philippe schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du solltest Luciano."

"Werde ich auch. Ich werd ja merken, wenn Marc kommt." Er schloss die Augen, und sein Geist begann sich zu entspannen.

 

***

Er schien tiefer geruht zu haben, als üblich, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, schmiegte sich Marc an seinen Rücken und ruhte offenbar ebenfalls schon eine ganze Weile.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich um und zog seinen Gefährten an sich. Es dauerte nur wenig Sekunden bis Marc die Augen aufschlug und ihn ansah.

"Hey. Alles glatt gegangen?", fragte Luciano nach.

Marc nickte. "Keine Probleme, auch wenn Christoph der Meinung ist, dass uns ein Vampir von Svens altem Clan beobachtet hat."

Luciano sah ihn besorgt an. "Meinst du, er ist euch gefolgt?"

Marc schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein, das hätten wir gemerkt. Außerdem waren wir noch kurz in München und spätestens da wäre er uns aufgefallen."

"Was hab ihr in München gemacht?", wollte Luciano wissen.

"Konserven geholt", grinste Marc. "Wir haben bei Philipp Thomas Wohnungsschlüssel geholt und dort ein paar Konserven eingepackt. Außerdem konnte ich Phil auch gleich auf den neusten Stand bringen, der machte sich nämlich schon ziemlich Sorgen, weil Thomas sich nicht meldet."

"Wirklich beruhigen konntest du ihn aber auch nicht, oder habt ihr was Neues aus Florenz gehört?"

"Nein, leider nicht."

Luciano nickte, etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. "Wie lange seid ihr schon hier? Und wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

"Seit etwa zwei Stunden", sagte Marc.

"Und... wann wollen wir weiter? Wir haben ja noch ein ganzes Stück bis Florenz."

"Jakob meinte, wir würden erstmal bis zu Thomas und Marios Hütte laufen und da dann Lars aufwecken, damit er wieder was trinken kann."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, da können wir besser bleiben als hier - und sind dann auf unserem Gebiet, nicht mehr im Territorium von Gregors und Elisabeths Clan."

"Das ist der Plan. Möchtest du aber jetzt schon was trinken?"

"Nein, lass mal, gib lieber Sven noch etwas, der war wieder ziemlich schwach."

"Wir haben doch aber extra was mitgebracht. Komm, wenigstens eine halbe Dose", sagte Marc.

"Okay", ließ sich Luciano überreden. Marc musste nur kurz hinter sich greifen, dann hielt er zwei Dosen in der Hand, die er gleich aufriss.

Sie beide leerten ihre Dosen schnell, erst dann sah Luciano sich um.

Sven und Lars ruhten noch immer, während die drei älteren Vampire zusammen saßen und leise miteinander sprachen.

Etwas träge kuschelte sich Luciano an Marc. "Schade, dass wir hier so schnell wieder wegmüssen, ist eigentlich ganz schön hier."

Marc lächelte. "Stimmt, ist es."

"Aber ich wollte schon immer mal Marios und Thomas' Hütte sehen", grinste Luciano. "Ich denke, wir sollten langsam los. Ist noch dunkel, das ist auch für Lars besser."

"Dann weck mal Sven."

Luciano stand auf und ging zu Sven rüber. "Sven? Wachst du mal auf?"

"Lars?" murmelte Sven und zog seinen Bruder fester an sich.

"Lars ruht noch, aber es geht ihm gut. Das fühlst du doch auch."

Sven horchte einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Ja, es geht ihm gut", wisperte er und richtete sich langsam auf.

"Er ist jetzt schon stark, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Hier Sven", sagte Philippe und reichte ihm eine Dose.

"Danke", nahm Sven die Dose an und trank. "Lars auch?"

"Noch nicht. Wir laufen noch ein Stückchen, dann sind wir an einem sicheren Ort. Dort wecken wir Lars."

"Gut", nickte Sven. Er streichelte seinem Bruder über den Kopf - und stutzte. "Die Delle... der Kopf... der ist wieder okay?"

Philippe lächelte. "Schau nach."

Noch einmal strich Sven über die Stelle, die so schrecklich eingedrückt gewesen war. "Er ist wieder... heile."

"Das ist schon komisch", murmelte Luciano. "Das Svens Biss bei Lars nichts weiter hervorgerufen hat. Nicht wie bei Thomas."

"Wie - hervorgerufen?"

Philippe nickte. "Stimmt. Thomas hat wie... allergisch auf deinen Biss reagiert. Aber guck dir Lars Hals an - die Wunde ist komplett verheilt und er verhält sich ganz normal für einen Jungvampir."

"Ich... ich habe nichts anders gemacht als bei Thomas. Außer, dass ich da wütend war, und bei Lars... besorgt."

"Wenn wir zu Hause sind, möchte mir Lars Blut mal ansehen", meinte Philippe.

Sven nickte. "Willst du das untersuchen?“

"Philippe ist gern im Labor", sagte Christoph und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gefährten. "Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, was da so faszinierend ist, aber wenn es ihn glücklich macht."

"Es macht mich sehr glücklich", lächelte Philippe. "So, wie Luciano die Bibliothek so liebt."

"Und wir den Fußball", sagte Marc.

"Genau, und ihr den Fußball. Ihr beide ja auch, Sven."

"Dann dürfen wir das auch weiterhin machen?" fragte Sven. "Fußball spielen meine ich."

"Ja, natürlich. Es ist doch das, was ihr liebt."

"Wir sollten langsam los", sagte Christoph.

Sven nickte. "Könnt ihr wieder Lars nehmen?"

"Ich nehm ihn wieder", sagte Philippe.

Christoph lächelte ihn nur an, dann half er Sven hoch.

Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg und wieder übernahm Jakob die Führung.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später standen sie vor der Hütte. Jakob griff nach dem Schlüssel, der in der Regenrinne hinter dem Haus lag, und schloss auf. Kurz blickte er sich um - viel hatte sich nicht verändert. Eine große Matratze stand an eine Wand gelehnt, die kleine Küche war unbenutzt, aber dafür waren die Schränke mit Dosen gefüllt.

"Was ist das hier?" fragte Sven neugierig.

"Diese Hütte gehört Mario und Thomas. Ich habe sie ihnen vermacht, als Mario nach Florenz gekommen ist - sie ist etwa auf halben Weg."

"Wissen die beiden, dass wir hier sind?" fragte Sven sofort. Er wollte Mario und Thomas ganz bestimmt nicht erneut irgendwie auf die Füße treten.

"Ja, ich habe vorhin gefragt."

"Außerdem gehört ihr jetzt zum Clan", sagte Philippe und legte Lars sanft auf die Matratze.

"Zum Clan?", fragte Sven etwas fassungslos nach. "Und... Hagen?"

"Darum kümmern wir uns später."

"Du kannst dich jetzt erstmal entspannen. Leg dich hin, zu Lars, dann weck ihn bitte, damit ihr beide trinken könnt."

Christoph sah Marc an. "Wollen wir ein bisschen Jagen? Frisches Blut ist für einen frischverwandelten Vampir ja doch besser. Außerdem mag ich diesen metallischen Nachgeschmack von den Dosen nicht."

"Wir können euch etwas alleine lassen, oder?", fragte Marc nach.

"Jakob, Luciano und ich sind ja da", beruhigte Philippe sie.

"Wir beeilen uns", versprach Christoph, nickte Marc kurz zu, dann liefen die beiden los.

"Also, dann wecken wir unseren Kleinen mal", sagte Philippe und grinste Sven an.

Sven nickte und zog Lars an sich, dann stupste er seinen Geist an. Lars, komm, wach auf

Er fühlte, sich Lars leicht regte und aus seiner Ruhe aufwachte.

Gut machst du das, Lars. Du kannst ganz beruhigt aufwachen, wir sind hier in Sicherheit

Zögernd öffnete Lars seine Augen.

"Ja, gut", lobte Sven jetzt auch hörbar.

"Wo... sind wir?" wisperte Lars.

"In den Alpen in einer Hütte. Das ist wohl schon das Gebiet des italienischen Clans."

"Aber wie...? Ich hab geschlafen. Oder so was ähnliches..."

"Philippe hat dich getragen."

"Getragen?" wiederholte Lars. "Den... den ganzen Weg von Leverkusen aus?"

"Er ist ein Vampir. Wir haben andere Kräfte als Menschen."

"Daran wirst du dich noch gewöhnen Lars", sagte Luciano. "Hast du großen Durst oder willst du noch etwas warten? Marc und Christoph sind auf der Jagd."

"Jagd?", fragte Lars etwas entsetzt. "Aber... keine Menschen?"

"Nein. Tiere. Wildschweine oder Hasen oder sowas."

"Okay", nickte Lars definitiv erleichtert.

"Wie geht es dir sonst Lars?" fragte Jakob.

"Ich fühl mich merkwürdig. Es ist so hell hier, und es riecht so dolle. Und alles ist... lauter. Also nicht unangenehmer, aber klarer."

"Deine Sinne sind schärfer, darum nimmst du alles viel deutlicher wahr."

Lars nickte leicht. "Ja, intensiver, das ist es."

"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, wenn du in der nächsten Zeit was isst. Für uns schmecken menschliche Gerichte meistens... eher nicht so toll."

"Auch Weißwein?", fragte Lars nach.

"Mit sowas wäre ich ganz besonders vorsichtig", sagte Luciano. "Wenn, dann fang mit ganz milden Sachen an und arbeite dich dann vor."

"Oder mit Wasser verdünnt", schlug Philippe vor.

"Wir müssen aber eigentlich nichts mehr essen oder trinken", sagte Sven unsicher.

"Nein, und gerade die alten Vampire machen das auch nicht mehr. Und andere haben oft nur wenige Speisen, die sie zu sich nehmen."

"Nicht mehr essen", murmelte Lars kopfschüttelnd. "Das... aber wie machst du das beim Verein?" fragte er seinen Bruder.

"Da esse ich schon noch. Würde ja sonst auffallen. Gemüse kann ganz lecker sein, oder Hähnchenfleisch, wenn die Sauce nicht zu kräftig gewürzt ist."

Philippe schüttelte sich. "Allein deshalb wär dieser Fußballkram nichts für mich. Ich müsste ständig Sachen essen und trinken, die ich nicht mag."

"Was magst du denn?", fragte Lars, dem inzwischen aber schon wieder die Augen zufielen.

"Ruh dich aus", sagte Sven leise. "Ich weck dich, wenn Marc und Christoph wieder da sind."

Lars knurrte nur leise, dann war er schon wieder in seinem Ruhezustand.


	23. Wildschweinblut

Philippe sah Jakob an. "Das war... schon erstaunlich. So kurz nach meiner Verwandlung war an ne Unterhaltung aber mal gar nicht zu denken. Da gab es für mich nur Durst und Ruhe."

"Eher nur Ruhe - und nach ein paar Tagen mal trinken. Ja, Lars ist erstaunlich stark. So etwas habe ich auch noch nie erlebt."

"Sven, wie lief das bei deiner Verwandlung ab? Erinnerst du dich da an irgendwas?" fragte Philippe und zog tatsächlich ein kleines dunkles Notizbuch aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke.

"Ähm... Hagen hat mich in diesen Raum da geführt, in dem ich dann bleiben musste. Dann hat er mich gebissen - ich wollte sterben, ich wollte einfach nur sterben, so heftig hat das wehgetan. Ich hab schon einige Verletzungen durch, aber das war schlimmer als alles andere. Bis ich endlich weg war - ich hatte gehofft nie wieder aufzuwachen. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, war Emil, der mir ein Glas Menschenblut hingehalten hat. Das war drei oder vier Tage später, genau weiß ich das nicht."

Philippe fluchte leicht und auch Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Vampirbisse müssen nicht weh tun", sagte er zu Sven. "Grade wenn es in so einer kontrollierten Situation ist und der Vampir alle Zeit der Welt hat."

"Sie tun nicht immer weh?", fragte Sven ungläubig. "Aber warum..."

"Nein...", sagte Philippe und fügte trocken hinzu: "Frag mal Mario und Thomas... Aber zurück zum Thema: ich weiß nicht, warum Hagen das gemacht hat. Vielleicht glaubt er, dass der Zögling dadurch stärker wird, aber das ist eine Vermutung, die schon vor hunderten von Jahren widerlegt wurde."

"Ich hoffe, ich hab Lars nicht wehgetan..."

"Du liebst deinen Bruder", sagte Jakob. "Ich denke nicht, dass du überhaupt in der Lage wärst ihm weh zu tun. Außerdem... hat er nichts mehr gespürt, als du ihn gebissen hast."

"Deswegen hab ich das auch machen können."

Philippe notierte sich noch etwas in seinem Notizbuch und steckte es dann wieder weg. "Sven, dürfte ich auch dein Blut untersuchen, wenn wir in Florenz sind?"

"Bist du sowas wie der Teamarzt?"

Philippe lachte leise. "Nein, das wäre eher Mario. Aber ich hab in den letzten Jahren ein bisschen angefangen zu forschen. Über die Fähigkeiten und warum sich einige Vampire so unterschiedlich entwickeln."

"Er ist eher unser Laborant und Doktorand oder so", versuchte Jakob zu erklären.

"Die alten Vampire finden das unsinnig und von denen bekomme ich auch kein Blut", sagte Philippe.

"Aber Federico und Eleonore unterstützen dich", erinnerte ihn Luciano. "Und Jakob hast du auch schon angezapft."

"Zum Glück, sonst könnte ich meine Forschungen ja auch vergessen."

"Und so jung seid ihr beide nun auch nicht mehr."

Philippe lachte. "Wenn ich mir Sven und Lars so angucke, dann fühle ich mich wirklich uralt. Und Christoph ist ja nochmal älter als ich."

"Aber ihr seid noch jung, hier", deutete Jakob auf seinen Kopf. "Und das ist gut so."

"Marc kommt zurück", bemerkte Luciano in diesem Moment und Philippe nickte zustimmend. Er hatte seinen Gefährten ebenfalls schon gespürt.

Neugierig sah Sven sie an. "Woher wisst ihr das?"

"Ich spüre Marc", sagte Luciano lächelnd.

"Spürst ihn? Wie... wie ich Lars?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Kann gut sein."

Sven nickte. "Ich glaub, ihn würde ich auch spüren, wenn er näherkommt."

"Sowas passiert, wenn man sich sehr nahe steht", sagte Jakob. "Gefährten, grade wenn sie so eng verbunden sind wie Marc und Luciano, spüren sich. Und als Zwillinge ist eure Beziehung ja etwas besonders. Das war sie vermutlich ja schon als ihr noch Menschen wart."

"Wir haben uns immer eingebildet, dass wir fühlen, wenn dem anderen was passiert."

"Vielleicht war das keine Einbildung", lächelte Philippe. "Weck doch Lars noch einmal, dann kann er gleich was trinken."

Sven stupste Lars mental an. Hey, wachst du noch mal auf? Gibt was zu trinken

Trinken? kam es leise von Lars zurück.

Ja, frisches Blut. Christoph und Marc waren jagen

Langsam öffnete Lars seine Augen und sah seinen Bruder an.

Der lächelte ihn an. Wir geht es dir?

"Ich hab Durst", sagte Lars leise.

"Gibt gleich was. Hörst du sie schon? Marc und Christoph kommen schon."

Zögernd nickte Lars. "Leben... die Tiere noch?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, ich..." doch Luciano unterbrach ihn. "Sie haben wohl was Größeres dabei, das werden wir hinterher freilassen." Er schnupperte kurz. "Wildschwein. Die halten ganz schön was aus."

"Wie... freilassen?" fragte Lars verwirrt.

"Du wirst das Tier beißen - oder wir helfen dir dabei. Dann trinkst du, und wir lassen das Schwein wieder raus", erklärte Luciano. "Das ganze Schwein leerzutrinken wäre auch zu viel für dich."

"Das Tier erholt sich schnell wieder", fügte Jakob noch hinzu.

Lars nickte irgendwie erleichtert. Dann öffnete sich die Tür, und Marc und Christoph kamen herein. An einer Leine führten sie ein Wildschwein, das sich ziemlich wehrte.

Sven musste grinsen, als er die beiden Männer mit dem Tier sah und auch aus Lucianos Richtung war ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu hören.

"Kann jemand Lars hier her helfen?", fragte Christoph, er hielt das Schwein am Hals fest.

"Ich mach das", sagte Sven sofort und half seinem Bruder auf. Vorsichtig trug er ihn zu dem Schwein und setzte ihn dort auf einen Stuhl.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Lars.

"Beißt du...", begann Sven, dann aber hockte sich Philippe neben ihn auf den Boden. "Riech das Tier", riet er leise. "Und stell dir sein Blut vor. Das Tier hat ganz viel davon. Köstliches Blut."

Lars nickte und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf den Geruch, diesen warmen, metallischen Geruch...  
"Au", zischte er, als es auf einmal in seinem Mund heftig wehtat.

"Das sind deine Zähne", sagte Philippe lächelnd.

"Daff tut weh", lispelte Lars.

"Ach Gott, junge Vampire sind so entzückend, wenn sie noch nicht mit den Zähnen umgehen können", grinste Philippe.

"Daff ifft nicht lufftig", knurrte Lars.

"Doch, irgendwie schon", sagte Luciano zwinkernd.

"Und jetfft?"

"Beißt du das Schwein."

"Ich ffoll eff beifen?"

Philippe nickte. "Genau. Du musst kräftig zubeißen, da du durch das Fell und die Haut stoßen musst."

Lars fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, dass ihm alle zuguckten, wie er das Wildschwein beißen sollte. Aber der Drang wurde immer größer, und er neigte den Kopf. Eine Hand legte er auf das raue, borstige Fell des Tieres, dann biss er zu. Instinktiv hatte er richtig getroffen, und warmes, so köstliches Blut lief in seinen Mund.

Es war das Beste, was er jemals zu sich genommen hatte.

Jedes menschliche Essen, jede Lieblingsspeise kam nicht an diesen wundervollen, so süßen und kräftigen und lebendigen Geschmack des Blutes heran.

"Sehr gut Lars", hörte er Philippe. "Und jetzt zieh dich langsam zurück."

Langsam und zögerlich löste sich Lars aus dem Fell und von diesem wundervollen Blut

"Und jetzt musst du die Wunde verschließen", sagte Jakob.

"Wie daff?"

"Du musst einfach über die Wunde lecken", sagte Philippe.

Lars nickte, und kaum hatte er die Wunde mit der Zunge berührt, war sie schon verschlossen, und das Schwein stand ruhig und brav vor ihm.

"Wow!" stieß Christoph verblüfft aus und lehnte sich vor um die nicht mehr vorhandene Wunde zu betrachten. "Was... was hast du gemacht?"

"Ich sollte doch drüber lecken?"

"Ja, aber das ist... unglaublich."

"Okay", murmelte Lars, den seine jetzt wieder verschwindenden Zähne irgendwie mehr interessierten.

"Ruh dich jetzt am besten wieder etwas aus", sagte Philippe.

Lars nickte leicht und ließ sich dann von Philippe wieder zum Lager führen.

"Die nächsten paar Stunden sind wir hier sicher und du kannst dich erholen."

Er deckte Lars fürsorglich zu und stand dann auf.

"Das war sehr... beeindruckend", meinte Jakob.

"Ja, das war es wirklich. Er war sehr geschickt, aber vor allem..." Philippe schüttelte den Kopf. "So schnell heilt das doch sonst nicht."

"Nein, vor allem nicht in seinem Alter", sagte Christoph.

"Er ist halt ein sehr starker Vampir. So, und jetzt schafft das Vieh hier raus."

Christoph nickte und führte das Schwein an der Leine nach draußen. Dort ließ er es frei und kehrte in die Hütte zurück.  
Sven hatte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder gelegt und ruhte ebenfalls.

"Sven tut es gut, dass Lars jetzt zu ihm gehört", bemerkte Jakob.

"Ja, und dass er nicht mehr bei Hagen ist."

"Das war ja auch nicht mehr auszuhalten, was die mit ihm gemacht haben", meinte Christoph. "Jetzt kümmern wir uns um die beiden und ich denke, sie werden zwei sehr starke Vampire werden."

"Das werden sie", war Jakob sicher.

"Wie lange wollen wir hierbleiben?" fragte Christoph.

Jakob sah auf seine Uhr. "Bis zum Abend?", schlug er vor. "Es wird gerade den beiden da gut tun, und im Dunkeln läuft es sich besser."

Christoph nickte. "Denke ich auch. Ich werde mich nochmal ein bisschen draußen umsehen, ob uns jemand gefolgt ist."

"Mach das. Ich werde hier bleiben, ihr könnt, wenn ihr wollt, alle jagen gehen", bot Jakob an.

"Das klingt gut", meinte Philippe.

"Dann raus mit euch", lachte Jakob.

"Du kannst ruhig mitlaufen Marc", sagte Luciano zu seinem Freund. "Ich... hatte meinen Anteil an Jagd und Blut für die nächste Zeit."

Marc lachte leise, "Mein armer Vampir - so viel Blut auf einmal..."

"Ja, mach dich nur lustig..."

"Ich hab dich trotzdem verdammt lieb."

"Los raus mit dir", grinste Luciano und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

Dann verschwand auch Marc im Wald.

Luciano macht es sich an einer Wand der Hütte bequem. "Mhm... die haben hier nicht mal was zu lesen", brummte er.

"Ich glaub, sie haben hier anderes zu tun als zu lesen", meinte Jakob.

"Schon klar, aber trotzdem..."

"Wir könnten uns auch ein wenig unterhalten."

"Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht auch ein bisschen Ruhen. Du bist doch bestimmt erschöpft nach dem Kampf gegen Hagen."

"Ich brauche nicht mehr so viel Ruhe, auch nicht nach solchen Kämpfen", meinte Jakob.

"Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du so kämpfen kannst."

Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war nicht mein erster Kampf - auch wenn ich es nicht gerne mache. Meist bin ich irgendwie durchgekommen - nur einmal brauchte ich wirklich Hilfe."

"Für mich ist das nichts", meinte Luciano. "Das... diese Kämpfe und Gewalt... ich find das schrecklich."

"Ja, ist es auch. Aber manchmal geht es nicht anders. Glücklicherweise... ist es heute seltener als früher."

"Dann bin ich sehr froh, dass ich heute lebe."

"Das kannst du wirklich sein, Luciano. Und du kannst froh sein in diesem Clan zu leben."

"Oh das weiß ich. Ich glaube bei Hagen hätte ich kein halbes Jahr durchgehalten."

"Sven ist sehr stark."

"Ja, allerdings."

"Und mit Lars zusammen - das wird noch spannend."

"Meinst du... das Philippe und Christoph sich um die beiden kümmern könnten?" fragte Luciano.

"Das muss Federico entscheiden. Es gibt ja noch mehr Vampire im Clan, die gerade keine Zöglinge haben."

"Aber Sven und Lars vertrauen ihnen."

Jakob lachte leise. "Federico ist dein Clanchef, du solltest ihm vertrauen."

"Das tu ich auch!" sagte Luciano sofort. "Ich... ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie fühl ich mich für die beiden verantwortlich."

Jakob lächelte ihn an. "Das ist schön, sie brauchen gute Freunde, nicht nur ihre Meister. Und du kennst auch schon den Spagat zwischen dem Clan und dem vampirischen Leben einerseits und dem Fußball andererseits."

"Meinst du Thomas und Mario werden sich mit den beiden anfreunden können?"

"Ich denke, es kommt darauf an, was mit Thoma wird. Im Moment gibt es da noch keine Änderung. Mario ist die ganze Zeit bei ihm, nur hin und wieder scheucht Federico ihn zu Matteo in den Wald und hält dann selber bei Thomas Wache."

Luciano seufzte tief. "Wie lange kann es Thomas es denn noch ohne Blut aushalten?"

"In seinem Alter vermutlich ein paar Wochen", überlegte Jakob.

"Das ist nicht viel..."

"Nein, er scheint durch den Biss an sich ja schon geschwächt zu sein."

Luciano schluckte mühsam. Er wollte am liebsten nicht darüber nachdenken, was passierte, wenn sie nicht bald ein Heilmittel fanden.

"Wir werden ihn retten", war Jakob zuversichtlich. "Philippe geht gleich wieder ins Labor, wenn wir in Florenz sind, und Federico hat schon andere Vampire ins Clanhaus beordert."

"Ich mach mir einfach nur solche Sorgen."

"Ja, das machen wir alle", gab Jakob zu. "Aber er hat schon einiges durchgestandene. Mehrere Tage nach seiner Verwandlung hatte er kein Blut bekommen."

Luciano nickte und versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln.

"Wenn es nötig ist, werden wir Nicolaos holen, vielleicht verträgt er das Blut seines Erschaffers."

Luciano schüttelte sich. "Gruselige Vorstellung..."

"Und er wird sich mit Klauen und Zähnen wehren."

"Thomas wird damit vermutlich auch nicht wirklich einverstanden sein."

"Er möchte überleben."

Luciano nickte, hoffte aber, dass diese Maßnahme nicht nötig sein würde. Das wäre für alle Seiten extrem unschön.

"Es ist unsere letzte Möglichkeit, Luciano, und ich denke, es wird auch ohne gehen", versuchte Jakob den jungen Vampir zu beruhigen.

Erneut nickte Luciano.

"Die anderen kommen wieder", horchte Jakob in diesem Moment auf.

"Dann waren sie aber nicht lange weg", bemerkte Luciano.

"Hier gibt es viel Wild - und wenige Störungen. Die Tiere sind oft ganz nah."

Nur kurze Zeit später betraten die drei Vampire wieder die Hütte.

Marc hatte sich offenbar extra gewaschen, die anderen beiden hatten noch Blutspuren am Mund. "Jakob, möchtest du auch? Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht."

"Gerne", sagte Jakob sofort.

"Draußen ist ein Reh. Guten Appetit", wünschte Christoph.

Jakob verschwand, während sich Marc zu Luciano setzte. "Willst du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen?" fragte er.

"Hm, ein wenig. Du auch, oder? Dann..." Luciano legte Marc einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich.

"Wir passen auf", sagte Christoph. "Ruht euch ruhig aus."

"Danke", nuschelte Marc schon recht träge.

Luciano kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Marc, dann schloss er die Augen.


	24. Zimmer mit Aussicht

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlugen, dämmerte es gerade.

"Wir wollten euch grad wecken", lächelte Philippe sie an. "In einer halben Stunde wollen wir los."

Luciano nickte. "Wie geht es den beiden?"

"Gut. Wir werden Lars aber weiter tragen. Für einen solchen Lauf ist er noch zu schwach."

"Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt so lange wach sein kann."

"Und sich dann noch mit uns unterhält. Wirklich bemerkenswert", sagte Christoph.

"Hast du auch noch nie erlebt, oder?"

"Nicht in dem Umfang. Es gibt immer mal Zöglinge, die sich schneller von der Verwandlung erholen und gleich sehr stark sind. Aber normalerweise dauert es immer ein paar Tage."

"Nicht nur ein paar Stunden wie bei Lars. Und irgendwie fühlt man die intensive Beziehung zwischen den beiden..."

"Das war aber schon immer so", sagte Marc. "Ich mein, ein bisschen kenn ich sie ja aus der Natio. Und da hatte man schon immer das Gefühl, die beiden würden ganze Gespräche in Gedanken führen."

Christoph lächelte. "Das werden sie jetzt umso besser können."  
"Und die beiden spielen wirklich für verschiedene Verein?" fragte Philippe.

"Svens Trainer wollte nur einen von beiden, weil er Angst hatte, dass er sie nicht unterscheiden kann", grinste Marc.

Philippe lachte auf. "Stimmt, das ist auch sehr gefährlich. Man kann die beiden kaum unterscheiden."

"Sie haben sich sicher gerne einen Spaß draus gemacht Leute zu verwirren."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Jakob. "Dann wecken wir am besten mal Sven und machen uns dann langsam fertig."

Sofort stand Christoph auf und kniete sich neben das Lager der beiden. "Sven? Wach bitte auf."

Ein wenig zögernd begann sich Sven zu regen und schlug langsam die Augen auf.

"Hey, Schlafmütze", lächelte Christoph ihn an. "Wir wollen weiter."

"Oh... ok", sagte Sven und streckte sich.

"Er ist noch so menschlich", bemerkte Philippe mit einem Lächeln.

"Hab... hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte Sven sofort.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Christoph sofort. "Das sind nur Sachen, die man sich nach und nach abgewöhnt, weil sie nicht mehr notwendig sind."

"Erhalt sie dir so lange es möglich ist", meinte Philippe. "Grade wenn man viel mit Menschen zu tun hat, ist es ja von Vorteil, wenn man sich weiterhin so benimmt."

Sven nickte leicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von all dem hier halten sollte. Jetzt waren hier diese freundlichen Vampire, die ihn gerettet hatten, aber... was hatten sie mit ihm vor?

"Was ist los?" fragte Luciano ihn.

"Ist schon alles in Ordnung. Ich... Jemand trägt Lars wieder?"

"Ich mach das diesmal", sagte Christoph.

"Danke..." Sven setzte sich auf und sah sich um. "Soll ich noch sauber machen?"

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Vorräte haben wir kaum angerührt und im Moment ist es viel wichtiger, euch beiden in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Sven nickte leicht. Er sollte sich auf das konzentrieren, was jetzt vor ihm lag - das war schon beängstigend genug. Wieder nach Florenz, wieder in das dortige Clanhaus, wieder Federico und Eleonore - und wieder Thomas und Mario gegenüberstehen.

Die beiden würden doch bestimmt nicht glücklich sein, ihn jetzt als Clanmitglied zu haben. Und Lars auch noch!

Er konnte nur zusehen, wie Christoph Lars behutsam hochnahm, Philippe die Matratze wieder an die Wand lehnte und Jakob schließlich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Dann liefen sie weiter.

Diesmal fiel es ihm aber sehr viel leichter Schritt zu halten. Die lange Pause und das Blut hatten ihm gut getan.

So kamen sie ohne weitere Unterbrechung in Florenz an. Der Weg führte sie direkt zum Clanhaus. Sie mussten nicht einmal klopfen, denn kaum standen sie vor der Tür, wurde ihnen schon von Giovanni, dem menschlichen Diener, geöffnet.

"Ah unsere beiden Neuen", sagte er und lächelte Sven an. "Es wurde schon ein Zimmer für euch hergerichtet. Mario meinte, dass ihr vermutlich lieber ein gemeinsames Zimmer haben wollt?"

"Wenn... wenn das geht?", fragte Sven irgendwie verschüchtert.

Letztes Mal, als er hier gewesen war, war er zwar ein Nichts gewesen, zumindest in Hagens Augen, aber dafür hatte er auch gewissermaßen den Schutz seines Clans gehabt. Jetzt war er alleine, denn auch, wenn diese Vampire ihn wohl aufnehmen wollten, fühlte er sich alles andere als dazugehörig.

"Dann zeig uns mal das Zimmer, damit wir Lars ablegen können", sagte Christoph zu Giovanni.

"Federico meint, den beiden würde ein Zimmer im Obergeschoss gefallen, mit Blick über Florenz und den Fluss. Und mit viel Licht."

Mehr sagte Giovanni nicht, sondern führte Philippe, Christoph, Lars und Sven nach oben. Ein wunderschöner, lichtdurchfluteter Raum, kunstvoll verziert, mit dicken Vorhängen und breitem Bett tat sich vor ihnen auf.

Sven sah sich staunend an um. Das konnte doch nicht ernsthaft sein neues Zimmer sein!

"Ist das Zimmer in Ordnung?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Es ist... wunderschön", wisperte Sven.

Christoph lächelt, während er Lars ganz vorsichtig auf das Bett legte. "Wir lassen euch erstmal alleine und berichten Federico - du solltest erstmal hier ankommen und dich ein wenig ausruhen."

"Wenn du was brauchst dann kannst du hier Giovanni rufen", sagte Philippe und zeigte auf einen kleinen unauffälligen Knopf neben der Tür.

Sven nickte nur leicht, er war völlig überwältigt. Die beiden älteren Vampire zogen sich zurück - und Sven ging ganz langsam durch das Zimmer.  
Ein Schrank, in eine Wand eingelassen, ein Tisch mit Stühlen, alles antik und wunderschön. Und dann der Ausblick - der Wahnsinn!  
Er wusste sofort, dass es auch Lars hier gefallen würde. Sein Bruder hatte eh schon immer einen Faible für Italien gehabt und Florenz war eine wirklich schöne Stadt.

Unwillkürlich stupste er seinen Bruder mit seinem Geist an. Es ist so wunderschön hier, Lars

Er sah, wie Lars sich leicht rührte, ohne dabei aufzuwachen. Hier werden wir uns wohl fühlen, erklärte Sven Lars in Gedanken.

Wo sind wir? fragte Lars plötzlich in Gedanken zurück.

Sven sah ihn überrascht an, aber Lars schien weiter zu ruhen Wir sind in Florenz., erklärte Sven dann, Im Clanhaus. Hier werden wir jetzt wohl zu Hause sein. Und - es ist wunderschön

Sven ging durch das Zimmer und beschrieb alles ganz genau. Er hatte das Bedürfnis es Lars zu erzählen. Und da er ja wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn hörte, kam er sich auch nicht so doof vor, in Gedanken mit Lars zu sprechen.

Das klingt schön, hörte er schließlich von seinem Bruder.

Und die Vampire hier sind bisher total nett. Und sie haben sogar einen menschlichen Butler!

Ich weiß so wenig über Vampire... du musst mir alles erzählen, was du weißt, bat Lars.

Natürlich! Und ich denke, Luciano wird uns auch alle Fragen beantworten

Die anderen auch. Sie sind so anders als... was du erzählt hast. Und wie Hagen gewirkt hat

Sven setzte sich zu seinem Bruder aufs Bett. Ich glaube, hier wird es uns gut ergehen. Und wir dürfen weiter Fußball spielen

Er fühlte Zustimmung von Lars, doch sein Bruder antwortete jetzt nicht mehr. Vermutlich sollte Sven ihn auch ruhen lassen.

Es war ein Wunder, wie früh er wieder fit war - er selbst konnte sich an die ersten Tage nach seiner Verwandlung gar nicht mehr erinnern.  
Aber er war froh, dass es so war. Das er Lars fühlen konnte und wusste, dass es ihm gut ging. Er war im Moment halt einfach nur erschöpft. Mehr nicht.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er sich zu Lars auf das Bett und zog ihn wieder an sich.  
Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass er hier keine Angst haben musste. Man kümmerte sich um sie, man hatte ihnen ein so schönes Zimmer gegeben und irgendwo in der Nähe waren vermutlich auch Marc und Luciano.

Er brauchte nur zu klingeln, dann würde der Butler kommen und ihm vermutlich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Sven schloss die Augen. Bis man ihn rief, würde er einfach noch ein bisschen ruhen. Es würde ihm gut tun...


	25. Meister gesucht

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geruht hatte, als es an die Tür klopfte.

Es war Luciano, der nach einem Moment den Kopf hereinstreckte und ihn anlächelte. "Na du, wie geht’s euch?"

"Gut... ich kann es nur irgendwie noch gar nicht fassen."

"Glaub es besser", lachte Luciano. "Wir haben eure Sachen vorhin vorbeigebracht. Willst du dich vielleicht umziehen und ein bisschen frisch machen, bevor wir zu Federico gehen?"

Sven nickte leicht. "Es ist so... unglaublich hier."

"Glaub ich dir. Los und jetzt hoch mit dir. Durch die Tür da, ist das Badezimmer. Und ich hol dir solange was zu trinken", sagte Luciano.

Sven starrte Luciano nach. Auch, wenn Luciano noch nicht wirklich alt war, war er doch deutlich älter als er selbst und sollte ihn nicht bedienen.  
Aber für Luciano schien es selbstverständlich zu sein, für ihn was zu trinken zu holen.

Er sollte sich erstmal nicht mehr darüber wundern, sondern sich wirklich fertig machen. Das Bad ließ ihn jedoch erst wieder sprachlos werden: Es war nicht besonders groß, doch mit einer Wanne und Dusche toll ausgestattet. Er duschte kurzentschlossen, dann zog er die Kleidung an, die jemand ihm zurechtgelegt hatte.

Eine einfache dunkle Jeans und ein dünner Pulli - nicht besonders formell, dabei sollte er doch zum Clanchef gebracht werden.

Ganz wohl fühlte er sich so nicht, aber andererseits waren die anderen Vampire, zumindest die jüngeren, nicht anders gekleidet.

Als er das Bad wieder verließ, war Luciano schon zurück und saß an dem kleinen Schreibtisch.

"Wenn du was an dem Zimmer ändern willst, musst du es sagen. Fernseher, Stereoanlage oder so.  
Internet hast du hier überall, das ist kein Problem."

Verunsichert setzte sich Sven neben Lars auf das Bett. "Es ist so anders hier. In... in dem alten Clan... ich hatte eine Kammer... eher eine Zelle. Im Keller. Und oft auch abgeschlossen."

"Im Keller?" fragte Luciano entsetzt.

"Ja, da wohnen Vampire doch."

Luciano unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Ich hasse Keller. Abgrundtief. Selbst, wenn sie so ausgebaut sind wie hier bei uns. Aber... unter der Erde sein... und die ganzen Tiere, die da so rumkriechen..."

Mit großen Augen sah Sven ihn an. "Du magst kein Getier und keine Keller?"

"Ähm... nein", murmelte Luciano ein wenig verlegen.

"Du... bist aber schon ein Vampir, oder?", wagte Sven ihn ein wenig zu necken, sah ihn dann aber etwas ängstlich an.

"Ich bin halt... speziell", grinste Luciano, der Sven die Neckerei überhaupt nicht übel nahm.

"Du bist der liebste Vampir, den ich kennengelernt habe. Und viel lieber als ich es mir je vorstellen konnte. Schon, als ich das letzte Mal hier war..."

"Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen", nuschelte Luciano.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch so..."

"Du bist auch ein netter Vampir Sven. Du und Lars, ihr passt gut zu uns."

"Ich war nicht so nett letztes Mal..."

"Du hattest Angst", sagte Luciano. "Und wenn man Angst hat, dann ist man nicht immer nett und freundlich. Aber mir hast nie was getan."

"Nein, aber... Thomas", murmelte Sven.

"Unabsichtlich."

"Nein, mit voller Absicht. Weil ich so wütend war."

"Und warum warst du so wütend?"

"Hagen war ungerecht gewesen. Ist er eigentlich immer, aber es da war es besonders gemein gewesen. Und dann hat Thomas seine Mannschaft beeinflusst, das war auch so unfair..."

"Ihr habt gewonnen, also war Thomas Beeinflussung ja offenbar nicht wirklich wichtig, für den Spielverlauf", meinte Luciano vorsichtig.

"Er hatte nachgelassen. Und... es erklärt auch, warum seine Mannschaft immer gewinnt."

"Ich glaube, da halte ich mich lieber raus", sagte Luciano. "Ich hab inzwischen schon einige hitzige Streitgespräche gehört, wenn Mario, Thomas und Marc nicht einer Meinung waren..."

Sven nickte. Drei streitende Vampire waren bestimmt... beängstigend.

"Also, hier", sagte Luciano und reichte Sven eine Flasche. "Gläser sind hinter dir im Schrank. Du kannst von mir aus aber auch direkt aus der Flasche trinken."

Neugierig sah Sven auf das Etikett. "Flamingo?"

Luciano nickte. "Was anderes probieren wir aus, wenn Lars wach ist."

"Flamingo", lächelte Sven leicht, er fühlte sich so verwöhnt. Unverdient verwöhnt. Andächtig öffnete er die Flasche, holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und goss Luciano und sich selbst ein.

"Auf dein neues Leben", sagte Luciano und stieß mit seinem Glas an das von Sven.

"Auf mein neues Leben. Unser... neues Leben", korrigierte sich Sven und sah zu Lars auf dem Bett.

Die beiden Vampire tranken schweigend das Blut und genossen die Ruhe.

"Wir sollten langsam mal runter", sagte Luciano schließlich.

Nervös nickte Sven, er konnte nur hoffen, dass es gut ging. Er sah zu dem Bett und versuchte seinen Bruder mental zu erreichen: Lars, ich lasse dich eine Weile alleine. Der... Clanchef will mit mir sprechen. Ich komm aber so schnell wie möglich zurück

"Lars ist hier völlig sicher, aber wenn du möchtest, holen wir einen Vampir der solange Wache bei ihm hält", sagte Luciano, als er Svens Blick sah.

"Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass ich rausgehe."

"Gesagt?"

"Naja, dieses Anstupsen und so. Hattet ihr mir doch erklärt."

"Ich bin darin nicht so gut", sagte Luciano. "Aber bei dir und Lars ist das klar. Ihr steht euch ja so nah."

Darauf ging Sven nicht weiter ein, sondern nickte nur.

Luciano hielt Sven die Tür auf und führte ihn dann ein Stockwerk nach unten. "Das hier ist einer der kleinen Salons", sagte Luciano, als er die Tür öffnete.

Der Raum war ganz anders als der, in dem er das letzte Mal empfangen worden war. Viel gemütlicher eingerichtet, und mit bequemen Sofas und Sesseln.

"Die Bilder an der Wand sind von Eleonore", flüsterte Luciano Sven zu.

"Wow", raunte Sven und ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über die kunstvollen Gemälde gleiten.

Luciano nickte und schob Sven dann sanft zu einem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch daneben standen bereits drei Flaschen und Gläser bereit. "Die anderen kommen gleich", sagte Luciano.

Sven nickte nervös.

"Du musst keine Angst haben", sagte Luciano. "Federico ist wirklich nett. Und Eleonore auch."

"Ich habe einen der ihren kaputtgemacht. Und wenn Hagen jetzt hier einmarschiert, dann ist das auch meine Schuld."

"Na na, hier wird niemand einmarschieren", sagte Federico, der in diesem Moment die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Dazu müsste er ja eine Portion Mut finden und ich fürchte, das ist ein hoffnungsloses  
Unterfangen bei ihm."

Überrascht sah Sven hoch, dann sprang er auf und fiel sofort vor Federico auf die Knie.

"Oh nicht doch", sagte Federico und half Sven schnell hoch. "Du musst vor mir nicht knien. Das wär ja noch schöner, wenn den ganzen Tag alle um mich rum plötzlich auf die Knie fallen würden."

Sven nickte leicht, alles war so anders hier.

"Eleonore wird gleich bei uns sein. Sie wollte sich nach dem Malen nur schnell umziehen", sagte Federico.

Wieder wagte Sven nicht etwas zu sagen, zumal er es höflich gefunden hätte italienisch zu sprechen, wenigstens die Begrüßung, aber selbst die zwei Vokabeln fehlten ihm im Moment.

"Woran arbeitet sie im Moment?" fragte Luciano.

"Ein Meisterwerk. Florenz im Wandel der Zeit."

"Das klingt ehrgeizig", grinste Luciano. "Und vermutlich darf es wieder niemand sehen, bevor es nicht fertig ist."

"Natürlich nicht", lächelte Federico. "Aber es wird wundervoll, nach dem, was sie erzählt hat. Es soll in die Eingangshalle."

Luciano sah Sven an. "Ich hab’s auch mal mit dem Malen versucht. Ein grausames Experiment, das Federico noch irgendwo aufbewahrt hat um mich damit bei allen passenden Gelegenheiten zu quälen. Das ist so, als würde man völlig Fremden peinliche Kinderfotos von dir zeigen, auf denen dein blanker... dein Hinterteil in die Kamera blickt."

Die Vorstellung ließ Sven tatsächlich auflachen, ungeachtet der Umstände.

"Ja, lach du nur. Als Marc das Werk gesehen hat, meinte er doch echt, was für ein süßes Hündchen das wäre, dass da mit dem Fußball spielt. Es war aber weder ein Hündchen noch ein Ball auf dem  
Bild", schnaubte Luciano.

"Sondern?"

"Ein Ritter. Auf seinem Pferd."

"Oh", machte Sven und lachte noch einmal auf.

"Na, ich scheine ja einiges verpasst zu haben", sagte Eleonore, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

"Eleonore, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Luciano sie so charmant wie es sich Sven von ihm kaum hatte vorstellen können.

Eleonore lächelte und gab Luciano tatsächlich einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich bin sehr sehr stolz auf dich Luciano."

"Stolz?", fragte Luciano nach.

"Natürlich. Nur dank dir leben Sven und Lars noch."

"Ich hab doch nichts Besonderes gemacht..."

"Hast du", sagte Federico. "Und Eleonore hat völlig recht. Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich."

Luciano sah verlegen nach unten.

Eleonore lächelte und sah dann zu Sven. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Es ist alles so schön hier..."

"Nicht zu altmodisch für euch jungen Leute?" fragte Federico lachend.

"Nein, nein. Es ist so... hell und freundlich. Gar nicht wie ein Vampirhaus."

"Oh, wie sollte ein Vampirhaus denn sein?" fragte Eleonore interessiert.

„Bei Gregor und Elisabeth... es ist kalt und dunkel. Die Kammern sind im Keller, ohne Schmuck oder so etwas - das brauchen Vampire nicht. Und die Räume, in denen man trainiert - die sind  
auch düster und... kalt."

"Brauchen tut man sowas nicht, aber... doch, eigentlich braucht man es schon. Schöne Sachen um sich zu haben, macht Freude. Wir leben in einer wunderschönen Stadt, es wäre ein Verbrechen wenn wir uns im Keller verstecken würden."

"Ja, Florenz ist wirklich wunderschön. Und hier... das ist ein Ort zum Wohlfühlen."

Eleonore strahlte ihn an. "Das hört man doch gern. Genauso soll es ja auch sein. Das hier soll euer zu Hause werden - deins und Lars. Auch wenn ihr weiter in Deutschland spielt und nicht ständig hier seid."

"Wir dürfen also weiterspielen?", fragte Sven erleichtert.

"Oh natürlich! Seit Mario, Thomas und Marc bei uns sind, werden hier regelmäßig Fußballspiele geguckt. Das ist sogar manchmal ganz lustig."

Lächelnd schüttelte Sven den Kopf. Das war so unwirklich, zwei uralte Vampire sahen Fußball im Fernsehen!

"Ja... Eleonore hat einen gewissen... Gefallen an den jungen Herren gefunden, die da in Shorts über den Rasen laufen", meinte Federico neckend.

"Natürlich, ich bin doch nicht blind. Du bedauerst es doch auch, dass wir nur so wenige Vampirinnen haben."

Svens Augen wurden noch größer. Das hier war eher so, als würde er mit Freuden beim Stammtisch sitzen und nicht in einem Vampirhaus mit den Clanoberhäuptern.  
Eleonore und Federico waren so anders als alle alten Vampire, die er je kennengelernt hatte.

Federico sah lächelnd zu Sven. "Also, ich denke du wirst einige Fragen haben, oder?"

Sven nickte leicht. "Wie geht es Thomas?", war seine erste und drängendste Frage.

Sofort wurden die Gesichter deutlich ernster.

"Leider unverändert. Philippe ist schon wieder unten im Labor."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für ihn tun. Oder den Biss einfach rückgängig machen."

"Wir werden schon eine Heilung finden", sagte Federico.

"Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann..."

"Philippe wird dich nachher vermutlich um eine Blutprobe bitten", sagte Federico. "Aber das ist im Moment alles."

"Ja, natürlich bekommt er sie."

"Und sonst? Keine weiteren Fragen?" fragte Federico.

"Viele Fragen... wie geht es weiter mit Lars und mir?"

"Ah, eine gute Frage. Wir brauchen einen Meister für euch beide", sagte Federico.

Eleonore lächelte bei den Worten.

"Du bist leider zu jung, Luciano", sagte Federico. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich Marc als Meister wohl fühlen würde. Außerdem ist es denke ich gut, wenn ihr weiter einfach nur Freunde seid - ohne Meister-Zögling-Beziehung dazwischen."

"Ja, ich möchte nur gute Meister für die beiden."

Sven nickte, das sah er ein.

"Und habt ihr schon jemanden ausgesucht?" fragte Luciano.

Federico nickte kurz, dann stand er auf und drückte auf einen Knopf an der Tür. Er sprach leise in die Gegensprechanlage, dann setzte er sich wieder.

"Na ihr seid ja geheimniskrämerisch drauf", meinte Luciano.

Federico lächelte nur, er hätte gar keine Zeit mehr gehabt etwas zu verraten, denn jetzt klopfte es an die Tür.

"Kommt rein!" rief er.


	26. Von Meistern und Brüdern

Zu Svens Überraschung betraten Christoph und sein Gefährte Philippe den Raum.

Luciano lächelte erleichtert. Das war gut, sehr gut. Christoph und Philippe hatten schon eine Beziehung zu Sven und Lars und sie würden gut mit den beiden jungen Vampiren umgehen.  
Außerdem bestand bei den beiden keine Gefahr, dass die Zwillinge wieder getrennt werden würden - schließlich waren auch Christoph und Philippe seit mehreren hundert Jahren unzertrennlich.

"Sven - dein neuer Meister wird Christoph sein", erklärte Federico feierlich. "Und Lars wird Philippes Schützling." Offenbar hatte Federico nach Svens Erfahrungen den Begriff 'Zögling' vermeiden wollen.

"Ihr müsst aber keine Angst haben, dass wir euch trennen", sagte Philippe sofort, als er Svens unsicheren Blick sah.

"Keiner würde auf die Idee kommen, Christoph und Philippe zu trennen", erklärte Eleonore mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

"Ja, das sollte mal jemand versuchen", schnaubte Christoph.

"Ihr seid bei den beiden wirklich in guten Händen", freute sich Luciano für Sven.

"Ich hoffe, dass du damit einverstanden bist, Sven", sagte Federico. "Ich dachte, da du die beiden schon kennst und sie zurzeit keine Schützlinge haben, wäre das die ideale Lösung."

"Ich... ihr seid alle so lieb zu uns", stammelte Sven. "Ich hatte gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt..."

"Du bist nicht mehr bei Hagen, Sven. Hier tut dir niemand was."

"Daran muss ich mich wohl erstmal gewöhnen. Ich war ja gar nicht so lange bei ihm, aber der Clan war das einzige, das ich über Vampire wusste. Und ihr seid so anders. Freundlich. Liebevoll, irgendwie. Ihr dürft lieben."

"Was wäre ein so langes Leben denn wert, wenn man nicht liebt?"

"Liebe macht schwach, hat Hagen gesagt. Und schwache Vampire sind nichts wert."

Philippe schnaubte. "Umgekehrt ist es richtiger. Liebe macht stark."

"Und... viele würden Luciano als schwachen Vampir bezeichnen", erklärte Federico, "Aber er ist ebenso wichtig für den Clan wie alle anderen. Er hat sich andere Aufgaben gesucht."

Sven nickte leicht, auch wenn das in seinem alten Clan deutlich anders gewesen war.

"Es gibt keinen besseren Archivar. Und wenn du irgendeine Frage zum Clan oder zur Geschichte der Vampire hast, frag Luciano. Ich glaube, er hat inzwischen die ganze Bibliothek gelesen", lächelte Eleonore liebevoll.

Luciano sah etwas verlegen drein. "Das noch nicht. Und ich lern auch immer noch neue Sachen hinzu."

"Eben. Sehr ehrgeizig - nur in einem Gebiet, das wohl von dem anderen Clan nicht wertgeschätzt wird."

"Es... es sollen auch gar nicht alle alles wissen", murmelte Sven. "Grade wir jungen Vampire durften nur das wissen, was unser Meister uns lehrte. Fragen oder ähnliches waren nicht erwünscht."

"Vielleicht sind manche Sachen für die jungen Vampire nicht geeignet. Wenn du als erstes von den großen Kriegen liest, wenn du gerade erst verwandelt wurdest, dann könntest du ein falsches Bild bekommen. Aber Fragen sind mehr als erwünscht, Sven, zögere nie sie zu stellen. Und du kannst auch jederzeit in die Bibliothek gegen. Wenn du magst, kann dir Luciano alles dort zeigen."

"Am Anfang ist es vermutlich ganz sinnvoll, wenn du und Lars erstmal Italienisch lernt", sagte Philippe. "Wie lange läuft eure Saison noch? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere müsste die ja bald zu Ende sein, oder?"

"Das letzte Spiel ist am 23.Mai, aber ich habe dann noch das Pokalendspiel. Das ist am 30. in Berlin."

"Trotzdem nicht mehr allzu lange hin", sagte Christoph. "Bis dahin können wir das gut aufschieben."

"Das heißt... wir können diese Saison noch spielen?"

"Wenn ihr euch fit genug fühlt, wüsste ich keinen Grund, warum ihr nicht spielen solltet."

Dankbar lächelte Sven ihn an.

"Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte Federico.

"Ich glaub, ich muss das alles hier erstmal verdauen."

"Wenn dir was einfällt, dann bin ich ja auch da", sagte Christoph lächelnd.

"Du bist echt mein neuer Meister", lächelte Sven ihn etwas ungläubig an.

Christoph nickte. "Du bist seit langer Zeit mein erster Schützling, also ist das für uns beide neu. Aber wir packen das schon."

"Ihr werdet das schon hinkriegen", war Eleonore sicher. "Du warst auch Valerio ein guter Meister."

"Valerio?" fragte Sven leise.

"Valerio ist wohl so etwas wie dein Bruder. Ich habe ihn 1798 erschaffen, er ist jetzt in Sizilien."

"Ich nehm an, er kommt uns dann mal wieder besuchen, oder?" fragte Luciano. "Er lässt sich ja sonst nur so selten hier blicken..."

"Er kommt ja aus Neapel und liebt die Stadt, aber ich werde ihn mal einladen seine jüngeren Geschwister kennenzulernen."

Luciano lächelte und sah zu Sven. "Valerio ist ein ganz netter, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Hier sind irgendwie alle so nett."

"Gibt auch hier mal schlechte Tage", lachte Eleonore.

"Und manche der Alten sind echt angsteinflößend", meinte Luciano. "Aber sie sind selten hier."

"Also, wenn erstmal keine weiteren Fragen offen sind, würde ich mich verabschieden", sagte Federico.

"Wir kriegen das schon hin", war Christoph zuversichtlich. "Wollen wir mal zu Lars gucken?"

Sven nickte sofort.

"Dann komm mit. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja aufwecken."

"Ich werd erstmal zu Marc gehen und ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählen", sagte Luciano.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Philippe ihm.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Luciano und verschwand um Marc zu suchen.

 

Philippe, Christoph und Sven gingen wieder hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sven öffnete die Tür und trat gleich an das Bett heran. Lars hatte sich in seiner Abwesenheit nicht bewegt, aber er konnte ihn deutlich fühlen.

Lars, wach mal bitte auf. Ich muss dir was erzählen!

Hmm... ganz wach?, fragte Lars nach, dann langsam merkte Sven, wie er aus der Tiefe des Ruhezustands auftauchte.

"Hey", lächelte Sven, als Lars die Augen aufschlug.

"Hey..." Alles in Ordnung?

Sven nickte. "Ich war eben bei Federico, dem Clanchef", begann er zu erzählen.

"Und was sagt er?"

"Er war so nett Lars! Ganz anders als in meinem alten Clan. Und wir haben zwei neue Meister. Christoph und Philippe."

"Die haben uns mit abgeholt, oder?"

"Genau. Die beiden haben dich den Weg hierher getragen."

"Sie haben mich... getragen?" Ich bin doch viel zu schwer

"Vampire haben mehr Kraft", sagte Sven. "Das wirst du auch noch merken."

"Wenn ich mich wieder bewegen kann", murmelte Lars und drehte sich mühsam ein wenig zur Seite.

Philippe hatte sich nun ebenfalls auf die Bettkante gesetzt. "Das wird bald besser werden Lars. Jetzt hast du ja auch die nötige Ruhe und wir können dich regelmäßig mit Blut versorgen. So ein anstrengender Lauf ist einfach nichts für einen so jungen Vampir wie dich."

Lars lächelte leicht. "Danke, dass ihr euch um Sven gekümmert habt."

"Da musst du vor allem Luciano und Marc danken. Die beiden haben nicht locker gelassen. Und sie haben dich, Sven, in der Schweiz gefunden."

"Das hätte ich gar nicht verdient, wie ich mich hier benommen habe. Und besonders nach dem Biss nicht."

"Das musst du mit Thomas klären", sagte Christoph. "Aber jeder macht mal Dummheiten. Und dass der Biss Thomas so beeinträchtigen würde, hast du ja nicht gewusst."

Sven war nicht ganz überzeugt, nickte aber. Hier war alles so anders - Hagen hätte ihm schon längst Emil auf den Hals gehetzt und zugesehen.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken Lars?" fragte Philippe.

"Ja..."

Philippe stand auf und nahm die noch halbvolle Flasche, die Luciano vorhin mitgebracht hatte. "Ah Flamingo", stellte er lächelnd fest. "Das ist gut für den Anfang."

Sven rutschte dichter an Lars heran und half ihm sich aufzusetzen. "Flamingo schmeckt... das schmeckt unheimlich gut. Das Beste, das ich je probiert habe."

"Na dann wartet mal ab, bis ihr die wirklich exotischen Sachen probiert", lachte Christoph.

Er reichte Sven ein Glas, das er gleich Lars an die Lippen hielt. "Noch exotischer?", fragte er nach.

"Oh ja! Ich habe mal ein Glas Koala probiert, das war schon sehr... interessant. Allerdings nur, wenn man Eukalyptus mag."

"Blut, das nach Eukalyptus schmeckt?", fragte Sven überrascht. "Kann man auch einem Tier Schokolade geben?"

Philippe und Christoph sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. "Dazu müsste das Tier vermutlich richtig viel Schokolade fressen... Aber du wirst halt Unterschiede feststellen, je nach Essverhalten der Tiere. Freilaufende Hasen oder welche aus der Zucht, das ist was ganz anderes."

"Ich kenne nur Schweine und Rinder. Die schmecken schon unterschiedlich, aber... da hat nie jemand was zu gesagt."

"Das wirst du noch lernen. Ihr beiden. Matteo kann euch darüber einiges erzählen. Er ist hier der Wildhüter", erklärte Philippe.

"Ein Vampir als Wildhüter?", fragte Sven ungläubig nach.

Christoph nickte. "Matteo lebt auch dort, auch wenn er hier natürlich ein Zimmer im Clanhaus hat. Aber er fühlt sich am wohlsten im Wald bei seinen Tieren."

Sven dachte kurz nach. "Deswegen tötet ihr die Tiere auch nicht immer, wenn ihr trinkt."

"Nein, das ist meistens nicht nötig. Bei kleinen Tieren wie Hasen lässt es sich kaum verhindern, aber Schweine oder Rinder müssen nicht sterben."

Sven nickte. "Das ist schön." Er sah zu Lars, dessen Gedanken in den letzten Minuten leiser geworden waren.

"Trink noch einen Schluck", forderte Philippe Lars auf, "dann kannst du dich weiter ausruhen."

Lars nickte leicht, trank den Rest aus dem Glas und schloss dann wieder die Augen.

"Das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich", sagte Christoph, als Lars wieder ruhte.

"Ich habe noch nie einen so... wachen jungen Vampir gesehen."

"Ich auch nicht. Wenn ich da an Valerio zurückdenke. Bis der seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, das hat bestimmt einen Monat gedauert."

"Und Valerio war ganz anders auf die Verwandlung vorbereitet worden als Lars."

Sven lächelte ein wenig stolz auf seinen Bruder.

"Möchtest du auch ein wenig Ruhe haben? Die letzten Tage waren doch sehr hart für dich."

Dankbar nickte Sven, woraufhin Christoph und Philippe aufstanden. "Unser Zimmer ist das letzte, wenn ihr den Gang nach rechts geht", sagte Christoph. "Wenn wir nicht dort sind, dann fragt am besten bei Giovanni nach."

"Gut." Sven legte sich jetzt neben seinen Bruder und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Lars fühlte er leicht im Hintergrund, er ruhte tief, aber seine Präsenz war angenehm, beruhigend.

Er spürte noch, wie Philippe und Christoph leise das Zimmer verließen, dann versank er in seiner Ruhephase.


	27. Bei Mario und Thomas

Mario setzte sich wieder an Thomas' Seite. Er war gerade bei Matteo gewesen, die Ruhe des Waldes hatte ihm gut getan. Jetzt hatte er Marc wieder abgelöst, der in der Zwischenzeit bei Thomas gewesen war.

Noch immer ging es Thomas nicht besser, im Gegenteil wurde er immer schwächer.  
Langsam wusste er nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte. Thomas verdurstete vor seinen Augen und es war nicht mal ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in Sicht.  
Er wusste, dass Federico überall bei seinen Kontakten nachgefragt hatte, aber bisher kamen auch von dort nur erstaunte Reaktionen über so ein Phänomen.

Es klopfte zurückhaltend, und Mario sah auf. "Philippe? Christoph? Kommt rein."

"Hallo Mario", sagte Philippe.

"Was ist passiert? Ihr seht besorgt aus, und Federico meinte, ihr wärt im Auftrag des Clans unterwegs gewesen?"

"Waren wir", nickte Christoph. "Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dir Marc schon erzählt hat?"

"Wir haben uns nicht weiter unterhalten - ich musste hier einfach raus."

"Gut, dann... also von Anfang an."

Christoph hatte sich auf den Sessel am Bett gesetzt und begann zu erzählen - von dem Tag, als Sven mit Luciano Kontakt aufgenommen hatte und Lars' Befürchtungen, als Sven verschwunden und er wenig später dessen Brief bekommen hatte.

"Deshalb wollte Jakob unsere Hütte benutzen", murmelte Mario. "Und deshalb hatte Marc gefragt, ob er in München bei Thomas ein paar Konserven ausleihen darf..."

"Genau", nickte Christoph. "Luciano hat Sven dann gefunden, irgendwo im Wald. Er trug das Amulett nicht mehr und lag auf einer kleinen Lichtung. In der Sonne."

Mario presste die Lippen zusammen. Er sollte kein Mitleid für Sven empfinden. Nur wegen ihm lag Thomas schließlich hier im Bett und vertrug kein Blut mehr.

"Er war von seinem Meister sehr schlecht behandelt worden. Er durfte seinen Bruder nicht mehr sehen. Und dann wollte er ihm den Fußball verbieten - und wohl Lars auch etwas antun. Das konnte Sven nicht mehr aushalten", erzählte Christoph leise weiter.

"Scheint ja ein netter Kerl zu sein", murmelte Mario, der sich mit Schaudern an die Begegnung mit Hagen und den beiden anderen erinnerte.

"Ja, wir haben ihn dann auch kennenlernen können. Marc und Luciano haben Sven dann erstmal zu Lars gebracht..." Etwas ausführlicher erzählte Christoph von den weiteren Ereignissen.

Mario hatte fast automatisch Thomas Hand gegriffen, als er den Schilderungen lauschte. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Kampf gegen Marcs alten Meister - das war schrecklich gewesen.  
Dieser Kampf war wohl ähnlich blutig und brutal gewesen - und er hatte ein Opfer gefordert. Lars.

"Hat Lars die Verwandlung überstanden?" fragte Mario angespannt. Sven war doch viel zu jung, um jemanden verwandeln zu können.

"Ja. Er ist erstaunlich stark, er ist sogar hin und wieder mal wach."

"Jetzt schon?"

"Ja, er ist unglaublich."

"Und... ich meine Sven gehört doch zu Hagens Clan. Oder?" fragte Mario.

Christoph schüttelte etwas zögerlich den Kopf. "Das ist so eine Grauzone. Hätte er seine Existenz ganz aufgegeben, wäre er kein Clanmitglied mehr. So wurde er im letzten Moment gerettet... aber auf jeden Fall hat Federico ihn aufgenommen. Und Lars damit auch."

"Dann... gehörten die beiden jetzt zu uns."

"Ja, sie gehören zu uns. Sven ist eher... verschreckt als beängstigend, und Lars... ruht fast die ganze Zeit."

Mario sah zu Thomas. "Sven ist schuld daran", sagte er leise.

"Ja, ist er. Aber er würde alles tun um es rückgängig zu machen. Es tut ihm unendlich leid."

"Das hilft Thomas auch nicht. Wenn Sven nicht weiß, wie man Thomas helfen kann..."

"Wir versuchen es weiter. Wir wollen gleich sein Blut untersuchen. Vielleicht verträgt Thomas ja das."

"Und glaubt ihr das? Glaubt ihr, dass Svens Blut die Lösung ist?"

"Wir müssen doch alles ausprobieren, oder?"

Mario seufzte. "Tut mir leid. Es... ich hab einfach solche Angst um Thomas."

"Wir auch, Mario." Christoph sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Ist Jakob jetzt auch der Meister von Sven und Lars?" fragte Mario.

"Nein. Jakob ist nur für euch beide da. Naja, und ein bisschen für Marc. Sven und Lars' Meister... sind wir."

"Oh... ok, jetzt versteh ich, warum ihr mir das alles erzählt..."

"Er hat einen großen Fehler gemacht, aber dass es so ausgeht, das hatte er nicht gewollt", meinte Philippe leise.

Mario nickte. "Das weiß ich."

"Meinst du, du kannst ihm verzeihen? Nicht jetzt, aber..."

"Ich kann euch das nicht versprechen", sagte Mario ehrlich. "Ich... ich kann im Moment nicht mal darüber nachdenken."

Philippe nickte verständnisvoll. "Das ist in Ordnung. Wir haben Zeit. Und wir werden Thomas retten."

Mario lächelte schwach. Den Satz hörte er täglich mehrmals. Langsam verließ ihn der Glauben daran.

"Ich glaub... wir lassen dich mal alleine, dann können wir weiter nach einer Lösung suchen. Sollen wir jemanden holen, damit du hier nicht so alleine bist?"

"Ich bin im Moment keine gute Gesellschaft. Ich... ich leg mich einfach zu Thomas, dabei brauch ich niemanden."

"Mach das", lächelte Christoph ihn an. "Wir kommen sofort, wenn wir eine Idee haben."

Mario nickte und schob sich zu Thomas aufs Bett. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter den beiden Vampiren schloss.

"Sie sind weg Thomas", murmelte Mario.

Er bekam keine Antwort. Sowieso war es immer schwieriger an seinen Gefährten heranzukommen - er fühlte zwar seine Präsenz, aber mehr nicht.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass Sven nun zu uns gehört", fuhr Mario trotzdem fort.  
Er kuschelte sich an ihn. "Er hat dich fast umgebracht und war danach auch... uneinsichtig."

Wenn Thomas... wie könnte er Sven da jemals wieder in die Augen blicken?

Er würde den Clan verlassen. Sich nicht lossagen, aber nicht mehr in Florenz bleiben. Wenn er überhaupt weiterleben würde. Ohne Thomas... gab es dafür keinen Grund.  
Er würde vielleicht einfach die Welt verlassen.

"Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen Thomas", wisperte Mario.

Auf diese drängende, verzweifelte Bitte rührte sich Thomas tatsächlich.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario.

Er fühlte eine Welle der Liebe, warm und geborgen, von Thomas ausgehen.

Mario lächelte und küsste Thomas sacht auf die Wange.

Dann begab er sich ebenfalls in den Ruhezustand, in dem er Thomas ein wenig näher sein konnte.


	28. Die Lösung?

"Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte Philippe, nachdem sie das Zimmer von Mario und Thomas verlassen hatten. "Thomas ist schon sehr schwach..."

"Wir dürfen ihn nicht verlieren - das würde Mario zerstören."

"Und Marc würde ebenfalls sehr leiden. Genauso wie Jakob."

"Wir alle. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob jemals ein so beliebter Vampir, der so eng an den Clan gebunden war, gegangen ist."

"Er wird nicht gehen", sagte Philippe fest entschlossen. "Komm, wir gehen zu unseren beiden Schützlingen und ich zapfe mir etwas von Blut von ihnen ab."

Christoph nickte nur und lief mit ihm zusammen rüber zu dem Zimmer der beiden neusten Vampire des Clans. Vorsichtig klopften sie an, und Sven rief sie hinein.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich schon wieder wecken", sagte Philippe. "Aber... naja, ich bräuchte dein Blut. Ein bisschen. Und ein bisschen von Lars."

"Für Thomas?"

"Ja, wir waren grade bei ihm und... es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut."

"Nimm mir so viel Blut wie du brauchst. Und von Lars auch. Alles, damit es ihm besser geht."

"Ich brauche nicht viel. Nur ein paar Tropfen. Ich untersuchte dann im Labor, wie Thomas Blut auf das von dir und Lars und reagiert."

Sven streckte ihm den Arm hin, dann sah er Christoph an. "Ähm - kannst du das?"

"Ja, keine Angst", sagte Christoph, während Philippe aus einer Tasche zwei Kanülen holte. "Du Sven, ich Lars?"

Philippe nickte, und wenige Augenblicke hatten sie die nötigen Blutproben in den Händen.

"Ich verschwinde dann gleich nach unten", sagte Philippe, als er die Proben vorsichtig verstaute.

Christoph küsste ihn kurz, "Viel Glück", wünschte er.

"Danke", lächelte Philippe. "Ich rufe euch, wenn es was Neues gibt."

"Ich nehm mein Handy mit - vielleicht gehen wir gleich noch raus.

Philippe nickte, dann verschwand er auch schon und ließ Christoph mit Sven und dem ruhenden Lars allein.

Christoph sah seinen neuen Schützling an. "Meinst du, du kannst Lars eine Weile alleine lassen? Dann kann ich dir das Haus hier zeigen."

"Ich denke schon", sagte Sven ein wenig zögernd.

"Wir gehen erstmal hier ein wenig rum und kommen zwischendurch wieder her, ja?"

Sven nickte dankbar. Als sein Meister hätte Christoph keine Rücksicht auf seine Wünsche nehmen müssen.

"Dann komm mit - wir gucken erstmal hier auf der Etage rum." Christoph ging zur Tür und blickte hinaus. "Du hast doch noch gar nichts hier gesehen."

"Luciano hatte mir ein bisschen was gezeigt", sagte Sven, als er aufstand. "Also nicht vom Haus, aber von Florenz. Und er hat mir das Haus von Mario und Thomas gezeigt."

"Das Haus ist toll, was? Hat er auch von dem Abenteuer im Haus erzählt?"

"Nein, wir hatten ja nicht viel Zeit, weil ich schnell zurück musste."

Christoph nickte. "Dann solltest du ihn noch mal fragen - das war eine spannende Zeit mit den beiden. Hätte dir sicher auch Spaß gemacht."

"Ich glaube Mario würde mich bei sowas nicht dabei haben wollen..."

"Im Moment sicher nicht. Aber ihr werdet euch einander annähern, da bin ich mir sicher. Also, hier ist erstmal unser Zimmer, das von Philippe und mir." Christoph öffnete die Tür und zeigte ein Zimmer, das ähnlich kunstvoll gestaltet war wie das, das Sven und Lars jetzt bewohnten.

"Dann haben wir hier einen kleinen Salon. Die gibt es im ganzen Haus verteilt. Und in jedem Salon findest du einen kleinen Vorrat Blut", erklärte Christoph als er die nächste Tür öffnete.

Er führte Sven zu einem kleinen, mit wunderschönen Intarsien verzierten Schrank. Er öffnete die Tür, und zu Svens Überraschung war hinter dem dunklen Holz ein kleiner Kühlschrank versteckt.

"Hier sind die normalen Blutsorten, so als kleiner Snack. Die besonderen Sorten sind im Keller."

"Und jeder kann sich einfach was nehmen?" fragte Sven.

"Ja, natürlich. Wenn du früher bei deinen Eltern zu Hause warst, hast du doch auch nie gefragt, oder?"

Sven lächelte leicht dem Vergleich. Es war irgendwie ein schöner Gedanken - ein zweites Elternhaus, in dem sie sich beschützt und sicher fühlen konnten.

"Aber du hast gerade keinen Durst, oder?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Nein, im Moment nicht", lächelte Sven.

"Gut. Dann können wir ja weiter." Er zeigte Sven noch die Bücher, die in diesem Salon standen, hauptsächlich alte, italienische Literatur aus dem 16. und 7. Jahrhundert, wunderschöne, alte Folianten.

"Ich liebe diese alten Bücher - solange ich sie nicht lesen muss", meinte Christoph zwinkernd.

"Ich werde da noch gar nichts verstehen", murmelte Sven.

"Nein, aber das hat auch Zeit. Außerdem erwartet auch niemand von dir, dass du diese alten Schinken liest."

Sven nickte leicht, das war hier auch anders als bei Hagen. So viele Freiheiten zu haben, wählen zu können, was er machen wollte.

"Luciano hat angefangen unsere Geschichte in einer... Datenbank oder so anzulegen. Auf dem Computer", sagte Christoph. "Ich nehme an, das kommt dir eher entgegen."

Sven nickte. "Zumindest, wenn es dann nicht auf Italienisch ist."

"Da musst du ihn fragen", lachte Christoph. "Ich bin ja schon froh, dass ich inzwischen einigermaßen mit nem Computer umgehen kann. Obwohl das Internet ja schon durchaus seine spannenden Seiten hat."

"Es kann aber auch ganz schön nerven, wenn jedes Bild von dir von irgendwelchen Mädchen auseinandergenommen wird."

"Bist du so beliebt bei den jungen Damen?" fragte Christoph grinsend.

"Die meisten können Lars und mich zwar nicht unterscheiden, aber der Laven - oder Swars - ist schon ziemlich beliebt."

Christoph lachte erneut. "Nun ihr seid aber auch schwer zu unterscheiden."

"Die meisten lernen es mit der Zeit", zuckte Sven mit den Schultern.

Christoph lächelte und führte Sven dann weiter. "Ein paar der Zimmer hier oben sind leer, weil einige Vampire woanders leben oder wie Mario und Thomas eigene Häuser in der Stadt haben. Niemand muss hier im Clanhaus leben."

"Aber die beiden haben auch ihr Zimmer hier?", fragte Sven nach.

Christoph nickte. "Ja. Mario hat ja auch noch eine Wohnung in der Stadt. Aber hier weiß er, dass eigentlich immer jemand da ist."

"Und er hat diese Hütte da in den Alpen", fügte Sven hinzu.

"Ja, die beiden sind Wohnungstechnisch schon ziemlich gut ausgestattet", grinste Christoph.

"Und du?", fragte Sven neugierig und ziemlich unverschämt nach.

"Philippe hat ein Anwesen in Frankreich", erzählte Christoph. "Und wir haben etwas außerhalb von Florenz ein kleines Landgut."

"Philippe kommt aus Frankreich, oder?"

"Ja, er wurde dort geboren und verwandelt. Viel Bezug hat er aber nicht mehr dorthin. Außer das kleine Chateau halt. Und wenn er flucht, dann meistens auf Französisch."

Sven lächelte leicht. "Und du kommst auch nicht aus Italien?"

"Nein, ich komme aus Preußen", sagte Christoph lächelnd.

"Preußen... ach, Norddeutschland?"

 

Christoph sah Sven an und lachte. "Ich glaube das mit dem Geschichtsunterricht verschieben wir mal auf später."

"Oder auch dein Update auf die heutige Geographie", grinste Sven ihn an. Wieder so eine Unverschämtheit, die Hagen ihm niemals hätte durchgehen lassen. Doch Christoph lachte nur.

"Ach ja... ich hänge da ein bisschen zurück. Aber das darf ich in meinem Alter auch. Verwandelt wurde ich aber auch in Hamburg. Ich habe dort am Hafen gearbeitet und mein Meister Heinrich war der Besitzer. Außerdem war er ein waschechter Ritter gewesen. Mit Burg und allem drumherum. Ich habe sogar noch gelernt, mit Schwert und Armbrust umzugehen."

"Oh, dann... wie alt bist du denn?"

Christoph runzelte die Stirn. "Wir haben... 2015? Dann bin ich eindeutig viel zu alt. Über 300 Jahre."

"300... das ist für einen Vampir doch noch gar nicht so viel. Aber... du musst viel erlebt haben."

"Einiges. Und vieles davon war nicht schön. Aber Philippe war da und der Clan. Und wenn ich dann euch jungen Vampire sehe, so voller neuer Ideen und Tatendrang, dann weiß ich wieder, warum es so schön ist Vampir zu sein."

Sven lächelte leicht, er war hier als junger Vampir mehr als willkommen. In dieser Familie. Und Christoph als... Pate. Ziehvater.

"Möchtest du kurz zu Lars reingucken oder wollen wir ein Stockwerk tiefer?" fragte Christoph.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf, es war viel zu spannend, was er hier erlebte, außerdem reichte es ihm kurz in sich hineinzufühlen um zu wissen, dass Lars weiter ruhte.

"Dann einmal hier entlang", sagte Christoph und führte ihn die Treppe nach unten.

Diese Etage war ähnlich aufgebaut wie die darüber liegende, mit zwei Salons jedoch. Im ersten Stock befand sich neben allgemeinen Räumen die große Bibliothek, in der Luciano wie so oft über die Bücher gebeugt saß.

"Oh hallo ihr beiden", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. "Zeigst du Sven alles?"

"Ja, wir machen die große Besichtigungstour. Ist Marc bei Mario und Thomas?"

Luciano nickte. "Und ich gucke noch einmal, ob ich nicht doch was in den Büchern finden kann."

"Viel Glück", wünschte Christoph. "Du zeigst Sven demnächst mal die Bibliothek, ja?"

"Ja natürlich", sagte Luciano.

"Dann lassen wir dich mal wieder alleine, ja?", Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz, und Christoph führte Sven ins Erdgeschoss. Hier waren keine Wohn- und Schlafräume von Vampiren, sondern mehrere repräsentative Salons und auch eine Küche für die Bewirtung menschlicher Gäste.

"Seitdem Mario hier ist, haben wir auch immer etwas Milch da. Ich werde zwar nie verstehen, wie man das Zeug trinken kann, aber ihm schmeckt es."

Sven lächelte. "Ich mag Schokolade", gab er leise zu.

"Auch jetzt noch, nach deiner Verwandlung?"

Sven nickte. "Durfte ich nur nie. Ich durfte nur die Hauptmahlzeiten mit der Mannschaft essen, wenn es Pflicht war."

"Nun ich denke Giovanni wird dir bestimmt Schokolade besorgen können", sagte Christoph.

Sven strahlte ihn an.

"Auf dem Rückweg sagen wir ihm bescheid", sagte Christoph. "Jetzt kommt noch der Keller dran, wo sich auch der alte Weinkeller befindet, den wir jetzt für das Blut nutzen."

"Und das Labor?"

"Ganz genau, das ist auch dort unten."

Sie stiegen gerade die Treppe hinunter, als Philippe ihnen entgegenstürmte.

"Immer langsam", sagte Christoph und konnte Philippe grade noch auffangen, ehe sie alle drei die Treppe hinunterstürzen konnten.

"Ich hab was!", keuchte Philippe aufgeregt

"Was... ein Heilmittel? Für Thomas?"

"Ja, genau. Ich brauche Lars!"

"Dann los, wir folgen dir", sagte Christoph.

Philippe hechtete die Treppe hoch, bis er zu Lars' und Svens Zimmer kam. Dort riss er die Tür auf. "Lars? Lars, du musst mal aufwachen!"

Entsetzt folgte Sven ihm, wie konnte dieser Vampir seinen Bruder nur so anbrüllen? Er drängte sich an Philippe vorbei und stellte sich schützend vor das Bett.

"Philippe, immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Christoph. "Du machst den beiden Angst."

Er legte seinem Gefährten eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn ein wenig zurück. "Also, erzähl erstmal, was du rausgefunden hast."

Philippe schloss die Augen und zählte innerlich bis drei ehe er Christoph antwortete: "Ich hab das Blut von Sven und Lars untersucht. Zu erkennen war nichts, aber ich hab dann was von ihrem Blut auf etwas von Thomas Blut gegeben. Erst das von Sven und man hat sofort gesehen, wie sich das Blut verändert hat. Aber bei Lars Blut..."

"Was war bei Lars' Blut?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Es hat... Thomas Blut gestärkt. Ich hab dann einfach mal etwas von Lars Blut auf das von Sven getropft und es war als würde das Blut von Lars das von Sven... neutralisieren."

Sven nickte leicht, dann trat er zur Seite. "Ich wecke ihn", kündigte er an und stupste Lars' Geist an. Lars, komm, wach auf, ja? Wir brauchen dich

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann schlug Lars die Augen auf.

"Hey Lars, wie geht es dir?", fragte Philippe ihn erst einmal.

"Ganz gut", sagte Lars lächelnd. "Aber ich bin immer noch so müde... Ist das normal?"

"Es ist eher unnormal, dass du schon so fit bist. Liegt vermutlich daran, dass dein Zwillingsbruder dich verwandelt hat. Du hast ja bisher noch nicht mal menschliches Blut bekommen."

"Muss ich das denn?"

"Möglicherweise nicht, aber ich möchte da eigentlich kein Risiko eingehen. Wir haben inzwischen Blut von einem Spender besorgt. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht da." Er fasste schnell zusammen, was er in den letzten Stunden erreicht hatte.

"Ich könnte also Thomas helfen?" fragte Lars mit großen Augen.

"Ja. Dein Blut und Svens, da scheint sich etwas aufzuheben. Oder zu ergänzen."

Christoph nickte langsam. "Das macht sogar Sinn. Komplementäre Fähigkeiten."

"Dann... nimm das Blut, das Thomas braucht", streckte Lars ihm den Arm hin.

Philippe zögerte. "Fühlst du dich stark genug um mit uns zu Thomas zu kommen?"

"Ich glaub, ihr müsst mir dabei helfen."

Philippe sah Sven an. "Hilfst du deinem Bruder? Ich will schnell Jakob und Federico Bescheid geben."

Sven nickte und half Lars erstmal sich aufzusetzen, dann gingen sie ganz langsam zur Tür. Nicht nur, weil Lars noch so schwach war, sondern auch, weil er noch keinen selbständigen Schritt als Vampir gemacht hatte und die Kräfte noch gar nicht einschätzen konnte.

Christoph hielt den beiden die Tür auf grinste leicht. "Na, das wird jetzt ein Abenteuer bei der Treppe. Ich glaube Mario hatte sich damals irgendwas gebrochen, als er zum ersten Mal ne Treppe runter wollte."

"Was ist an einer Treppe so schwer? Oder hat diese hier fiese Fallen?", fragte Lars nach.

"Nein, aber du hast noch kein Körpergefühl. Das wirst du gleich merken."

Lars verstand erst, was Christoph meinte, als er gegen die Wand rechts der Treppe gerannt war.

"Tut weh, hm?" fragte Sven mitfühlend, der sich auch noch zu gut an seine ersten Schritte erinnern konnte.

"Hmm", knurrte Lars. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ach ich hab nur ungefähr ne Stunde gebraucht, bis ich ne Tür öffnen konnte. Und hab mir dabei so ziemlich jeden Finger gebrochen..."

"Aua", machte Lars mitfühlend.

"Ja. Aber zum Glück heilt das bei uns schnell."

"Dann muss ich bei Türen und so aufpassen", murmelte Lars und rieb sich kurz den Kopf. An Svens Arm ging er ganz langsam die Treppe hinunter.

"Sehr gut macht ihr das", sagte Christoph, der ihnen langsam folgte.

"Wo ist das Zimmer von Thomas?", fragte Lars nach.

"Noch ein Stückchen den Gang entlang."

Vorsichtig und langsam führte Sven ihn weiter.

"Hier ist es", sagte Christoph schließlich und klopfte an die Tür.

"Ja, Christoph, komm rein."

Christoph öffnete die Tür und lächelte Mario an. "Wir müssen dich mal überfallen Mario. Oder besser gesagt Thomas."

"Was... SVEN?" Sofort sprang Mario auf.

"Immer mit der Ruhe Mario", sagte Christoph. "Wir wollen Sven und Lars ja keine Angst einjagen."

"Aber er hat..."

"Ah ihr seid schon da!" rief in diesem Moment Philippe hinter ihnen. "Habt ihr es Mario schon gesagt?"

"Nein, er wollte nur auf Sven losgehen."

"Wollte ich gar nicht!" verteidigte sich Mario sofort.

"Beruhigt euch, bitte", ging Philippe dazwischen. "Ich habe etwas gefunden."

"Für Thomas?" fragte Mario sofort.

"Ja. Lars ist die Lösung."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Das ist vermutliche eine komplementäre Fähigkeit - sie ergänzen sich. Sven zerstört, Lars repariert."

Marios Blick richtete sich hoffnungsvoll auf Lars. "Das heißt du kannst Thomas gesund machen?"

"Das sagt Philippe jedenfalls"

Sofort trat Mario zur Seite um den Weg zu Thomas Bett frei zu machen.

Philippe wies Lars an sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen - und sich zu entspannen. "Svens Biss und Blut wirken zerstörend auf andere Vampire, das hast du ja gesehen", erklärte er Mario. "Lars' Blut bewirkt das Gegenteil - zumindest unter dem Mikroskop." Er nahm Lars wieder etwas Blut ab und reichte Mario die Spritze. "Weck ihn bitte, und lass ihn das hier trinken."

"Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Thomas darauf reagieren wird, aber Lars' Blut hat jede Schädigung im Test aufgehoben."

Mario nickte und sah dann zärtlich zu Thomas. "Dann probieren wir es aus."

Sven stockte gleichsam der Atem, als er sah, wie liebevoll und ergeben Mario mit seinem Gefährten umging. Er streichelte ihm die Stirn, den Kopf, dann die Wange. "Komm, Thomas, wach auf, bitte."

Es dauerte unendlich lange, bis Thomas mühsam die Augen öffnete. "Mario..."

"Ja, ich bin da", erwiderte Mario leise. "Ich bin da. Alles ist gut."

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Du musst dich mehr ausruhen. Du siehst ganz müde aus."

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, wie soll ich da ausruhen?" Wieder streichelte Mario liebevoll über Thomas' Wange.

"Musst doch bei Kräften bleiben", wisperte Thomas und schmiegte sich gegen Marios Hand.

"Thomas", wisperte Mario heiser bei dieser kleinen Geste.

"Mario, lass Thomas das Blut trinken", drängte Philippe.

"Philippe hat hier etwas gefunden, das soll dir helfen", erklärte Mario leise. Er löste seine Hand von Thomas' Wange und hantierte mit der Spritze herum, bis er die Spitze an Thomas' Lippen legen konnte. Ganz langsam drückte er das Blut in Thomas' Mund.


	29. Danke!

Alle Blicke im Raum waren gebannt auf Thomas gerichtet.

Die erste Reaktion kam jedoch noch von ihm, sondern von Mario. "Er verträgt es", wisperte er überwältigt.

"Hier", sagte Lars sofort und streckte seinen Arm aus. "Wieviel braucht ihr?"

"Warte erstmal", bat Philippe. "Erzähl bitte, wie es aussieht, Mario."

Mario nickte und sah in Thomas hinein. "Diese kleinen schwarzen Wunden werden heller und immer heller, bis sie verschwunden sind."

"Beobachte das bitte weiter, ja? Dann kriegt er nachher noch einmal etwas Blut von Lars."

"Warum nicht sofort?"

"Noch ein wenig abwarten, ja?"

Mario seufzte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Philippe recht hatte. Sie durften kein Risiko eingehen. Aber er merkte gleich eine Änderung. Nicht nur, dass die Schwärze langsam verschwand, sondern Thomas sah ihn wacher an als zuvor.

"Es geht dir besser, oder?" wisperte Mario.

"Ja", lächelte Thomas. "Ein wenig besser, und es wird..."

Ehe Lars reagieren oder überhaupt eine Bewegung wahrnehmen konnte, hatte Mario ihn so fest an sich gepresst, dass er für einen Moment meinte, seine Rippen würden unter der Wucht brechen.

Im ersten Moment hatte Sven Angst um seinen Bruder gehabt und Anstalten gemacht Mario zur Seite zu stoßen, doch er hatte keinerlei Aggressivität gefühlt.

"Danke", wisperte Mario dafür. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken kann..."

"Ich... ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

"Mario, du erdrückst den armen Lars noch", sagte Christoph mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

"Er hat Thomas gerettet!"

"Noch ist Thomas nicht ganz gesund", sagte Philippe.

"Aber er wird es. Ich seh es doch."

Philippe nickte. "Ja, das denke ich auch."

"Lars, das ist... danke!"

"Ich hab doch wirklich gar nichts gemacht", meinte Lars.

"Doch. Zumindest dein Körper hat es gemacht. Und du hast mitgemacht."

"Dann... vertragt ihr euch jetzt? Sven und du?" fragte Lars Mario.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment ehe Mario nickte. "Ohne ihn hättest du Thomas ja nicht retten können."

"Er hats außerdem nicht mit Absicht gemacht."

"Darüber können wir uns immer noch unterhalten."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür. "Das sind Jakob und Federico", sagte Philippe.

"Große Versammlung?", grinste Mario. Er war so erleichtert, so erlöst.

"Natürlich", lächelte Philippe und rief dann "Herein!"

"Ah, das fühlt sich doch schon ganz anders an", bemerkte Federico beim Eintreten.

Mario hatte Thomas geholfen sich ein bisschen aufzusetzen, so dass er nun Jakob und Federico im Sitzen begrüßen konnte.

"Du siehst viel besser aus, mein Junge." Jakob wirkte sichtlich erleichtert.

"Ich fühl mich auch besser", sagte Thomas.

"Es ist unglaublich - und doch so logisch!", meinte Federico. "Dass ausgerechnet Lars dir helfen kann."

"Ja... die einfachste Lösung und ich hab sie nicht sofort erkannt", sagte Philippe kopfschüttelnd.

"Du hast es rechtzeitig herausgefunden."

"Ich glaube, wir sollten Lars noch etwas Blut abnehmen und ihn dann zurück ins Zimmer bringen", bemerkte Christoph.

"Ja, und dann sollten wir Thomas auch ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Ist das Okay für dich, Lars?"

Lars nickte. "Natürlich. Nehmt so viel ihr braucht.“

"Wir werden dich schon nicht ausleeren", grinste Christoph und suchte nach einer weiteren Spritze um ihm noch einmal etwas Blut abzunehmen. "So und jetzt bringe ich euch zurück aufs Zimmer", sagte er zu Sven und Lars.

Sven nickte, auch wenn er gerne noch etwas mehr vom Haus gesehen hätte. Andererseits wollte er auch das, was gerade passiert war, verarbeiten.

"Sven?" sagte Thomas.

"Ja?", drehte sich Sven zögerlich um.

"Du gehörst jetzt zu uns?"

"Ja. Ich... ich gehöre wohl jetzt hier her."

"Das ist schön. Dann muss ich vermutlich keine weitere Beißattacke fürchten."

"Nein, nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich weiß auch gar nicht genau, warum ich das gemacht habe - und es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Das weiß ich. Wir raufen uns schon zusammen, wo wir jetzt ja eine Familie sind."

"Wenn ich irgendwas tun kann, damit es dir besser geht..." Sven grinste schief. "Ich würd dir glatt meinen Bruder zum Beißen vorwerfen."

Thomas grinste zurück. "Bring deinen Bruder mal lieber ins Bett. Junge Vampire brauchen viel Ruhe."

"Ich weiß. Und viel Blut."

"Und darum kümmern wir uns jetzt", sagte Christoph. "Kommt ihr beiden."

Sven half Lars langsam das Zimmer zu verlassen.

"Sieht es in Thomas immer noch so gut aus?" fragte Philippe Mario, als sich die Tür hinter Christoph geschlossen hatte.

Mario hielt seinen Gefährten die ganze Zeit in den Armen und blickte jetzt wieder in ihn hinein. "Das Dunkle - das ist weg."

"Dann gib ihm die zweite Ration", sagte Philippe und reichte Mario die Kanüle mit Lars Blut.

"Thomas?", sah Mario seinen Gefährten an, und der öffnete seinen Mund.

"Es tut so gut, wieder was zu trinken", sagte Thomas, als er auch die zweite Kanüle geleert hatte.

"Das glaub ich dir", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Gott, das tut so gut dich so zu sehen. Und zu fühlen."

"Kommt, wir sollten die beiden allein lassen", sagte Federico leise zu Jakob und Philippe.

Wortlos verließen die drei den Raum.

"Legst du dich zu mir?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, natürlich", lächelte Mario ihn an und rutschte zu ihm. "Du siehst viel besser aus. Hier", strich er über Thomas' Gesicht, "Und innen auch."

"Es tut mir leid, dass du dir solche Sorgen machen musstest."

"Es war ja nicht deine Schuld."

"Trotzdem tut es mir leid."

"Es ist alles gut. Du wirst wieder gesund, und in hundert, zweihundert Jahren denken wir gar nicht mehr dran."

Thomas lachte und zog Mario näher, bis er ihn sacht küssen konnte.

Sie fühlten sich einander wieder so nahe, es tat so gut, und erst jetzt wurde Mario klar, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte.

"Ist alles ok", wisperte Thomas und schob eine Hand in Marios Nacken. "Es ist alles wieder gut..."

"Ich weiß, du bist wieder hier. Bei mir."

"Ich würde dich niemals verlassen Mario. Niemals."

"Es war schwierig das zu glauben."

"Aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, alles wird wieder gut", lächelte Mario. Dann küsste er Thomas wieder leicht. "Brauchst du mehr Blut?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment nicht. Aber du solltest was trinken."

"Ja, du hast recht..." Mario setzte sich auf und angelte auf dem Nachttisch nach zwei Flaschen - einer mit Blut, einer mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit.

Thomas grinste. "Natürlich, eine Flasche Milch. Was unsere beiden neuen Mitglieder wohl dazu sagen werden."

"Natürlich Milch. Und was Sven dazu sagen wird, weiß ich schon, Aber wir finden vielleicht doch noch etwas, was er mag. Hat ja sogar bei Marc geklappt."

"Wirst du Sven jemals verzeihen?"

"Ich denke ja. Immerhin ist dir nicht passiert."

"Das ist gut", wisperte Thomas und kuschelte sich enger an Mario.

"Er ist ein Bruder. Er gehört jetzt zur Familie."

"Ich bin schon gespannt, wie die ganze Geschichte ist. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich nicht an vieles aus der letzten Zeit erinnern."

„Wir müssen uns alles Mal in Ruhe erklären lassen - muss ein ganz schönes Abenteuer gewesen sein." Mario erzählte ihm leise, was er wusste, aber merkte irgendwann, wie Thomas langsam in den Ruhezustand abglitt.

Aber das hier war eine normale Ruhephase. Ganz anders als die letzten Tage. Er wusste, dass Thomas in ein paar Stunden aufwachen würde und nicht mehr so schwach sein würde.

Es würde ihm vermutlich gut tun, wenn er ihm in den Zustand folgte und sich so wieder mit ihm vereinte.


	30. Socken-Massaker

Lars und Sven hatten sich ebenfalls sofort wieder zur Ruhe begeben und diesmal wurden sie nicht geweckt.

Es war Sven, der schließlich von allein aus der Ruhephase aufwachte. Kaum schlug er seine Augen auf, wurde auch Lars wach und sah ihn an.

"Hey", wisperte Sven.

"Hey", lächelte Lars. "Wie geht es Thomas?"

"Keine Ahnung. Bin auch erst grad aufgewacht."

"Können wir nachfragen?"

Sven lächelte und nickte. "Ich guck mal, ob Christoph oder Philippe in ihrem Zimmer sind."

Lars nickte leicht und zog die Decke zur Seite.

"Soll ich dir auf dem Rückweg was zu trinken mitbringen?" fragte Sven und schob sich aus dem Bett.

"Ja, bitte. Irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Kein Hunger, kein Durst, nur... Ein Verlangen irgendwie."

"Daran gewöhnt man sich", sagte Sven.

"Und was ist, wenn man dann nicht trinkt?"

"Dann... wird es schlimmer", murmelte Sven.

"Hast du das schon mal... ach ja, als du da in der Schweiz warst"

"Es war nicht schön..."

"Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier bist. Dass wir jetzt hier sind."

"Ich auch", sagte Sven nun wieder lächelnd. "Und jetzt hol ich dir dein Blut. Und guck, ob einer unserer Meister da ist."

"Irgendwie klingt 'Meister' jetzt gar nicht mehr bedrohlich, wenn ich an Philippe danke."

"Ich... vermutlich müssen wir auch gar nicht Meister nennen", sagte Sven unsicher.

"Wir sollten mal mit Luciano oder Marc darüber sprechen.“

Sven nickte. "Also, ich bin sofort wieder bei dir."

Lars nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Er zwang sich dazu nur an das Hier und Jetzt zu denken, und dann ging es ihm gut.  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Sven. Er konnte wirklich fühlen, wie sich sein Bruder entfernte. Mehr sogar, er fühlte jeden Schritt, jedes Mal, wenn Svens Fuß den Boden berührte.

Unheimlich, aber irgendwie auch... ziemlich cool.

Er wusste einfach immer, wie Sven sich fühlte. Jetzt wirkte er doch nervös und ein klein wenig ängstlich.

Also stand er vermutlich vor der Tür von Christoph und Philippe.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurde die Nervosität weniger, offenbar lief alles wie erhofft. Wenig später spürte er, wie Sven sich wieder näherte.  
Aber er war nicht alleine.

Lars runzelte die Stirn und vermutete dann, dass Philippe Sven begleitete.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, ehe die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Er hatte richtig vermutet, denn Philippe betrat hinter Sven lächelnd das Zimmer.

"Du siehst fit aus", lächelte er.

Lars nickte. "Ich fühl mich auch ziemlich gut."

"Ich habe hier menschliches Blut für dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es wirklich brauchst - du bist so fit, das hat wohl vor dir noch kein Vampir geschafft.“

Mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen sah Lars die Flasche in Philippes Händen an. "Und... woher ist das Blut genau?"

"Ein Spender. Es gibt einige Menschen, die sich dem Clan verbunden fühlen. Und auch etwas davon haben, sie werden dafür bezahlt oder bekommen anders ihren Dienst vergütet."

"Und es geht ihnen danach gut?"

"Ja, wir nehmen ihnen nicht mehr ab als die Leute im Krankenhaus bei den Blutspendern."

Lars nickte. Damit könnte er vermutlich leben.

"Wie gesagt, vielleicht brauchst du das nicht, aber mir wär es halt lieber..."

"Einmal wird bestimmt nicht schaden", fügte auch Sven hinzu.

Lars nickte etwas unglücklich, dann nahm er Philippe die Flasche mit dem Blut ab.

"Denk nicht zu sehr darüber nach, dass es Menschenblut ist, Lars", sagte Philippe.

Ein Nicken, dann öffnete Lars die Flasche und roch daran. Es roch ziemlich gut. Sehr gut, um ehrlich zu sein.  
Vorsichtig trank Lars einen Schluck.

Dieser Geschmack! Bis jetzt hatte jedes Blut gut geschmeckt, aber das hier war einfach noch viel, viel besser!

Ohne noch einen Gedanken an irgendwelche Vorurteile zu verschwenden, trank Lars das Blut in großen Schlucken.

Philippe sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu.

"Also, ihr wolltet wissen, wie es Thomas geht", sagte er dann.

"Ja", nickte Lars, die Flasche noch immer in den Händen.

"Thomas hat auch die zweite Kanüle mit deinem Blut gut vertragen und ruht jetzt. Und Mario zum Glück auch. Wenn die beiden später aufwachen, dann werden wir es mal mit normalem Blut versuchen. Thomas kann sich ja nicht ständig bei dir bedienen."

"Er dürfte es", stellte Lars fest. "Wenn es ihm hilft."

"Das weiß ich. Aber du brauchst deine Kraft auch für dich."

"Wir sehen einfach mal weiter, ja?"

"So ist der Plan“, lächelte Philippe.

"Und wenn er mich noch mal braucht, dann bin ich für ihn da."

"Das wird vor allem Mario sehr gern hören."

Lars sah Philippe nachdenklich an.

"Was geht dir im Kopf rum?" fragte Philippe.

"So vieles. Ich weiß doch kaum was. Fängt ja schon damit an, dass ich... wie soll ich dich ansprechen?"

"Mit meinem Namen", lachte Philippe. "Nur keine Abkürzungen. Die meisten sind grausam."

Lars nickte. "Keine Sorge, Philippe ist... ein schöner Name."

Philippe sah zu Sven. "Ihr beiden müsst nicht so schüchtern sein."

Sven nickte leicht. "Du bist einfach anders... das alles hier ist anders..."

"Ich würde diesem Hagen ja wirklich mal gern die Meinung sagen", sagte Philippe kopfschüttelnd.

"Hagen ist da kein Einzelfall", murmelte Sven.

"Nein. Ihm muss das ja auch jemand so beigebracht haben."

"Sie sind da alle so. Aber als sie es mir gezeugt hatten - da war alles so anders. Nicht so schön wie hier, aber nicht so brutal."

"Du hättest dich ja auch nie verwandeln lassen, wenn du die Wahrheit gewusst hättest."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber... es ist ja gut ausgegangen. Ich habe so ein Glück hier bei euch zu sein - wenn ihr mich nicht auch so täuscht."

"Na, das hättest du inzwischen aber doch schon gemerkt."

"Ja, denke ich auch. Ihr kümmert euch um einander. Zumindest die, die hier sind."

"Die anderen auch", sagte Philippe ernst. "Hätte einer von ihnen ein Heilmittel für Thomas gekannt, dann wäre er oder sie sofort gekommen."

"Es ist wirklich wie eine Familie hier."

"Genau dafür sollte ein Clan ja auch da sein. Wir alle verlieren irgendwann unsere menschliche Familie, aber der Clan bleibt."

Lars schluckte kurz. "Wir verlieren alle", murmelte er, es war ihm wohl erst jetzt klar geworden.

"Redet darüber am besten mit Thomas. Bei ihm ist es noch nicht so lange her und soweit ich weiß hat er sogar noch Kontakt zu seinen Nachfahren."

Sven nickte, "Das machen wir."

"Das ist übrigens nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dass Vampire ihre Familienline im Auge behalten. Manche helfen ihnen auch. Das ist nicht verboten, auch wenn man da immer mit Vorsicht ran gehen sollte."

"Hagen hat es mir verboten. Deswegen... war ich ja auch abgehauen."

Philippe nickte. "Deshalb sag ich es euch noch einmal. Auch eure menschlichen Freunde müsst ihr nicht plötzlich vernachlässigen. Thomas und Mario hatten ja sogar schon Besuch von Philipp und Holger."

"Lahm und Badstuber?", fragte Sven überrascht. "Die haben sich her getraut? Ich meine, so als Mensch in ein Clanhaus...?"

"Nein, sie waren bei den beiden in ihrem Palazzo. Aber für zwei Menschen kennen sie inzwischen wirklich eine Menge Vampire."

"Ach ja, dieses Haus da... das ist so toll."

"Ein Schmuckstück. Und sie haben es so schön renoviert."

"Und... der Clan hat echt nichts dagegen, wenn man mit Menschen zu tun hat?"

Philippe schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, dass man so eng mit Menschen befreundet ist, wie das Thomas und Mario sind, aber es ist nicht schlimm."

Sven nickte. "Ich möchte... wir möchten ja gerne weiter Fußball spielen..."

"Weiß ich. Aber Christoph hatte dir ja auch schon gesagt, dass das kein Problem ist. Wir haben ja schon drei Fußballer hier bei uns im Clan."

Sven nickte. "Es hat deswegen immer Stress gegeben. Nur wenn ich gut genug war, durfte ich hin", erklärte er leise

"Solange ihr Spaß daran habt und es nicht auffällig wird, könnt ihr gern spielen", meinte Philippe.

"Ich werde mal mit Thomas und Mario reden, ob sie noch Tipps haben", schlug Sven vor. "Ich weiß immer nicht, wie ich das mit dem Schwitzen machen soll."

"Da werden euch die beiden bestimmt weiterhelfen können. Auch das mit dem normalen Bewegen musst ja grade du Lars noch lernen."

Lars nickte, "Mit den Bewegungen allgemein. Ich will das Haus hier nicht in Schutt und Asche legen."

"Ich denke, du wirst schnell lernen", lächelte Philippe.

Sven nickte zustimmend. "Du bist so viel weiter als ich so kurz nach der Verwandlung. Ich war doch im Januar verletzt - die Zeit habe ich gebraucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und zu lernen mich menschlich zu bewegen."

"Deshalb warst du da so komisch zu mir", sagte Lars.

Sven nickte. "Ich durfte dich ja nicht sehen. Und dir nichts erzählen. Und mir ging es echt mies in der Zeit."

"Ich dachte, es liegt an mir. Das ich irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte."

"Nein, nein, Lars - du hast niemals etwas falsch gemacht", versicherte ihm Sven.

"Fühlte sich aber so an..."

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Sven, "es war... er war... er hat es mir verboten. Ich musste dich abwimmeln. Sie haben mir deutlich gezeigt, was passiert wäre..." Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich daran, was Hagen getan hatte, als er ganz zu Anfang mitbekommen hatte, wie Sven Lars einen Brief hatte schreiben wollen. "Er hat mich..." gefoltert, ja, das war wohl der richtige Ausdruck.

Lars rutschte näher zu Sven und zog ihn an sich. "Ist schon ok. Du musst nicht drüber sprechen, wenn du nicht willst."

"Vielleicht später", murmelte Sven und schloss kurz die Augen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass er seinen Bruder wieder hatte.

"Also ihr beiden, möchtet ihr noch etwas Ruhe haben, oder möchtet ihr noch was von eurem neuen Zuhause Kennenlernen?" fragte Philippe.

"Ich würde gerne noch etwas sehen. Und du, Lars? Oder brauchst du Ruhe?"

"Ehrlich gesagt würde ich schon gern ein bisschen rumgucken", sagte Lars.

Philippe lächelte stolz. "Wir gucken einfach, wie weit du kommen kannst."

Lars nickte. "Und... umziehen würde ich mich glaub ich auch ganz gern."

"Oh ja, natürlich", nickte Philippe. "Eure Sachen sind im Schrank dort neben dem Tischchen. Ich warte dann draußen auf euch."

"Ich... helf dir besser", grinste Sven. "Ich hab am Anfang einige Klamotten kaputtgemacht."

Lars grinste, als er sich seinen Bruder mit einigen Fetzen von Kleidungsstücken vorstellte.

"Ja lach nur. Dabei ist mein Lieblingspulli draufgegangen."

"Der rote?", fragte Lars nach. "Dann nehm ich lieber keinen Lieblingspulli!"

Sven nickte und holte einen dünnen, grauen Pulli aus dem Schrank. "Hier, probier mal, wie du dich damit schlägst."

Lars nahm das dünne Stoffstück und faltete es ganz vorsichtig auseinander. Sven beobachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen. Jetzt schob Lars seine Hände von unten in den Pulli, schob sie höher - und zerriss den linken Ärmel.

"Oh", machte er und wollte die Hand vorsichtig zurückziehen - mit dem Ergebnis, dass er plötzlich zwei Hälften des Pullis in den Händen hielt.

Sven lachte leise.

"Ich... ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht...", murmelte Lars und sah den Pulli vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du lernst es schon noch. Stell dir vor, der Pulli ist aus Papiertaschentüchern", riet Sven.

"Und bis dahin lauf ich nackt rum?"

"Bis dahin werden wir hier in Florenz sicher ein paar Ersatzklamotten finden."

Lars seufzte. "Dann... hilfst du mir einen der anderen Pullis überzuziehen? Wenn ich ganz still halte, dürfte ja nichts passieren."

"Klar", lächelte Sven ihn an und suchte einen zweiten Pulli heraus. Gemeinsam schafften sie es - es krachten zwar ein paar Nähte, aber der Pullover zerriss nicht. Auch die Jeans konnten sie ihm anziehen, doch drei Socken überstanden das Anziehen nicht.

"Dann eben so", sagte Lars. "Ist ja warm genug um ohne Socken rumzulaufen."

"In diesem Palazzo willst du barfuß rumlaufen?"

"Was soll ich machen, wenn diese blöden Socken so instabil sind?"

"Ich besorg dir Kevlar-Socken", versprach Sven mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich könnte sie mir ja auch anmalen und so tun, als hätte ich welche an."

Sven lachte. "Guck mal, ob Philippe damit einverstanden ist."

Vorsichtig stand Lars auf und ging ein paar Schritte. "Fühlt sich echt irgendwie komisch an..."

"Hey, vorsichtig!", sprang Sven auf und hechtete auf Lars zu. "Nicht aus dem Fenster fallen!"

"Was... oh! Ich wollte doch gar nicht zum Fenster..."

Sven lachte. "Hast dich hier im Zimmer verlaufen?" Vorsichtig führte er Lars zur Zimmertür.

"Wie lange werde ich so... verwirrt sein?" fragte Lars und ließ Sven vorsorglich die Tür aufmachen. Bei seinem Glück hätte er die Klinke abgebrochen. Oder gleich die ganze Tür zerstört.

"Keine Ahnung", zuckte Sven mit den Schultern. "Ich war nie so verwirrt, aber ich hab die Zeit auch nur gepennt."

"Na ihr beiden, habt es ja heil aus dem Zimmer geschafft", begrüßte Philippe sie und sah dann grinsend auf Lars nackte Füße. "Schuhe waren nicht kooperativ?"

"Schuhe wurden nicht gefragt, die Socken hatten sich schon geweigert", erklärte Sven. "Ich hoffe, das ist nicht... ungebührlich oder so?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht. Es liegt eh fast überall Teppich", meinte Philippe.

"Es ist so schön hier", wiederholte Sven wieder einmal.

"Nicht zu alt für euch? Ihr seid ja beide noch so jung und heute sind doch ganz andere Dinge modern."

"Es ist so schön gemütlich", lächelte Sven. "Und so kunstvoll. Ja, modern ist schön, aber das ist ganz was anderes. "

"Lasst euch später mal von Federico hier rumführen. Der kann euch von so ziemlich jedem Stück hier Alter und Geschichte erzählen."

"Es sind wunderschöne Stücke dabei", meinte Lars. "Allein schon diese Gemälde."

"Davon hat viele Eleonore gemalt", erzählte Philippe.

"Sie ist wirklich eine Künstlerin", meinte Sven bewundernd. So etwas hatte in seinem alten Clan gar nicht gezählt, im Gegenteil wäre ein künstlerischer Vampir verachtet worden.

"Ja, bewundernswert", nickte Lars.

"Erstmal das wichtige", meinte Philippe und zeigte auch Lars, wo er Blut finden konnte.

"Ihr könnt übrigens auch gern was in eurem Zimmer lagern", sagte Philippe.

Sven sah ihn etwas überrascht an. "Und wer... kontrolliert, wer wie viel trinkt?"

"Niemand. Gut, am Anfang werden Christoph und ich bei euch ein Auge drauf haben, aber ansonsten... ihr habt euch vorher ja auch nicht das Essen von euren Eltern einteilen lassen, oder?"

"Nein", murmelte Sven. "Aber... junge Vampire dürfen nicht zu viel trinken. Sie müssen immer durstig sein."

Philippe sah ihn an. "Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn? Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

"Sonst werden Vampire nicht stark, wenn sie immer satt und bequem sind."

"Wenn junge Vampire nicht ausreichend Blut bekommen, dann fallen sie irgendwann einen Menschen an", sagte Philippe. "Außerdem ist es unnötig grausam. Wenn jemand Durst hat, dann bekommt er auch was zu trinken."

Sven sah Lars an, er war so froh, dass sein Bruder das nicht erleben musste.

"Und ich denke, dass hat Christoph dir auch schon gesagt Sven, ihr dürft auch gern menschliche Speisen zu euch nehmen", sagte Philippe. "Ich persönlich mag es gar nicht mehr, aber ich weiß, wie Mario leiden würde, wenn er seine Milch nicht mehr trinken dürfte."

"Das mit dem Essen scheint ja wirklich schwierig zu sein", sagte Lars. "Mögen wir es einfach nur nicht mehr oder schadet es uns irgendwie?"

"Nein, es schadet nicht", beruhigte Philippe ihn. "Aber...es sieht alles heller und deutlicher aus, und genauso hören wir besser. Das mit dem Riechen hast du auch schon mitbekommen, denke ich. Und genauso hat sich unser Geschmack verändert, alles ist viel intensiver. Manche fangen nach der Verwandlung gar nicht mehr mit Essen an, andere gewöhnen sich langsam wieder daran."

"Bis zu einem gewissen Grad müssen wir uns dran gewöhnen", fügte Sven hinzu. "Würde sonst ja im Verein auffallen..."

"Dann sollten wir die nächsten Tage nicht nur das Laufen, sondern auch das Essen üben", überlegte Lars.

"Fragt einfach bei Giovanni nach, dann kauft er ein paar Sachen ein", sagte Philippe.

"Wir fangen am besten mit Nudeln und Gemüse an. Kennt Giovanni sich damit aus? Also, mit der Ernährung von Jungvampiren?"

Philippe nickte. "Keine Angst, bei ihm seid ihr in guten Händen."

"Wir sind hier allgemein bei euch in guten Händen", meinte Sven.

"Das hört man gern", sagte Philippe lächelnd.

"Was ihr alles für uns getan habt..."

"War selbstverständlich."

"Nein, war es nicht. Sonst hätten es die Vampire in meinem alten Clan auch gemacht."

"Ja, damit hast du allerdings recht."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir hier bei euch sein dürfen"; wiederholte Sven wieder einmal.

"Und ich find es schön, mal wieder zwei Schützlinge zu haben", lächelte Philippe.

"Schützling. Das klingt schöner als Zögling."

"Es passt ja auch viel besser. Auf eine gewisse Weise, seid ihr beiden ja noch kleine Kinder und müsst beschützt werden. Und dafür sind wir älteren Vampire da."

"Und ihr beschütz uns und bringt uns bei, was wir wissen müssen."

"Wir tun unser Bestes. Aber ihr werdet auch viel von anderen Leuten im Clan lernen."

Während sie sich unterhielten, gingen sie durch das Haus, auf einer ähnlichen Tour wie Sven sie schon gemacht hatte.

"So ihr beiden", sagte Philippe schließlich. "Möchtet ihr zurück auf euer Zimmer oder wollt ihr euch vielleicht ein bisschen zu Marc und Luciano setzen? Die beiden sitzen im Hof."

"Im Hof? Den würde ich gerne noch sehen", meinte Sven.

"Und ich glaub, ich würde mich gern ein bisschen in die Sonne setzen", meinte Lars.

Philippe lachte auf. "Du weißt schon, dass du jetzt ein Vampir bist?"

"Ich... dachte das geht trotzdem. Sven hatte doch so ein komisches Ding..."

"Ja, das hast du ja auch, und das geht auch. Die Sonne kann dir mit deinem Amulett nichts anhaben. Aber es ist einfach nett, wenn ein Vampir sich schön in die Sonne legen will."

"Na, wenn ihr keine Sonne mögen würdet, dann würdet ihr aber auch nicht grad in Italien leben", meinte Lars grinsend.

"Nein, das stimmt", nickte Philippe, der ihn weiterhin angrinste. "Und die Sonne kann auch echt schön, sein - mit der Zeit lernt man aber auch die Nacht lieben."

"Wir... wir müssen nicht mehr schlafen, oder? Also so wie Menschen das machen?" fragte Lars.

"Nein. Hin und wieder ruhen wir, aber das ist eher... weil es angenehm ist."

Lars nickte. "Das ist ja mal ganz angenehm", meinte er. "Man kann die Zeit sehr viel besser nutzen."

Schließlich führte Philippe sie in den Innenhof, wo Marc und Luciano tatsächlich auf einer Bank saßen.


	31. Raubtier

Neugierig sah Lars sich um. Er hatte sich einen Innenhof anders vorgestellt, aber das hier war schließlich Italien, und hier sahen auch die Innenhöfe anders aus, grün und sonnig und mit Sitzgelegenheiten.

"Na ihr beiden seht ja munter aus", begrüßte Marc sie erstaunt. "Ich hätte gedacht, ihr würdet mindestens bis morgen früh ruhen."

"Wir fühlen uns fit. Hatten ja auch schon einiges an Blut."

"Du bist erst ein paar Tage alt Lars", meinte Marc verblüfft.

"Jakob vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass es Sven war, der ihn verwandelt hat. Die beiden sind genetisch absolut gleich, deswegen kam es wohl nicht zu diesen Umstellungsschwierigkeiten nach dem Blutaustausch. Weil das Blut, das er bekommen hat, seinem eigenen glich."

Marc nickte. Das klang logisch. "Thomas und Mario ruhen übrigens noch", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Scheint beiden aber gut zu gehen. Jakob guckt alle halbe Stunde nach ihnen."

Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte Svens Körper und Geist.

"Ich danke dir Lars, dass du meinen Meister gerettet hast", fuhr Marc fort

"Was hab ich schon großes getan?", zuckte Lars mit den Schultern. "Nur das mit dem Meister, das musst du mir noch mal erklären. Irgendwer meinte, dass Thomas jünger ist als du..."

"Ist er auch", nickte Marc. "Aber er hat mich im Kampf besieht. Und wollte mich danach nicht töten."

Luciano sah Lars' entsetzten Blick und grinste dann. "Das sind Regeln, die Sven wohl auch kennt. Wenn ein Vampir einen anderen im Kampf besiegt, dann tötet er ihn in der Regel. Thomas hat das nicht gemacht, also... man könnte sagen, dass deswegen Marcs' Existenz ihm gehört. Und damit ist Thomas' Marcs Meister geworden."

"Ja und seitdem ist alles anders", sagte Marc. "Ich hätte Luciano sonst wohl nie kennengelernt."

"Marcs alter Meister war eher wie die, die du so kennst, Sven. Noch älter, und noch härter."

"Aber er ist vernichtet und kann niemandem mehr etwas tun", sagte Marc mit deutlicher Befriedigung in der Stimme.

"Und Marc gehört zum Clan - und zu mir", legte Luciano ihm den Arm besitzergreifend um die Schultern.

Marc lächelte seinen Gefährten zärtlich an. "Ich gehöre dir", wisperte er sanft.

"Jungs, gleich rutschen wir hier aus", grinste Philippe. "Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn die beiden sich zu euch setzen? Dann könnt ihr ihnen auch ein wenig was erzählen."

"Nein natürlich nicht", sagte Luciano sofort. "Kommt hier auf die Bank, ist genug Platz für alle."

Sven setzte sich und streckte das Gesicht in die Sonne. Es tat unheimlich gut, die Ruhe und die Wärme - und das Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Lars lehnte sich an seinen Bruder und schloss die Augen.

Währenddessen begann Luciano ein wenig zu erzählen, eher Belanglosigkeiten, aber doch interessante Dinge über den Clan, über Vampire allgemein, über Florenz - und immer wieder über die verschiedenen Blutsorten.

"Man könnte fast meinen, du wärst total verfressen", grinste Marc ihn irgendwann an. "Außerdem krieg ich langsam Hunger, wenn du hier die ganze Zeit so leckere Sachen erzählst."

"Ich bin ein Feinschmecker. Hey, ich bin Italiener!", lachte Luciano.

Sven lachte leise und auch Lars grinste.

"Und Sven mochte den Flamingo doch auch."

"Sehr gern sogar", nickte Sven sofort.

Luciano grinste, "Dann können wir uns ja im Laufe der Zeit mal durch die Vorräte probieren."

"Können Vampire dick werden?" fragte Lars.

"Nein", lachte Luciano, "Das ist einer der Vorteile."

"Das wär ja auch noch schöner", schnaubte Marc. "Die meisten Vampire wären dann vermutlich kleine rundliche Kugeln, die mit dem Strohhalm ernährt werden müssten."

"Trinken sie so viel?", fragte Sven nach.

"Manche. Und seitdem man nicht mal mehr selbst auf die Jagd gehen muss..."

Marc lachte auf. "Oh ja, einige sind schon etwas... bequem geworden."

"Aber wer möchte kann natürlich weiterhin jagen gehen. Einige lehnen auch das Blut in Flaschen oder so ab."

"Aber... nur Tiere, oder?", fragte Lars nach.

"Nicht alle. Es gibt auch Vampire, die Menschen jagen."

Marc sah, wie sowohl Sven als auch Lars ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, und interessanterweise sah es bei beiden identisch aus.

"Ihr müsst nicht“, sagte Marc sofort.

"Dann ist gut. Ich will keine Menschen jagen..."

"Aber wenn du etwas fitter bist, dann gehen wir mal zusammen in den Wald und jagen ein paar Schweinchen."

"Das wird bestimmt schön. Wenn man so schnell ist."

"Ja, macht ihr drei das mal", sagte Luciano. "Ich bleib bei den Flaschen und Dosen."

"Luciano steht nicht so auf Blut. Also, auf blutendes", erklärte Marc mit einem Grinsen.

"Wie... du kannst kein Blut sehen?" fragte Lars mit großen Augen.

"Muss ja nicht jeder wissen", knurrte Luciano leise, dann sah er Lars an. "Ich kann es gut ertragen, wenn es appetitlich in Flaschen oder Gläser ist, aber wenn es aus Körpern rauskommt... nee, nicht so."

Lars lachte. "Ich bin von klein auf an blutende Wunden gewöhnt. Es ist glaub ich kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem Sven oder ich keine Schürfwunden irgendwo am Körper hatten."

Luciano grinste, "Das wird jetzt ja nicht mehr so passieren."

"Das... oh wow... Sven", sagte Lars und sah seinen Bruder an. "Das heißt, verletzungsfrei Fußball spielen!"

Sven nickte und grinste dann breit. "Etwas, das wir bisher nie geschafft haben."

"Stimmt, das wird ganz Fußballdeutschland in Erstaunen versetzen", grinste Marc.

Luciano lachte. "Das war schon ganz schön oft bei euch. Ich hab mal ein wenig gegoogelt, was für neue Brüder wir da bekommen haben."

"So schlimm?" fragte Philippe.

Luciano nickt. "Ist wohl häufiger so, dass beide verletzt sind, als dass beide gesund sind. Die WM haben sie beide verpasst."

"War Mario zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich schon Vampir?" fragte Lars. "Ich mein, der war bei der WM auch nicht, weil er angeblich verletzt war..."

"Er wurde hier im Clan gebraucht", erklärte Luciano nur kurz, über Fähigkeiten sprach man nicht so offen.

"Ah ok", nickte Lars.

"War für die beiden aber nicht leicht, die Entfernung und die Dauer..."

"Und trotzdem war Thomas so super", sagte Sven.

Luciano nickte, den Zwischenfall mit André verschwieg er lieber. Wobei.. "Kennst du einen Viktor?", fragte er Sven kurzerhand.

Sven überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Sagt mir nichts. Aber ich kenn auch nicht alle Vampire des Clans. Dafür war ich noch zu jung."

"Hier kennst du auch noch nicht alle, aber wenn es nach Luciano geht, wirst du sie in drei Tagen kennen. Also, zumindest vom Namen her. Persönlich kenn ich auch noch nicht alle."

"Es ist doch auch wichtig, dass man weiß, wer zur Familie gehört", sagte Luciano.

"Ist es auch", nickte Marc, "Aber lass sie sich doch erstmal hier eingewöhnen, bevor du mit Domenico oder Amadeo ankommst."

"Ja doch", brummte Luciano.

"Domenico und Amadeo? Das klingt alt", vermutete Lars.

"Sie sind sehr alt. Und unheimlich", sagte Luciano.

"Aber sie leben nicht hier", beruhigte Marc die beiden jungen Vampire.

"Zum Glück nicht", murmelte Philippe.

Als Luciano Svens ängstlichen Blick auffing, beruhigte er ihn gleich. "Keine Sorge, Federico ist Clanchef. Die anderen sind nur selten hier, und auch, wenn sie über etwas beraten, ist es doch Federico, der sich durchsetzt."

"Warum waren sie denn das letzte Mal da?" fragte Lars.

"Das ist eine komplizierte Sache und hat wieder mit Thomas zu tun. Als er hier aufgenommen wurde - das war kompliziert, da haben sich die Alten beraten. Sie hatten zum Teil merkwürdige Ansichten, aber Federico hat sie überzeugt."

"Thomas mag es gern ein bisschen kompliziert hab ich das Gefühl", sagte Lars.

"Ja, aber dafür ist er ein echt lieber", lächelte Marc. "Er möchte alle um sich glücklich sehen - egal ob Mensch oder Vampir."

"Ja das schien mir auch so", nickte Lars.

"Ihr werdet ihn ja bald richtig kennenlernen", meinte Luciano, dann sah er Lars an. "Du siehst geschafft aus."

"Ach das geht noch", meinte Lars, obwohl er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte.

"Du kippst uns hier gleich von der Bank - bleib hier noch drei Minuten sitzen, dann müssen wir dich hochtragen - und mit Walblut aufpäppeln."

"Schmeckt das?" fragte Lars.

"Nein, aber es gibt Kraft. Ist sehr, sehr nahrhaft."

"Komm, lass uns hochgehen", sagte Sven und legte einen Arm um Lars.

Lars knurrte zwar, fügte sich dann aber seinem im doppelten Sinne älteren Bruder.

"Soll ich euch noch ein bisschen Flamingo raufbringen?" bot Luciano an.

"Oh ja, gern", strahlte Sven ihn an.

"Ich guck dann nochmal nach Thomas und Mario", sagte Philippe und sah Sven und Lars an. "Oder braucht ihr Hilfe beim Zimmer finden?"

"Nein, das finden wir schon. Neben dem Bild mit dieser Insel im See."

Philippe lachte auf. "Ja ganz genau da."

"Dann... sehen wir uns später."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl alleine durch dieses Haus zu gehen, das den Titel "Palazzo" zurecht trug. Als sie wieder auf dem Bett lagen - Lars war wirklich sehr erschöpft - tastete Sven sich ganz behutsam durch das Haus. Er spürte vorsichtig, wo andere Vampire waren, ganz neugierig, und hoffte, dabei nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Ein paar Mal spürte er andere Vampire, die ihn sanft "wegschupsten" oder ebenso neugierig die Erkundung erwiderten.  
Keiner fühlte sich wütend an, vielleicht mal gestört, aber nicht böse. In seinem alten Clan wäre er dafür von jedem anderen Vampir böse bestraft worden. War er bestraft worden.

Ein leises Klopfen schreckte ihn auf. Er spürte Luciano, der vor der Tür stand und vermutlich das Blut vorbeibringen wollte. "Komm rein", rief er.

"Hey. Du bist neugierig", grinste Luciano ihn an.

"Ein bisschen", lächelte Sven.

"Aber du bist sehr vorsichtig."

"Ich will ja auch niemanden stören oder so..."

"Du störst nicht", lächelte Luciano ihn an. "Sie sind eher alle neugierig auf dich. Auf euch."

"Auf uns?" fragte Sven ein wenig nervös.

"Ja, natürlich. Wir kriegen hier nicht jeden Tag neue Brüder."

"Dabei sind wir nichts Besonderes..."

"Nun, irgendwie schon. Es gibt nicht viele verwandelte Zwillinge."

"Hm... kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das selten ist."

"Ich würde gerne ein wenig mit euch... forschen. Also, irgendwann mal. Aber ich finde es ungeheuer spannend, wie sehr ihr euch jetzt schon gegenseitig ergänzt."

"Ich kenn es gar nicht anders", meinte Sven schulterzuckend. "Das zwischen mir und Lars war schon immer so."

"Ihr habt schon immer telepathisch kommunizieren können?"

"Nein, nicht so wie jetzt. Aber... wir wussten halt trotzdem irgendwie was der andere gedacht hat."

Luciano sah ihn erstaunt an. "Echt?"

Sven nickte nur leicht.

"Das ist ja noch interessanter."

Sven grinste schief. "Ich merk schon, wir haben deine Neugier geweckt."

"Oh ja. Und Philippes auch. Und ich denke, dass auch Claudius sich euch angucken will, wenn er wieder zurück ist. Er ist gerade in Nordafrika unterwegs."

"Du machst mir ein bisschen Angst", gestand Sven. "Wer ist Claudius?"

"Er ist ein ganzes Stück älter als ich, aber sehr nett. Er erforscht die Vampire an sich - man könnte sagen, auf psychologischer Ebene. Zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin Ana Maria."

Sven starrte ihn einen Moment an. "Auf... psychologischer Ebene?"

"Ja, so würde man es heute wohl nennen. Ihn interessiert, wie Menschen oder Vampire miteinander umgehen."

"Hat jeder Clan sowas? So einen... Vampirforscher?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Jeder Clan hat wohl einen anderen Schwerpunkt. In deinem alten war es die Verteidigung und die körperliche Stärke. Bei uns ist es das Wissen. Aber das ist für euch nicht verpflichtend."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich ein guter Wissenschaftler wäre", meinte Sven.

"Du darfst gern weiter Fußballer sein", lächelt Luciano ihn an. "Und wenn du uns als Forschungsopfer zur Verfügung stehst, sind wir glücklich."

Sven lächelte leicht. Damit konnte er leben. "Darf... ich dich noch was fragen?"

"Ja, natürlich."

"Das mit dir und Marc... Wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?"

"Kennst du inzwischen die Geschichte mit Thomas, Mario und Marc? Die drei gehören jedenfalls zusammen - und als sie hier aufgenommen wurde, hatte Federico mich gebeten, mit ein wenig um die drei zu kümmern. Marc hat mich besonders beschäftigt - da steckt so viel in ihm, was man zunächst gar nicht merkt."

"Dann seid ihr noch gar nicht so lange zusammen, oder?"

"Nein, erst wenige Jahre."

"Dabei wirkt ihr schon so vertraut. Als wär ihr schon ewig zusammen."

"Wir stehen uns sehr nahe - nicht so sehr wir Thomas und Mario, aber das zwischen den beiden hat schon etwas Magisches an sich."

"Ich kann immer noch kaum glauben, dass ihr das dürft", sagte Sven leise.

"Uns lieben?", fragte Luciano sanft nach. "Doch, und ohne das würde es sicher auch nicht so zugehen, wie es hierzugeht."

"Ja... aber auch, dass ihr... Männer als Gefährten haben dürft", sagte Sven.

"Das hat wohl Lorena angefangen. Eine der Alten, und der nicht so angenehmen. Sie war zeitweise mit einer Frau zusammen."

"Ich bin jedenfalls sehr dankbar, dass wir hier sein dürfen. Wo man so nett ist und so tolerant."

Luciano lächelte ihn an. "Und ich bin froh euch als neue Brüder zu haben. Ich finde, wir hatten viel zu lange keine Neuen."

"Ich dachte Thomas, Marc und Mario sind noch gar nicht so lange dabei."

"Das stimmt, aber davor war ich in 200 Jahren der einzige Neue."

"Oh! Dann sind hier ja wirklich die meisten wesentlich älter als wir."

"Ja, vor mir kamen zwei Zöglinge von Domenico dazu, die aber nicht mehr im Clan sind, und davor Valerio, Christophs Zögling."

"Bei meinem alten Clan waren immer viele junge Vampire. Auch wenn viele davon nicht lange blieben", murmelte Sven. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, warum er manche Vampire nie wieder gesehen hatte. Gefragt hatte er danach jedenfalls lieber nicht.

Luciano legte ihm einen Arm um, eine für Vampire äußerst ungewöhnliche Geste.

"So und jetzt trinken wir was", sagte Luciano um Sven von den düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. „Ich hab was Leckeres mitgebracht."

"Ja, was denn?"

"Rate", grinste Luciano und stand auf um die Gläser vom Tisch zu holen.

"Soll ich es erschmecken?"

Luciano nickte während er zwei Gläser eingoss. Eines davon schob er Sven hin, der gleich probierte.  
Kein Flamingo, das war sofort klar. Und auch kein Schwein oder Rind.

Sven runzelte die Stirn. "Hm...", machte er.

"Ha, du schmeckst es nicht!", freute sich Luciano.

"Ich kenn ja auch noch nicht viel", sagte Sven und versuchte noch einen Schluck. Es war kein schlechter Geschmack, nur ziemlich intensiv.

Luciano lächelte und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. "Wenn es so herb schmeckt, dann ist es ein Raubtier", erklärte er.

"Ok", nickte Sven, das würde er sich merken.

"Und wenn es so schwer ist, dann ist es in der Regel ein größeres Tier."

"Ist es... also, könnte ich ihm hier über den Weg laufen?" fragte Sven.

"Nein, hier lebt es nicht."

"Hm... hilft auch nicht wirklich. Es gibt so viele große Raubtiere..."

"Schmeck noch mal... schmeckt besonders frisch, oder?"

Sven schloss für den nächsten Schluck die Augen und versuchte alles, jede noch so feine Nuance, herauszuschmecken.  
Ja, irgendwie frisch war es, und ziemlich schwer. Fettig, irgendwie. Großes Raubtier, fettig, frisch... Frisch? "Lebt es, wo es kalt ist?", fragte er ins Blaue hinein.

Luciano nickte stolz. "Sehr gut Sven! Komm, du bist dicht dran - was ist es?"

Sven überlegte, dann tippte er spontan, "Eisbär?"

Luciano nickte zufrieden. "Genau. Haben wir nicht oft hier, aber ich dachte, dass du mal was wirklich exotisches probieren solltest."

"Eisbär - ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man das trinken kann."

"Man kann fast alles trinken. Gut Insekten eher nicht, aber sonst..."

"Echt?", fragte Sven erstaunt nach.

Luciano nickte. "Aber es gibt Sachen, die schmecken einfach nicht. Ist bei Menschen ja nicht anders. Die einen mögen exotische Fleischarten, andere bleiben lieber bei Huhn und Schwein."

"Ich glaub, ich bin eher für die exotischen Blutsorten", meinte Sven.

"Willst du deinen Bruder wecken, damit er auch was probieren kann?" schlug Luciano vor.

"Darf er sowas schon?"

"Ein Schluck wird nicht schaden."

"Dann lassen wir ihn kosten", beschloss Sven.

Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder und stupste ihn in Gedanken an, damit er aufwachte. Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Lars die Augen aufschlug.

"Luciano hat uns was Besonderes mitgebracht", sagte Sven.

"Was denn?" Lars setzte sich langsam auf.

"Hier", sagte Luciano und reichte Lars ein Glas.

Vorsichtig nippte Lars, er war noch ganz vorsichtig, was Blut anging.

"Das schmeckt aber ganz anders, als das vorhin", murmelte Lars und nippte erneut an dem Glas.

"Es ist ein anderes Tier", erklärte Luciano.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass das bei Blut nen Unterschied macht."

"Doch, bei Fleisch doch auch. Und dein Geschmack ist jetzt viel feiner, jetzt kannst du noch viel mehr unterscheiden."

"Irgendwie freu ich mich schon richtig darauf, richtiges Essen zu probieren", meinte Lars. "Ihr beschreibt das immer so, als wär’s ein richtiges Abenteuer."

Luciano lachte auf. "Oh ja, das ist es. Und die meisten Sachen wirst du einfach ausspucken."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, ließ Sven und Lars plötzlich zusammen zucken. Sie waren so vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatten, dass jemand näher gekommen war.

"Komm rein", rief Luciano nach draußen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mario betrat das Zimmer.


	32. Entschuldigung

Unwillkürlich rückte Sven ein wenig nach hinten.

Mario hob seine Hände und sah Sven an. "Ich komme in Frieden Sven."

So ganz konnte Sven das nicht glauben, deswegen nickte er nur zögerlich.

"Ich...", Mario holte tief Luft. "Ich möchte mich bei dir Entschuldigen."

"Oh. Du bei mir...?"

"Ich war... nicht ganz fair zu dir", sagte Mario.

"Ich habe deinen... Gefährten gebissen."

Mario nickte. "Und ich hatte schreckliche Angst um ihn. Aber ich hab gesehen, dass du das nicht gewollt hast."

"Nein, das habe ich wirklich nicht. Es war falsch ihn zu beißen."

"Ich... ich hab auch dumme Sachen gemacht", sagte Mario. "Wenn ich da an das ganze Chaos mit Holger denke... du bist noch so jung und du kannst vieles ja noch gar nicht wissen. Ich lerne auch jeden Tag dazu, obwohl ich jetzt schon ein paar Jahre Vampir bin."

"Holger? Stimmt, irgendjemand hat schon erwähnt, dass der Badstuber von dir weiß."

"Mhm... Holger weiß ziemlich viel. Und Philipp auch."

"Ich beneide dich, dass du es erzählen darfst..."

Mario trat ein paar Schritte näher und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der dem Bett gegenüberstand. "Philipp war dabei, als Thomas mich verwandelt hat", erzählte er leise. "Er... Thomas hat Philipps Blut genommen..."

"Aber Philipp lebt... ach ja, es ist ja gar nicht notwendig..."

"Wir sprechen hier von Philipp Lahm?" fragte Lars nach, den das Ganze ein bisschen überforderte. "Philipp Lahm weiß über... Vampire Bescheid?"

"Ja, wie gesagt, Philipp war dabei. Es war ein Reitunfall - wir waren zu dritt unterwegs. Ich brach mir das Genick, und Thomas hat mich verwandelt. Und Philipps Blut dazu genutzt."

"Dann war es nicht geplant, dich zu verwandeln?"

"Ich wollte schon, dass Thomas mich verwandelt - aber irgendwann, geplant, nicht so plötzlich."

Lars Augen wurden noch größer. "Du wusstest also vor deiner Verwandlung von Thomas? Und ihr wart... auch vorher schon zusammen?"

"Ja, wir waren schon vorher zusammen."

"Mit nem Vampir... wie ist das so?" fragte Lars neugierig.

"Aufregend", lächelte Mario. "Es ist unheimlich erregend gebissen zu werden."

Luciano lachte auf. "Also wirklich, nicht vor den beiden Babys hier. Für so schmutzige Geschichten sind die beiden doch noch viel zu jung!"

"Ich sag schon nicht mehr", grinste Mario.

"Grad wo es spannend wurde!" beschwerte sich Lars.

Mario beugte sich näher zu ihm. "Ich verrats euch mal, wenn wir ohne Anstandsdame zusammen sind."

Luciano grinste. Er war froh, dass Sven und Lars in Marios Gegenwart langsam auftauten.

Offenbar war auch Mario erleichtert darüber, vermutlich war es auch sein Anliegen gewesen, als er hergekommen war.

"Warum bist du eigentlich von den Bayern weggegangen?" fragte Lars. "Ich mein, Thomas spielt noch da und jetzt bist du so weit weg."

"Es ist nicht weit, wenn man ein Vampir ist. Zwei, drei Stunden, wenn man schnell läuft. Aber... ich bekam das Angebot, und irgendetwas zog mir her. "

"Es zog dich her?"

"Ist schwer zu beschreiben... ja, es zog mich hier her. Ich hatte das Gefühl nach Florenz kommen zu müssen."

"Das Haus, oder?" fragte Sven. "Luciano hat es mir gezeigt."

"Ja, genau, das Haus. Ich habe es... geerbt."

"Wie kann ein Haus einen anziehen?" fragte Lars.

"Das ist schwer zu beschreiben. Es war auch nicht das Haus an sich - oder nicht nur das Haus. Aber ich wusste, dass ich hier richtig war. Und bin."

"Bei deiner Familie", lächelte Luciano ihn an.

"Ja, bei meiner Familie", erwiderte Mario das Lächeln.

Lars kuschelte sich wieder etwas tiefer ins Bett. "Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schon wieder so müde..."

"Ruh einfach weiter", riet Luciano ihm leise. "Du brauchst das. Dein Körper muss sich... umbauen. Das dauert ein paar Tage."

"Und ich lass euch dabei in Ruhe", sagte Mario und stand auf. "Thomas wird bestimmt auch bald aufwachen und dann will ich bei ihm sein."

"Ich bin so froh, dass es ihm besser geht."

Mario lächelte. "Ich auch. Unendlich froh."

"Dann geh mal wieder runter zu deinem... Gefährten." Das schien Sven noch immer merkwürdig vorzukommen.

"Was ist?" fragte Mario, dem Svens Zögern aufgefallen war.

"Es ist komisch, dass ihr zusammen sein dürft."

"Meinst du das allgemein oder weil wir zwei Männer sind?"

"Sowohl als auch. In meinem... naja, vorher... es war undenkbar. Und Hagen meinte auch, dass auch zwei Männer unter Menschen unnormal wären."

Mario schnaubte. "Das ist Blödsinn. Und so wie Lars eben reagiert hat, scheint dein Bruder das auch ein bisschen anders zu sehen."

"Wie hat Lars reagiert?", fragte Sven fast ein wenig angriffslustig.

"Als ich euch von Thomas und mir erzählt habe. Über das Beißen. Er wirkte... interessiert."

"Er ist noch neu."

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Er ist neu als Vampir, aber nicht als Mensch. Oder habt ihr beiden bisher enthaltsam gelebt?"

"Nein!", schüttelte Sven den Kopf, dann zögerte er, überlegte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Mario nickte und ging zur Tür. "Ach übrigens - Luciano und Marc sind auch zusammen. Und ich nehm an, sie gucken sich nicht nur Briefmarkensammlungen an."

Mit großen Augen sah Sven zu Luciano.

"Ich dachte, das wusstest du", sagte Luciano leise. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass Marc mein Gefährte ist."

"Ich... ich hatte es wohl nicht ganz... mitbekommen. War so viel in den letzten Tagen."

"Und... naja... Philippe und Christoph... die beiden sind auch zusammen."

"Gibt es hier auch Vampire, die nicht... zusammen sind? Oder nicht schwul?"

"Federico", grinste Luciano. "Und Jakob. Und ne Menge anderer."

Sven nickte langsam.

"Stört es dich so sehr?" fragte Luciano.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst", sagte Mario, der noch immer an der Tür stand.

"Ist schon okay", murmelte Sven. "Ich muss nur mit so vielem fertig werden..."

Mario nickte. "Ruh dich am besten auch ein bisschen aus. Und... tut mir leid."

"Ist schon okay."

"Bis später", sagte Mario und verließ das Zimmer.

Sven sah ihm stumm nach.

"Was stört dich daran?" fragte Luciano leise.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", erklärte Sven, aber selbst Luciano, der kaum beeinflussen konnte, merkte, dass das gelogen war.

"Du kannst mir alles erzählen Sven. Alles."

Sven schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Warum nicht? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Doch, aber... mir nicht?"

Luciano runzelte die Stirn. "Das versteh ich nicht."

Sven zögerte, schwieg, holte Luft um etwas zu sagen und schluckte die Worte dann wieder herunter. Er sah Luciano stumm an, und es war deutlich, dass es in ihm arbeitete

Luciano hielt sich zurück und ließ Sven Zeit.

Es dauerte, lange, sicher eine halbe Stunde, ehe Sven tatsächlich etwas sagte. "Luciano... ich bin auch so."

"Wie so? Du... oh!" machte Luciano und unterdrückte schnell ein Lachen. Das hier war offenbar wirklich schwer für Sven. "Du stehst auch eher auf Männer."

Sven nickte kaum merklich.

"Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm."

"Für euch ist es normal. Aber... weißt du, zu Hause, also, als ich noch ein Mensch war... ich durfte nicht. Ich durfte keinen Mann lieben. Ich... bei uns zu Hause war es undenkbar. Und als Fußballer sowieso."

"Sag das mal Marc, Mario und Thomas", grinste Luciano. Holger, Philipp und den kleinen Mario erwähnte er da lieber nicht, schließlich wusste Sven nichts von ihnen. Und vor allem der kleine Mario war ein Thema, über das er eh nicht gern sprach. "Und hatte sich da nicht neulich jemand geoutet? Ein ehemaliger Spieler."

"Ja, ein ehemaliger. Lange, nachdem er aufgehört hatte."

"Aber das zeigt dir doch, dass es schwule Fußballer gibt."

"Aber sie dürfen nicht so leben."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

"Sie würden einen kaputtmachen."

"Aber Mario und Thomas leben doch auch so. Und Marc und ich auch!"

Sven nickte. "Ihr schon."

"Warum solltest du es dann nicht auch können? Und Lars, wenn er ebenfalls auf Männer steht?"

"Wenn das rauskommt..."

"Hey, warum sollte es rauskommen?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weißt du was du tun solltest?"

"Was?"

"Mit Lars darüber reden."

Sven zuckte zusammen.

"Dein Bruder liebt dich. Und es wird dir glaub ich gut tun, wenn er es endlich weiß."

"Ich glaub nicht. Wir waren zu lange getrennt."

"Zwillinge kann man nicht trennen. Das hab ich irgendwo mal gelesen."

Sven lächelte kaum merklich. "Hat ja nicht mal Hagen geschafft..."

"Genau. Und mal ehrlich, willst du Lars für alle Ewigkeiten anlügen? Was ist denn, wenn du dich mal wirklich verliebst und der Mann auch was für dich empfindet?"

"Ewigkeit... Lars und ich werden die Ewigkeit zusammen sein", wisperte Sven überwältigt, so ganz hatte er das wohl noch gar nicht realisiert. Liebevoll sah er zu seinem Bruder.

Luciano lächelte. "Denk drüber nach Sven. Du musst es ihm ja nicht sofort sagen. Erst mal habt ihr ja auch noch genug andere Dinge um die Ohren."

"Würde er es nicht eh sehen?"

Luciano zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, wie das bei euch beiden funktioniert. Ob du auch was... vor Lars verstecken kannst."

"Ich werde es ihm sagen müssen", murmelte Sven. "Wäre doof, wenn er es zufällig erfahren würde."

"Dann mach das. Und glaub mir, du wirst dich viel besser wenn er es weiß."

Sven nickte leicht. Er würde es sagen, er würde sein größtes Geheimnis mit Lars teilen.

Luciano lächelte. "Das ist eine gute Entscheidung Sven."

"Wenn er... fitter ist. Im Moment ist das alles noch zu viel für ihn, da würde ein schwuler Bruder..."

"Du meinst, das würde ihn mehr schocken, als plötzlich ein Vampir zu sein?" fragte Luciano.

Sven sah ihn entgeistert an, "Das... das..." Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, "nein, vermutlich nicht."

"Siehst du, es wird ihn also nicht umhauen."

 

"Sven nickte leicht, dann entschied er sich. Wenn, dann jetzt. Er stupste Lars mental leicht an. Lars?

“Soll ich euch allein lassen?“ fragte Luciano leise.

Sven zögerte, dann nickte er.

“Wenn du mich brauchst, dann ruf ein“, sagte Luciano und stand auf.

„Mach ich", versprach Sven und sah zu wie Luciano das Zimmer verließ.


	33. Gespräch unter Brüdern

Erneut stupste Sven seinen Bruder an. Lars? Komm zu mir, ja?

Mhm... muss ich zum Training?

"Nein, nein. Nur ein bisschen wach werden, ja? Ich... ich möchte mit dir reden

Langsam schlug Lars die Augen auf. Ist Luciano weg?

„Ja. Was... warum?", fragte Sven verbal.

“Wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit für uns allein, seit... ich ein Vampir bin“, sagte Lars nun ebenfalls laut.

Sven lächelte. "Jetzt haben wir sie. Wir sind ganz für uns." Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob er sich neben Lars auf das Bett.

Lars kuschelte sich an ihn, wie sie es früher schon immer gemacht haben. „Alles ganz schön komisch... das mit den Vampiren und dem Blut und so...“

Mit einem Lächeln legte Sven seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch ein wenig dichter. "Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe."

“Ich auch. Du oller Geheimniskrämer.“

„Ich wollte es dir sagen. Immer und immer wieder."

“Ich weiß. Und ich versteh auch, warum du es nicht gemacht hast“, sagte Lars. „Aber ab jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr, ja?“

Sven schluckte. Er zögerte, dann sah er Lars ernst an. "Eins gibt’s da noch."

“Und was ist es?“

Sven sah ihn weiter an, dann wisperte er kaum hörbar, "Ich bin schwul."

Lars sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur an, dann nickte er. „Ich weiß.“

Sven erstarrte. "Du... weißt?"

“Ja natürlich. Das... das war dein Geheimnis?“ fragte Lars.

„Du weißt es?", wiederholte Sven, "Du... warum hast du...?"

Nun sah Lars verwirrt aus. „Wieso sollte ich, wo es doch so klar war? Ich hab immer nur drauf gewartet, dass du mir endlich mal einen Freund vorstellst. Oder mir zumindest mal ne Hinweis gibst, auf was du so stehst. Dann hätte ich mit Ausschau gehalten.“

„Es war so klar...", murmelte Sven und vergrub sein Gesicht an Lars' Schulter. "Es war so klar..."

Lars zog Sven dichter an sich. „Hey... es ist doch alles ok Sven.“

„Ich hatte solche Angst..." Solche Angst es dir zu sagen

“Aber warum denn? Ich mein... oh Mann, du hast vermutlich keinen Plan, dass ich auch auf Männer stehe, oder?“ fragte Lars. „Also auch auf Frauen, aber eben halt auch auf Männer. Wenns der Richtige ist...“

„Du... du auch?" Sven löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. "Du stehst auch auf Männer?"

“Auf Frauen auch, aber... ja, ich steh auch auf Männer“, wiederholte Lars. Warum überrascht dich das so? Wir sind Zwillinge!

Wusste nicht, dass das auch so weit geht...

Lars lachte leise und küsste Sven auf die Wange. „Laut Statistik ist das bei Zwillingen wohl gar nicht so selten.“

Unwillkürlich schloss Sven die Augen, diese zärtliche Geste... Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er sie je wieder fühlen würde.

“Hast du echt gedacht, ich hätte was dagegen?“ fragte Lars leise.

„Alle haben was dagegen, oder? So wie Papa immer darüber redet... und die im Verein..."

“Bei Dortmund?“ fragte Lars verwundert nach.

„Sie reden nicht freundlich über Schwuchteln wie mich."

Lars schnaubte. „Da sind doch mindestens noch zwei weitere Spieler schwul. Wenn nicht mehr!“

„Wer?", fragte Sven nach.

“Schmelle und Erik“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Bei Mats bin ich mir nicht sicher und bei Mitch auch nicht. Aber ich würd um alles Geld der Welt wetten, dass mindestens Erik oder Schmelle schwul sind. Garantiert!“

„Schmelle ist verheiratet."

“Ja und?“

„Du meinst, er ist trotzdem schwul?"

“Vielleicht ja auch bi“, sagte Lars schulterzuckend. „Aber in unserem Job wär es auch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn er geheiratet hätte um solche Gerüchte zum Verstummen zu bringen.“

„Oder... solche Gefühle..."

Lars nickte. „Das auch. Aber guck mal, wir haben doch allein hier schon drei andere Fußballer, die auch schwul sind. Thomas, Mario und Marc. So selten ist das also offenbar nicht.“

Sven nickte leicht. Natürlich, die drei waren auch schwul. Aber er selbst... ich hab’s seit Jahren nicht anders gekannt...

Warum hast du nie was gesagt? „Hast du mir so gar nicht vertraut?“

„Ich hatte einfach...Angst." Auch vor dir

Lars seufzte tief. „Ich hätte dich ansprechen müssen. Es tut mir leid.“

"Du... du dachtest, ich wüsste es."

“Aber dass du unglücklich warst, hab ich gesehen. Ich dachte nur immer, dass du halt nicht drüber reden willst.“

„Wollte ich ja auch nicht."

“Trotzdem hätte ich es tun sollen“, meinte Lars.

„Ist egal, was war."

Lars nickte. Stimmt

„Es ist lange her... und jetzt sind wir hier. Und haben keine Geheimnisse mehr." Sven schmiegte sich an ihn.

“Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Nie wieder“, nickte Lars.

„Und das 'nie wieder' wird eine lange Zeit sein."

“Und pass auf, irgendwann haben wir beide einen Freund“, lächelte Lars.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass du auch..."

“Wär doch schade, wenn man sich nur auf einen Teil der Menschheit festlegt“, meinte Lars grinsend.

„So, wie ich das tue..."

“Sag niemals nie. Vielleicht verdreht dir ja eine hübsche Vampirdame den Kopf und du stellst fest, dass es gar nicht drauf ankommt, ob Mann oder Frau.“

Sven lachte leise. "Die Ewigkeit kann ganz schön lang sein, hm?"

“Aber sie bietet viele Möglichkeiten.“

„Und hinterher legt man sich doch fest. Wie... Luciano und Marc. Oder Thomas und Mario. Oder Philippe und Christoph. Wie lange die wohl schon zusammen sind..."

“Das ist ja auch Liebe. Wenn man den oder die eine trifft, dann ist das was anderes“, meinte Lars.

„Und du... wartest auch noch darauf."

Lars nickte. „Ja...“

Sven drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte an die Decke, dabei berührte er Lars aber noch immer.

“Es ist schade, dass Luciano schon vergeben ist“, sagte Lars plötzlich. „Er würde gut zu dir passen.“

Sven schluckte leicht. "Ja", wisperte er nur.

Hm, dann weiß ich jetzt ja zumindest, auf was du so stehst

„Nicht vom Äußeren her. Das ist mir ziemlich... egal. Aber es sollte ein Vampir sein. Und... so lieb und fürsorglich wie Luciano. Weißt du... als ich hier war, mit Hagen und den Clanchefs... ich hatte die ganze Zeit eine solche Angst. Vor Hagen. Ich hab mich echt arschig verhalten. Und Luciano... der kommt, holt mich ab von Hagen und führt mich durch Florenz. Gibt mir Flamingoblut. Als wären wir beste Freunde."

Lars lächelte und strich Sven über den Arm. „Damit hat er für immer ein Stein bei mir im Brett. Auch wenn er vergeben ist und offenbar keinen Klon hat, mit dem ich dich verkuppeln könnte.“

„Er war so unglaublich. Und dann ist er noch quer durch Europa gelaufen um mich zu finden."

Lars nickte. Du machst jetzt aber keine Dummheiten und verliebst dich in ihn, oder?

„Hab ich nicht vor..."

“Gut“, sagte Lars leise.

„Und wenn doch – dann... sag ich dir bescheid...“

“Wir kriegen das schon hin“, sagte Lars zuversichtlich. Und suchen dir einfach einen sexy Vampir, der nur dich will

Sven lächelte leicht und lehnte seinen Kopf an Lars' Schulter.

Zufrieden, dass es Sven spürbar besser ging, schloss Lars die Augen. Hoffentlich hört das bald auf, dass ich ständig so erschöpft bin...

„Ein paar Tage noch", vermutete Sven. "Und dann musst du lernen, wie du dich wie ein Mensch verhältst."

Das wird bestimmt lustig...

„Bei Philippe bestimmt", überlegte Sven. "Bei Hagen war es das weniger."

Lars gab ein leichtes Brummen mit sich und Sven spürte, wie erschöpft sein Bruder von ihrem Gespräch war.

„Ruh", wisperte er und rutschte noch ein wenig näher. "Ich bleib bei dir."

Musst du nicht. Ist doch langweilig hier neben mir zu liegen

Dann bleib ich bei dir, bis du ruhst

Ok... hab dich lieb, mein kleiner Chaot

Ich dich auch... Vampirchen

Er spürte, wie Lars lächelte, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr. Wenig später war sein Bruder schon tief in seiner Ruhephase versunken.

Leise setzte er sich auf und atmete tief durch. Lars hatte nichts dagegen. Lars hatte davon gewusst. Und Lars stand selbst auch auf Männer. Und Frauen. Aber eben auch auf Männer.

Was war er doch für ein Idiot gewesen, dass er überhaupt in Frage gestellt hatte, dass Lars für ihn da sein würde!

Er hätte seinen Bruder besser kennen müssen. Und er hätte viel viel eher mit ihm darüber reden müssen.

Er blieb noch ein wenig sitzen, dann stand er auf und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Es war ruhig, aber wenn er sich konzentrierte, dann spürte er überall um sich rum andere Vampire.  
Einige ruhten, einige Tranken, einige arbeiteten konzentriert, aber die meisten schienen einfach entspannt zusammen zu sitzen.

Plötzlich fühlte er jemand bekanntes in seinen Gedanken und erkannte, dass es Marc war.

Aber er erkannte nicht, was Marc wollte - oder ob er überhaupt etwas von ihm wollte.

Er meinte, so etwas wie Belustigung zu spüren, dann ging eine Tür auf. „Magst du dich zu uns setzen?“ fragte Marc.

„Ja... gern", nickte Sven etwas unsicher.

Er betrat den kleinen Salon, und sah, dass auch Luciano da war und mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa saß.  
Ein wenig kribbelte es bei dem Anblick in Svens Bauch, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass weder Luciano noch Marc das bemerkten.

“Na wie lief dein Gespräch mit Lars?“ fragte Luciano ihn.

„Er... er wusste es."

“Oh!“

„Und er hat nie etwas gesagt. Weil er meinte, ich würde wissen, dass er es weiß."

Luciano lachte leise. „Du hast dir also umsonst solche Gedanken gemacht.“

Sven nickte ein wenig kleinlaut.

“War also alles halb so schlimm. Und geht es dir jetzt besser?“

„Ja, geht es. Auf jeden Fall."

Luciano lächelte. „Das ist gut.“

„Was liest du da?", fragte Sven neugierig.

“Etwas über die Entwicklung der verschiedenen Vampirfähigkeiten“, sagte Luciano. „Ist ziemlich alt und ne Menge davon ist Blödsinn. Aber alle 20 oder 30 Seiten kommt mal was, was sich interessant und wahr anhört.“

„Und wenn Luciano alles rausgefunden hat, schreibt er selbst eine aktualisierte Ausgabe", grinste Marc.

“Das hab ich vor“, nickte Luciano.

„Wenn du dafür jemanden zum Untersuchen brauchst?"

Luciano grinste. „Pass auf, da komm ich aufjedenfall drauf zurück. Ihr beiden ja seid ja einzigartig.“

„Darfst du gerne. Immer."

“Du machst ihm damit eine große Freude“, sagte Marc und sah Sven. „Sag mal, hast du Lust mit mir jagen zu gehen? Im Wald vor der Stadt?“

„Jagen? Dürfen wir das so einfach?"

“Klar. Es gibt nur eine wichtige Regel: kein Tier wird getötet.“

„Ich werd es versuchen. Dann... jag ich lieber was Großes."

“Ich helfe dir“, sagte Marc.

„Ich warte hier auf euch", grinste Luciano.

Marc nickte und lächelte Luciano zärtlich an. Der Blick, den Luciano erwiderte, war so voller Liebe, dass Sven das Herz schwer wurde.  
Die beiden gehörten zusammen, das war so klar.

Und er selbst, er würde Luciano höchstens aus der Ferne anhimmeln können.

Nein. Er würde ihn gar nicht anhimmeln! Luciano war ein Freund, mehr nicht. Alles andere durfte er sich und gerade auch Luciano nicht antun!

“Na los, ab mit euch beiden“, sagte Luciano. „Ich behalt Lars im Auge Sven, du kannst also ganz beruhigt sein.“

„Danke", lächelte Sven ihn an, dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los und folgte Marc nach draußen.


	34. Mit Marc im Wald

“Luciano hat erzählt, dass Mario vorhin bei euch war“, sagte Marc, während sie nach unten gingen.

„Ja. Wir... wir haben uns vertragen. Er hat sich entschuldigt!"

"Das ist schön", nickte Marc.

"Er hat sich entschuldigt!", wiederholte Sven.

"Wieso überrascht dich das so?"

"Weil ich doch... alles falsch gemacht habe."

"Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, aber für den Rest konntest du nichts. Und das weiß Mario auch."

"Ich hätte seinen Gefährten fast umgebracht. Und ich war nicht der freundlichste, als ich hier war."

"Ich hätte Thomas damals auch fast umgebracht", sagte Marc.

"In einem fairen Kampf."

"Trotzdem. Und ich war damals ein Arschloch."

"Die beiden verzeihen schnell, hm?"

"Ich glaube einfach, dass die beiden ganz gut unterscheiden können, warum man sich so bescheuert verhält oder ob man von Natur aus ein Arsch ist. Und das... sind wir ja beide offenbar nicht."

Sven nickte leicht. "Aber dass er sich dann noch selbst entschuldigt..."

"Ja, das zeigt Größe." Marc grinste leicht. "Ich hätte mich vermutlich nicht entschuldigt. Sowas liegt mir nicht."

"Für sowas hätte ich mich auch nicht entschuldigt. Dass er unfreundlich war mir gegenüber."

"Luciano hätte das auch gemacht", meinte Marc. "Obwohl... Luciano wäre nie so unfreundlich gewesen. Das ist einfach nicht seine Art."

"Ja, er ist... ein ganz lieber." Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Lucianos Gefährten gegenüber?!?

"Der Beste", sagte Marc mit hörbarer Zuneigung in seiner Stimme.

Sven nickte unbewusst.

Marc warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern hielt ihm die Eingangstür auf.

Sven trat heraus in die Sonne, auf den hell erleuchteten Platz vor dem Palazzo. Erst jetzt nahm er die Umgebung wirklich war, als er mit Luciano unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er dafür kein Auge gehabt. Es war wunderschön hier - warm und hell und mit schönen, alten Häusern um den Platz. Ein wenig am Rande stand ein großer, verzierter Brunnen mit Blumenkübeln, in denen es rot und lila und orange blühte.

"Philippe und Christoph werden dir und Lars bestimmt bald die Stadt zeigen", sagte Marc, als er Svens Blicke bemerkte. "Wenn du an... historischen Einzelheiten interessiert bist, dann übernimmt das bestimmt auch gern Luciano", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Scheiße, schon wieder dieses leichte Kribbeln! Wenn er sich mal nicht verriet! "Er weiß bestimmt eine Menge..."

Marc nickte. "Sowas liegt ihm. Er hat Spaß daran. Mich kann man mit sowas jagen, aber... ich liebe es trotzdem ihm zuzuhören. Einfach, weil er dann so begeistert ist."

Ja, Luciano konnte sich und andere für etwas begeistern, das hatte Sven ja schon erlebt. Auch ein Grund, warum Luciano so toll war.

"Was ist?" fragte Marc.

"Nichts", murmelte Sven und zwang sich an Lars zu denken. Das wäre zumindest eine Entschuldigung.

"Ist alles im Moment ziemlich viel für dich, hm?"

Sven nickte leicht. "Muss erst mal realisieren, dass das hier kein Traum ist."

"Daran muss ich mich auch immer wieder erinnern."

"Dabei gehörst du schon so lange zum Clan."

"So lange ja auch nicht. Und mein früherer Meister war... auch alles andere als nett."

Sven nickte leicht, da hatten sie etwas gemeinsam.

"Dein Bruder hat es da viel leichter", sagte Marc. "Der wird hier gleich in einem so tollen Clan groß."

Ganz vorsichtig lächelte Sven. "Lars... er ist zwar nur ein paar Minuten jünger, aber er ist einfach mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hätte nie gewollt, dass er das ertragen müsste, was ich..."

"Muss er ja nun auch nicht."

"Zum Glück nicht", lächelte Sven jetzt fester.

"Siehst du. Und das heißt für dich, dass du dich auch langsam entspannen kannst."

Das konnte Sven nicht, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Der saß gerade im Salon und las in irgendeinem alten Buch. Nein, er sollte, durfte nicht an Luciano denken. Er sollte sich zumindest vorerst weiter an die Regeln seines alten Clans halten, zumindest, was das Lieben anging. Sein alter Clan... Hagen... "Sie werden mich suchen und holen."

"Das sollen sie mal versuchen", schnaubte Marc.

Sven lächelte leicht. Es fühlte sich so gut an, es tat so gut zu spüren, wie Marc ganz hinter ihm stand. Der ganze Clan. Warum eigentlich? Weil er Thomas gebissen hatte, bestimmt nicht. Sondern... weil er sie brauchte? So einfach?

"Federico würde das nie zulassen und wir anderen auch nicht. Ihr gehört jetzt zu uns", fuhr Marc fort.

Diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Marc das sagte, war einfach... wundervoll.

"So, dann lass uns mal loslaufen", meinte Marc.

Sven nickte, und ehe er sich versehen hatte, war Marc schon losgelaufen. Quer durch die Stadt und dann außerhalb in einen Wald.  
Dort hielt Marc inne und sah Sven an. "Hast du Durst oder wollen wir einfach nur ein bisschen jagen ohne was zu trinken?"

"Jagen ohne zu trinken?", fragte Sven erstaunt.

"Zum Spaß", nickte Marc. "Und zur Übung."

"Ich... versuche es."

"Lass dir Zeit, ich bin genau hinter dir", sagte Marc.

Sven nickte. "Ich... bin nicht sonderlich gut im jagen...“

"Ok, ich helf dir", sagte Marc. "Dann schließ die Augen und versuch dich einfach... fallen zu lassen. Versuch eins mit dem Wald zu werden."

"Eins mit dem Wald...", murmelte Sven und schloss tatsächlich die Augen.

"Konzentrier dich zuerst auf den Geruch", flüsterte Marc. "Was riechst du?"

"Wildschwein", wisperte Sven.

Marc lachte. "Dumme Frage. So ein junger Vampir wie du, der riecht natürlich nur das warme Blut um ihn herum. Dann zeig mir mal, wo sich das kleine Schweinchen versteckt."

Sven nickt und lief los. Der Geruch wurde stärker und stärker, und dann, ehe er sich versehen hatte, hielt er das Wildschwein in den Armen. Es roch so verdammt gut, so lebendig und saftig und frisch!

"Du bist ein guter Jäger", nickte Marc.

"Darf ich...?", fragte Sven, auch wenn es ihm jetzt schon schwer fiel sich zurückzuhalten.

Marc nickte. "Aber denk dran, nur ein bisschen."

"Nur ein bisschen naschen." Sven biss zu, direkt am Hals des Tieres, und trank.

Das Blut war frisch und schmeckte würzig und wild. Das hier war kein zahmes Hausschwein, das schmeckte man sofort.  
Es schmeckte wild und rau, und nach so viel Leben. Er trank aber nicht viel, das hatte er Marc versprochen, dann leckte er über die Wunde.

Marc nickte zufrieden. "Sehr gut. Hast du Lust Matteo kennenzulernen?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Dann komm mit. Ich zeig dir seine Hütte."

Es war nicht weit, ein versteckter Pfad führte sie durch den Wald, durch dichtes Gestrüpp.

"Gehört der Wald dem Clan?" fragte Sven irgendwann.

"Ja, bis runter zum Fluss."

"Deshalb ist der Wald hier auch so... natürlich", vermutete Sven. "Ihr lasst ihn einfach wachsen, wie er möchte."

"Ja, so sollte ein Wald sein. Die Tiere fühlen sich wohl, und Matteo auch."

"Kann ich verstehen. Lars wird es hier auch gefallen."

Marc lächelte, "Wenn er soweit ist, dann kommt ihr zusammen hier her."

"Ich kann’s kaum erwarten."

"Ihr werdet euch wohl fühlen", war Marc sich sicher, dann sah er auf. "Matteo, hallo!"

"Hallo Marc", begrüßte Matteo ihn, der ihnen ein Stück entgegengenkommen war. "Und du bist einer unserer neuen Schützlinge?"

"Ich bin Sven, ja. Hallo Matteo."

"Ich wollte Sven einmal zeigen, wo er hier Jagen kann", sagte Marc lächelnd.

"Und wo er mal Ruhe finden kann, wenn er sie braucht. Du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen."

"Danke", lächelte Sven. "Mein Bruder wird den Wald lieben."

"Dein Bruder, der ist noch ganz jung, oder?"

"Sven hat ihn vor ein paar Tagen verwandelt", erzählte Marc. "Philippe und Christoph sind ihre Meister."

"Die beiden haben wieder einen Schützling? Zwei sogar? Das ist schön."

"Luciano hätte es auch gern gemacht, aber er ist ja selbst noch so jung", sagte Marc.

"Ja, und du bist auch noch nicht reif dafür. Und als Zwillinge brauchen sie Meister, die zusammen sind."

"Außerdem kommt Philippe so hoffentlich wieder häufiger aus seinem Labor", grinste Marc.

"In den letzten Jahren war er tatsächlich etwas oft da."

Sven lauschte der Unterhaltung der beiden ganz still und staunte dabei. Das hier war eine Unterhaltung zwischen Freunden. Das wäre bei Hagen so nie vorgekommen! Da waren alle immer höflich-unterkühlt gewesen und es war nur um geschäftliches gegangen. Niemand hätte sich beschwert, dass jemand nicht aus dem Labor rauskam.

Jeder war für sich, diese Gemeinschaft, diese Wärme, die hier zwischen den Vampiren herrschte, war einfach unglaublich.

"Komm Sven, ich zeig dir die Hütte", sagte Matteo in diesem Moment.

Überrascht sah er Matteo an. "Mir? echt?"

Matteo lachte. "Warum nicht?"

"Weil... das deine Hütte ist."

"Ja. Trotzdem möchte ich sie dir zeigen. Erstens ist es gut zu wissen, wo du mich finden kannst und zweitens gehörst du nun zur Familie."

"In Svens altem Clan war es anders als bei uns", erklärte Marc kurz. "Na komm - Matteos Hütte ist echt gemütlich."

Matteo führte sie noch ein Stückchen tiefer in den Wald, bis sie zu einer alten Jagdhütte kamen.  
Obwohl man dem Gebäude das Alter ansah, wirkte es gepflegt, und sogar mit Gardinen vor den Fenstern.

"Eleonores Verdienst", sagte Matteo, als er Svens Blick sah. "Und Frauen soll man in einigen Dingen bekanntlich nicht widersprechen."

"Ganz anders als ich mir die Hütte eines Vampirs im Wald vorgestellt habe."

"Warte mal, bis du die Inneneinrichtung siehst", grinste Marc.

Mit einem doch tatsächlich stolzen Lächeln führte Matteo sie ins Innere der Hütte.

Sven sah sofort, was Marc gemeint hatte. Diese Hütte hatte wirklich rein gar nichts mit einer normalen Jagdhütte zu tun. Auf dem Boden lagen geschmackvolle Teppich in fröhlichen Farben und auf der Holzbank am Esstisch lagen bunte Kissen.

An einer Wand befand sich ein Regal, in dem einige Bücher standen. Es gab sogar eine schmale Küchenzeile, die allerdings ziemlich unbenutzt aussah.  
Dafür standen einige Flaschen, die sicher nicht mit Wein gefüllt waren, im Regal.

"Überrascht?" fragte Marc ihn lachend.

"Mit sowas hab ich nicht gerechnet." Sven erinnerte sich an seine Zelle im Keller des Clanhauses - das hier war damit überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen.

"Wie gesagt, dafür ist Eleonore verantwortlich. Und ich muss zugeben... es ist schon angenehmer so", sagte Matteo.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier."

Marc nickte zustimmend. "Wir wollen dich dann auch nicht länger stören Matteo. Wenn Lars fit ist, dann kommen bestimmt Philippe und Christoph noch mal mit den beiden vorbei. Dann kannst du ihnen vielleicht noch etwas besser den Wald zeigen?"

"Ja, das mache ich gerne", versprach Matteo. "Lauft ihr gleich zurück? Ansonsten solltet ihr mal am Fluss vorbeigucken, da ist es zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders schön.“

"Was sagst du Sven?" fragte Marc.

"Ich würde mir das gerne ansehen."

"Dann machen wir das."

"Dann... Tschüss, Matteo. Bis bald!"

"Bis bald Sven. Und Marc, grüß Luciano von mir."

"Mach ich", versprach Marc, dann liefen die beiden los, Richtung Fluss.

Je näher sie dem Fluss kamen, desto lauter hörte Sven das Wasser rauschen. Einfach zum Spaß jagen, aus Freude laufen und das Leben genießen, er hatte nie gedacht, dass es so schön sein konnte.

"Luciano und ich sind hier in dem Fluss schon geschwommen", erzählte Marc, als sie schließlich am Ufer anhielten.

"Wollen wir auch...?"

Marc lachte. "Klar!"

Sie standen am Ufer, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Marc begann ohne zu Zögern sich ausziehen. "Na komm. Ich hab schon etliche nackte Männer gesehen und du auch!"

Das ließ sich Sven nicht zwei Mal sagen und zog sich ebenfalls auf. Dann gingen sie langsam ins kühle Wasser.

"Als Mensch könntest du hier jetzt nicht baden", sagte Marc. "Wär viel zu kalt."

"Hagen hat mich in Eiswasser baden lassen um es mir zu zeigen. Aber das ist auch für Vampire verdammt kalt."

"Das ist krank", sagte Marc kopfschüttelnd.

"Junge Vampire müssen abgehärtet werden. Sonst verweichlichen sie", zitierte Sven seinen früheren Meister.

Marc seufzte. "Das kenn ich von meinem alten Meister auch", sagte er leise.

Sven sah ihn an, ja, das hatte er am Rande mitbekommen, dass Marcs alter Meister auch sehr unangenehm und streng gewesen sein musste.

"Aber hier ist das anders. Hier... seid ihr wie Kinder. Und Kinder muss man umsorgen. Sich um sie kümmern."

"Es ist wirklich eine Familie. So vieles ist so... einfach. So normal. Dass es immer etwas zu trinken gibt - das man seinen Meister nicht auf Knien anbetteln muss. Dass man alleine rausgehen darf. Dass man sich anfreunden darf. Und lieben."

"Ja, das ist ein Geschenk", wisperte Marc.

Wieder spürte Sven wieder dieses unangebrachte Kribbeln im Bauch.

"Gibt es bei dir jemanden?" fragte Marc.

Sofort schüttelte Sven den Kopf.

"Auch nicht vor deiner Verwandlung?" fragte Marc verwundert.

Wieder schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Es war... es ging nicht."

"Wie es ging nicht?"

"Weil ich... doch auch schwul bin. Und das als Fußballer..."

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich... weiß nicht, ob es dir schon mal jemand erzählt hat, aber vor Luciano war ich mit einem anderen Fußballer zusammen."

"Du... du bist doch schon länger Vampir, oder?"

Marc nickte. "Ja, aber ich hab mich eine ganze Weile von den Menschen ferngehalten. Bis dann die Sache mit dem Fußball kam und von da an... hat sich alles verändert."

"Und dann warst du als Vampir mit einem Menschen zusammen?"

Marc lächelte leicht. "Ja. Aber er ist nicht damit klar gekommen. Und nach meinem Wechsel war es einfach besser für alle Seiten. Es hätte uns beiden nur wehgetan."

"Und jetzt hast du Luciano."

"Ja. Und er ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist."

"Das glaub ich dir gerne", murmelte Sven, dann lenkte er sich ab. "Wollen wir mal da hinten hinschwimmen?"

Marc nickte und die beiden schwammen los.

Die Strecke war weit, und einige Male mussten sie Schiffen ausweichen, aber für die Vampire war beides kein Problem.

Irgendwann schwammen sie ans Ufer und zogen sich aus dem Wasser. Zurück zu ihren Klamotten würden sie laufen. "Und dabei vielleicht noch einen kleinen Snack nehmen", meinte Marc zwinkernd.

"Gehört der Wald hier auch noch dem Clan?"

"Nein, die Grenzen haben wir schon ein Stück hinter uns gelassen."

"Aber trotzdem wird nicht getötet?"

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum töten, wenn man es nicht tun muss? In großer Not klar, aber so...?"

Sven nickte. "Muss ich mich dran gewöhnen..."

"Ja, das ist eine Umstellung."

"Aber es ist schön. Dass die Tiere weiterleben. Und dass sich Matteo sich so um sie kümmert."

"Matteo sagt immer, er käme mit den Tieren besser klar, als mit den anderen Vampiren. Deshalb ist er auch allein", sagte Marc.

"Aber er scheint ein wirklich lieber Vampir zu sein."

Marc nickte. "Also, Snack gefällig? Ich kann einen Hirsch riechen."

"Snack?", grinste Sven. "Und Hirsch, das klingt auch sehr interessant."

"Hirsch ist lecker", meinte Marc.

"Bis jetzt war hier alles lecker."

Marc lachte. "Dann fang uns den Hirsch mal."

Sven sah ihn an. Marc war so fröhlich, so locker, dass auch diese Aufforderung zur Jagd nicht wie eine Prüfung wirkte, sondern wie Spaß. Und... möglicherweise war es das auch.

Und vielleicht sollte er wirklich aufhören, bei allem nach versteckten Hintergedanken zu suchen. Bisher hatte ihm hier niemand was getan, alle behandelten Lars und ihn gut. Er sollte versuchen, sich einfach darauf einzulassen.

Sie waren hier anders in Florenz. Sie mochten ihn und Lars, und was er Thomas angetan hatte, war offenbar schon vergessen. Marc und Mario hatten ihm verziehen, einfach so!

"Also los", beschloss er und lief in den Wald. Den Hirsch hatte er schnell gefunden und ebenso schnell am Hals gepackt. Er trank etwas, ehe er sich losmachte und Marc an das Tier ließ.

"Du bist geschickt", bemerkte Marc, als er getrunken hatte. "Schnell und effektiv. Das Tier leidet kaum."

Sven konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Marc anstrahlte. Er freute sich über das Lob.

Marc erwiderte das Lächeln, er fühlte, wie wichtig das für Sven war.

"Also, wollen wir uns dann mal auf den Rückweg machen?"

"Ja... Lars wird sicher bald wach."

Marc nickte. "Und dann willst du bei ihm sein."

"Ja, schon. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich gefühlt habe..."

"Lars ist nicht allein. Luciano ist da und die anderen Vampire im Haus haben auch ein Auge auf ihn."

Sven nickte leicht. "Ich war alleine. In diesem Zimmer im Keller."

"Die haben dich wirklich im Keller gehalten?"

"Die ersten Wochen, ja. Junge Vampire vertragen kein Licht, und das Amulett musste ich mir erst erarbeiten."

"Erarbeiten?" wiederholte Marc.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Durch gute Leistungen. Dann durfte ich das Amulett stundenweise tragen."

"Ich glaube langsam, die Leute da haben einen schweren Dachschaden. Das ist ja nicht mal meinem Meister eingefallen. Ohne Amulett wäre ich ja nutzlos für ihn gewesen."

"Hagen konnte mich so unter Druck setzen. Auch, dass ich zum Training oder zu den Spielen durfte, musste ich mir erarbeiten. Und Nutzen haben junge Vampire doch nicht."

"Langsam hab ich nicht übel Lust mir diesen Hagen und seine Konsorten mal vorzuknöpfen", sagte Marc kopfschüttelnd.

"Dein Meister war doch auch nicht anders."

"Er war grausam und irre, aber das ein ganzer Clan so ist..."

"Grausam ja, aber nicht irre. Es hatte alles Struktur, es geschah nur wenig willkürlich."

"Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist", murmelte Marc.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Immerhin wusste ich meist, was auf mich zukommt. Aber... jetzt sind wir hier, und es ist wie das Paradies."

Marc lächelte bei diesen Worten. "Lass uns nach Hause laufen."

Sven nickte nur kurz, dann lief er los, zurück zum Fluss und dann am Ufer entlang bis in die Stadt.


	35. Die Sache mit dem Beissen

Am Palazzo angekommen, lief Sven gleich hoch ins Zimmer seines Bruders.

Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, aber Sven fühlte gleich, dass er schon fast wach war. Also setzte sich Sven einfach aufs Bett und wartete, dass Lars ganz wach wurde.  
Es dauerte etwas, aber er spürte, wie wohl sich Lars fühlte - mit ihm an seiner Seite.

Du riechst komisch... nach Wald oder so kam es plötzlich von Lars.

Sven lächelte. "Wald stimmt. Marc und ich waren jagen. Und schwimmen."

"Ohne mich?" fragte Lars und öffnete die Augen.

"Machen wir bald zusammen. Dann besuchen wir Matteo - er gehört auch zum Clan, wohnt aber im Wald in einer Jagdhütte. Und dann gehen wir jagen."

"Jagen?" fragte Lars unsicher.

"Einen Hirsch. Wir haben ein wenig getrunken und ihn dann wieder freigelassen."

Lars setzte sich langsam auf und seufzte. "Daran muss ich mich wirklich noch gewöhnen. Irgendwie... mit dem Blut in Flaschen komm ich besser klar. Aber der Gedanke jemanden oder etwas zu beißen..."

"Es ist aufregend", strahlte Sven ihn an.

Findest du?

Sven nickte und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich an den majestätischen Hirsch angeschlichen hatte, dann ein paar Schritte gelaufen, zugepackt - und zugebissen. Er fühlte wieder das raue Fell und schmeckte das warme, herbe, lebendige Blut auf der Zunge.

"Ich werds versuchen", sagte Lars. 

"Ich glaub nicht, dass sie dich dazu zwingen werden, aber..." Es ist unbeschreiblich

"Du bist glücklich", stellte Lars fest.

Sven horchte in sich hinein. "Ja, das bin ich."

"Dann bin ich es auch."

Sven lächelte, strahlte Lars an, dann schloss er ihn fest in die Arme.

"Hast du eigentlich mein Handy und mein Tablet mitgebracht?" fragte Lars plötzlich.

Sven überlegte. "Ja, irgendjemand hat das eingepackt?" Luciano? Oder Philippe? Ich weiß es nicht mehr Er sah sich suchend um. Da drüben auf dem Hocker... Schnell stand er auf und griff nach dem Rucksack, der dort lag.

"Super. Ich wollte mir wenigstens mal meine Mails angucken. Bin ja ziemlich plötzlich... verschwunden."

"Wir haben einen familiären Notfall", erklärte Sven mit einem Grinsen, "deswegen sind wir beide weg."

"Ah ok, gut zu wissen."

"Wir sollten uns aber noch überlegen, was da los ist."

"Und wir müssen aufpassen, dass uns hier niemand erkennt."

"So viel sind wir nicht draußen, und wenn, dann... wir bewegen uns meist so schnell, dass wir kaum gesehen werden."

Lars nickte erleichtert und öffnete auf dem Tablet sein Mailprogramm.

Sven kuschelte sich einfach neben ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Hm, sind einige Mails gekommen", murmelte Lars.

"Natürlich sind sie das", nickte Sven. "Beileidsbekundungen?"

"Eher Fragen, was genau los ist."

"Da müssen wir uns noch was überlegen... etwas, was auch länger dauern kann. Ein, zwei Wochen wirst du mindestens brauchen, bis du dich auf den Beinen halten kannst."

"So lange?" fragte Lars entsetzt. "Dann ist die Saison ja vorbei!"

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Sven, ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nicht einfach so verwandeln müssen

"Macht nichts", grinste Lars schief. "Geht für uns ja eh um nichts mehr wirklich. Aber du... du verpasst das Pokalfinale."

"Vielleicht darf ich... nein, ich darf bestimmt hinfahren. Ich würde dich dann hier ein paar Tage alleine lassen."

Lars nickte sofort. "Und dann gewinnst du den Pokal!"

Sven strahlte ihn an.

"Und ich guck hier mit den Vampiren zu", grinste Lars.

"Marc und Mario und Thomas werden das Spiel bestimmt sehen wollen."

"Denk ich auch. Und hoffentlich halte alle brav zu Dortmund."

"Bestimmt. Ich meine - ist ja niemand aus Wolfsburg hier, oder?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Dann werdet ihr hier alle sitzen und mir die Daumen drücken."

"Werden wir", strahlte Lars ihn an.

"Also, was wollen wir den Jungs schreiben?" fragte Sven und deutete auf Lars Tablet.

"Hm, irgendwas, weswegen wir da sein müssen, aber nichts, was zu schlimm wäre... und was uns hinterher noch reinreitet."

Sven nickte leicht. "Vielleicht... also sollten wir mal Thomas und Mario fragen?"

Lars nickte. "Die beiden sind ja auch schon unauffällig verschwunden."

"Eben. Und wir könnten dabei auch mal gucken, wie es Thomas geht."

"Wollen wir gleich runtergehen?"

"Fühlst dich dafür denn fit genug?" fragte Sven.

"Ich schaff das schon. Wenn ich keine Socken anziehen muss."

Sven lachte. "Musst du nicht, keine Angst."

"Jeans hab ich noch an... T-Shirt auch... dann können wir doch so gehen."

"Dann steh mal auf", grinste Sven.

Lars erhob sich langsam und rutschte ganz vorsichtig an die Bettkante.

Sven nickte. "Und jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil. Das aufstehen."

Lars lachte leise. "Das werde ich wohl noch hinkriegen." Mit Schwung erhob er sich - und prallte gegen das Fenster am Ende des Raumes.

Sven zuckte zusammen. "Das hat bestimmt weh getan", murmelte er.

"Aua", murmelte Lars etwas verspätet.

"Gehts dir gut?" fragte Sven und trat zu seinem Bruder.

"Ja. schon... gut, dass das Glas gehalten hat."

"Oh ja, das wär sonst wirklich unschön geworden."

"Nicht drüber nachdenken. Ich sollte jetzt wohl ganz vorsichtig gehen..."

"Komm nimm meine Hand", sagte Sven. "Ich helf dir."

Langsam hob Lars die Hand und legte sie schlaff in Svens.

"Also und jetzt ganz langsam", sagte Sven und drückte kurz Lars Hand.

Dann zog er Lars ganz vorsichtig mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Hin zur Treppe, "Jetzt vorsichtig", warnte er.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie die wenigen Treppenstufen geschafft hatten. Aber schließlich standen sie unfallfrei vor der Tür von Thomas und Mario.

Vorsichtig klopfte Sven an.

"Kommt ruhig rein!"

Langsam öffnete Sven die Tür und zog Lars sanft mit sich.

Thomas saß aufrecht im Bett und sah viel besser aus. Er lächelte die beiden an. "Los kommt schon rein."

"Hey", lächelte Lars ihn an. "Schön, dass es dir so gut geht."

"Das hab ich dir zu verdanken", sagte Thomas.

"Ich hab doch gar nichts getan."

"Doch natürlich. Ohne dein Blut..."

"Ja, aber ich kann doch nichts für mein Blut.

"Jetzt lass mich dir doch danken", bat Thomas.

"Na gut", grinste Lars ihn an.

"Und wie geht es dir so als Vampir?"

"Ich bin noch immer so müde. Und ich kann nicht alleine laufen. Aber sonst... ich glaub, ich hab’s noch gar nicht wirklich realisiert."

"Nein, das dauert auch vermutlich einige Zeit."

"Aber ich hab Sven, das ist... ein gutes Gefühl."

"Und wir anderen sind auch für dich da. Mario war bei euch, oder?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja. Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll eine Runde Spazierengehen", sagte Thomas. "Kurz bei uns im Haus nach dem Rechten sehen, ein Eis essen und sich etwas entspannen. Aber ich schätze, in ein paar Minuten ist er wieder hier."

"Eis essen?" fragte Lars nach.

"Mhm, Milcheis. Gib Mario ein Glas Milch und er ist glücklich."

Sven lachte. "Hat mir Luciano schon erzählt, als wir in eurem Haus waren. Weil da die Milch stand."

"Ja. Hier im Clanhaus steht auch immer etwas Milch für Mario bereit."

"Isst du auch etwas gerne?"

Bevor Thomas antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mario kam rein. "Du solltest dich doch ausruhen", sagte Mario, als er Sven und Lars sah.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Sven, "Wir wollten Thomas auch nicht lange stören..."

"Ihr stört mich nicht. Ich langweile mich hier im Bett", sagte Thomas.

"Und ich meinte eher dich, Lars", meinte Mario.

"Aber ich langweile mich auch", sagte Lars grinsend.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest noch gar nicht in der Lage sein hier rumzulaufen."

Lars schnaubte. "Das kann ich auch nicht. Ich hätte fast nen Freiflug aus meinem Fenster gemacht, als ich aufstehen wollte."

Thomas lachte auf. "Erinnert mich an Mario. Der hat Bäume umgerannt."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Sven lachen. "Du... was... Bäume?"

"Einen Baum", murmelte Mario, und Thomas grinste breit. "Eine sicher zweihundert Jahre alte Eiche. Wir haben sie aber wieder gerade hingestellt, und sie lebt noch."

"Hat es weh getan?" fragte Lars neugierig.

"Schon, aber dem Baum sicher noch mehr."

"Und wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du dich normal bewegen konntest?"

"Hm... eine Woche oder so?", sah er fragend zu Thomas. "Ich hab ja viel geruht..."

"Nach einer Woche konntest du dich noch nicht wirklich normal bewegen", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Erinner dich nur an die Treppe. Oder den Versuch ins Auto einzusteigen."

"Oh je, das Auto. Es war hinterher... nicht mehr neu."

"Was hast du dem armen Auto angetan?" fragte Lars sofort nach.

"Ich hatte zu fest angefasst... da war es dann verbeult", erinnerte sich Mario.

"Und zu Hause hast du dann auch noch einige Sachen zerstört", erinnerte sich Thomas grinsend.

"Ja... reibs mir nur immer wieder unter die Nase."

Thomas zog Mario an sich. "Ich liebe dich trotzdem", wisperte er.

"Ich dich auch", erwiderte Mario und küsste ihn kurz. Wieder zog sich etwas in Sven zusammen, anders, als wenn er Luciano sah, aber er war einfach neidisch.

Die beiden sehen gut zusammen aus hörte er Lars Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ich beneide sie...

Lars nickte leicht. Ich auch

Du auch? Du hattest doch immer jemanden?

Aber sieh dir die beiden an. Das ist... sie lieben sich so sehr

Ja... man sieht es, und man fühlt es, wenn man hier mit ihnen im Raum ist

Wir werden auch so jemanden finden

Sven lehnte sich leicht an seinen Bruder. Irgendwann...

"Was ist mit euch beiden?" fragte Thomas.

"Hm?", machte Sven, dem gar nicht bewusst war, dass sie sich nur in Gedanken unterhalten hatten.

"Ihr seid... irgendwie traurig."

"Nein, nicht traurig." Lars sah zu seinem Bruder. "Nur ein wenig... neidisch."

"Neidisch?" fragte Mario.

"Ja. Weil ihr euch habt."

"Na ihr beiden werdet auch noch jemanden finden", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, irgendwann..."

"Sowas kann man nicht planen", sagte Thomas. "Guckt euch Marc an. Der wollte eigentlich nie einen Gefährten. Und dann verguckt er sich erst in einen Menschen und dann in Luciano."

"Ich möchte keinen Menschen. Oder zumindest keinen, der Mensch bleibt", überlegte Lars.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Sven sofort. Allein die Vorstellung, dass er dann zusehen musste, wie der geliebte Partner älter wurde und starb...

"Mir war auch immer klar, dass Thomas mich verwandeln würde", erklärte Mario fest.

"Ja... zur Not hättest du wieder ein Messer genommen, nicht wahr Schatz?" grinste Thomas.

"Messer?", fragte Lars nach, "Du... du hast dir aber nichts angetan, oder?"

"Nein. Aber Thomas wollte damals einfach nicht von mir trinken. Er wär lieber verdurstet. Also... hab ich ein bisschen nachgeholfen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sven verstand. "Oh", machte er.

"Was ist oh?" fragte Lars.

"Mario hat sich geschnitten, damit Thomas sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ihn beißen musste."

"Oh... OH!" machte Lars und sah Mario und Thomas an. "Und wie war das?"

"Ähm... heiß", grinste Mario und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Dann ist das wie in den Büchern?" bohrte Lars weiter.

"Kommt drauf an, welche Bücher du meinst?"

"Naja... ähm... also, da lagen irgendwann mal welche rum", sagte Lars grinsend. "Du weißt schon. Halbnackte, knackige Kerle auf dem Cover, unmögliche Titel und sehr... intensive Begegnungen zwischen Vampiren und Menschen."

Thomas kicherte leise. "Dann hast du wohl recht realistische Literatur erwischt. Aber das gilt in der Regel nur zwischen Vampiren und Menschen, nicht zwischen Vampiren untereinander."

"Dann haben Vampire untereinander keinen Sex mehr?" fragte Lars mit großen Augen.

"Oh doch, keine Sorge, aber sie beißen sich dabei nicht."

Lars nickte langsam. "Schmeckt vermutlich nicht mehr. So Vampirblut."

"Oh doch", grinste Thomas breit.

"Ich kann mich auch nicht beschweren", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Oh...", machte Lars leise.

"Ihr... ihr trinkt wirklich voneinander?" fragte Sven leise.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Naschen, eher. Aber... es weiß nicht jeder, viele fänden es wohl ziemlich daneben."

"Luciano und Marc finden es abartig, auch wenn sie nett genug sind, das so nicht zu sagen", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Ich find’s auch... gewöhnungsbedürftig", erklärte Sven.

"Ich find’s heiß", murmelte Lars.

Überrascht sah Sven ihn an.

"Naja", druckste Lars herum. Die Vorstellung ist doch schon irgendwie heiß. Das ist dann ja was anderes, als wenn man jemanden beißt um wirklich zu trinken

Trinken ist nur zur Ernährung... hab ich bis jetzt geglaubt

Offenbar nicht nur

Und du findest es heiß. Naja, intim ist es ja schon...

"Oh ja!" sagte Lars laut.

Mario sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was - oh ja?"

"Ähm... sorry", grinste Lars. "Das ist manchmal ganz schön verwirrend mit dem Gedanken und so."

"Gedanken? Wie - Gedanken?"

"Na Sven und ich", sagte Lars verwirrt.

"Ihr redet in Gedanken miteinander? So richtig, mit Worten und so?", fragte Thomas nach.

Lars nickte. "Ja klar. Macht ihr das nicht?"

Thomas lachte leise. "Mario und ich stehen uns nahe, aber wir schaffen es nur unsere Gefühle zu übertragen. Sprechen in Gedanken - Telepathie? - ist noch einmal eine ganz schöne Steigerung, das habe ich noch von keinen Vampiren gehört."

"Oh", sagte Lars und sah unsicher zu Sven. "Ich dachte das wär immer so."

"Nein... aber es ist schön, oder?"

Sofort nickte Lars. Sehr schön.

Sven grinste, Und sie würden nicht mitkriegen, wenn wir über sie reden würden

Lars lachte. Stimmt. Wir können uns über alles unterhalten und niemand würde es je mitbekommen

"Ähm... könnt ihr auch laut reden?"

Lars und Sven sahen wieder zu Thomas und Mario. "Wir versuchen es."

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Ich merk es manchmal gar nicht, also erinnert mich einfach dran", grinste Lars.

Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaub, das wird noch ganz spannend mit euch."

"Wir sind ganz lieb", sagte Lars sofort.

Mario grinste ihn an. "Noch..."

Sven lachte. "Die beiden haben dich schon durchschaut Lars."

"Ich bin immer ganz brav, du warst der schlimmere von uns."

"Ich? Niemals!"

Thomas lachte fröhlich.

"Marc hat erzählt, dass er mit dir im Wald war", sagte Mario und sah Sven an. "Wie hats dir gefallen?"

"Es war toll. So... frei. Wir sind einfach gelaufen und geschwommen, haben getrunken... und Matteo scheint auch sehr nett zu sein."

"Sei nett zu den Tieren, dann ist Matteo auch nett zu dir", sagte Thomas.

"Ich bin immer nett zu Tieren", meinte Sven überzeugt.

"Ich auch", sagte Lars. "Außerdem weiß ich noch gar nicht, ob ich das mit dem Jagen so toll finde..."

"Es ist toll", lächelte Sven. "Du riechst das Tier, versuchst näher zu kommen, schleichst dich an, und dann - ein Sprung, und du hast es. Und dann bekommst du die Belohnung."

Lars sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ich werd Fell im Mund haben, vermutlich wird das Vieh sich wehren... so ne Flasche muss man nur aufmachen."

"Luciano wird dich voll unterstützen", lachte Mario. "Aber du hast doch auch schon getrunken, oder? Marc erzählte von eurem Aufenthalt in der Hütte."

"Ja, aber... ich weiß nicht, daran kann ich mich nur verschwommen erinnern. Und außerdem war ich so schrecklich durstig..."

"Du hast auch gut getrunken", meinte Sven. "Und dann haben sie das Wildschwein freigelassen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen."

"Mhm, langsam krieg ich Hunger", murmelte Thomas.

Mario fasste seine Hand und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wirkte hochkonzentriert, dann nickte er. "Ein wenig, ja?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir beide ein bisschen jagen könnten", sagte Thomas und sah Mario flehend an.

Mario zögerte. "Okay, aber nur ein paar Schluck. Wir sollten noch vorsichtig sein."

Thomas strahlte. "Du bist ja bei mir und passt auf."

"Ich passe auf."

"Dann machen wir uns mal wieder auf den Weg zurück in unser Zimmer", meinte Sven und sah Lars an.

"Ich sollte wohl auch wieder ruhen... ich werde noch immer so schrecklich schnell müde."

"Das vergeht. Und du bist wirklich schon erstaunlich munter für dein Alter", sagte Thomas.

"Wie lange? Ich kann doch nicht so lange verschwunden bleiben." Jetzt fiel Lars erst wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt runtergekommen waren.

"Im Moment wird dir nichts anders übrig bleiben. Selbst wenn du nicht müde bist, musst du noch so viele Sachen lernen", sagte Thomas. "Du musst lernen, dich richtig zu bewegen, wie du nun Fußball spielen musst um nicht aufzufallen, zu essen, wie man normal atmet, Autogramme gibt und und und."

"Autogramme?"

"Ja... das ist anstrengend am Anfang", grinste Mario schief. "Erst mal musst du lernen den Stift zu halten und nicht kaputt zu machen. Und dann musst im menschlichen Tempo schreiben."

"Oh je", murmelte Lars. "Also üben und üben und üben."

"Sven und Mario können dir dabei aber helfen", sagte Thomas. "Die beiden sind ja auch noch nicht so lange Vampir."

"Erst mal laufen... und anziehen und so", beschloss Lars.

"Sobald du länger wach bleiben kannst, nehmen wir das in Angriff."

"Jetzt schon. Ich will bald wieder spielen können."

"Es ist doch bald Sommerpause. Du musst dich nicht so unter Druck setzen."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will vorher noch spielen."

"Sprecht darüber mal mit Christoph und Philippe", riet Mario.

"Ja, die beiden bestimmen das schließlich."

"Aber wir können trotzdem morgen mal gucken, ob wir dich ein bisschen mit in den Wald nehmen", sagte Thomas. "Dagegen werden die beiden auf keinen Fall was haben."

"Ja, das machen wir", strahlte Lars ihn begeistert an.

"Und jetzt mit dir ins Bett", sagte Mario mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ja, ich geh ja schon." Mit sehr langsamen Bewegungen ging er aus dem Zimmer, man merkte ihm deutlich an, wie erschöpft er schon war.

Sven folgte ihm und öffnete ihm die Tür.


	36. Die Sache mit dem Beißen

Am Palazzo angekommen, lief Sven gleich hoch ins Zimmer seines Bruders.

Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, aber Sven fühlte gleich, dass er schon fast wach war. Also setzte sich Sven einfach aufs Bett und wartete, dass Lars ganz wach wurde.  
Es dauerte etwas, aber er spürte, wie wohl sich Lars fühlte - mit ihm an seiner Seite.

Du riechst komisch... nach Wald oder so kam es plötzlich von Lars.

Sven lächelte. "Wald stimmt. Marc und ich waren jagen. Und schwimmen."

"Ohne mich?" fragte Lars und öffnete die Augen.

"Machen wir bald zusammen. Dann besuchen wir Matteo - er gehört auch zum Clan, wohnt aber im Wald in einer Jagdhütte. Und dann gehen wir jagen."

"Jagen?" fragte Lars unsicher.

"Einen Hirsch. Wir haben ein wenig getrunken und ihn dann wieder freigelassen."

Lars setzte sich langsam auf und seufzte. "Daran muss ich mich wirklich noch gewöhnen. Irgendwie... mit dem Blut in Flaschen komm ich besser klar. Aber der Gedanke jemanden oder etwas zu beißen..."

"Es ist aufregend", strahlte Sven ihn an.

Findest du?

Sven nickte und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich an den majestätischen Hirsch angeschlichen hatte, dann ein paar Schritte gelaufen, zugepackt - und zugebissen. Er fühlte wieder das raue Fell und schmeckte das warme, herbe, lebendige Blut auf der Zunge.

"Ich werds versuchen", sagte Lars. 

"Ich glaub nicht, dass sie dich dazu zwingen werden, aber..." Es ist unbeschreiblich

"Du bist glücklich", stellte Lars fest.

Sven horchte in sich hinein. "Ja, das bin ich."

"Dann bin ich es auch."

Sven lächelte, strahlte Lars an, dann schloss er ihn fest in die Arme.

"Hast du eigentlich mein Handy und mein Tablet mitgebracht?" fragte Lars plötzlich.

Sven überlegte. "Ja, irgendjemand hat das eingepackt?" Luciano? Oder Philippe? Ich weiß es nicht mehr Er sah sich suchend um. Da drüben auf dem Hocker... Schnell stand er auf und griff nach dem Rucksack, der dort lag.

"Super. Ich wollte mir wenigstens mal meine Mails angucken. Bin ja ziemlich plötzlich... verschwunden."

"Wir haben einen familiären Notfall", erklärte Sven mit einem Grinsen, "deswegen sind wir beide weg."

"Ah ok, gut zu wissen."

"Wir sollten uns aber noch überlegen, was da los ist."

"Und wir müssen aufpassen, dass uns hier niemand erkennt."

"So viel sind wir nicht draußen, und wenn, dann... wir bewegen uns meist so schnell, dass wir kaum gesehen werden."

Lars nickte erleichtert und öffnete auf dem Tablet sein Mailprogramm.

Sven kuschelte sich einfach neben ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Hm, sind einige Mails gekommen", murmelte Lars.

"Natürlich sind sie das", nickte Sven. "Beileidsbekundungen?"

"Eher Fragen, was genau los ist."

"Da müssen wir uns noch was überlegen... etwas, was auch länger dauern kann. Ein, zwei Wochen wirst du mindestens brauchen, bis du dich auf den Beinen halten kannst."

"So lange?" fragte Lars entsetzt. "Dann ist die Saison ja vorbei!"

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Sven, ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nicht einfach so verwandeln müssen

"Macht nichts", grinste Lars schief. "Geht für uns ja eh um nichts mehr wirklich. Aber du... du verpasst das Pokalfinale."

"Vielleicht darf ich... nein, ich darf bestimmt hinfahren. Ich würde dich dann hier ein paar Tage alleine lassen."

Lars nickte sofort. "Und dann gewinnst du den Pokal!"

Sven strahlte ihn an.

"Und ich guck hier mit den Vampiren zu", grinste Lars.

"Marc und Mario und Thomas werden das Spiel bestimmt sehen wollen."

"Denk ich auch. Und hoffentlich halte alle brav zu Dortmund."

"Bestimmt. Ich meine - ist ja niemand aus Wolfsburg hier, oder?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Dann werdet ihr hier alle sitzen und mir die Daumen drücken."

"Werden wir", strahlte Lars ihn an.

"Also, was wollen wir den Jungs schreiben?" fragte Sven und deutete auf Lars Tablet.

"Hm, irgendwas, weswegen wir da sein müssen, aber nichts, was zu schlimm wäre... und was uns hinterher noch reinreitet."

Sven nickte leicht. "Vielleicht... also sollten wir mal Thomas und Mario fragen?"

Lars nickte. "Die beiden sind ja auch schon unauffällig verschwunden."

"Eben. Und wir könnten dabei auch mal gucken, wie es Thomas geht."

"Wollen wir gleich runtergehen?"

"Fühlst dich dafür denn fit genug?" fragte Sven.

"Ich schaff das schon. Wenn ich keine Socken anziehen muss."

Sven lachte. "Musst du nicht, keine Angst."

"Jeans hab ich noch an... T-Shirt auch... dann können wir doch so gehen."

"Dann steh mal auf", grinste Sven.

Lars erhob sich langsam und rutschte ganz vorsichtig an die Bettkante.

Sven nickte. "Und jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil. Das aufstehen."

Lars lachte leise. "Das werde ich wohl noch hinkriegen." Mit Schwung erhob er sich - und prallte gegen das Fenster am Ende des Raumes.

Sven zuckte zusammen. "Das hat bestimmt weh getan", murmelte er.

"Aua", murmelte Lars etwas verspätet.

"Gehts dir gut?" fragte Sven und trat zu seinem Bruder.

"Ja. schon... gut, dass das Glas gehalten hat."

"Oh ja, das wär sonst wirklich unschön geworden."

"Nicht drüber nachdenken. Ich sollte jetzt wohl ganz vorsichtig gehen..."

"Komm nimm meine Hand", sagte Sven. "Ich helf dir."

Langsam hob Lars die Hand und legte sie schlaff in Svens.

"Also und jetzt ganz langsam", sagte Sven und drückte kurz Lars Hand.

Dann zog er Lars ganz vorsichtig mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Hin zur Treppe, "Jetzt vorsichtig", warnte er.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie die wenigen Treppenstufen geschafft hatten. Aber schließlich standen sie unfallfrei vor der Tür von Thomas und Mario.

Vorsichtig klopfte Sven an.

"Kommt ruhig rein!"

Langsam öffnete Sven die Tür und zog Lars sanft mit sich.

Thomas saß aufrecht im Bett und sah viel besser aus. Er lächelte die beiden an. "Los kommt schon rein."

"Hey", lächelte Lars ihn an. "Schön, dass es dir so gut geht."

"Das hab ich dir zu verdanken", sagte Thomas.

"Ich hab doch gar nichts getan."

"Doch natürlich. Ohne dein Blut..."

"Ja, aber ich kann doch nichts für mein Blut.

"Jetzt lass mich dir doch danken", bat Thomas.

"Na gut", grinste Lars ihn an.

"Und wie geht es dir so als Vampir?"

"Ich bin noch immer so müde. Und ich kann nicht alleine laufen. Aber sonst... ich glaub, ich hab’s noch gar nicht wirklich realisiert."

"Nein, das dauert auch vermutlich einige Zeit."

"Aber ich hab Sven, das ist... ein gutes Gefühl."

"Und wir anderen sind auch für dich da. Mario war bei euch, oder?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja. Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll eine Runde Spazierengehen", sagte Thomas. "Kurz bei uns im Haus nach dem Rechten sehen, ein Eis essen und sich etwas entspannen. Aber ich schätze, in ein paar Minuten ist er wieder hier."

"Eis essen?" fragte Lars nach.

"Mhm, Milcheis. Gib Mario ein Glas Milch und er ist glücklich."

Sven lachte. "Hat mir Luciano schon erzählt, als wir in eurem Haus waren. Weil da die Milch stand."

"Ja. Hier im Clanhaus steht auch immer etwas Milch für Mario bereit."

"Isst du auch etwas gerne?"

Bevor Thomas antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mario kam rein. "Du solltest dich doch ausruhen", sagte Mario, als er Sven und Lars sah.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Sven, "Wir wollten Thomas auch nicht lange stören..."

"Ihr stört mich nicht. Ich langweile mich hier im Bett", sagte Thomas.

"Und ich meinte eher dich, Lars", meinte Mario.

"Aber ich langweile mich auch", sagte Lars grinsend.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest noch gar nicht in der Lage sein hier rumzulaufen."

Lars schnaubte. "Das kann ich auch nicht. Ich hätte fast nen Freiflug aus meinem Fenster gemacht, als ich aufstehen wollte."

Thomas lachte auf. "Erinnert mich an Mario. Der hat Bäume umgerannt."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Sven lachen. "Du... was... Bäume?"

"Einen Baum", murmelte Mario, und Thomas grinste breit. "Eine sicher zweihundert Jahre alte Eiche. Wir haben sie aber wieder gerade hingestellt, und sie lebt noch."

"Hat es weh getan?" fragte Lars neugierig.

"Schon, aber dem Baum sicher noch mehr."

"Und wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du dich normal bewegen konntest?"

"Hm... eine Woche oder so?", sah er fragend zu Thomas. "Ich hab ja viel geruht..."

"Nach einer Woche konntest du dich noch nicht wirklich normal bewegen", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Erinner dich nur an die Treppe. Oder den Versuch ins Auto einzusteigen."

"Oh je, das Auto. Es war hinterher... nicht mehr neu."

"Was hast du dem armen Auto angetan?" fragte Lars sofort nach.

"Ich hatte zu fest angefasst... da war es dann verbeult", erinnerte sich Mario.

"Und zu Hause hast du dann auch noch einige Sachen zerstört", erinnerte sich Thomas grinsend.

"Ja... reibs mir nur immer wieder unter die Nase."

Thomas zog Mario an sich. "Ich liebe dich trotzdem", wisperte er.

"Ich dich auch", erwiderte Mario und küsste ihn kurz. Wieder zog sich etwas in Sven zusammen, anders, als wenn er Luciano sah, aber er war einfach neidisch.

Die beiden sehen gut zusammen aus hörte er Lars Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ich beneide sie...

Lars nickte leicht. Ich auch

Du auch? Du hattest doch immer jemanden?

Aber sieh dir die beiden an. Das ist... sie lieben sich so sehr

Ja... man sieht es, und man fühlt es, wenn man hier mit ihnen im Raum ist

Wir werden auch so jemanden finden

Sven lehnte sich leicht an seinen Bruder. Irgendwann...

"Was ist mit euch beiden?" fragte Thomas.

"Hm?", machte Sven, dem gar nicht bewusst war, dass sie sich nur in Gedanken unterhalten hatten.

"Ihr seid... irgendwie traurig."

"Nein, nicht traurig." Lars sah zu seinem Bruder. "Nur ein wenig... neidisch."

"Neidisch?" fragte Mario.

"Ja. Weil ihr euch habt."

"Na ihr beiden werdet auch noch jemanden finden", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, irgendwann..."

"Sowas kann man nicht planen", sagte Thomas. "Guckt euch Marc an. Der wollte eigentlich nie einen Gefährten. Und dann verguckt er sich erst in einen Menschen und dann in Luciano."

"Ich möchte keinen Menschen. Oder zumindest keinen, der Mensch bleibt", überlegte Lars.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Sven sofort. Allein die Vorstellung, dass er dann zusehen musste, wie der geliebte Partner älter wurde und starb...

"Mir war auch immer klar, dass Thomas mich verwandeln würde", erklärte Mario fest.

"Ja... zur Not hättest du wieder ein Messer genommen, nicht wahr Schatz?" grinste Thomas.

"Messer?", fragte Lars nach, "Du... du hast dir aber nichts angetan, oder?"

"Nein. Aber Thomas wollte damals einfach nicht von mir trinken. Er wär lieber verdurstet. Also... hab ich ein bisschen nachgeholfen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sven verstand. "Oh", machte er.

"Was ist oh?" fragte Lars.

"Mario hat sich geschnitten, damit Thomas sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ihn beißen musste."

"Oh... OH!" machte Lars und sah Mario und Thomas an. "Und wie war das?"

"Ähm... heiß", grinste Mario und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Dann ist das wie in den Büchern?" bohrte Lars weiter.

"Kommt drauf an, welche Bücher du meinst?"

"Naja... ähm... also, da lagen irgendwann mal welche rum", sagte Lars grinsend. "Du weißt schon. Halbnackte, knackige Kerle auf dem Cover, unmögliche Titel und sehr... intensive Begegnungen zwischen Vampiren und Menschen."

Thomas kicherte leise. "Dann hast du wohl recht realistische Literatur erwischt. Aber das gilt in der Regel nur zwischen Vampiren und Menschen, nicht zwischen Vampiren untereinander."

"Dann haben Vampire untereinander keinen Sex mehr?" fragte Lars mit großen Augen.

"Oh doch, keine Sorge, aber sie beißen sich dabei nicht."

Lars nickte langsam. "Schmeckt vermutlich nicht mehr. So Vampirblut."

"Oh doch", grinste Thomas breit.

"Ich kann mich auch nicht beschweren", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Oh...", machte Lars leise.

"Ihr... ihr trinkt wirklich voneinander?" fragte Sven leise.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Naschen, eher. Aber... es weiß nicht jeder, viele fänden es wohl ziemlich daneben."

"Luciano und Marc finden es abartig, auch wenn sie nett genug sind, das so nicht zu sagen", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Ich find’s auch... gewöhnungsbedürftig", erklärte Sven.

"Ich find’s heiß", murmelte Lars.

Überrascht sah Sven ihn an.

"Naja", druckste Lars herum. Die Vorstellung ist doch schon irgendwie heiß. Das ist dann ja was anderes, als wenn man jemanden beißt um wirklich zu trinken

Trinken ist nur zur Ernährung... hab ich bis jetzt geglaubt

Offenbar nicht nur

Und du findest es heiß. Naja, intim ist es ja schon...

"Oh ja!" sagte Lars laut.

Mario sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was - oh ja?"

"Ähm... sorry", grinste Lars. "Das ist manchmal ganz schön verwirrend mit dem Gedanken und so."

"Gedanken? Wie - Gedanken?"

"Na Sven und ich", sagte Lars verwirrt.

"Ihr redet in Gedanken miteinander? So richtig, mit Worten und so?", fragte Thomas nach.

Lars nickte. "Ja klar. Macht ihr das nicht?"

Thomas lachte leise. "Mario und ich stehen uns nahe, aber wir schaffen es nur unsere Gefühle zu übertragen. Sprechen in Gedanken - Telepathie? - ist noch einmal eine ganz schöne Steigerung, das habe ich noch von keinen Vampiren gehört."

"Oh", sagte Lars und sah unsicher zu Sven. "Ich dachte das wär immer so."

"Nein... aber es ist schön, oder?"

Sofort nickte Lars. Sehr schön.

Sven grinste, Und sie würden nicht mitkriegen, wenn wir über sie reden würden

Lars lachte. Stimmt. Wir können uns über alles unterhalten und niemand würde es je mitbekommen

"Ähm... könnt ihr auch laut reden?"

Lars und Sven sahen wieder zu Thomas und Mario. "Wir versuchen es."

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Ich merk es manchmal gar nicht, also erinnert mich einfach dran", grinste Lars.

Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaub, das wird noch ganz spannend mit euch."

"Wir sind ganz lieb", sagte Lars sofort.

Mario grinste ihn an. "Noch..."

Sven lachte. "Die beiden haben dich schon durchschaut Lars."

"Ich bin immer ganz brav, du warst der schlimmere von uns."

"Ich? Niemals!"

Thomas lachte fröhlich.

"Marc hat erzählt, dass er mit dir im Wald war", sagte Mario und sah Sven an. "Wie hats dir gefallen?"

"Es war toll. So... frei. Wir sind einfach gelaufen und geschwommen, haben getrunken... und Matteo scheint auch sehr nett zu sein."

"Sei nett zu den Tieren, dann ist Matteo auch nett zu dir", sagte Thomas.

"Ich bin immer nett zu Tieren", meinte Sven überzeugt.

"Ich auch", sagte Lars. "Außerdem weiß ich noch gar nicht, ob ich das mit dem Jagen so toll finde..."

"Es ist toll", lächelte Sven. "Du riechst das Tier, versuchst näher zu kommen, schleichst dich an, und dann - ein Sprung, und du hast es. Und dann bekommst du die Belohnung."

Lars sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ich werd Fell im Mund haben, vermutlich wird das Vieh sich wehren... so ne Flasche muss man nur aufmachen."

"Luciano wird dich voll unterstützen", lachte Mario. "Aber du hast doch auch schon getrunken, oder? Marc erzählte von eurem Aufenthalt in der Hütte."

"Ja, aber... ich weiß nicht, daran kann ich mich nur verschwommen erinnern. Und außerdem war ich so schrecklich durstig..."

"Du hast auch gut getrunken", meinte Sven. "Und dann haben sie das Wildschwein freigelassen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen."

"Mhm, langsam krieg ich Hunger", murmelte Thomas.

Mario fasste seine Hand und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wirkte hochkonzentriert, dann nickte er. "Ein wenig, ja?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir beide ein bisschen jagen könnten", sagte Thomas und sah Mario flehend an.

Mario zögerte. "Okay, aber nur ein paar Schluck. Wir sollten noch vorsichtig sein."

Thomas strahlte. "Du bist ja bei mir und passt auf."

"Ich passe auf."

"Dann machen wir uns mal wieder auf den Weg zurück in unser Zimmer", meinte Sven und sah Lars an.

"Ich sollte wohl auch wieder ruhen... ich werde noch immer so schrecklich schnell müde."

"Das vergeht. Und du bist wirklich schon erstaunlich munter für dein Alter", sagte Thomas.

"Wie lange? Ich kann doch nicht so lange verschwunden bleiben." Jetzt fiel Lars erst wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt runtergekommen waren.

"Im Moment wird dir nichts anders übrig bleiben. Selbst wenn du nicht müde bist, musst du noch so viele Sachen lernen", sagte Thomas. "Du musst lernen, dich richtig zu bewegen, wie du nun Fußball spielen musst um nicht aufzufallen, zu essen, wie man normal atmet, Autogramme gibt und und und."

"Autogramme?"

"Ja... das ist anstrengend am Anfang", grinste Mario schief. "Erst mal musst du lernen den Stift zu halten und nicht kaputt zu machen. Und dann musst im menschlichen Tempo schreiben."

"Oh je", murmelte Lars. "Also üben und üben und üben."

"Sven und Mario können dir dabei aber helfen", sagte Thomas. "Die beiden sind ja auch noch nicht so lange Vampir."

"Erst mal laufen... und anziehen und so", beschloss Lars.

"Sobald du länger wach bleiben kannst, nehmen wir das in Angriff."

"Jetzt schon. Ich will bald wieder spielen können."

"Es ist doch bald Sommerpause. Du musst dich nicht so unter Druck setzen."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will vorher noch spielen."

"Sprecht darüber mal mit Christoph und Philippe", riet Mario.

"Ja, die beiden bestimmen das schließlich."

"Aber wir können trotzdem morgen mal gucken, ob wir dich ein bisschen mit in den Wald nehmen", sagte Thomas. "Dagegen werden die beiden auf keinen Fall was haben."

"Ja, das machen wir", strahlte Lars ihn begeistert an.

"Und jetzt mit dir ins Bett", sagte Mario mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ja, ich geh ja schon." Mit sehr langsamen Bewegungen ging er aus dem Zimmer, man merkte ihm deutlich an, wie erschöpft er schon war.

Sven folgte ihm und öffnete ihm die Tür.


	37. Im Labor

  
  
Ganz langsam ging es hoch in ihr Zimmer.   
  
"Wir haben die beiden gar nicht gefragt, was wir als Ausrede für unser Fehlen erfinden sollen", sagte Lars, als er kurz darauf im Bett lag.   
  
"Stimmt...", grinste Sven. "Nachher. Wenn du ruhst, und die beiden wieder da sind, dann guck ich noch mal runter."   
  
_Ok. Das ist gut..._   
  
_Dann... ruh schön_   
  
Er erhielt keine Antwort mehr, Lars war bereits wieder tief in die Ruhephase eingetaucht.   
  
Sven stand noch neben dem Bett und begann nun ganz in Ruhe ihr Zimmer zu untersuchen. Ein Fernseher war hinter einer der Wandverkleidungen versteckt, hinter einer anderen war ein moderner Computer, außerdem fand er Bücher - sogar auf Deutsch - und sogar einige Gesellschaftsspiele.   
  
Da er erst mal nichts weiter zu tun hatte, begann er ihre Koffer auszupacken. Er stellte ein paar Bilder auf den Nachttisch, hängte ihre Klamotten in den Schrank.   
  
Er versuchte nicht an seine Wohnung in Dortmund zu denken, die jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Wie gut, dass irgendjemand alles wichtige eingepackt hatte - sogar die Trikots, die er getauscht hatte, fand er in einem Rucksack.   
  
Unwillkürlich musste er an Hagen denken. Es machte ihn nervös, dass er nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte seit er hier war.   
  
Vermutlich lag seine Wohnung in Schutt und Asche. Und Lars' ebenfalls.   
Aber das waren nur Wohnungen. Lars und er könnten sich neue suchen. Wovor er Angst hatte, war das Hagen Rache wollte.   
  
Dass er hier auftauchte, ihn und vermutlich auch Lars mitnahm und sie beide bestrafte. Sie würden es wohl nicht überleben. Und dann - dann würde er sich den Clan vornehmen. Diesen friedlichen Clan, bei dem vermutlich kaum jemand wirklich kämpfen konnte.   
  
Jakob hatte es ja schon in Leverkusen nur mit Mühe und Not geschafft Hagen zu vertreiben.   
  
Marc und Luciano hatten ihm geholfen - und Hagen war arrogant genug gewesen, das alleine ohne Emil schaffen zu wollen. Was, wenn der ganze Clan hier ankam?   
  
Sie würden alle umbringen! Sie würden den gesamten Clan auslöschen! Diese wundervollen, liebevollen Vampire, diesen Hort der Geborgenheit - und er wäre schuld.   
  
_Sven? Was ist los?_   
  
Überrascht sah er sich zu Lars um, der noch immer tief zu ruhen schien.   
  
_Du bist ganz unruhig und hast... Angst_   
  
_Ja... es ist aber alles in Ordnung. Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht allen gut_   
  
_Warum hast du dann Angst?_   
  
_Hagen... er wird kommen und mich... uns... zurückfordern_   
  
_Warum sollte er? Wir gehören jetzt doch hierher_   
  
"Er wird nicht aufgeben. Er wird sich für die Niederlage in Dortmund rächen</i>   
  
_Wir sind dafür doch viel zu unwichtig_   
  
_Geht nicht um uns. Geht ums Prinzip. Und um die Ehre_   
  
_Du sollst Philippe und Christoph von deinen Ängsten erzählen_   
  
Sven nickte. _Aber sie können auch nichts ändern_   
  
_Weißt du ja nicht_   
  
_Sie werden Hagen und die anderen vom Clan nicht besiegen können. Sie sind zu friedlich dafür. Der andere Clan - es ging nur im Stärke und Kampf_   
  
_Aber Christoph ist doch auch ein Kämpfer. So sieht er jedenfalls aus_   
  
_Ja, aber die anderen sind mehr. Und mehr von Christophs Kaliber_   
  
_Bitte red trotzdem mit ihm_   
  
_Okay. Ruh weiter, ja? Kann ich dich alleine lassen?_   
  
_Kannst du_   
  
_Dann... bis später_ Sven sah seinen Bruder noch einmal kurz an, dann verließ er das Zimmer.   
  
Er überlegte kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten ins Labor. Vermutlich würde er dort Philippe finden.   
Als er vor der Tür stand, fühlte er kurz in das Labor - und ja, da war Philippe.   
  
Er klopfte und schob dann langsam die Tür auf.   
  
"Ah, Sven, schön, dass du mal reinguckst. Wie geht es dir?"   
  
"Gut. Ich war vorhin mit Marc im Wald. Jagen und Matteo besuchen", erzählte er.   
  
"Schön", freute sich Philippe. "Du fühlst dich wohl hier bei uns, hm?"   
  
Sven nickte. "Alle sind so nett zu mir und Lars. Und wir haben so viele Freiheiten."   
  
"Ihr seid zwar junge Vampire, aber doch erwachsene Menschen - jedenfalls gewesen. Man muss nicht auf euch aufpassen wie auf Kleinkinder."   
  
"Ich muss mich halt noch dran gewöhnen, dass man mich hier so sieht."   
  
"Wir sind da vielleicht ein bisschen anders als die meisten Clans, aber wir fühlen uns wohl so. Und ihr offenbar auch."   
  
Sven nickte sofort. "Ich... ich hab nur Angst, dass Hagen herkommt..."   
  
Philippe drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm. Er schien zu überlegen. "Du kennst ihn wohl am besten..."   
  
"Er wird das nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen", flüsterte Sven.   
  
"Du musst keine Angst haben", sagte Philippe fest überzeugt. "Dieser Clan hat schon vieles überstanden. Er ist vielleicht verstreut, hält aber fest zusammen."   
  
"Aber Hagen... und die anderen sind so stark."   
  
"Vielleicht auch stärker als wir. Aber wir haben woanders unsere Stärken", deutete Philippe kurz auf die Bücher im Labor.   
  
"Und wie helfen die uns, wenn sie uns angreifen?"   
  
"Wir haben da dann schon unsere Tricks. Es zählt ja nicht nur die Stärke, sondern auch die Taktik. Das weißt du als Fußballspieler auch."   
  
Sven lächelte schwach. "Ich... will einfach nicht, dass euch was passiert."   
  
"Das ist lieb von dir. Aber was das angeht, kannst du gerne Kind sein. Wir kümmern uns darum."   
  
Sven unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Philippe nicht verstehen, wie gefährlich Hagen und der Rest des Clans war.   
  
"Was hast du?", fragte Philippe mitfühlend.  
  
"Ich hab einfach Angst."  
  
Philippe sah ihn freundlich an. "Das verstehe ich. Aber du musst keine Angst haben. Der Palazzo ist nicht nur ein schönes Haus, sondern eine Festung. Marios Palazzo ebenfalls. Wir haben auch noch andere Zufluchtsorte - wenn Lars etwas weiter ist, dann zeigen wir sie euch. Wir können uns hier verteidigen, auch gegen Hagen und seine Leute."  
  
Sven holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.   
  
 "Es wird dir hier nichts passieren, Sven. Ganz sicher nicht."  
  
"Ich hab einfach ein ungutes Gefühl."  
  
"Das versteh ich auch. Du hast ja auch einiges mitgemacht und weißt, wozu die Vampire da fähig sind. Aber du bist hier sicher, wirklich. Es kann sein, dass sie herkommen und Rache wollen, das will ich gar nicht verheimlichen. Aber sie werden nicht weit kommen."  
  
"Und wenn wir wieder in Deutschland sind?" fragte Sven.  
  
"Christoph und ich werden euch begleiten und für eure Sicherheit sorgen."  
  
"Wir machen euch ganz schön viele Umstände."  
  
"Vielleicht. Aber ihr gebt uns auch eine Aufgabe."  
  
Sven lächelte. Das klang schön, wie Philippe das sagte.  
  
"Das Leben kann über die Jahrhunderte manchmal echt lang werden, auch wenn man einen so tollen Gefährten hat wie ich. Es fühlt sich einfach toll an wieder jüngere Vampire hier zu haben. Luciano war ja der erste nach vielen Jahren, und jetzt kommen so viele dazu - es ist einfach wundervoll!", schwärmte Philippe.   
  
Svens Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Ich find’s auch schön, dass noch andere junge Vampire da sind. Und so nette."  
  
"Die meisten Vampire hier im Clan sind so nett und liebenswürdig. Die Alten - nun, sie verlangen Respekt und Gehorsam, aber auch sie sind nicht grausam. Und es ist Federico, der das Sagen hat."  
  
Sven nickte. Damit konnte er leben.   
  
"Und egal, was kommt - Christoph wird immer für dich da sein."   
  
"Und du für meinen Bruder."   
  
"Ja. Für dich auch, aber vor allem für Lars."   
  
"Was meinst du, wie lange wird Lars brauchen, bis er wieder Fußball spielen kann?" fragte Sven.   
  
"Er ist außergewöhnlich schnell wieder wach, das heißt, er ist jetzt schon etwa eine Woche vor dem normalen Vampir. Vielleicht setzt sich das fort, dann braucht er zwei, drei Wochen - bei viel Training. Aber das seit ihr ja gewohnt."   
  
Sven nickte und grinste. "Das kennen wir sehr sehr gut."   
  
"Wir versuchen es, dass er noch vor Saisonende nach Leverkusen zurückkann."   
  
"Das würde ihn freuen", sagte Sven. "Wir sind beide immer so viel verletzt gewesen..."   
  
"Werdet ihr nicht mehr sein", lächelte Philippe ihn an.   
  
"Weiß ich. Aber auch daran muss man sich erst mal gewöhnen."   
  
"Irgendwann erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran wie es ist verletzt zu sein."   
  
"Daran werde ich mich immer erinnern! Dazu war ich einfach zu oft verletzt."   
  
"Ich hab’s gelesen - das war ja echt nicht schön bei dir. Bei euch beiden."   
  
"Ja, manchmal war es schon unheimlich. Wir haben beide deswegen die WM verpasst, das hängt mir immer noch nach", gestand Sven.   
  
"Ja, das versteh ich - das ist echt hart, gerade, weil sie es endlich geschafft haben."   
  
Sven nickte. "Thomas ist Weltmeister, aber... was ist mit Mario? Er war doch schon Vampir."   
  
"Er hatte hier im Clan... zu tun."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Es war seine Entscheidung, es ist ihm auch nicht leicht gefallen, aber es war wohl die richtige Entscheidung. Er hat mehrere Vampire retten können."   
  
"Retten?" fragte Sven verwirrt.   
  
"Sie waren... erkrankt. Ein Virus oder so etwas."   
  
"Ich dachte Vampire können nicht krank werden."   
  
"Nicht an menschlichen Erkrankungen."   
  
"Ich hab noch nie von einer Vampirkrankheit gehört. Oder... naja, das was mit Thomas los war, das war ja auch eine Art Krankheit", überlegte Sven.   
  
"Genau. Du hast sie ausgelöst, aber es war eine Krankheit. Und ähnlich war es bei Maria Michelina ebenfalls."   
  
"Und was hat Mario gemacht?“ fragte Sven neugierig.   
  
"Er hat..." Philippe stockte. "Ich denke, das sollte er dir erzählen."   
  
"Ja natürlich. Ich war nur neugierig."   
  
Philippe nickte leicht. "Du kennst dich zumindest in einigen Belangen gut aus."   
  
"Mhm... ja, das hat Hagen mir nachdrücklich eingebläut", murmelte Sven.   
  
Philippe sah ihn durchdringend an. "Das wird hier niemals passieren", versprach er.   
  
Sven nickte. "Ich hätte sonst auch nie so offen mit dir gesprochen. Oder so viele Fragen gestellt."   
  
"Du darfst immer offen sein und fragen. Wie sonst sollst du lernen?"   
  
"Indem ich zuhöre. Das ist zumindest Hagens Meinung."   
  
"Und alles so hinnimmst? Das ist kein Lernen, das ist Dressur."   
  
Sven nickte erneut. "Das wollte Hagen ja auch. Gut dressierte, gehorsame Vampire."   
  
"Das wollen wir hier aber nicht. Wir wollen hier intelligente, freundliche Vampire. Und einen Hort, in dem sich alle wohl fühlen."   
  
Sofort lächelte Sven. "Das tu ich. Das Haus ist so schön und unser Zimmer erst!"   
  
"Das ist gut", erwiderte Philippe das Lächeln. "So soll es sein."   
  
"Meine Wohnung in Dortmund ist bestimmt nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen..."   
  
"Wann willst du hinfahren?"   
  
"Ich will noch ein bisschen warten, bis Lars fitter ist", sagte Sven.   
  
"Gut, dann warten wir einfach ab. Oder willst du es jetzt wissen?"   
  
Sven biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. "Ich... wüsste es schon gern..."   
  
"Frag Christoph, ob er mit dir hinläuft. Heute Nacht vielleicht? Dann kannst du auch in Lars' Wohnung nach dem Rechten sehen."   
  
"Meinst du das wird er tun?"   
  
"Natürlich."   
  
Sven strahlte Philippe an. "Das wäre toll!"   
  
"Willst du ihn gleich fragen?"   
  
"Weißt du, wo ich ihn finden kann?"   
  
Für einen winzigen Moment schloss Philippe die Augen. "Im Innenhof."   
  
"Danke", lächelte Sven. "Dann geh ich gleich mal zu ihm."   
  
Philippe lächelte ihn zum Abschied noch einmal an, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Experiment zu.   
  
Sven ließ ihn allein und lief durch das Haus in den Innenhof. Es war schon dämmrig, fast dunkel und der Hof war in ein wunderschönes blaues Licht getaucht  
  
Stürmisch riss er die große Glastür auf, die in den Hof führte.   
  
Christoph hatte sich mit einem anderen Vampir unterhalten, sah aber zu ihm, als er aus der Tür trat. "Sven!"   
  
"Christoph... darf ich stören?"   
  
"Aber natürlich", sagte Christoph lächelnd. "Wie geht’s dir? Und Lars?"   
  
"Lars ruht. Aber es geht ihm gut. Und mir... auch."   
  
"Aber?"   
  
"Ich... ich würde gerne in meine Wohnung. Also, nach Dortmund. Gucken, wie zerstört sie ist und so."   
  
"Mhm, das klingt nach einer guten Idee", nickte Christoph. "Ich würd mir die Stadt auch gern mal angucken."   
  
"Wann können wir los?", fragte Sven ungeduldig.   
  
Christoph lachte. "Gibst du mir ne halbe Stunde?"   
  
"Oh, schön", freute sich Sven. "Das hatte Philippe auch vorgeschlagen."   
  
"Gut. Dann sag schnell deinem Bruder Bescheid, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht und wir treffen uns dann vor der Eingangstür?"   
  
Sven strahlte ihn an. "Ich beeile mich!" Er rannte sofort los, in den Palazzo, die Treppe hoch, und stürmte in das Zimmer, das er mit Lars teilte.   
  
"Lars!!" rief er _Wach kurz auf!_   
  
Erschrocken riss Lars die Augen auf.   
  
Sven grinste ihn an und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Ich lauf mit Christoph nach Dortmund. Um nach meiner Wohnung zu gucken."   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Lars wach war und alles umsetzen konnte. "Meinst du, du kannst auch in meiner Wohnung nachgucken?"   
  
Sven nickte. "Das wollte ich machen. Ist das ok, wenn ich ohne dich hingucke?"   
  
"Ja, natürlich!" _Wie kommst du darauf, dass es nicht okay wäre?_   
  
_Weil ich ohne dich gehe. Aber du schaffst so einen weiten Weg noch nicht_   
  
_Ich bin hier gut aufgehoben_  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Sven. _Sonst würde ich auch nicht gehen_   
  
Lars lächelte. "Vielleicht kann ich ja schon ein bisschen mehr, wenn du wiederkommst."   
  
"Philippe hat gesagt, dass du schon jetzt gewaltige Fortschritte machst und viel weiter als andere Vampire in deinem Alter bist."   
  
"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich noch gar nichts kann", murmelte Lars.   
  
"Das stimmt nicht."   
  
"Ich kann ja nicht mal alleine gehen."   
  
"Das wirst du aber bald können."   
  
"Ich werde mit Philippe üben."   
  
"Mach das. Aber überfordere dich nicht."   
  
"Da wird Philippe schon aufpassen", lächelte Lars.   
  
Sven lächelte. _Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg_ "Soll ich Luciano noch schnell Bescheid sagen?"   
  
"Ja, mach das, der kann es dann auch Mario und Thomas sagen."   
  
"Dann ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus. Morgen bin ich dann schon wieder hier", sagte Sven und stand auf.   
  
"Morgen? Fliegt ihr?"   
  
"Nein, wir laufen."   
  
"Ihr... oh... ja, stimmt, so schnell..."   
  
"Ja. Das ist etwas was ich liebe. Schnell laufen... das ist wie ein Rausch."   
  
"Ich freu mich drauf das Mal zu erleben."   
  
"Bald machen wir das zusammen."   
  
"Das wird bestimmt toll."   
  
Sven nickte. "Also, bis morgen."   
  
"Bis morgen. Und pass auf dich auf."  
  
 _Christoph ist ja dabei_   
  
_Sonst würd ich dich auch gar nicht hinlassen. In die Höhle des Löwen_   
  
Sven lächelte und ließ seinen Bruder dann allein.


	38. Zitroneneis

Die beiden setzten sich in den Schatten und lauschten für einen Moment einfach dem Plätschern des Wassers und dem Rascheln der Blätter im Wind.

Dann nahm Christoph den Rucksack ab und reichte Sven eine Dose. "Schaf, ich hoffe, du magst es."

"Danke", sagte Sven und trank durstig von dem Blut.

Christoph saß neben ihm und beobachtete ihn voller Zuneigung. Er hatte gerne zugesagt, als Federico ihn gebeten hatte Svens Meister zu werden, und es zeigte sich, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war.

Sven war ein lieber Junge und Lars ebenfalls.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie wohl sich Sven fühlte, und wie er im Clan langsam aufblühte. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich hoffentlich ganz ohne Ängste bewegen können.  
Und dann würde er sein ganzes Potential ausnutzen können.

Dann könnten sie auch anfangen daran zu arbeiten, dass er seine Fähigkeiten besser in den Griff bekam. Dass er das Gift - oder was immer es war - bei seinem Biss bewusst einsetzen konnte.

Liebevoll lächelte er bei dem Gedanken. Es war wirklich ein Geschenk, diesen jungen Vampir als Schützling bekommen zu haben.

"Wie sieht’s aus, wollen wir dann weiter?" fragte Christoph, nachdem sie beide ihren Dosen geleert hatten.

"Ja, können wir", nickte Sven und reichte Christoph die geleerte Dose.

Schnell verstaute Christoph die beiden Dosen in seinem Rucksack, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

So erfrischt kamen sie gut voran und erreichten Florenz am Vormittag.

"Kaum zu glauben, dass man wirklich so schnell wieder da ist", meinte Sven. "Ich mein, wieviel Kilometer haben wir zurückgelegt?"

"Ich schätze mal, rund tausend Kilometer - eine Tour", überlegte Christoph.

"Boah", machte Sven.

"Wenn Lars fit ist, machen wir mal ein paar Ausflüge", lächelte Christoph ihn an. "Warst du schon mal in Indien?"

"Indien... nein, da war ich noch nicht. Und von vielen Ländern kenn ich auch nur Hotels und Fußballstadien", grinste Sven.

"Du hast jetzt Zeit sie alle zu entdecken."

"Zusammen mit Lars", lächelte Sven.

"Natürlich zusammen mit Lars. Und Philippe. Federico hat das schon sehr gut ausgewählt."

Sven nickte.

"So, willst du gleich hoch zu deinem Bruder?", fragte Christoph, als Giovanni ihnen die Tür öffnete.

"Ich denke schon", nickte Sven.

"Dann ab mit dir", lächelte Christoph, und Sven rannte die Treppe hoch.

Schon bevor er das Zimmer betrat, fühlte er, dass Lars wach war.

Und auch Lars hatte ihn gefühlt, denn er saß aufrecht im Bett und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Wie geht’s dir fragte Sven in Gedanken.

Gut. Besonders, weil du wieder da bist. Es ist also alles glatt gelaufen?

Sven nickte. "Mehr oder weniger. Christoph hat jemanden vom Clan beauftragt, der sich um die Renovierung deiner Wohnung kümmert. Die sieht schlimm aus..."

"Der Kampf muss schon schlimm gewesen sein. Immerhin... bin ich dabei... gestorben."

Sven nickte leicht. Christoph meinte, dass wir irgendwann drüber reden sollten...

Irgendwann?

"Wenn du dazu bereit bist", sagte Sven und setzte sich zu Lars aufs Bett.

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Solange du da bist, bin ich zu allem bereit."

"Oh", machte Sven. Er hatte irgendwie damit gerechnet, dass Lars noch ein bisschen Zeit brauchen würde um über seinen Tod und die Verwandlung zu sprechen.

Stattdessen lehnte sich Lars an ihn. "Weißt du, du bist doch mein Bruder", versuchte Lars zu erklären. "Wenn wir beide zusammen sind, dann kann nichts passieren. Dann werde ich auch mit allem fertig. Wir haben doch gesagt, wir wollen keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben."

"Ich weiß", nickte Sven. Es ist nur so komisch darüber zu reden. Wie du gestorben bist...

Erzählst du es mir? Ganz in Ruhe?

Sven schloss die Augen und begann dann langsam und in Gedanken zu erzählen. Von dem Kampf, Lars tödlicher Verwundung und der Entscheidung, dass er ihn verwandeln musste.

Irgendwann während der Erzählung hatte sich Lars an ihn gelehnt, und Sven hatte ihn fest an sich gezogen. "Ich war tot", wisperte Lars irgendwann.

"Für ein paar Augenblicke", nickte Sven.

"Und du... hast es gemacht. Also... den letzten Schritt, quasi."

"Dabei wusste ich gar nicht genau, was ich tat. Ohne Jakob..."

Lars fühlte genau, wie schwer es Sven gefallen war. Wie sehr er in diesen Momenten gelitten hatte. Wie unmenschlich es gewesen sein musste, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten. Lars sah zur Seite, zu Sven. "Danke", wisperte er leise, "dass du mich gerettet hast."

"Ich hätte es nicht ertragen ohne dich", flüsterte Sven.

Lars drehte sich jetzt ganz zur Seite und zog Sven fest in seine Arme. "Die Monate ohne dich waren schrecklich. Nie wieder, ja? Nie wieder."

Nichts und niemand wird sich mehr zwischen uns drängen

"Da werden Philippe und Christoph schon drauf achten", lächelte Lars voller Vertrauen.

Sven nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Willst du eigentlich zurück in die Wohnung?

"Ich glaub nicht. Sie ist auch ein bisschen klein, oder? Wenn Philippe mit einzieht?"

"Ich werde mir auch was Neues suchen", sagte Sven. "Bei mir ist zwar nicht viel kaputt, aber irgendwie... fühl ich mich da nicht mehr wohl."

"Nein", schüttelte Lars den Kopf, "Versteh ich. Wir müssen auch gucken, ob wir näher zusammenziehen können. Dann können sich auch Philippe und Christoph öfter sehen."

"Das wäre ideal", nickte Sven. "Und ja auch machbar."

"Dann suchen wir beide größere neue Wohnungen."

"Machen wir in der Sommerpause", überlegte Sven. "Dann haben wir genug Zeit und du bist auch fit genug."

"Ich hab heute Nacht mit Philippe ein bisschen geübt", erzählte Lars. "Wir waren in so einem Saal im Keller und haben probiert langsam zu gehen. Menschlich."

"Und?" fragte Sven neugierig.

"Es ist nichts zu Bruch gegangen", erzählte Lars stolz und fügte dann mit einem Grinsen hinzu, "weil nichts da war, was kaputtgehen konnte."

Sven lachte auf. "Und du hast dir auch nicht weh getan?"

"Ich hab mir wohl das Handgelenk gebrochen, meinte Mario, aber das ist schon wieder geheilt."

"Ja, da müssen wir am Anfang wohl alle durch", grinste Sven.

"Was ist dir alles passiert?", wollte Lars wissen.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. Über das Thema sprach er ungern. "Erzähl doch mal lieber, was Philippe zu deinen Fortschritten sagt."

Lars lächelte ihn an. "Er ist sehr zufrieden. Und wir hatten viel Spaß."

"Das freut mich", sagte Sven.

"Mit Christoph war es doch auch schön, oder?"

"Ja, er ist total nett. Und es war total toll in meinem Tempo zu laufen. Ohne das mich jemand hetzt."

"Die beiden sind echt super. Ich hab immer das Gefühl, sie wollen alles machen, damit es uns gut geht."

Das ist auch so "Sonst würden sie kaum mit uns nach Deutschland ziehen."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Und Philippe will alles machen, damit ich spätestens in der Vorbereitung wieder normal mitmachen kann."

"Das ist ein vernünftiges Ziel", nickte Sven. "Christoph hat gesagt, dass er sogar mal ein Heimspiel besuchen will. Obwohl er wohl mit Fußball nichts am Hut hat."

Lars kicherte. "Ein Vampir in der Gelben Wand?"

Sven grinste breit. Da muss ich ihn vorher aber noch richtig einkleiden!

Wieder kicherte Lars bei der Vorstellung dieses alten Vampirs in Trikot und mit Fanschal.

"Mal gucken ob ich ihm gleich die volle Dröhnung gebe und ihn zum Heimspiel von Schalke mit nehme", meinte Sven zwinkernd.

Lars lachte. "Ich würd ja gern dabei sein!"

"Wenn wir nicht am selben Tag spielen, kannst du das ja", meinte Sven.

"Oder wenn wir es noch diese Saison machen"

"Wir spielen aber nicht mehr gegen Schalke", lachte Sven.

"Stimmt. Dann nächstes Jahr."

Sven nickte und sah Lars an. "Fühlst du dich fit genug um ein bisschen nach draußen zu gehen?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber... du musst mir ein bisschen helfen, wenn ich nicht randalieren soll."

"Natürlich helf ich dir", sagte Sven sofort.

"Dann können wir los", lächelte Lars.

Vorsichtig schob sich Lars aus dem Bett und schaffte es sogar aufzustehen. Auch wenn er dabei fast gegen die Tür des Badezimmers prallte und sich erst im letzten Moment abfangen konnte.

"Wird doch schon besser", kommentierte Sven.

"Du meinst, weil ich es nicht mehr mit Glas probiere, sondern lieber mit festen Türen?"

"Immerhin ist sie noch heile."

"Ich auch, danke der Nachfrage", schnaubte Lars, grinste dabei aber.

"Es hat nicht gerumst, also bist du noch heile.“

"Also... wohin möchtest du mich entführen?" fragte Lars.

"Du warst noch gar nicht draußen, oder? Wollen wir Philippe mal fragen... ob und wohin wir gehen können?"

Lars nickte. "Ich würde total gern das Haus von Thomas und Mario sehen."

"Dann fragen wir die beiden Mal, ob sie es uns zeigen."

"Das wär toll", strahlte Lars und wäre fast doch noch gegen das Fenster geknallt, als er zur Zimmertür gehen wollte. "Ups... das mit dem Gleichgewicht ist gar nicht so einfach..."

"Komm, ich helfe dir", trat Sven zu ihm heran und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

"Bin ich froh, dass keiner meine Teamkollegen mich so sieht. Die würden mich für den Rest meines Lebens damit aufziehen."

"Ihr Leben würde möglicherweise drastisch verkürzt sein - und du sehr satt."

Lars lachte und ließ sich von Sven die Treppe nach unten führen.

Sie gingen direkt zu Thomas' und Marios Zimmer und wollten gerade anklopfen, als sie schon hereingerufen wurden.

"Du bist ja schnell von deinem Ausflug zurück", begrüßte Thomas Sven.

"Ja, wir haben alles kurz angesehen - und beschlossen, dass Lars und ich uns neue Wohnungen suchen. Auch... größer, mit genug Platz für unsere Meister."

"Ja, das ist allerdings ne gute Idee."

"Lars würde gern euer Haus angucken..."

"Dann zeigen wir es euch", sagte Thomas sofort und ehe Mario protestieren konnte. "Ich brauche auch dringend Bewegung."

"Aber langsam und vorsichtig!"

"Ja doch", seufzte Thomas.

"Du bist noch schwach..."

"Ich bin vorsichtig und du bleibst die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe“, sagte Thomas.

"Ja. Und du trinkst unterwegs nichts."

Thomas nickte schicksalsergeben.

"Dann können wir los."

Thomas strahlte und stand sofort auf.

Mario blieb an seiner Seite, aber das war nicht notwendig, denn Thomas war wieder kräftig genug um sich allein auf den Beinen zu halten und auch schnell anzuziehen.

"Das mit den Socken schaff ich immer noch nicht", sagte Lars. "Vermutlich werde ich für immer und ewig barfuß rumlaufen müssen."

"Das wird schon noch. Es gibt genug Geschichten von Vampiren, die in ihren ersten Wochen mit nichts zurechtkamen.“

Lars grinste. "Macht nichts. Ich spür die Kälte ja nicht mehr so. Und ich bin dann halt der gefährliche Vampir ohne Strumpf."

Mario lachte auf. "Oh ja, der böse Vampir ohne Strumpf, wir müssen uns alle in Acht nehmen."

"Gefährlich, nicht böse", verbesserte Lars. "Und ich räche alle Socken mit Löchern. Und die armen Strümpfe, deren zweiter Teil in der Waschmaschine verschollen ist!"

"Der Rachevampir ohne Strumpf - das klingt noch gefährlicher!", meinte Thomas.

"Möchtest du auch nen Superhelden-Kostüm?" fragte Sven lachend.

"Hab ich doch - ich trag keine Socken."

"Philippe und Christoph werden starke Nerven bei euch brauchen", grinste Mario und öffnete die Zimmertür.

"Das... wir sollten uns zurückhalten."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht!" sagte Mario sofort. "Den beiden tut es gut, wenn sie öfter lachen."

Sven lächelte erleichtert. Er fühlte sich wohl, und er wollte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Und kommst du die Treppen schon allein runter?“ fragte Thomas Lars.

"Ich würds wohl schaffen, aber ich weiß nicht, was dabei alles zu Bruch gehen würde..."

"Das lassen wir heute, ok?" fragte Sven und hakte seinen Bruder wieder unter.

"Ja, bitte..."

Wieder langsam und sehr vorsichtig gingen sie die Treppe nach unten. Mario und Thomas folgten ihnen.  
Ebenso langsam gingen sie durch den Palazzo, verließen ihn und traten auf die Straße.

"Mhm, das tut gut", sagte Lars, als er tief die frische Luft einsog.

Hinter ihm lachte Thomas leise. "Das solltest du vermeiden, wenn Menschen in der Nähe sind."

"Wieso?" fragte Lars.

"Riechst du sie nicht? Da vorne?", deutete Thomas ein Stück weiter zu einem jungen Paar.

"Nein, die sind doch viel zu weit... oh", machte Lars, als ihn in diesem Moment der Duft der beiden erreichte. Süß und lebendig und so verlockend...

Er fühlte schlagartig, wie sich mit einem ziemlich unangenehmen Ziehen seine Zähne ausfuhren.

"Genau deswegen", sagte Thomas.

Lars sog die süße, verführerische Luft noch einmal ein, dann machte er einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Ganz langsam. Er stand zwei Schritte von den beiden entfernt, als Mario ihn zur Seite riss.

"Komm wir haben bei uns zu Hause auch was Leckeres zu trinken“, sagte er beruhigend.

"Dasss... ich wollte doch gar nisst..."

Mario sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. "Ach du sprichst genauso süß wie Thomas!"

"Wass... ich sspreche nissst ssüss!"

"Entzückend", sagte Mario.

"Isss sspreche nie wieder."

Mario lachte. "Damit hat Thomas auch schon öfter gedroht."

"Thomas lispelt auch noch?", fragte Sven ungläubig,

Thomas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ja verdammt. Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: ich werde vermutlich der einzige Vampir sein, der ewig lispeln wird."

Mario beugte sich zu Lars und Sven, sprach aber laut genug, dass Thomas ihn hören konnte, "Andere Vampire lispeln keine sechzig Jahre."

"Ich hab nur ein paar Wochen gelispelt", sagte Sven und starrte Thomas immer noch verwundert an.

Thomas grummelte leise. "Ich werde ewig lispeln..."

"Und ich werde es für immer unwiderstehlich halten", sagte Mario und sah Thomas zärtlich an.

Das beschwichtigte Thomas, der den Blick voller Liebe erwiderte

Sven senkte den Blick. Noch ein Pärchen, das offensichtlich zusammengehörte. Wie Marc und Luciano.  
Er selbst - er hatte seinen Bruder, den er über alles liebte, aber das war doch etwas anderes. So sehr würde er ihn nie lieben.

Mario kicherte leise, als er mit Lars zum Eisladen ging. "Das Milcheis hier ist toll."

"Haben die auch 36ne?" fragte Lars. "Ich liebe Zitroneneis!"

"Ja, klar, haben sie auch. Komm, ich geb dir ein Eis aus." Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen liefen sie zusammen zu dem Eisladen. Mario bestellte - Milcheis für sich, Zitrone für Lars.

"Weiß dein Bruder was er da tut?" fragte Thomas Sven leise.

"Ich fürchte nicht. Ich hab’s ihm zwar erzählt, aber vielleicht muss man sowas erleben, ehe man es glaubt."

"Dann sollten wir ihn irgendwohin bringen, wo keine Leute sind", meinte Thomas.

Sven nickte. "Du kennst dich hier aus..."

"Mario, Lars lasst uns mal da lang gehen", sagte Thomas und deutete eine Seitenstraße entlang. "Und Lars... wartest du noch einen Moment, bevor du von deinem Eis probierst?"

"Warum? Es sieht köstlich aus!"

"Ja, aber ich fürchte, dass du es gleich wieder ausspukst."

"Ist es so schlecht? Mario meinte, das wäre so gut?" Neugierig hob Lars die Waffel und leckte an dem kühlen Eis.

"Boah, das ist mal richtig zitronig", meinte Lars und riss gleich darauf die Augen auf.

Sven lachte leise. "Ist es, ja?

Lars begannen die Augen zu tränen und er hob eine Hand an seinen Hals. "Scheiße", keuchte er heiser.

Vorsichtig nahm Sven ihm das Eis ab. "Gehts?"

"Warte mal kurz", sagte Thomas und verschwand um die Ecke. Nur wenig später kam er mit einer Flasche Wasser wieder. "Spül dir damit den Mund aus. Nicht schlucken, sondern einfach ausspucken, ok?"

Lars nickte, er wirkte, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. Schnell nahm er einen großen Schluck und spuckte das Wasser wieder aus.

Bestimmt fünf, sechs Mal wiederholte er das und auch danach fühlte sich seine Zunge immer noch wund an.

Neben ihm leckte Mario genüsslich sein Milcheis.

"Wie... kannst du das nur... essen?" fragte Lars keuchend.

"Man gewöhnt sich dran. Und das hier ist auch kein Zitroneneis."

"Schmeckt alles menschliche Essen so ekelhaft?“, fragte Lars.

"Beim ersten Probieren ja", gestand Sven. "Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Es wird erträglich. Und manche haben dann auch wieder Lieblingsspeisen."

"Da mussten wir alle durch Lars", sagte Thomas. "Und wenn wir bei uns sind, dann darfst du dir was aus unserem Blutvorrat aussuchen. Das wird dir besser schmecken."

"Aber ich mochte immer so gern Zitroneneis!"

"Mit ein bisschen Übung magst du es ja vielleicht auch wieder. Obwohl Zitrone natürlich schon ziemlich heftig ist."

"Ich möchte nicht üben um mein Lieblingsessen essen zu können", murmelte Lars bedrückt.

"Wir finden ein neues Lieblingsessen für dich", sagte Sven und legte einen Arm um Lars Schulter.

Lars seufzte nur leise.

Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen Lars. Ganz schnell

Aber... das war Zitroneneis!

"Ich weiß... wir könnten mal versuchen Zitroneneis selbst zu machen. Und dann nur ganz ganz wenig Zitronengeschmack mit reinzugeben", schlug Sven.

Hoffnungsvoll sah Lars ihn an. "Das müssen wir versuchen."

Thomas und Mario lächelten sich an. Sie erinnerten sich noch zu gut, an die Experimente, die sie zusammen durchgeführt hatten um festzustellen, was Mario noch essen konnte und was nicht.

Langsam hatten sie sich vorgearbeitet, so dass Mario jetzt fast alles außer Fisch mochte. Aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Es gab genug Menschen, die ebenfalls keinen Fisch mochten.

"Wir belagern die nächsten Tage einfach die Küche", beschloss Mario.

"Giovanni wird euch dabei helfen", sagte Thomas.

"Er wirkt immer so ernst", bemerkte Sven.

"Er hat eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe. Aber er ist wirklich nett", sagte Mario.

"Nehmt euch mal Zeit und unterhaltet euch mit ihm. Er ist übrigens mit Luciano verwandt."

"Oh, wirklich?" fragte Sven erstaunt.

"Ja, irgendwie... Luciano ist über Giovannis Vater oder Großvater in den Clan gekommen. Die Familie dient seit Generationen im Palazzo."

"Wow", sagte Lars. "Das klingt echt interessant."

"Ja, ist es auch. Und Giovanni kann auch eine ganze Menge erzählen."

"Dann fragen wir ihn am besten gleich nachher, ob er in den nächsten Tagen mal Zeit für uns hat", sagte Sven.

"Und wir bitten ihn dann gleich für uns einzukaufen."

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Das klingt gut. Wollen wir dann mal weiter gehen?"

"Zu eurem Haus?", fragte Lars nach.

Mario nickte.

"Ja, das möchte ich echt gerne sehen", meine Lars.

"Dann mal los", sagte Mario und die vier machten sich wieder auf den Weg.


	39. Immer und ewig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte, aber die nächste kommt ;)

Es war nicht weit vom Eisladen aus, dann standen sie vor dem Haus. Mario schloss die Tür auf und streichelte beinahe zärtlich über den Türpfosten.

"Ich war viel zu lange nicht da", murmelte er.

Sven sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

"Das Haus ist nicht gern allein, wisst ihr", fuhr Mario fort.

"Wie - nicht gern alleine?", fragte Lars verständnislos nach.

"Das Haus. Es stand so lange leer und wurde vernachlässigt. Seitdem ist es einfach nicht mehr gern allein."

"Ein Haus... denkt doch nicht."

"Dieses schon", sagte Thomas trocken. "Nehmt es einfach hin und seid höflich. Und wundert euch nicht."

Sie betraten das Haus, und zumindest Mario und Thomas fühlten sofort eine angenehme Wärme und ein Wohlbefinden. "Ja, ist ja gut", sprach Mario warm in die eindrucksvolle Vorhalle.

Meinen die beiden das ernst? Ist das bei allen Vampirhäusern so? fragte Lars seinen Bruder in Gedanken.

Keine Ahnung... bei dem alten Clan war es jedenfalls nicht so Er fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher, irgendwie beobachtet. Als würde er geprüft werden.  
Das hatte er das letzte Mal nicht so deutlich erlebt, aber da war er ja sowieso total nervös und ängstlich gewesen - als er mit Luciano hier gewesen war.

"Das sind Lars und Sven. Unsere neuen Brüder", stellte Mario sie grade vor.

In nächsten Moment verschwand die Unsicherheit, und auch sie wurden von einer Welle Wärme empfangen.

"Oh... wow", machte Lars. "Das ist... kuschelig. Richtig schön."

"Es mag euch also", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Dürfen... wir es dann auch mal richtig kennenlernen?" fragte Lars. "Ich mein die Halle hier sieht toll aus, aber ich auch auf den Rest neugierig."

"Natürlich, es zeigt sich gern, seit es wieder so schön renoviert ist." Mario lächelte und führte sie dann ganz gemütlich durch das Haus. Küche, Salons, Schlafräume, Waschräume, und die langen Korridore, alle mit wunderschönen Holzverkleidungen.

"Das Haus ist ja so schön!" sagte Lars. "Und es gehört wirklich dir?"

"Ja, es gehört mir. Ich habe es auf etwas verworrene Weise... geerbt. Habt ihr mal die drei Fragezeichen gehört? Wie ich das Haus bekommen habe - das hätte glatt eine weitere Folge sein können."

Thomas lachte auf. "Das ist mal ein passender Vergleich!"

"Das klingt spannend", lächelte Sven. "Das müsst ihr uns mal genauer erzählen."

"Das machen wir gern", sagte Thomas. "Sollen wir uns dazu was Nettes zu trinken holen?"

"Und dann gehen wir in den ersten Stock in den hinteren Salon? Der mit dem schönen Blick?", schlug Mario vor.

Thomas nickte. "Also Lars, ich hab versprochen, dass du dir was aussuchen darfst. Komm mal mit mir mit."

Neugierig folgte Lars ihm in den Keller - den angenehmen, hellen Bereich, nicht den, den sie damals mit Luciano erkundet hatten.

Thomas trat an eine alte Vitrine und öffnete sie. "Das hier sind besondere Sorten. Was drin ist, steht auf den Etiketten. Guck mal durch, was dich anspricht."

"Katze... Hirsch... Kaninchen... Braunbär... Giraffe?"

"Mhm", nickte Thomas und lächelte. "Giraffe ist sehr lecker."

"Dann... Giraffe?"

"Gern", sagte Thomas.

Thomas nahm die Flasche aus der Vitrine. "Komm, wir gehen wieder hoch."

Lars nickte und folgte Thomas nach oben. Auf der Treppe blieb er auf einmal stehen und hielt sich am Geländer fest.

"Was hast du?" fragte Thomas.

"Geht schon", murmelte Lars, dann sackten ihm die Beine weg.

"Sven, Mario!" rief Thomas und versuchte Lars schnell festzuhalten.

Er hielt ihn an einem Arm und half ihm behutsam sich auf die Treppenstufe zu setzen

"Verdammt, was ist los?" rief Sven panisch. Lars?

"Müde..."

"Komm, wir tragen dich in eins der Gästezimmer", sagte Mario.

Lars sagte nichts, als Sven ihn hochhob und Mario in eines der Zimmer in der Nähe der Treppe folgte.

"Wir haben total vergessen, wie jung Lars noch ist", sagte Thomas. "Er wirkt immer so aktiv und fit..."

"Und ist einfach noch zu schwach für so etwas.“ Mario griff kurz nach seiner Hand, dann nickte er zufrieden.

"Gehts ihm gut?" fragte Sven ängstlich.

"Ja, ist alles in Ordnung." Mario griff nach der Decke und breitete sie über Lars aus.

Sven setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach Lars Hand.

"Es geht ihm wirklich gut."

"Es tut mir leid Sven", sagte Thomas. "Ich hätte besser nachdenken müssen."

"Ich weiß doch auch noch wie das ist. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

"Außerdem hätte sich Lars von nichts aufhalten lassen", sagte Mario grinsend.

"Nein, er wollte unbedingt raus", meinte Sven.

"Und er ist hier ja auch gut aufgehoben", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, wir bleiben einfach hier, bis er wieder wach wird."

"Möchtest du schon mal was trinken Sven?" fragte Thomas und sah Sven an.

"Giraffe - ja, gerne.“

"Warte, ich hol die Gläser", sagte Mario und stand auf.

In dem Gästezimmer, in dem sie waren, standen ein Sofa und zwei Sessel, so dass sie es sich auch hier bequem machen konnten.  
Kurze Zeit später kam Mario mit vier Weingläsern wieder und Thomas goss ihnen von dem Blut ein.

Vorsichtig probierte Sven. "Wow", strahlte er. "Das ist ja... ja, Italiener wissen einfach, was gut schmeckt."

"Ja, das stimmt", lachte Mario.

"Noch ein Grund mehr, dass ich froh bin hier zu sein."

"Du wirst auch in Deutschland nicht verdursten", lachte Thomas.

"Ich meinte eher, hier im Clan."

"Wir sind auch froh, dass du hier bist", sagte Thomas. "Auch wenn unser Start... holprig war."

"Du hast mir verziehen, das ist das Wichtigste."

"Vergeben und vergessen."

"Ich bin dir... euch so dankbar dafür."

Thomas lächelte. "Also... wann geht’s für dich zurück nach Dortmund?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich würd schon gern vor Ende der Saison noch spielen, gerade das Finale."

"Das versteh ich gut", sagte Thomas. "Aber dann musst du bald zurück."

"Ja, und Lars alleine lassen. Und dann ist Hagen da..."

"Lars ist hier völlig sicher", sagte Mario.

"Ich weiß. Hagen ist ja auch in Dortmund."

"Und da hast du Christoph bei dir", sagte Thomas.

"Ja... ich weiß."

"Christoph wird dich beschützen. Und ich werd ja auch zurück nach Deutschland gehen und bin dann nur ein paar Stunden von dir entfernt."

"Ein paar Stunden - die Entfernungen relativieren sich so."

"Daran muss man sich tatsächlich erst gewöhnen", sagte Mario. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was wir während der WM 2010 alles von Südafrika gesehen haben, wenn wir nachts gelaufen sind."

"Oh, das klingt toll. Und der dortige Clan hat euch gelassen?"

"Wir haben keine anderen Vampire dort getroffen", erzählte Thomas.

"Keine Vampire...? Vielleicht haben sie euch nur in Ruhe gelassen, weil sie wussten, warum ihr da ward?"

"Ja, vielleicht hast du recht", nickte Thomas.

"Jetzt erzählt mal, wie ihr an dieses Haus hier gekommen seid."

Mario lehnte sich zurück und begann zu erzählen - von dem Drang, der ihn nach Florenz zog, wie er den Clan kennengelernt hatte und wie er schließlich das Haus gefunden und dessen Rätsel gelöst hatte.

"Das war ja echt ein Abenteuer", kommentierte Sven, als Mario am Ende angekommen war.

"Ja, war es. Aufregend und spannend."

"Und ein wunderschönes Haus habt ihr geerbt."

Mario nickte. "Und eine Familie gefunden, was noch viel wichtiger ist."

"Ja, eine Familie... das ist so schön hier. Ich kann’s noch immer nicht ganz fassen, dass es auch solche Vampire wie euch gibt."

"Wir haben auch schon andere getroffen", murmelte Thomas. "Mein... Erzeuger war auch nicht grad ein netter Kerl."

"Und Marcs alter Meister auch nicht", murmelte Mario.

"Nein, der war sogar noch schlimmer", sagte Thomas und dachte mit Schaudern an ihren Kampf mit ihm.

"Es war gruselig", erklärte Mario für Sven, "Aber die Geschichte sollte Marc dir mal erzählen."

"Ihr habt schon so viel erlebt", sagte Sven staunend.

"Ja, aber auf manches davon hätten wir gern verzichtet", meinte Mario.

"Oh ja!", sagte Thomas.

Sowohl seinen eigenen Meister also auch Sinibaldus hätte er nicht unbedingt treffen müssen. "Aber lass uns über etwas Schöneres reden", schlug er dann vor.

Mario nickte. Dem Wunsch konnte er sich nur anschließen.

Und so begannen sie zu erzählen, von Südafrika, von den Ausritten bei Thomas' Neffen, von dem Urlaub in Spanien, in dem sie Darius und Sandro kennengelernt hatten

"Und dein Neffe weiß über euch Bescheid?" fragte Sven mit großen Augen nach.

"Ja, klar. Eigentlich von Anfang an. Nur seine Frau haben wir erst später eingeweiht."

"Aber ist das nicht gefährlich? Wenn Menschen über uns Bescheid wissen?"

"Es kommt darauf an. Wir sollen es nicht zu vielen Menschen sagen, aber wenn wir noch Kontakt zu ihnen haben, wird es irgendwann nötig."

"Deshalb wissen ja auch Holger und Philipp von uns", sagte Thomas.

"Es ist einfacher, wenn wir Mitwisser in München haben", erklärte Mario. "Beim Verein, meine ich."

"Sie helfen uns", fügte Thomas hinzu. "Zum Beispiel beim Transport von Blutkonserven und so."

"Blutkonserven... vor Spielen und so?" An so etwas hatte Sven noch gar nicht gedacht.

"Ja, und für den Notfall. Wir wussten in Südafrika ja nicht, ob und wo wir uns da versorgen konnten. Und in Brasilien auch. Und ehe man da einen Mitspieler anknabbert..."

"Das... das darf niemals passieren!"

"Auch das haben wir schon durch", seufzte Mario.

"Oh", machte Sven nur.

"Mhm... das führt aber nur zu Problemen. Also lass es lieber bleiben."

"Ich hab’s auch nicht vor", murmelte Sven.

"Sowas lässt sich aber nicht immer einplanen", sagte Mario und sah Thomas an. "Ich war auch noch dein Mitspieler, als wir zusammengekommen sind."

"Ja, aber das war ja wohl etwas anderes."

"Bei uns ja. Aber bei Marc..."

"Marc hat ihn nie gebissen."

"Doch hat er."

"Okay, aber nur bei einem Unfall."

"Ähm... wovon sprecht ihr hier grad?" fragte Sven verwirrt.

"Marc war mit einem Menschen zusammen, bevor er Luciano kennenlernte. Er hat seinen Freund wohl nur ein einziges Mal gebissen, und das war eher ein Unfall."

"Oh", sagte Sven.

"Es ist auseinandergegangen, weil sein Freund unterschwellig wohl immer Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte."

"Kommt halt nicht jeder damit klar, wenn der Freund auf dein Blut steht."

"Nein, im Gegenteil war ich sehr erstaunt, wie gut Mario damals damit klar gekommen ist."

"Ich glaube, ich möchte mich trotzdem nicht in einen Menschen verlieben", sagte Sven.

"Es ist hart", gestand Thomas. "Natürlich ist es schön, ihn zu fühlen, seinen Herzschlag, seine Wärme... aber man muss immer so aufpassen, nicht zu viel trinken, ganz behutsam beim Sex sein, weil Menschen einfach total zerbrechlich sind. Und immer hat man im Hinterkopf, dass er sterben wird, und du alleine zurückbleibst in der Ewigkeit."

"Deshalb war mir ja auch klar, dass Thomas mich irgendwann verwandeln sollte", sagte Mario.

"Irgendwann... damit wärst du aber auch älter geworden. Und das Alter zurückstellen, das geht nicht - oder?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es ist ja eh etwas anders passiert als geplant. Das mit dem Unfall und das wir den armen Philipp so überfallen mussten..."

Sven sah ihn an. "Lars' Nachbarin hat das ja auch nicht so ganz freiwillig gemacht..."

"Stimmt..."

"Immerhin wird sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dafür hat Jakob gesorgt. Ich war damals aber dazu nicht in der Lage, das heißt, Philipp kann sich ganz genau daran erinnern."

"Und er ist trotzdem noch unser Freund", sagte Mario.

Sven nickte. "Er weiß, wie wichtig das war."

Sven...? drang plötzlich leise Lars Stimme in seine Gedanken.

Ich bin hier, antwortete Sven sofort. Es ist alles in Ordnung

Ich war plötzlich so müde...

Du hast dich völlig überanstrengt. Ruh erst mal

Hab doch aber in der letzten Zeit so viel geschlafen...

Du hast ungewöhnlich wenig geruht, Lars. Dein ganzer Körper baut sich um, dafür brauchst du Ruhe. Überleg mal, was sich alles geändert...

"Sven?", wurde Sven von Thomas unterbrochen. "Alles okay?"

"Ja, ich spreche nur grad mit Lars", sagte Sven.

"Grüß ihn", grinste Thomas.

Hast du gehört? fragte Sven seinen Bruder in Gedanken.

Ich höre nur dich...

Thomas lässt dich grüßen Sven fühlte, wie Lars lächelte.

Grüß ihn zurück. Und lasst mir etwas von der Giraffe über

"Wir sollen nicht alles austrinken", sagte Sven grinsend zu Mario und Thomas.

"Sag ihm, wir lassen ihm was über. Außerdem haben wir noch genug im Keller", lächelte Mario.

Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ist noch genug da sagte Sven zu Lars. Und jetzt ruh dich ruhig weiter aus

Dann fühlte er, wie Lars langsam tiefer in die Ruhe rutschte, bis er nur noch seine Anwesenheit spürte. "So, er ruht wieder", sagte er zu Thomas und Mario.

"Schön. Er sollte viel mehr ruhen - er ist noch so jung!"

"Er ist genervt davon", sagte Sven.

Thomas lächelte. "Ja, aber er hat so viel Zeit. Die Ewigkeit. Da ist eine Woche doch nichts."

"Ich weiß. Aber er war in der Hinsicht schon immer ungeduldig. Auch bei Verletzungen wollte er immer so schnell wie möglich wieder alles machen."

"Warst du nicht ungeduldig?", fragte Mario nach, der sich noch zu gut an seine Zeit als frisch verwandelter Vampir erinnerte.

"Doch, aber Hagen hat mir auch nicht so viel Zeit zugestanden", murmelte Sven.

"Er hat... aber das ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass junge Vampire ihre Zeit brauchen", meinte Thomas.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Jetzt hast du ja alle Zeit der Welt", meinte Mario, "und Lars auch."

"Und dafür bin ich auch ziemlich dankbar."

"Magst du noch einen Schluck Blut? Und danach können wir uns mal gemütlich das Haus angucken, während Lars ruht." Sofort nickte Sven und hielt Thomas sein leeres Glas entgegen.

Der grinste und goss nach. "Ist lecker, hm?"

"Extrem lecker!"

Sie tranken genüsslich aus, dann ließen sie Lars alleine und gingen langsam durch das Haus. Erst als Sven spürte, dass Lars sich wieder regte gingen sie zurück zu ihm.

"Hey, Schlafmütze", grüßte Mario ihn mit einem Grinsen, wurde dann aber ernst. "Tut mir leid, dass wir dich so überanstrengt haben."

"Muss dir nicht leid tun", sagte Lars und setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf. "Ihr habt mich ja zu nichts gezwungen. Außerdem muss ich doch daran arbeiten, dass ich endlich wieder auf die Beine komme."

"Du solltest das nicht überstürzen, Lars. Du..." Thomas zögerte, dann sprach er es aus. "Du bist tot, Lars. Nur durch das Blut kannst du noch existieren. Du brauchst nichts anderes mehr, nur Blut. Du bist unheimlich schnell, unheimlich stark - und du erträgst keine Sonne. Wenn du ungeschützt in die Sonne trittst, dann wirst du sehr schnell sehr schwach, und nach nur ein, zwei Tagen vergehst du. Du bist kein Mensch mehr, und dein Körper muss sich dem anpassen."

"Aber wenn ich so viel stärker bin, dann müsste ich mich auch viel schneller erholen als ein Mensch", sagte Lars nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

"Ja, später, wenn dein Körper fertig umgebaut ist."

"Aber dazu hatte er doch jetzt schon so viel Zeit."

"Er braucht länger, ein bis zwei Wochen sind da normal."

Lars seufzte tief. "Das sagen alle..."

"Nimm dir die Zeit", riet Sven leise, der sich jetzt zu ihm auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. "Lerne alles langsam kennen. Es ist so viel."

"Du weißt, dass ich langsam hasse."

"Es ist besser als gleich zu allem gezwungen zu werden", murmelte Sven.

Wurdest du das?

Ja, antwortete Sven nur.

Lars streckte eine Hand aus und zog Sven an sich. Tut mir leid

Ohne auf Thomas und Mario zu achten schmiegte sich Sven an seinen Bruder. Es war... ich war die ganze Zeit todmüde, und alles tat mir weh. Ich musste ständig trainieren, laufen... alles, was einen sowieso schon müde macht. Und kämpfen. So viel kämpfen. Wenn ich schlecht war... dann wurde ich halt getroffen

Lars zog ihn noch enger an sich. Niemand wird dir wieder so weh tun, das verspreche ich dir!

Ich weiß... du passt auf mich auf Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte er sich fest an Lars.

Immer und ewig


End file.
